


Oasis Awaits Us

by orphan_account



Series: Oasis Awaits Us [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vast. A grand desert where no water lies. In a tale of Sultans and peasants, forbidden love and forgotten times, can there be peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This story came to me like a train, just kinda...slammed into my mind, if you will. I haven't been able to get it out, and it makes me excited to think about. I hope you all stick around for the ride~!

In heaven, there is water. More water than anyone could ever imagine. Water where sand should be, as far as the eye could see. Water pouring from the skies every day like a gift from the gods, the gods of whom many had stopped praying to. Water soaking the earth and filling it with life, bringing with it peace and prosperity to all. Enough water for everyone, and then some.

"Haruka, my precious child, there is enough water to be buried in."

These were the visions Haruka Nanase had been told of eleven years prior. His grandmother, ailing in her age, had called for her then seven year old grandson to be with her in her last moments.

Haruka had gripped her hand tightly, listening intently to her ramblings. It was the very least he could do, even if she wasn't making sense. There was no water to bring, no words to say, not yet. She'd raised him since infancy, and she knew that Haruka wasn't a very outgoing boy.

"Haruka...darling, please, come closer."

The boy stared, inching closer to her, the gravity of this situation finally stirring in the pit of his stomach. His grandmother's voice was dry, hoarse, and breaking as she spoke and put a hand on the boy's cheek, stroking it lovingly. Her skin was yellowed with sickness, dehydrated and frail. It was a common part of death, Haruka had been taught; that didn't prepare him properly enough, of course. His anxiety grew as his grandmother began to cough dry, awful wheezes, without an ounce of moisture to them. They were painful, but she did her best to keep herself from showing too much in front of the boy. She looked at him in earnest, a serious but gentle tone in her voice.

"Do not be afraid, my love. I am telling you this now, and I need you to remember. Do not ever forget, Haruka. Are you listening?"

Haruka nodded quickly, terrified, as if his grandmother might stop speaking at any moment, that her hand would suddenly fall from his face and that he would never feel it again. Her kind smile, shining even through cracked lips, was enough to calm him down for that final moment, for her final words.

"There is a better place out there, darling. I can see it. It's blue, and it's cold, and it's...beautiful. Oh...it's so _cold_...I feel wonderful, my dear, I'm floating. It's so blue...there's not a speck of sand. There are trees with shade, and they bear fruit that hold even more water in them...oh, I'll be there soon. Haruka, my child...I will be there. I hope you will find it someday."

She finally broke her gaze, transfixed on the stone ceiling. Her eyes shone brightly, and the hand that wasn't comforting her grandson was reaching to the sky, a trembling reach that slowly came back down to rest on the bed. Her eyes closed, and for the first time in days, she looked completely at peace. The hand that was holding Haruka's lost tension gradually until it was limp. She murmured two more words, and that was that.

"...I'm free..."

. . . . . . .

'... _why am I thinking about that now_?'

Haruka was laying face down in the sand, surrounded by nothing but The Vast for miles around. It had been this way for three days, and the eighteen year old had run out of water two days ago. The sun was mercilessly beating down onto his skin, reddening him with every passing second.

For weeks, he'd planned to leave the village. He'd known his journey would be long, brutal, and potentially fatal, and now it was coming to a close. Haruka hadn't even known where he was going, he'd just hitched a camel and walked off, taking with him as much water as his 'profits' would allow. Conservation had been tricky to say the least, especially being underage. The camel had run off yesterday, nowhere to be seen.

 _A better place_.

Here he was thinking about his grandmother's words as he lay, dying in the unbearably dry heat. The wind was blowing sand over his back, slowly but surely covering him...there wouldn't be a body to find. Not that anyone would come out here to find him. No one would risk their life just to bring back a corpse from The Vast, and there wasn't anyone he knew that cared enough to do so, anyway.

His fingers twitched, stirring the sand slightly as he lifted his head. There was nothing ahead. No camel, no town, no trees...no water.

He grunted, pain racking his sunburnt body as he rolled over onto his back, breathing hard as he looked to the sky. Haruka struggled to adjust his turban so that the sun wouldn't burn into his eyes.

Blue. Endless blue. Maybe _this_ was what his grandmother had seen. There was no way water could be everywhere. And water from the sky every single day? That would have to be a miracle, and Haruka didn't believe in those.

Years after his grandmother died, Haruka had come to terms with many things. His grandmother's heat sickness had poisoned her mind as well as her body, and her last day may have border-lined on dementia. Haruka could accept that.

However...that very last moment. She'd seemed so content, so filled with joy...that couldn't have been the sickness, or her age. Even if it had been, Haruka _wanted_ to believe that there was something else in this world than just work and sand and heat and pain and loneliness. That there was more than just The Vast.

...maybe those were just the tribulations of this world before one was able to move on to the next. The world of Endless Water.

He closed his eyes, his body going cold. He shivered, pleased by the sensation, this numbness that was slowly enveloping his being. Cold...so...wonderfully cold. Was it night? Had the sun gone into hiding? He didn't care. A voice was calling to him from afar, above, faintly.

"...Nana?"

His voice was hardly above a hiss, his tongue swollen and dry. The second he'd opened it, sand had gotten in and made it worse. He didn't care. Not anymore. Not when he felt so wonderful, so light, chilled to the bone; what an incredible feeling after being in the sun for so long. His body was ascending, limp as it rose to the sky.

"Nana..."

He could hardly speak anymore. He was rising, then gently falling until his back was against something that wasn't sand. Something hard...

Then, blessing upon blessing, the cold, pure water of the heaven his grandmother foretold trickled into his mouth, down his throat and...straight into his windpipe. Haruka hacked it up and began to cough, eyes flying open as he beat his chest with his fist. He was breathing hard, looking around wildly.

There was The Vast, all around. There was the sun. There was a man, standing beside him, looking incredibly concerned, or frightened, holding a canteen. There was a cart, the one Haruka was laying in at the moment.

"Are you alright?"

Haruka stared at him for only a moment longer before his eyes drifted to the canteen. The man handed it off to him without hesitation, to which Haruka all but snatched it from his grasp. He drank noisily, some of the water spilling out between his gulps; he'd forgotten to stop to breathe, and he ripped the lip of the canteen away from his, panting, chest heaving as he surveyed his situation one more time.

There was The Vast, all around. There was the sun. There was a man, who looked utterly relieved that Haruka was alright, and there was the cart Haruka had found himself in.

...and there was Haruka, who'd nearly handed himself to death only moments before.

Then there was darkness as he passed out.

. . . . . . .

"Brother?"

A door opened in the grand palace, and a head popped out from it's opening, that of a small girl. Her hair was red like blood, her eyes just the same, and her elegant robes were specially woven to match.

She looked on into the washroom, a spacious and dark room, lit by many hanging lanterns that shined dim, gold light. Two attendants stood at attention as their princess spoke, and one of them lightly gestured to the middle of the room.

There was a large silver tub, inlaid into the floor, and filled to its brim was water, clear and clean. Princess Gou could see the top of her brother's head poking out from the surface from here. She huffed and stomped in, her bare feet slapping against the stone floor.

" _Brother_!"

The raised voice alerted the young man in the tub, who suddenly dove further down only to come back up with a gasp, his fingers threading his hair away from his eyes.

"What is it, Gou?"

"Mother wishes to speak to you, so hurry up and get dressed."

Rin Matsuoka groaned and pulled himself out of the tub. He was immediately robed by one of the servants, who put herself back against the wall as silently as possible.

"What does she want?"

Gou rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Why did her brother have to be so difficult?

"If I knew what she wanted, I would've told you. Clearly she wants to speak to you in private, so get dressed."

She turned around to leave, storming out before she could lose her temper. Rin scoffed as he was led to be changed. His little sister could be such a pain...always had been, really. Bossing him to do this, Mother wants that. Ugh.

The Sultan had died eight years ago, and as the first born son, nine year old Rin Matsuoka rose to power as the new Sultan. The first year had been difficult; a mere child, ruling a kingdom? There hadn't been order for months. The second had gone a bit better. Proper tutelage and studying prepared him for the many trials that awaited.

He was in year eight now of his dynasty, age seventeen, and everything was a constant needle in his side. He had to uphold his father's laws, his standings, his regulations, which was stressful yet absolutely necessary. His father had been a brilliant man, a man who had ruled with an iron fist and gained nothing but respect from the citizens. He deserved his life's work to be carried on by his son, succeeded by greatness...

These were his father's robes. This jewelry, carved from the finest emeralds, this shawl, woven from the best seamster the kingdom could find. This turban, the same brilliant red as their bloodline's hair and the very same his father had worn until the day he died. Rin wore it with pride. His father's dream was being kept alive through him. He would be proud of Rin.

...he would be proud.

A gentle splashing caught his attention, and he turned around from his mirror to see that the same servant who had draped his robe was now scooping water from the bath into a small container. The receptacle itself had slipped from her grasp and was now floating in the middle, slowly filling until it sank to the bottom. Fear shot through her eyes as she hurriedly stood. The other servant made no eye contact, no move to help, nor to get involved in the slightest.

Rin scowled and stormed to the thief, who took a step back, nearly tripping. The anger in his eyes was a force like nothing she'd ever seen, and his voice was low, teeming with hatred.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Your...your Majesty, I-"

"Is the water you are given at the end of the week not sufficient? I let you into _my_ home, and you repay me with _theft_? You attempt to steal my _water_?"

"I..."

Her voice cracked and tears sprung to her eyes. Total fear had set in, and Rin made no move to lessen his intimidation.

"P-please...I have children...they're-"

"There are many with children. What makes _yours_ any different?"

"Your Majesty. Please. I'm begging you."

She reached forward, taking Rin by the shoulders. Her hands were wet, staining the good fabric of his robes. With a face of horror, Rin wrenched himself away, drawing his hand back with an enraged "How _dare_ you!" before a loud " _Brother_!" echoed through the chamber.

Gou had returned, stopping Rin from striking the servant, who was shielding herself and sobbing without control. The princess ran in and shoved her brother aside, observing the servant and then glaring at Rin. Power was in Gou's voice as she spoke, the cold power of a princess.

"Mother says to come. Now."

Rin glared at his sister, his gaze flickering back to the servant, who'd gone ash-white.

"...have this thief seen out."

He straightened his turban and moved out of the washroom, leaving in his wake a broken woman, an angry sister, and a tub full of somewhat diluted water.

Gou watched him leave, finally exhaling as she realized what exactly had happened here. The servant was frozen for a full five seconds before collapsing into tears on the floor. The princess watched her for a moment, gazing down with pity at the thief, listening to her wail and moan about water, her child, something like that.

With a sigh, she turned away and faced the tub, gently stepping in and retrieving the small vase, ensuring it was full of the bathwater before stepping back out, the bottom of her robes soaked to her thighs. The servant quieted down as she was handed her vase back by the princess.

"Consider this as your final payment. You're to be off the palace grounds immediately. Do not let my brother see you.

The servant's eyes widened, and she clutched the vase close to her chest. She bowed, sobbing quiet "Bless you's," under her breath before all but sprinting out.

Gou stood there for a moment and sighed. How desperate some must be, to be stealing dirty bath water from the palace. She looked over the other servants, brow furrowing.

"I might not be here the next time this happens...so there ought not to be one."

After receiving a firm nod from them all in unison, Gou left the washroom, a strange knot forming in her stomach, and she didn't know why.

. . . . . . .

The Vast was an endless expanse of sand, no water, no life. No beginning, no end. It had always been there, and it always would be. The entire world could be The Vast; who knew? No one had ever made it to an end, if there was one. To attempt to cross it meant certain death. Haruka had gone fully prepared, but had grown desperate and wasted his gear too soon. Weeks upon weeks of conserving, gone in a few short hours.

His parents had been prepared, having stocked for "the end of days," as his grandmother had put it, going out from Iwami into The Vast to seek out fresh water for their newborn child. They never returned, leaving Haruka in the care of his grandmother. It had rained the very next day.

There was a kingdom, but Haruka had only ever heard of it. He knew the laws, he knew the distance, yet at the same time, he knew nothing. What was distance when one could hardly travel outside for more than an hour without proper hydration?

Since the day his grandmother passed, Haruka had been preparing for his journey. He had taken his Nana's words to heart; there was a better place. A place beyond the sand. There had to be. There couldn't be just this.

They were fortunate for the rains. Every few months or so, the sky would blacken, and just like that the town would spring to life, putting out pails and barrels, pots, whatever they could find to catch what water they could. It was always a short event, but very heavy, and it would usually provide enough to keep one's family sustained for a week, maybe two if one lived alone.

Haruka lived alone.

However, that didn't mean he avoided the tax, of course. At the end of every month, they were to take a day's worth of water (for some, that a amount was the difference between survival and sickness) and leave it outside their door in a pail. Cloaked individuals in dark red turbans would appear from The Vast to collect it all, occasionally stealing sips, and then would vanish just as soon as they arrived.

They hailed from the capital of Iwatobi, ruled by the Matsuoka Dynasty. No one knew from which direction they hailed, or how far it even was from the village. Yet somehow, their lackeys always seemed to manage to collect on time every month, in good health and spirits.

Haruka was sickened by it.

So he'd set out, tired of the struggle to live as he struggled to live. Perhaps diving headfirst into the desert to escape hadn't been the best idea, but it was better than staying. Better than paying one more drop of precious water to those people. His grandmother might still be alive had it not been for them...

. . .

"Is he dead?"

"Can I have his turban?"

"Sssh, leave him alone. Would you want him to wake _you_ up?"

"Yeah!"

"...I should've guessed that. Go on now, go play. You'll get to meet him later."

Haruka stirred, groaning in pain as he heard the sounds of small feet running off. His eyes opened, blearily processing a ceiling that he'd never seen before. He was lying somewhere soft, like a bed...this _was_ a bed. Where was he? Why was his forehead cold?

Haruka sat up and looked around, a wet cloth sopping down from his forehead to his stomach. He could see the water pooling from it, and his first instinct was to pick it up and squeeze it. The liquid gushed out, falling onto his stomach and acting as a cool salve to his burn. He brought it back to his face, wringing it until the water dripped over his eyes, his nose and mouth, trickling down down to his neck. He shuddered and lay back, dropping it and breathing heavily.

"Oh, you're awake. Looks like they missed their chance."

He looked up, seeing a man standing in the corner by a basin of some sort.

The first thing Haruka noticed was his height. This person was tall, maybe the tallest person he'd ever met. He had a yellow-turban, faded from the sun, and a green shawl, as well as another side that looked embroidered. His eyes were also green, like the jewels around his neck, and they were kind. Tan skin, calloused hands...he'd worked before, probably for years.

He approached Haruka slowly, a small goblet in his hand.

"You're lucky. They probably would've jumped on you with a million questions."

"...who?"

"Ren and Ran. They're my younger siblings. I'm Makoto."

He extended the goblet for Haruka, who took it gingerly. Once he saw that there was water inside, all thoughts of politeness flew out the window as he gulped it down. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he was until this very moment. How long had he been asleep?

"It's been a day. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up...would you like more?"

Haruka nodded hurriedly, handing the goblet back to...Makoto? Yes. Makoto.

"...I'd think _you'd_ have a million questions."

Makoto laughed as he took the cup from the wanderer, stepping back to the basin and scooping out a full drink.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but there'll be a time for that. You've just woken up, after all."

He passed the goblet to Haruka, who downed it within a few seconds. He'd earned a nervous chuckle from Makoto.

"Careful...drink too fast and you'll get sick."

"Sick from too much water?"

"...yes..."

The two stared at one another, the silence being rather uncomfortable before Makoto spoke up again.

"If it's not too much trouble...what were you doing out there? I've never seen another person out in The Vast, or at least not when I'm making my run out to Samezuka. I sell jewels, shawls-"

"Samezuka...?"

"It's a city just east of here...where are you from?"

"Iwami."

Makoto's eyes widened, and Haruka couldn't help but feel slightly impressed with himself.

"You...you came from _Iwami_? On _foot_? That's...that's almost a hundred miles from here!"

"...is it?"

Makoto was staring at him, completely amazed. Haruka had no concept of understanding just what was so impressive...maybe it's because he hadn't died. Speaking of...

"...do you have food?"

"Ah...yes, we have bread. Would you like some?"

Haruka nodded, and Makoto was up and at it again, bringing him a small loaf and one more cup of water. Haruka had made for a quick grab, only to have it pulled away from his grasp.

"Slowly. You'll get sick."

Haruka scowled and took the water gently, slowly sipping at it. Get sick from water? Who'd ever heard of such a ridiculous thing? Water was life. He thought that today, he might have drank more water than he had in the past three months put together. The bread was delicious, too, very filling.

He was one hundred miles from home. There was no way he was getting back easily...maybe this was the 'someplace better' his grandmother had spoken of. The water wasn't everywhere, but it was plentiful. There were kind neighbors, willing to brave the harsh conditions to rescue strangers. There was light music playing outside, jovial tunes and gentle chatter. Haruka looked toward the window, toward the jewels and shawls and trinkets Makoto had stocked away beneath it, and then to the shop owner himself.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Iwatobi."

. . .

Makoto was put off by the sudden shift in his guest's demeanor. Haruka's expression had hardened considerably, and he looked tense. He smiled nervously; perhaps a change of subject was in order.

"Oh, ah...I didn't catch your name."

"...Haruka Nanase..."

"Oh, alright. Well...Haruka...w-would you like some more water?"


	2. The Lover

The grand hall's doors flew open, a voice bellowing throughout the palace for the servants to hear.

"Send one! I don't care which one, just bring me one, damn it!"

Rin stormed out, fuming from his mother's words. They'd been at this for five godforsaken years, and not once had she ever let up. She could still hear her voice, calling out behind him. 'Rin, come back at once!' 'Do not walk away from me!'

' _A kingdom ought not to be ruled on fear, my son, but instead upon unity. Our people do not respect us. They are afraid_.'

How was that wrong, just how? Rin had pored over his father's works for years, read every historical document, every decree, and he was absolutely certain that he himself was ruling with the same passion and attitude as him. Order. Power. Wealth beyond compare.

...and a mother that wouldn't cease with her incessant nonsense about 'peace' and 'unity.' How would a kingdom run without its incentive? Should they just begin pouring their water from the balcony now as a message of 'goodwill and peace?' What an asinine concept. What stupidity. What a show of _weakness_.

"Right away, your Majesty."

One of the guards beside the grand hall bowed deeply in response to the Sultan's anger and hurried off. It was quite simple to appease Sultan Matsuoka, but it had to be done in a timely fashion, preferably before the young ruler returned to his chamber, or at least a few minutes after.

The palace was large, far larger than it ought to be for a family of three, royal or otherwise, but the guard knew its layout by heart. It was more efficient that way; what sort of service could he be to the royal family without proper knowledge of the kingdom?

Down one hall, up the next, the path steadily darkening until he reached a door that was adorned with gold, pure white lilies carved round the frame. First, he knocked politely. Then he spoke, voice catching a bit in his throat; he was never quite prepared for what came next. Bayonet behind the back. Eyes up. Never look them in the eye.

"His Majesty has called for the usual request."

The doors opened from the inside, and there stood a beautiful woman, somewhere in her late twenties or early thirties. Her hair, chestnut, braided, spanned to her waist, and her skin had nary an imperfection about it. Her lower half was hardly concealed, a long sheer skirt reaching to her ankles yet leaving nothing underneath it to the imagination. Her chest was covered, but only so much so to be...decent, if decent was the only word. 'They' were in the guard's peripheral vision, and he swallowed dryly.

"Has he? It's a shame you never come here on your _own_ terms, Rei."

She stroked the guards cheek with a sultry smile, and the dozen or so other concubines behind her giggled at his blushing face.

Eyes up. Never look them in the eye.

"I...t-that would be improper, ma'am."

"' _Ma'am_ ,' he says. What a gentleman."

She brought her hand from Rei and sighed, done with her teasing; there were only so many shades of red she could make the guard before he passed out, after all. Rei sighed in relief, though he could still feel the warmth of her touch on his skin.

"What exactly should we be expecting today?"

"Sultan Matsuoka has had another dispute with his mother."

The woman made a quiet 'ah' of understanding and turned, clapping her hands.

"Sunny. That's you, sweetheart."

"On it."

One of the few men in the room stood, stretching for a moment before joining Rei and the 'head' concubine at the door. His smile was bright, and even though Rei wasn't looking to him directly, the corner of his eyes weren't deceiving him; he was blonde. The guard had escorted this particular concubine to his Majesty's chambers many times before, but it never stopped amazing him.

'Sunny,' bright and golden, like the light of day itself.

"Take good care of his Majesty, now. You know how he is about his mother."

"More than anyone, probably."

The leader laughed gently at the young man's words and kissed his forehead, an act she did with all of her fellow 'employees,' as it were, before sending them off accordingly. Rei found it rather endearing, to say the least, saying nothing as he waited. The blonde turned to him and nodded.

"I'm ready."

Rei nodded back, eyes focused away from Sunny, and he turned to begin escorting him to the Sultan's chambers. The doors of the concubine's den closed behind them, and there they would wait for whenever his Majesty 'needed' them.

The escorting was usually silent work, but today, Sunny spoke.

"You come to fetch us so often, it's surprising that you're still so sensitive, Rei. One would think you'd give in one of these days."

Rei tensed immediately and sighed. It...would be rude to not respond at the very least, and far more awkward to simply ignore him.

"I am not sensitive, I merely know my place. I am a guard of the royal family, and as such-"

"Blah blah blahdity blah, improper, all that, we all _know_ , Rei."

"I don't believe I've ever given permission for you to use my name."

"Sapphire uses your name."

Sunny ran past his escort, walking backwards so that he could face him. The guard's eyes immediately went to peer just over him.

"Sapphire has authority over you and the other concubines. She is permitted."

Rei couldn't see Sunny's eyes, but other things were making themselves clear as day, little things he hadn't noticed. For one, he was rather on the small side, a very slight frame but muscular. He wasn't as indecently dressed as the others, chest visible behind a thin, open pink vest, but there was nothing obscene to show. His legs were completely covered by typical pants, deep violet in color, that would be seen as more fitting for crossing The Vast rather than entertaining the Sultan. Sunny's jewelry was also exquisite, golden bands around both wrists and three large rings around his neck. Rei could also detect earrings and a necklace, and a green veil for his head, but he dared not look directly to his face; there were prices to pay for that sort of thing. The concubines belonged to the Sultan, after all.

"That's dumb. She's only leader of us cause she's the oldest. _I_ should be the leader. Then I could call you Rei and open the door and everything!"

"I suppose in a perfect world, that would be so, but unfortunately, these are the cards fate has drawn for you."

"..."

. . .

Sunny grew quiet, and for a moment, Rei was concerned. He grew even more so when the blonde turned so that he was now facing the direction they were going (walking properly).

"...I...I'm sorry, that was a rather-"

"It's fine."

Rei fell silent, and now he was wishing that Sunny would continue talking. This silence was horrible. They were nearly to the Sultan's chambers now; Rei didn't want to leave the concubine on such a bad note, and he didn't know why he suddenly cared.

There was as soft chuckle from ahead of him, and he could see Sunny's shoulders shaking. Confusion filled Rei as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"...what's your idea of a perfect world, Rei?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

Sunny stopped dead in his tracks, still facing away from Rei as he spoke again. Rei came to a halt more out of apprehension than compliance.

"If fate had drawn you an even better hand than what you have now. What would your perfect world be?"

Rei was aghast. He'd never really been asked something like that before; his perfect world? Better than what he had now?

The guard considered his life fairly good. Comfortable, to say the least. Serving the royal family was a high honor, and the pay was good enough that he had never needed to worry about going thirsty. A young man, aged twenty, whose duty was to protect the Matsuoka Dynasty at all costs...

He gripped his bayonet tightly, feeling something prod at him inside his mind. He...he had everything he needed already. Then why did Sunny's question make him feel so hollow?

"...I wouldn't change anything in my world."

"Really?"

"...yes."

Silence came again before the concubine huffed, and Rei could see the tension in his back. He spoke again, spitting his words in frustration.

"That's so  _stupi_ -"

Very suddenly, surprising the both of them, Sunny misstepped, catching an uprooted stone in the floor and sending him crashing to the floor with a large slap of skin and an " _oof_ ," every bit of air whooshing out of his lungs. Rei nearly dropped his bayonet, setting it down hurriedly as he rushed to Sunny's side, giving him a hand in standing. The concubine was coughing, breathing heavily as he tried getting his breath back.

"Are you alright!?"

. . .

. . .

Garnet. A deep shade of garnet, contrasting with his golden hair. His milky white skin, preserved by being kept indoors, peppered faintly with small freckles around his nose. A small nose. Small lips, pink and just a bit chapped in appearance, opened slightly in shock, or maybe pain.

Rosy cheeks.

White teeth.

Garnet eyes.

Violent, shocking garnet-colored eyes.

. . .

"...I can make it on my own from here."

Sunny spoke softly, standing far too quickly and wincing from the pain of his ankle, the pants tattered and the skin underneath scuffed and red.

"W-wait, you're bleeding! You shouldn't be...I can return to fetch-"

"We have made his Majesty wait long enough. I will be fine."

Rei watched him go, bayonet forgotten on the stone floor, his eyes never leaving Sunny's back retreating in the distance. He saw him stop outside the Sultan's chambers, take the weight from his injured foot for a moment, then perform some sort of...ritual with his hands. Sunny pinched his own face for several moments, shook his head, and even from here, Rei could see the brightness of a dazzling smile. Then he flung the doors open and stepped inside, vanishing front sight.

. . . . . . .

"Gods, it's about time. What's wrong with your leg?"

Sunny shut the door and grinned, extending his right foot and perfectly masking the feeling of pricks of pins when he put it back it down. His cheeks were flushed from his pinching, making himself adequately excited and presentable for his Majesty.

"This? Just a small scrape."

"Mm."

Rin turned to face the window, looking tense. He felt a gentle touch to his shoulders, and soon enough, it turned to a light massage.

"It's so kind that you're worried. Really, though, I'm more worried about _you_."

"Are you?"

Sunny nuzzled his head between Rin's shoulder blades, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat.

"Of course, my Sultan. How can one expect to rule with such tension? Come...relax... _use_ me, your Majesty. I can make all of your-"

"Shut up."

Sunny's prepared speech came to a stop, murmuring a seductive, "Yes, Sultan Matsuoka" before placing himself appropriately on his Sultan's bed. He lied with his back flat, arms placed above his head, legs bent and together, feet flat on the sheets. Rin moved to him and opened his legs (Sunny had closed them precisely because he knew his Majesty would enjoy opening them), and kissed him hungrily, immediately running his fingers through the concubine's blonde hair. Sunny pretended not to mind as he felt Rin's leg rub against his scrape, ignoring the streaks of pain shooting through it

"You don't even know what you're worth, do you?"

Sunny smiled, eyes wide and innocent.

"Not at all, your Majesty."

Rin tugged the fair hair in his hand, letting it go and petting it down in a way that was surprisingly gentle.

"You'd fetch a hefty price elsewhere. Fortunately for you, I'd rather keep you here."

"How kind of you, Sultan."

"Silence."

Rin sat up, straddling the smaller boy and beginning to undress him. Sunny assisted him by leaning up or around every so often, making it easier to remove the clothing. Rin would always keep the jewelry on him, for some reason. Sunny never questioned it and watched quietly as his Sultan grew more bare. The blonde gazed lustfully up to him, fully nude now, hand gently reaching to stroke Rin's chest.

"How does my Sultan want me today?"

"Stay as you are."

Sunny opened his legs further in invitation, silently wishing that his usual option had been given.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Rin procured some cold cream that Sunny had grown accustomed to, as well as many of the other concubines, and smeared it across and around his length. Sunny always considered himself prepared for this method, but he never quite was. Perhaps it would be better if it was slower, or if there were proper precautions taken, but this wasn't for him, after all. He, Sapphire, and the others were mere dolls. Some potential brides, he supposed, but Sunny knew he himself was nothing more than a sexual outlet for the Sultan's pleasure and relief. Fetched, used, and tossed aside for a later date.

His fate.

Rin sheathed himself into Sunny with little warning nor resistance. The concubine gasped shortly in pain, but wheedled it down to make it sound pleasured. No use starting something else unnecessary, after all. His legs shakily opened further, and his arms went around his Sultan. Rin's eyes were focused on the headboard, brow furrowed as if he were lost in thought.

"That bitch...who does she think she is?"

Sunny swallowed another small cry as he was fucked harder, Rin's frustration coming out more and more and channeling directly into the concubine. It hurt, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

"W-who, your mo-... _ah_ , Queen Matsuoka?"

"I said shut _up_!"

Sunny let out a yelp as Rin gave him a particularly hard thrust, and that was enough to keep him quiet. He normally wasn't this rough on him (though he certainly never had been easy, either), but Sunny knew that this argument with the Queen must have been particularly bad.

...well, at least he was the one that could make their Sultan alleviated. This was a greater good for his kingdom, their kingdom.

Rin buried his face into Sunny's neck, biting the flesh there with purpose. Sunny flinched, but moaned whorishly; that was what his Sultan was seeking, after all.

His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, body in pain as his mind raced. Tears were forming slowly in his eyes, already making up excuses in his mind for if he couldn't blink them back before the Sultan finished.

. . .

Violet eyes, so deep in hue. Filled with kindness and concern. A gentle touch from gentle hands, a soft voice.

...his face had been in pure awe, as if Sunny were some sort of treasure, a beautiful gem.

The sixteen-year old boy closed his eyes, feeling the tears subsiding as he sent himself to someplace different, if only for a few moments.

A better place.

Rin cursed once as he came, panting for a moment before drawing himself out of Sunny. The blonde put on his best sultry smile, acting as if he too were pleased, pretending that his body wasn't crying out in agony.

"H-how was I, my Sultan?"

"Go wash up."

Rin sat up tossing one part of the concubine's clothes toward him, his pants, to which Sunny replied with a proper, "Yes, your Majesty." He quickly dressed himself, turning when he heard a disgusted, "Damn it," from behind him.

There was blood staining the sheets, the spot where his ankle had been. Rin scowled at it and then to him.

"Try and have some common sense next time. In the future, just have the guard take you back if you're hurt. That goes for all of you."

"...yes, your Majesty."

He bowed, opening the doors to leave, walking shakily out.

"...damn it."

Sunny muttered to himself, wiping the hair from his brow as anger flooded him. He'd punch the wall, if he knew Sultan Matsuoka wouldn't hear it.

So, he couldn't even accomplish his purpose today. The Sultan had looked even more frustrated than when he'd arrived; what had even been the point, then?

"... _damn it_."

He kicked the ground with his good foot and turned to the side, freezing when he finally noticed that he wasn't alone. There was the guard, standing alongside the door, looking surprised.

...right. Rei waited for the concubines and escorted them to the bath, then back to the den. How had he forgotten? He wasn't looking at him. In fact, the guard was looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"...come."

Rei began to walk toward the washroom, and Sunny found he really had no reason to do anything but follow, cheeks dusting pink with an emotion he normally didn't feel; shame.

. . . . . . .

Rei had heard everything. He usually did. Some concubines were quieter than others. Sunny had always been somewhere in the middle, not that the guard intentionally listened. Some sounds were just difficult to tune out.

The atmosphere was vastly different than earlier. Tense. Somehow solemn. Awkward.

"...how is your leg?"

"It's fine."

"And yourself?"

"..."

Sunny didn't answer, which sent Rei into a new wave of unexplainable anxiety. It hadn't helped that he was blaming himself over the injury; every cry of pain he'd heard through the door was either chalked to one of two things in his mind, and he'd prefer not to think too long on one of them. It was bad enough that he couldn't get the concubine's face out of his mind.

They reached the washroom, and Sunny took the lead, putting a hand up to stop the guard from going any further. He smiled quietly.

"I'll be quick."

"Take your time."

Sunny disappeared into the washroom, leaving Rei to stand outside. The guard was waiting once again, a mind full of thoughts and images he ought not to be having.

...Sunny was the most beautiful creature Rei had ever laid his eyes upon. Perfect in every sense of the word. His eyes were wide and bright, filled with life and excitement...they held hope. His smile was enchanting, like the first beam of sunlight after a storm. And Sultan Matsuoka had the privilege of being able to see him-

. . .

This wasn't acceptable.

Rei stood at attention, trying and failing to get Sunny off his mind. Every now and then he'd hear a soft splash through the door, or a muffled request to one of the servants inside. Occasionally, there was a sob, quiet and faint.

Soon enough, the doors opened and out he came, smile dazzling even though Rei wouldn't permit himself to look.

"I'm ready."

Rei nodded and led the way, curiosity piquing as the concubine walked to match his stride.

Neither of them spoke, walking in a calm silence that, for some reason, didn't seem that bad to Rei. Maybe it was because Sunny was smiling; that much he could see.

...it was lovely.

Down that hallway, up the next, path darkening until they reached the door covered in lilies. Rei set his bayonet behind him and raised his other hand to knock on the door, only to be stopped by a smaller hand grabbing his wrist.

Rei made the human mistake of turning to the one who had stopped him, meeting Sunny's eyes for the second time today. Some of that luster from earlier was gone, but they were still beautifully bright. He was enraptured by them.

Then Sunny smiled again, and it was as if Rei had been stabbed with own bayonet.

The blonde proceeded to knock on the door, greeting Sapphire happily when she answered. Rei nodded in a daze towards the leader, eyes above the door. They were speaking, but their voices had muffled over in his ears, dull and echoing.

"Come back soon, Rei."

He heard Sapphire's farewell, finally snapping out of it as he nodded. His eyes drifted to Sunny, who was making his way to the back of the room, a limp in his step. The door was closing...

Rei stuck his arm in the door, wincing as its weight pressed into him before it was opened again by a bewildered Sapphire.

"Is something the matter, Rei?"

"...he...ah...h-he took a fall on the way there. Is there any sort of...?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned around to look at the boy. It seemed he _was_ hurt...she went back to Rei with a grateful smile.

"Yes, we can help it heal. Thank you for telling me. He wouldn't have told any of us, otherwise."

"...I see."

. . .

"H-have a good evening, then, ma'am."

Sapphire smiled warmly, laughing quietly as he bowed. Now, why couldn't all men be like him?

"And you as well, Rei."

She closed the door, sighing as she made her way through the chamber, past the beds and other men and women on her way to her own area. Under her bed were bandages and what water she had from her last call. The boy would be receiving his payment sometime soon, but she couldn't make him use his own water to heal himself.

She approached him calmly, noticing how he was sitting. The hurt leg was extended, flat on the floor, while his other was pulled tightly against his chest, face buried in his arms.

"Nagisa? Rei told me you fell...come here."

He looked up, swallowing a bit of tremor in his voice before speaking.

"It was just a scrape. I'm fine."

"Nagisa."

. . .

The blonde stood and moved to her bed, sitting quietly as he pulled up his pant leg. His skin was angry red, but the bleeding had stopped. Sapphire noticeably winced at the sight of it, but asked no questions as she gently poured water over the injury. He made a quiet sound of pain, to which she shushed him gently.

"If it hurts, it's working, dear."

"I know..."

She wrapped it up slowly, making certain it was fully covered and protected before backing up.

"Does it hurt to stand?"

"I'm fine."

"Nagisa."

The blonde looked away in guilt, knowing that tone too well.

"...a little."

"Then stay off it. If Rei comes back, we'll tell him that we're all available, but you've fallen ill, at least for two days."

"...okay..."

"...oh, sweetheart."

Sapphire held the boy close to her chest, which would normally have made him blush had he not seen her as a mother. She stroked his hair, and for a moment, he was at peace.

"It does get easier. I promise."

He nodded, accepting her words like a grain of sand.

Two years later and it hadn't gotten any easier. He'd had no time to mourn for his parents, who were trampled in a riot in Samezuka during a particularly dry bought. The royal police had swooped him up at the tender age of fourteen, going on and on about his hair, his skin, his eyes. His name had been dropped, degraded to "Sunny."

He had been the Sultan's first male, and the Sultan had been his first...anything, as well as his only.

Nagisa Hazuki went into every day with a smile, even though he had trouble finding things to smile about.

A face flashed across his mind, and he held Sapphire even tighter than before.

"...have you ever been in love, Shiori?"

She hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Once. Long ago. Why do you ask...you haven't fallen for his Majesty, have you?"

"N-no...I was just curious."

'Sapphire' knew she ought to ask one more question, but chose to stay quiet. The boy had been through enough for one day. She pulled back, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead gently.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Shiori."

She left him with a kind smile, walking away. Nagisa could hear her telling the others to mind him, to stay away for a few hours. Luckily for him, there was a mutual respect for one another in their den, so he knew that Shiori's word was law to them.

He laid himself on the bed and turned to the far wall, tuning out the sounds of talking and moving about. He didn't want to think, not for awhile.

Rei had told her about his wound. Why? Why should he care? That guard already had a perfect world. Why did Nagisa want him to care?

He closed his eyes, curling up into a ball as he tried to sleep. He'd been granted two days of certain rest, which was a blessing. He intended to use them to their fullest.

...even if it meant he wouldn't get to speak with Rei again.


	3. The Musings

"You're welcome to come with me. It's night now, so The Vast won't be as dangerous. I'd hate to leave you alone with the twins..."

Makoto spoke quietly, standing patiently in the doorway. Haruka had been awake for a few hours now, and in those few hours he'd been pounced on, tugged around, and chattered to death by Ren and Ran Tachibana. Even now, they were circling him, fascinated and curious. Haruka didn't seem to mind at all.

"If I go, won't they just be alone?"

"We can take care of ourselves!"

"Yeah, yeah! Big brother leaves us alone all the time!"

Haruka raised a brow toward his gracious host, who chuckled nervously.

"It sounds rather off-putting when they say it like that. Come, see."

He smiled and gestured for Haruka to come closer, and when he did, pointed out the window. The wanderer peered out to see two men, about twenty yards away, standing at attention. Their attire was very regal, rich colors, and in their hands were bayonets. Haruka recognized the shades of red they bore, and his eyes widened.

"...the royal guard?"

Makoto nodded.

"Half of my stock ends up going straight to Sultan Matsuoka and his family in the palace, so they actually stationed a few sentries nearby to ensure that we stay safe. I was a bit hesitant at first, but it's been several years, and I've never had a problem...it seems safer to leave the twins home rather than to take them into The Vast and then into Samezuka."

"And we get lots of water!"

Ran spoke up, energy in his voice as he bounced over to the stone basin, still filled with water even though Haruka had had more than his fill earlier today.

Haruka stared at the guards for a just moment longer before ducking back into the shop. His eyes were fixed on the ground, contemplating his choice. He honestly just didn't want to go out into the sand again, but that seemed like a poor reason alone...or maybe not. He _had_ almost died today.

Then again, Makoto had given him the option to stay. Was he really that comfortable leaving his siblings alone with a stranger he'd just met that day? Not that Haruka had any ill intentions; maybe the shopkeeper was just naive, one of those types that always saw the best in people.

In any case.

"I'll stay with the children."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yay!"

It was far too late for Haruka to change his mind now. How could he when the twins were now attached to his hip like leeches?

"Bye, Big Brother!"

"Bye-bye!"

Makoto laughed again, giving Haruka a firm nod of acceptance before heading outward with his cart. He poked his head through the window.

"I should be back by dawn. They fall asleep around sunset."

The twins popped their heads around the stone frame, sticking their tongues out at their older brother. Haruka would be lying if he said he wasn't amused.

"Nuh-uh! We're gonna stay up and talk to Haru more!"

"Of course you will."

Makoto smiled warmly to his brother and sister before bidding them all farewell, saddling up his camel and giving it a gentle "Hut." The creature sauntered away, taking it with much of the shop's inventory.

Haruka flinched when the twins whipped around to face him once more. Their eyes were wide, shining with pure excitement and curiosity; visitors must not come to stay very often.

"You drank a _lot_ of water today."

Haruka nodded, sitting down on a stool nearby. It occurred to him only now that he was still wearing his turban and shawl, and he began taking them off. The feeling of his hair matted down with sweat always bothered him; he ran his fingers through it roughly as he prepared to listen and answer the many questions that were going to be fired at him.

"Where I am from, we are not as fortunate as your family is."

The twins nodded.

"Big brother says we should give thanks every day that we have so much when others have so little. That's what he says."

"Your brother is wise."

"Are you poor?"

"I have what I need."

"Can I touch your scimitar!?"

"Absolutely not."

Haruka instinctively put a hand over his blade, sheathed at his side. After watching the twins pout pitifully for five seconds, he sighed and drew the sword, its metal gleaming in what little light was left in the room.

"Only look. It's far too sharp to be touched."

The pouting was replaced in a second by total awe and wonder.

Haruka himself looked over his scimitar, an heirloom from before he was born. His grandmother had regaled him of how it had been forged by his grandfather, how he'd used it to defend their village one night in a raid. The wanderer had thought that if anything would be good for protection out in The Vast, it would be this.

He set it aside, murmuring a "That's enough now" as he did so, and surprisingly, the brother and sister accepted it with a nod.

"Haru...where were you going?"

Haruka put aside the fact he had been nicknamed (which, actually, he didn't mind at all. Haru...it sounded more masculine) and thought for a moment, looking to the window. Night was falling quickly. Lanterns were being put out all down the street, most of the shops closing up.

"...I don't know."

"You just walked into The Vast all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"That was dumb."

"Yes, it was."

Haruka could own up to his mistake. He had made one too many errors in planning his journey, and had it not been for Makoto and his kindness, Haruka would be dead right now.

"But your brother saved me. I was given a second chance, and now you can learn from my mistakes...I should have, already."

He thought back to the mother and father he'd never known. His grandmother had told Haruka all about them. His father (her son), had been handsome; Haruka, with his black hair, tanned skin, and strong build was apparently the spitting image of him, save for his deep blue eyes. Those were passed down from his mother. His mother had been a quiet woman, but she had been very bright. One of the few educated women in Iwami. Her and Haruka's father had met by chance during one of the rare rainstorms that hit every few months or so. It had been love at first sight, according to his grandmother. His father had spoken nothing but lovestruck words about 'the girl' for weeks, until finally his grandmother had pushed him out the door and told him to have courage.

They were wed within months, with a baby on the way soon after. Haruka had been born during the worst drought Iwami had witnessed, not a drop falling from conception to birth. His mother had loved him so dearly; it had been her idea to go out into The Vast, leaving her precious newborn with his grandmother until they returned with water. His grandmother had told him that his mother had rocked Haruka for three hours before they departed, because he had refused to fall asleep.

They had said they would return in three days.

Three days turned to five.

Five days turned into a week, and the weeks turned to months...months into years...

Haruka grew up with his grandmother's love, and never once did he feel pain or sorrow for his deceased parents. He wished he did, but it was difficult to find a connection towards people he'd never really known. It was hard enough finding a connection with people he _did_ know, to be perfectly honest. Friends had never come easily to Haruka.

In fact, Makoto might be the first person he'd ever really spoken to without any other purpose than to just speak. And the twins, but he meant someone his age.

...it was actually rather nice.

For about an hour, he answered whatever Ren and Ran asked as honestly as he could. He learned more than he shared, though. Their mother had passed away giving birth to them, and their father had vanished in The Vast a few years after, which was why Makoto was looking after them. Haruka couldn't help but empathize.

He finally noticed that the twins looked rather tired. It seemed Makoto had been right on target with them passing out around sunset.

"Let's get you both to bed."

"Nooo, we're fine..."

Ran spoke, eyes closed, voice going in and out. Ren looked as if he were about to pass out any moment.

Haruka smiled gently and stood, taking the both of them by the hand and leading them to the room that he'd woken up in earlier. He didn't yet feel comfortable going through their home to find the children's own room, so this would have to do.

The twins were silently compliant as Haruka shooed them toward the bed. The siblings climbed in with quiet yawns and soon enough were passed out, arms and legs tangled about as siblings were apt to do. The wanderer quietly placed a blanket over the both of them and sighed, leaving the room.

And now here he was. Alone in a strange new house, in a strange new city. He looked to the window, contemplating Makoto's words.

...he felt comfortable leaving his siblings here on their own, but Haruka wasn't so sure. Two guards for just one family? Were the Tachibanas that important to the Matsuoka Dynasty?

Matsuoka...

Haruka decided that tonight wouldn't be the night to venture out. No, perhaps in the coming nights. Right now, the safety of these twins was a bit more of a concern. Something wasn't setting right in his stomach.

This city felt...wrong. He couldn't explain it. The people seemed friendlier, but at the same time, they were tense; that might be because of the bountiful water. Haruka could be entirely wrong, though. Makoto might only be rich due to his position to the Sultan. It might still be impoverished here just as it was in Iwami.

More importantly, though, the _ground_ felt wrong. Maybe that was just because it wasn't all sand under his feet; there were stones and clay, but something about it seemed foreign, as if it were something from another world. Haruka half expected it to crumble out from under him when he took a step, sucking him into an endless void.

He would explore on another night, a night when Makoto was here to properly watch over his siblings.

Haruka had a new quest now. If Iwatobi could be this prosperous, why not Iwami? Was this Samezuka also bountiful with water? Was Iwami being selectively ignored?

And the only one who could answer these questions was the Sultan. At any cost, Haruka would speak with him. He hadn't dragged himself halfway across The Vast for nothing; he'd tell him that. Surely there'd be some sort of understanding.

There had to be.

. . . . . . .

The wind blew lightly through Iwatobi as the darkness descended. Rin watched from his balcony as certain parts of the city came to life, particularly the end furthest from the palace. The brothels, the taverns, the black markets. He sighed and turned back into his chambers.

His sheets had been replaced earlier that evening due to his former being bloodied...what an idiotic incident. That damn concubine; did any of them even think? He supposed that wasn't exactly what they were here to do, but even then, common sense was in order.

And he was supposed to choose a bride from that lot? Honestly. They were all beautiful, but none of them measured up to what he had in mind. Well, maybe that blonde did, but what that one had in stamina and will he lacked in, well, common sense.

Rin supposed he could save the actual marriage and choose one for keeping the bloodline alive...or he could marry the blonde and use one of the other concubines for continuing the bloodline. If that were the case, he might as well relieve the other concubines after a child was born.

What a _good_ go that had been; it would have been better had his sheets made it through unscathed, but the Sultan was almost willing to admit that it was partially his own fault. He'd noticed the wound, and the blonde had clearly lied about it's severity.

Perhaps a second chance was in order. And a third...and fourth. He'd have to slow down if he wanted that, though. Damn.

Rin chuckled lightly to himself, laying back and suddenly scowling now that he remembered why he'd been so frustrated originally; his mother.

Now there was a mystery he could never solve about his father. Rin supposed he cared for her, and he knew she cared for him. Almost too much, to be certain. He recalled a conversation they'd had recently wherein he'd gotten upset at her for using the term 'dear' rather than 'Sultan.'

' _Rin Matsuoka, I am your mother and I always will be. You could be a god of water, and I would still call you 'dear' until the day I die_.'

It was things like that that really ground into his nerves. How affectionate she was. When he was with his father, Rin had _known_ his destiny. His fate was to carry an entire dynasty on his shoulders, a large burden to bear but the rewards were tremendous. When he had been forced to spend time with his mother (Rin had never wanted to), she would merely take him through the city, showing him how the world outside the palace worked, the markets and such.

Idiotic practices. Who cared how things were out there when things in here needed tending? Gou didn't understand, either. She had loved those trips into the city, seeing the filthy camels and traders. Their mother had even purchased her a necklace from a shopkeep, had gone on and on about the quality, the generosity, and then went on to make that shop the primary source of woven materials and jewelry for the palace, and even to this day, they still delivered.

...of that, Rin couldn't complain too much. These robes were brilliant. He sighed, realizing he'd gotten lost in recollecting.

It was her affection, her need to please 'the people,' and overall inability to understand Rin's plight that made him dislike her. There was also one more reason, and it was the primary one. The one that Rin would never forget.

She hadn't wept at their father's funeral.

His mother had stared at the burning pyre with dead eyes, lit only by the flickering flames as her husband of eight years burned. There was no emotion on her face. Rin had sobbed for weeks, even after being named Sultan. Gou hadn't left her chambers for at least a week, shutting all servants and Rin out.

...and his own wife had never shed a single tear.

Rin rolled over, staring at the wall with a huff.

Would his father be pleased with him? What had he ever seen in his mother? Was Rin proving himself as a good Sultan, or perhaps a better one? These were questions he would never have answers to.

"Damn it."

He flopped onto his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

...why did he feel so strange all of a sudden? There was a knot forming in his stomach, growing tighter by the second. It was as if a storm were coming...

He sat up, hand on his stomach as the pain spread. He probably just needed some food. He hadn't had anything since before his argument with the his mother, and not even after laying with the blonde; yes, he was just hungry. Why hadn't he eaten anything today?

Rin decided to cut out the middle man and go to the kitchen himself. He donned his nightly robes and left his chambers, seeing the guards standing outside his door stiffen instantly to attention. He paid them no mind and made his way through the dark palace, lanterns and candles lighting the way with eerie flickers. The darkness had never bothered him; how else were they supposed to keep their skin untainted? To be touched by the sun, like that of the commoners...he shuddered at the thought.

He reached the kitchen, avoiding that one uprooted stone in the hallway that had yet to be repaired and looked around. The chef appeared to have left for the night already. Unbelievable. Rin huffed and headed for the large pantry, finding a small loaf of bread and deciding that that and some milk would do fine. He would be retiring shortly, so there was no need for a large meal.

He stepped back into the hall, bread in one hand and a goblet in the other, and immediately bumped into another person. Rin stumbled, but didn't fall, keeping his bread secure and not losing a drop of milk.

"What're-..ugh. Damn it, Ryugazaki."

"My apologies, your Majesty. I wasn't aware that you were away from your chambers."

The Sultan frowned in annoyance as the guard bowed. He sighed; first the chef, now this. These people had better consider themselves lucky that Rin was feeling generous. Or maybe he was just too hungry to care.

"Making your rounds?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good, good...carry on."

Rin continued on his way before stopping short.

"Actually, Ryugazaki...what are your other duties? Refresh my memory."

He watched as the guard fidgeted with his spectacles before speaking. What an odd fellow.

"I survey the grounds when night falls, keep watch over the grand hall during the day, and I am also the deliverer of your con-"

"Ah, yes, yes, that was it. Tell them that I will be reaching a decision regarding my bride very soon. Probably within the next few days."

"Very well, sir."

Rin smirked at the guard's bow this time.

"Between you and me, Ryugazaki, the decision has already been made, but it'll be entertaining to see them vie for it, will it not?"

"...I suppose, your Majesty."

"Indeed. Keep up the work."

"Good night, your Majesty."

The Sultan ignored his guard's farewell, as well as his ashen face and sudden quick footsteps in the other direction. Rei Ryugazaki had joined the royal guard around...what was it, five years ago? It had to be. He'd been younger then. Rin had been around him enough to know that he was a capable guard, but it was still fun to prod at him.

In any case, Rin's steps quickened as he headed back to his chambers. As much as he wanted to, he refused to eat and drink out in the hallway.

' _That is no way for a Sultan to behave, Rin_.'

He could hear his father's voice echo, these hallways possessing memories of Rin's childhood. The teaching, the chiding, the bonding. His father was everywhere, proudly watching over him from above.

Rin couldn't wait to show his father his bride, or rather, his plans at happiness, _and_ a bride. He'd achieve something even his father had been unable too; a loving bride and someone to carry on the dynasty.

He'd test out a few in the coming days, especially the blonde, if his wound healed before then. Rin could feel his body react just thinking about him...that pure, fair skin, his eagerness, those golden locks. Yes, he was perfect. What better bride for a Sultan than an exotic blonde beauty?

He chuckled to himself, retreating into his room with pride and a sense of sheer brilliancy.

By this time next week, Rin would be betrothed to...to...

. . .

...hm. Well, 'the blonde' would do for now.


	4. The Woven Threads

'... _a better place, my child_.'

' _There is a better place_.'

' _There is enough water to be buried in_.'

"Haru?"

"...Nana?"

Haruka's eyes opened sluggishly, his vision blurry save for the figure standing before him. However, it was much too tall to be his grandmother...and much too real to be so, as well.

"Makoto."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

His host smiled apologetically as he hung up the camel's saddle to a small iron hook. The dim light of dawn was streaming in through the window, and Haruka yawned silently for a moment or two. When had he fallen asleep? Were the twins still alright? The gentle sound of snoring from the next room told him yes.

"They weren't too much trouble, were they? I was worried the whole time."

The visitor shook his head no.

"They were fine."

"Good, good. Here."

Makoto held up a small canteen, and Haruka could tell by the sound of swishing within that his friend must have been paid well in Samezuka. He nodded in thanks as he took the water and drank slowly. His mouth had been rather dry.

"Feel free to keep that. I make more than what we need, so it's really no trouble."

"...no, I couldn't-"

"I insist."

The way Makoto was smiling was enough; Haruka knew there was no way he was leaving this house without this canteen and its contents.

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed."

It was then that Haruka noticed the shopkeep's twitching sleeve. He squinted, and the second he opened his mouth to ask what it was, a small kitten squirmed out from the opening, mewling pitifully as it landed feet-first on a small table. It was quick to move about, making so much noise and looking up to Makoto for attention. Haruka was too taken aback to do much of anything but watch as Makoto laughed gently and scoop up the animal in his arms. It was difficult to tell if the kitten was just small or if Makoto was just enormous.

"Isn't she cute? I found her in Samezuka. Poor thing looked thirsty."

The man placed her near the stone basin, and the kitten hesitated before it began to drink the water, it's wiry body instantly relaxing as it drank more and more of the cool liquid. Makoto ran a hand down its back, and the loud sound of purring filled the small room.

"You were thirsty, weren't you, girl?"

Haruka realized right then that of all the places he could be in this city, of all the people that could have found him out in The Vast, fate had drawn him the absolute best hand.

...and possibly in more ways than one.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

The brunette looked up from the kitten with a smile, and Haruka almost felt like he was intruding on a moment.

"You told me that you make deliveries to the Sultan?"

He received a nod, and then Makoto went back to the cat.

"Occasionally, yes. They haven't requested anything in a few weeks, though. Why do you ask?"

Haruka stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to accompany you the next time you do."

For that, Makoto looked back to him, eyes wide in surprise. They quickly shifted to disappointment,

"I...Haru, if that were up to me, I'd say yes, but...one doesn't simply make their way inside the palace. I am privileged to enter as a merchant to the royal family, but I do not think they would allow me to bring in a guest. I've never even brought Ren and Ran inside...do you wish to see the Sultan?"

Haruka nodded, and Makoto's eye grew wider still. His hand came off the kitten, and he stood up straight. The animal was displeased at first, but it found the water a bit too quenching to care about the lack of affection.

"I wish to speak with him about my home."

"Then you would have to see him by appointment.

"How would I go about doing that?"

Makoto grimaced, a look of pain in his eyes.

"You don't. He does."

"..."

Haruka wasn't fond of Sultan Matsuoka, and he hadn't even met him yet. What sort of ruler denies the words of the people? How could things improve without the knowledge of there needing improvement? What kind of kingdom was this? He could feel his frustration come to a very slow boil, and he ignored the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Haru. If there was a way, I would give it, but-"

"It's fine."

He shrugged away his friend, who withdrew cautiously.

"...if you would like, we could go through the city. And you are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Haruka looked to Makoto, who was smiling again, albeit a bit sadly. He didn't want to impose upon the kindness of the Tachibana's. He didn't want to make Makoto do anything that would put him or his family in jeopardy. Haruka just wanted to make things right with his Iwami, while hurting as few people as possible.

...this was the way. It had to be.

He nodded shortly, to which Makoto looked slightly relieved as he gestured him outside. Haruka followed without hesitation; this would be his first real look at the grand city of Iwatobi.

. . . . . . .

Sapphire turned as she heard the knock on the door, and with a sigh she pulled herself up from her bed to open it. It was so early...not that this was the first time Sultan Matsuoka had made an early call. There had been many of those.

Rei stood, in the door, eyes averted as usual. She smiled tiredly.

"Good morning, Rei."

"Same to you, ma'am."

She laughed lightly, stifling a yawn.

"I take it it's the usual?"

"Actually...no."

Her smile diminished slightly as she took more of him in. The guard looked tense, as if he hadn't slept for a single moment the night before. His eyes were darting about, focusing nowhere; that wasn't that unusual for Rei, but this seemed more...frantic.

"...Rei, what is the matter?"

The guard swallowed, his grip on the bayonet behind him tightening.

"Sultan Matsuoka has informed me that he will be reaching a decision on his bride in the coming days, and wished for me to pass that information down to you. That is all."

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock, her lips parting slightly.

"Do...do you know when?"

"He only said in the coming days, ma'am."

Her eyes drifted to the floor. The Sultan would be choosing one of them soon, very soon...she had to tell the others.

"Thank you, Rei."

Rei nodded, his eyes going behind the concubine to observe the room. It was dark, and there were many people inside...however, only one caught his full attention, and it was the small blonde on the far end, laying on his side, his back to the door...fast asleep.

"...how is...has Sunny's injury improved? His...Majesty was curious."

Sapphire stared at Rei for a long time before answering, not that Rei really noticed anything but her prolonged silence.

"He is well. We took care of it and it is healing. It would be wise to have him keep off of it for another day."

"I see..."

His eyes flicked behind her again to see the concubine stir slightly. Sunny rolled over, his body now facing the doorway, and Rei was struck by just how peaceful he appeared. Even through the dim light, his features were soft. His cheeks were round and smooth, his lips parted slightly open, and a few strands of that beautiful hair falling around his forehead.

"Rei?"

"Yes? Oh...yes, my apologies. That is all, ma'am. Take heed to the Sultan's message...farewell."

Rei bowed and left the den, his stride quick and determined. Sapphire watched him until he was out of sight, and she sighed again. She closed the door quietly and turned to the other concubines. One by one, she woke them gently until they were all awake, rubbing their eyes or covering their bodies with sheets. All attention was on their leader.

Nagisa noticed first just how anxious she looked, an expression of worry on her face.

"Everyone...the time has come. Sultan Matsuoka will be selecting his bride soon."

The room's tired atmosphere dissolved immediately and there was excited chatter all about, to which Sapphire clapped her hands twice to silence them.

"As we are all aware, we have been waiting quite some time for this day, and we must prepare adequately for it. We must all make our best impression yet with his Majesty. To do otherwise would be a tremendous error. Now is not the time for being petty or envious towards one another, nor is it the time for childish behavior."

She continued, but to one person, her voice had muffled down to nothing. Nagisa may have been the only one in the room who was not excited. In fact, Nagisa was the furthest from excited he could possibly be. He curled his legs to his chest, covering his lower half with his blankets.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to marry the Sultan, but what would happen if he made a bad impression? Would he be permitted to stay in the palace? Would he and the other unworthy concubines be shunned out? Where would they go? If that were the case, would he ever see Rei again?

That last thought sent a pain through his chest, and he buried his head into his knees. No...no, he didn't want that.

"Nagisa?"

The quiet questioning voice brought him out of his anxieties, and he looked up to see Sapphire sitting beside him. She had stopped speaking a few moments ago, and now the room was buzzing with activity. People were washing up with what water they had, others fixing their hair. Some were testing out different clothes. Excitement. Happiness and hope when, for the blonde, there was none.

"Nagisa, is something the matter?"

The boy shook his head no and put on a smile.

"I'm fine, Shiori. Just a bit nervous is all."

"I think it is safe to say we all are. Do not fear."

She kissed his forehead and mercifully left to check on the others. Nagisa breathed slowly, looking toward the door, wishing that one of them would be called upon soon. He wouldn't even mind if he himself were called upon, even though his leg was still rather sore.

Nagisa would _love_ to make a bad impression; he wouldn't mind homelessness if it weren't for Rei.

...he'd like to see Rei again.

It was incredible, honestly. For two years, the guard had been escorting him and the others through the palace, and only now, only yesterday did he speak to him. Only yesterday did they have a conversation. Rei had seemed stuffy, but he hadn't ignored him; that was something. He had been so quick to help him up from his fall, and then his eyes...they'd been such a pretty color, a dark violet.

Rei had made the mistake of looking upon the concubine, but it wasn't as if anyone had been around. Nagisa wouldn't tell.

He laid down, eyes closing as he suddenly felt tired again.

Rei...

. . . . . . .

Sunny...

Rei's mind was fraught with worry as he stood outside the grand hall. Nothing but the sleeping blonde and the possibility of his fate occupied him, consuming him.

Gods help him, this was _wrong_. So very wrong, _treasonous_ in fact. A betrayal of the Sultan's trust. To be thinking about one of his concubines, to have gazed upon Sunny was an unspeakable crime.

And yet Rei felt light as a feather.

. . .

Sunny was magnificent. The guard's heart raced just thinking about him. Everything about him was beautiful and perfect, from the top of his fair head to the very tips of his toes.

And there may come a day soon where he might never see him again. The thought made him ill, and he fidgeted with his spectacles.

What was this? This feeling festering deep inside his chest like an open sore? It was painful and had no explanation; it had started the moment he'd met eyes with the concubine, with his...wonderful, amazingly beautiful eyes, like gemstones. Captivating and haunting, hypnotizing him...

Rei took a shaky breath, forcing himself to calm down. He mustn't think about Sunny anymore. He couldn't. Shouldn't.

"Ryugazaki."

Rei jumped at the sound of the Sultan's voice, looking over to see that he had emerged from the grand hall. He immediately stood straighter, eyes forward. He hadn't seen him in this nervous state, had he? Please no.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Have you informed the concubines of my word?"

Rei nodded, noticing the tone of happiness in the Sultan's voice.

"I did so at the break of dawn, sir."

"Good, excellent. I shall be starting my selection process within the hour, so be prepared. Today will be a rather busy day for you."

"That is no trouble, your Majesty."

"I should think not."

Rei watched his Sultan grin toothily, and the ruler began to walk off, only to stop short a ways down the hall. He turned back to the guard with a small, self-satisfied smirk

"Oh, and just to save you some trouble, fetch the blonde one first. After that, just bring whomever wishes to go next. I'm sure whatever happened with his leg has healed by now."

. . .

"Yes, your Majesty."

Rei felt his heart plummet into his stomach as he bowed, the realization of his circumstances making his blood run cold. There wasn't a thing he could do. He had no power. His light had gone out, and in its place was pure darkness.

He knew now that Sunny was not his to cherish.

He never had been.

. . . . . . .

Iwatobi was a bustling city filled with merchants, teeming with life, vibrating with energy. They had been walking about for a few hours, and it was about midday now. Haruka could hardly take it all in, whereas Makoto appeared unmoved. The wanderer supposed his friend had had time to experience the essence of the city, so it had grown routine to him. To Haruka, however, he'd had no idea that buildings could be so tall.

The palace could be seen from just about anywhere, the large building looming above, protected by a large wall. Just knowing that the one person who had the power to change Haruka's and his village's fate was inside, so close, yet so far, made him sick.

"Makoto, Makoto! Good morning!"

A group of children looked up from their games in the streets, bright and smiling as they waved. Haruka noticed their clothes looked rather dingy, and many cuts and scrapes were on their arms and legs. Makoto smiled to them fondly, waving politely as they passed.

"Good morning."

Haruka raised a hand in a small wave before speaking to his host.

"Do...many people know you here?"

Makoto nodded, continuing to wave to a few other merchants and children.

"Most everyone here on this side of Iwatobi, yes. Being primary merchant to the royal family certainly boosts business...and of course there and Ren and Ran. They could probably tell you the names of every child within a mile of our home."

He laughed quietly, and Haruka committed his words to memory.

"What is down there?"

He pointed down a long road adjacent to their path, which spanned quite a distance and from looks alone appeared dark, less clean than where they were now. Makoto frowned.

"That is the south end of Iwatobi. It is a rather...you mustn't go the-.. _H_ - _Haru_!"

Haruka had already taken down the road, followed quickly by his panicking friend. The wanderer ignored the quiet pleas to turn around and continued onward, driven by curiosity.

The atmosphere felt vastly different here. The smells were stronger. Incense burned, smoke billowing from one window out into the alley. Haruka looked in to see many people sitting about, smoking from pipes. They glared at him, and he moved on.

Makoto was clutching the back of his shawl, tugging and begging timidly.

"Haru, we need to go _back_..."

"Why?"

The shopkeep had reduced to whining, desperately trying to make Haruka understand that the place they were in right now wasn't a good one.

"Because...because we _need_ to!"

"Hey there, handsome."

Makoto yelped as something touched his back, flying around to see a voluptuous young woman standing in the doorway to...a brothel. Her robes were tight and sheer, revealing her every curve and tan skin. He swallowed nervously, mouth going dry as she looked him over with a sultry smile.

"Nice robes...I bet you look even better with them off, don't you?"

Haruka looked on, watching his friend's face turn multiple shades of crimson as he waved dismissively and laughed nervously.

"N-no, you...y-you see, my friend I here-"

"Oh, I see."

The woman stepped into the sunlight to meet Haruka, who hadn't so much as twitched in response, and stroked his cheek. Makoto looked like he might burst into tears at any moment.

"He's cute, too...what do you say, sweetie? Wanna come inside for awhile?"

"You mean for sex?"

" _Haru_!"

The woman laughed, her hand coming off him.

"Yes, if that's what you want. I can do other things for you."

"Like what?"

"Haru, _we need to go_. Goodbye, miss."

Makoto took the wanderer's hand and all but dragged him away, leaving a very confused prostitute behind, yet they could hear her laughing rather hard as they turned the corner back into the safety of Makoto's district.

They made it back to the shop, Makoto panting and his face flushed from embarrassment. Haruka was confused, but he figured he'd wait to hear what Makoto had to say.

"Why...why did you do that!?"

The shopkeep didn't sound angry so much as exasperated. Haruka stared at him, tilting his head in curiosity.

"She spoke to us first."

"I mean go down that road! There are..."

He looked over his shoulder, making sure that the twins were not nearby. Makoto looked back to Haruka and lowered his voice.

"There are nothing but brothels and the black markets in the south end of Iwatobi. It is a dark, corrupt area...you should never go there, Haru. There are far worse people than that woman."

"But she seemed friendly."

" _Haru_!"

"Fine, fine, I won't..."

"Thank you."

Makoto sighed in relief as Haruka agreed. Thank the gods...it was bad enough when Ren and Ran got curious about why they weren't allowed to play in the south end. He didn't need his new friend roaming about the city's seediest district.

"...Makoto."

"Hm?"

Haruka spoke up, and he paused. He wasn't quite sure how to put this, how to say it without overly worrying him. Makoto seemed to be the worrying type.

...later. He'd tell him later when he wouldn't have much of a choice but to understand and accept Haruka's request.

"Nothing."

"...alright then."

The shopkeep looked rather nervous as he moved to the basin and got himself a cup of water. Haruka decided that he would join him, fixing a cup for himself.

...and tonight, he'd fill the canteen he'd been given so generously.

. . . . . . .

For the second time that day, Rei knocked on the lily-covered door. His head and heart were hurting like nothing he'd ever experience before, and he thought he might pass out.

 _Fetch the blonde one first_. If that wasn't a sign from the gods that Rei was being punished for his thoughts, he didn't know what was.

The door was answered by Sapphire, as usual, who smiled at him.

"Back again, Rei?"

Rei nodded tensely and cleared his throat.

"The Sultan has begun his selection process...he has specifically requested for Sunny to be first today."

"...he has? But...what of his injury? Surely he knows-"

"He did not seem to care, ma'am. Or rather, he assumes it has healed."

Rei could hear the disbelief in her voice, but of course he did not see it. He stared past her, shaking his head.

"...well. Thank you, Rei. Sunny? Sunny..."

She turned and left Rei to wait by the door. He followed her back to the rear of the room, where she started gently shaking the selected concubine awake. He had still been asleep? He could faintly hear their conversation, and much to the pain in his chest, he could see Sunny's face change from tiredness to confusion in a flash.

"But...but Shiori, I-"

"I know, sweetheart, but his Majesty has especially called for you. It will be alright. You will be in, and you will be out, and then you will be done."

She hugged him close, and now Rei looked away purely because he felt as if he were an intruder, watching some family go through a trial. He glanced back to see Sunny's eyes on him, dull and lifeless, and it only made him feel worse.

Finally they separated, and Sapphire led Sunny to the door. The blonde stepped out, and stood beside Rei, crestfallen and sleepy.

"I shall be here when you return, dear."

"Thank you..."

The guard forced himself to not react, to not show any sign of emotion at how distant and dejected the concubine sounded. After her gentle and customary kiss to the forehead, Sapphire closed the door, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

They immediately looked to one another, silently staring into each other's eyes. Rei felt a surge go through him, and all he wanted to do was hold Sunny. Hold him tight until that frown went away. He wanted to hear him laugh, see him smile, make him feel well again.

Sunny looked away, a faint hint of color coming to his cheeks as he began walking away from Rei, who snapped out of it and jogged to catch up.

They were silent for several moments until the guard spoke, gesturing slightly with his bayonet.

"How is your leg?"

Sunny looked up at him and then back down to the floor.

"It is fine...I can walk."

"That's good."

Rei's eyes drifted over the concubine; he could indeed walk. There was a certain movement to Sunny's hips that was entrancing him far too much to be healthy, and he looked ahead once more.

"...I'm sorry."

Sunny's brow furrowed, and he was looking to Rei once more.

"For what?"

Rei stopped walking and turned, looking to Sunny so suddenly that the blonde flinched. Guilt had racked the guard for the entire evening, night, and into today; he had to apologize, and do so to his beautiful face. It was only that way that could make him be forgiven.

"You asked me what a perfect world was, and my answer made you misstep. Your injury is my fault, and I give you my deepest, most sincere apologies."

Sunny stared in shock for a moment before sputtering into a laugh. And _oh_. What a _musical_ sound. What a wonderful, delightful sound. Rei watched the concubine laugh and was totally enraptured by its beautiful chime.

"Rei, you...please, tell me you haven't been blaming yourself for my tripping?"

"...I...I have..."

"Rei, no. No no no."

Sunny was smiling again, grinning gleefully to the guard, and Rei couldn't help but smile back until he, too, laughed. They laughed for a moment or two before falling silent yet again, and continued on their way to the Sultan's chambers.

"I tripped simply because I didn't notice the stone in the floor. It had nothing to do with you."

Rei sighed in relief, though his heart was still racing.

"To be honest, I do not think I could ever be cross with you, Rei."

The guard turned to him, flinching as he saw that Sunny was looking right at him, those beautiful eyes glistening with happiness again.

"W-why is that?"

He received no answer. They had arrived at their destination, and the concubine had fallen silent as he stared at the door. Rei looked to him with worry, then to the door.

He cleared his throat, standing a little straighter as he assumed his position to the side of the chambers.

"I will be here when you-"

"I don't want to go in."

The blonde spoke quietly and took a small step back, hands shaking. The guard's brow knitted with concern as he stepped forward, leaving his bayonet against the wall. Sunny looked absolutely terrified all of a sudden.

"What is-"

"I can't. I don't want to. I don't want to be..."

His voice died out and he collapsed to the floor on his knees, breathing hard and quick, panic filling him. Rei immediately dropped to his level, taking Sunny's head in his hands without a second thought. The concubine was too startled to resist.

"Sunny...everything...everything will be alright."

It wouldn't. Sunny was smart; he knew what being specifically selected meant, and so did Rei. The two looked to each other for a long while before Sunny wormed away from Rei gently, standing and brushing himself off. The guard stood and did the same, feeling ashamed. Now he had not only gazed upon Sunny, but laid his hand upon him as well.

...he had been warm.

"...thank you, Rei."

He watched as the concubine moved to the door and placed his palm on it's surface. Sunny looked back, staring a Rei for a moment before looking back to the door. Rei watched him pinch his cheeks, spruce his hair, and then open the doors, stepping inside with a bold smile that Rei knew was fake. The doors slammed shut behind the blonde, and now...now there was nothing for the guard to do but wait.

. . . . . . .

Rin turned from the balcony as his doors opened, and he smiled. Ah, he'd finally arrived, and in much better shape, it seemed. He'd been looking forward to this all day.

"Good afternoon, my Sultan."

"It is good indeed, now that you're here. Come."

He moved to the bed and patted the sheets to his side. The blonde moved to him quickly and sat beside him, and didn't move as Rin began fiddling with his golden hair, twirling strands between his fingers.

"Tell me. What do you see in your future?"

The concubine smiled at the question.

"Well, I look forward to my work first and foremost. Nothing pleases me more than seeing my Sultan."

"Is that so?"

Rin chuckled, letting go of the hair and instead opting to put his arm around him. He stood, bringing the concubine with him toward the balcony.

"How would you feel about sharing this, this great kingdom, with someone such as I?"

The blonde looked over the kingdom of Iwatobi with a smile.

"I do not require such things, my Sultan...all I need is my love and I will be happy.

Rin smiled warmly, ruffling the hair of his future bride.

"What an excellent one you are..."

He stepped back into his room, leaving the boy to follow him, and he did. Good.

"Well, those were as many questions as I could think of. Truth be told, I was mostly looking forward to laying with you again. Does that bother you?"

"Of course not, my Sultan. In fact, I anticipated it."

"That's good. And how is your leg? Healed, I'm assuming?"

"It is well enough for you, if that is what you imply, your Majesty."

Rin smiled; this one was actually more compliant than he'd taken him for. What a catch. He moved to the concubine and took him by his waist, his thumbs gently circling at his skin. Rin felt him shiver, and his smile grew wider.

"Excited?"

"Of course, my Sultan."

"Excellent."

His lips met the blonde's gently, and it only took a few seconds for him to want more. Rin kissed him hungrily, remembering to not start off too intense, lest there be some other sort of injury. He could feel the blonde's hands on his shoulders, holding him close. Oh yes, this hadn't been a bad idea in the slightest. This was the one.

Rin led their kiss back to his bed, letting himself fall back on the sheets with his future bride on top. He enjoyed this every now and again, and if there were anyone he'd prefer to do so, it would be the blonde, with his slim legs and slight frame, his eager-to-please attitude.

"Show me what you know."

"Of course, my Sultan."

He relaxed as his concubine began to undress him and took care to kiss at whatever skin he exposed. Rin was in heaven, and felt himself a genius. What a perfect bride he'd selected, someone quiet, knowledgable, and compliant to his needs.

The Sultan was stripped now, and watched as his concubine began to remove his own clothing. He went to where Rin kept the cold cream and spread it gently over the Sultan's length, and the Sultan reacted immediately with a gasp and a grin.

There were literally no cons to the blonde. And if there were, surely they could be overlooked for all the pros.

The concubine stroked him quickly, eyes focused on the Sultan's thigh, eyes clouded. Rin was hard, aching and arching slightly as he hissed for more. The blonde nodded and stopped the action, scooping some more of the cream onto his fingers and very carefully sliding them into his own ass; Rin watched, lust in his eyes, but too captivated by the concubine's expression to rush him anymore.

The concubine worked at himself for a few moments more, making quiet sounds of pleasure as he spread himself further for his Sultan. His eyes were closed, and his hips would twitch upward occasionally.

Finally, the concubine withdrew his finger and crawled on top of him. His legs fit against Rin's side far too well for it to be anything but fate.

The blonde took Rin's cock and held it steady, lowering himself until it entered him. He flinched, freezing for a moment before continuing to take him in, another quiet moan passing from his lips. Rin took him by the hips and held him still, watching his chest rise and fall. Such a beautiful body...the blonde's eyes were closed, and he looked so focused, so completely eager...

He began to move after a moment, his hips rolling against his Sultan until they were both something of a loud mess. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he couldn't help but think of his future with the blonde.

He moaned, his eyes looking over him with satisfaction.

The blonde was absolutely, without a doubt, destined to be his Queen.

. . . . . . .

From the very moment the Sultan had touched him, Nagisa had wanted to vomit. Every touch brought him misery, and with every kiss, sickness. He hated him. He wished for Sultan Matsuoka's death; spare the Queen and Princess, but kill the Sultan.

Let this whole kingdom burn to the ground.

His fate was trash. To spend his life with someone he did not love, to bed him and be treated like a trophy. It was humiliating.

And yet Nagisa kept on, knowing that if he voiced his true feelings, his reason for happiness would be gone.

It was around the middle of their session, somewhere around disrobing the Sultan that Nagisa realized how he could mask over his hatred for the Matsuoka Dynasty, the Sultan, and Iwatobi itself.

Rei.

He thought of Rei.

He and the Sultan were around the same height, so it wasn't too much of a stretch. He kept his eyes shut, focusing on nothing else but Rei.

He was laying with Rei. The kind guard who treated him like a human; who'd looked him in the eye and showed him concern...and it was working. The Sultan was none the wiser, and for the first time since arriving in Iwatobi as a concubine, Nagisa was enjoying himself.

The only thing keeping him from being completely lost in his own fantasy was the Sultan's voice. He wished that he'd cease speaking (or better yet, cease breathing), but it was better than nothing.

He thought of how the guard would sound if they were to lay with one another, and it was enough to make him moan in bliss, his voice bouncing back off the walls as he moved faster.

It was only awhile longer before he came with a startlingly loud cry, and his sudden tension sent Sultan Matsuoka over the edge. Not that he cared one bit for the Sultan.

He fought for breath, the pleasure of his orgasm diminishing little by little, and he carefully moved himself upward until he no longer had his cock in him. The Sultan looked pleased; good. Fine. Let him be exhausted. Nagisa would save the other concubines the trouble.

"... _damn_..."

Sultan Matsuoka was out of breath, clearly satisfied with the concubine's performance. Nagisa smiled sweetly, wishing that this would just end.

"Did I do well, my Sultan?"

"You...did most well."

He was pulled down to the Sultan's chest, trapped in his embrace. His hair was being threaded again; just be done with him, damn it.

"What is your name?"

"Sunny."

Nagisa spoke his 'name' without hesitation. He wouldn't allow the Sultan to speak of him by his true name. For him to do so would bring disgrace upon it.

"Sunny...yes. Your future looks bright indeed."

"Thank you, my Sultan."

Finally, he was released and bid farewell, the usual, "Go wash up," being given. Nagisa gave a last "Yes, your Majesty," before getting dressed and leaving the room. The second the door closed, he turned to the left, looking to Rei.

The guard looked completely disheveled, eyes focused nowhere but the wall ahead. His face was utterly red, right to the tips of his ears, and he swallowed, finally looking over to Nagisa.

Neither of them spoke as they made their way to the washroom, and again, no words were uttered on the way back to the den. They stood outside the door, yet neither of them moved to knock upon it.

"...Rei?"

"Y-yes?"

Nagisa smiled at how nervous the guard seemed. He was a funny one, and he liked it. A moment passed, and he took Rei's hand with a gentle grip.

"Thank you again."

Rather than knock, Nagisa simply opened the door and went inside, giving Rei a grateful smile before leaving him, disappearing into the den and shutting the door behind him.

Sapphire was on him immediately, rushing over with concern.

"Nagisa, how are-"

"I am fine, Shiori. Thank you, but I'm going to rest now."

He smiled to her, and she was stunned by how genuine it seemed. Nagisa moved past and headed to his bed, sitting up against the wall and going for his water. Several long sips later, he smiled again.

He still did not wish to marry Rin Matsuoka. That, however, seemed unavoidable. Perhaps he could work this to his advantage. If he were to live in the palace, he could still see Rei. And the Queen held power, too, right?

...perhaps his fate wasn't trash. Maybe it was just a lump of coal that needed time. In time, it could be a diamond.

Nagisa laid himself back, feeling light for the first time in months. It seemed as if the god were finally smiling upon him.


	5. The Names

. . .

. . .

"Makoto."

. . .

"...Makoto..."

"...H-...Haru?"

The shopkeep could only make out shapes in the darkness as he was lightly shaken awake. Tonight was the new moon, the darkest night of the month, and he and Haru's adventure today (as well as his own trip into Samezuka), had completely wiped Makoto out. He had fallen asleep shortly after dinner, and Haruka had stayed up to play with the twins.

The brunette sat up, sleepily rubbing an eye as he stared blearily at the figure kneeling beside his bed.

"Haru, what...what time is it? Is everything alright?

He suddenly stiffened, looking around frantically.

"Where are Ren and Ran?"

"They are fine. They fell asleep a few hours ago."

Makoto's shoulders dropped in relief, and he opened his mouth ask more, but was interrupted by his friend.

"From this moment, you do not know me. Do you understand?"

. . .

"Haru, what are you-?"

"If anyone approaches you, if anyone asks about me, I am simply a visitor you showed hospitality to. We are not friends, and you do not know my name. If I am asked about you, I will not know you. Do you understand?"

The shopkeep's brow furrowed as he listened to Haruka speak quietly, his voice piercing the silence of Iwatobi's darkest night. What was going on right now? What was he saying all of a sudden? He was speaking so softly and quickly that it was almost as if he were...

. . .

"...Haruka, where are you going?"

He was answered with silence, and the figure stood and turned away, moving out into the den. Makoto pulled himself up from bed immediately, ignoring his body's protest for a proper stretch.

"Haru, answer me."

Whatever light there was outside caught the wanderer's scimitar, and it gleamed dully. The weapon was back at its owner's hip, and Makoto couldn't help but admire the finely crafted blade for moment. He could see Haruka's expression now, stoic as it had been since they'd met, only now...something was off. Haruka seemed tense...scared? No, not scared.

Haruka looked driven by something.

Makoto stood still as his friend approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The look in his eyes never changed, never faltered; Makoto had never seen this sort of determination in someone before.

"...I will never forget your kindness. You said today that if there were a way to aid my mission, you'd give it. I'm asking for one more favor from you, for your family's sake and safety; you. Do not. Know me."

The shopkeep was confused. He was confused, and lost, and tired, but most of all, he was frightened. Haruka had had some sort of plan, and the pieces were fitting together. What could Makoto even do? Was his friend off to the palace? He should know that that was dangerous, nearly impossible with how heavily guarded it was. Haruka would be caught in a second.

But then what of Iwami? The village one-hundred miles from here, where water was scarce? Where people struggled to get by for even a few days? This...this might their only chance. Haruka might be the only thing that could help them; could Makoto really take that away?

He thought of his siblings. Since the day they were born, they were happy, smiling, bright young children who had never once known the hardship of going thirsty. They had been born into good fortune; alive, healthy, with more water than they could ever need, let alone want. The gods had smiled upon the Tachibana family, despite their parent's untimely demise, and they knew that, even then, they were blessed. They spoke their thanks, sharing their wealth and joy with others around them whenever possible.

...there could be children in Iwami who only prayed for miracles. In fact...

After a long, silent moment of staring at those cold, determined blue eyes, the shopkeep slowly nodded his head.

"...I...do not know you."

There was another pause before he heard an ever quieter, "Thank you, Makoto," from his friend, and suddenly he was being embraced. The shopkeep returned the sentiment with caution, and he watched as Haruka then took several steps back to bow.

Haruka hadn't needed to say 'Farewell' for his friend to know that this was goodbye.

The wanderer slipped out the door and vanished into the Iwatobi night. Makoto stood alone in the den of his shop, his home, and did not think to watch him go.

Rather, Makoto turned to the stone basin after fetching one of his spare canteens and flooded the container to its brim, sealing it tight and storing it just under his window.

He thought of other things; he would need to purchase white fabric in the morning. Makoto had received word that the Sultan was to be married within the month, that he had finally selected his bride. A dress needed to be made, fine white robes.

He would have that task to take his mind off things. He would, however, need to speak to the twins about this...somehow.

The canteen would sit there in plain sight, waiting, just in case someone ever needed it.

. . . . . . .

The hallways of the grand palace were black. With no lanterns lit, no candles, the only source of light came from the guards' torches, who were silently patrolling the Sultan's fortress with a strange glow that made it seem as if fire itself were dancing about the grounds.

Rei especially needed his torch as he headed down the darkest halls to reach the door of lilies, knots twisting and tightening in his stomach until he thought he might be ill. He _felt_ ill; his hands were shaking, clammy, and he was breathing erratically. It had to be after midnight, but he couldn't tell; there was no visible moon to grant him the knowledge of time.

With a pained face, he lightly tapped the door in front of him. It was only after a minute of not receiving a response that he knocked a bit more loudly. It was so late; he dared not stir any more than whom was needed.

The door opened slowly and there stood Sapphire, eyes half-open and looking drastically different without her usual attire, not that Rei would know. She wore a modest nightgown, and her eyes were clean from their usual paint and gloss, the torch-light flickering across her features

"Rei? Oh...gods, do not tell me."

The guard could hear the exasperation in her tired voice, and he empathized dearly.

"I apologize, ma'am. I know it is late, but-"

"It _is_ late, Rei. I understand you are only the messenger, but...ugh...never mind. I mustn't take it out on you. What is it that his Majesty wants?"

The bitterness in her tone was plain as day. Rei couldn't even imagine that sort of frustration; to think, the Sultan had gone through nearly all of them today, and then to be called upon again in the dead of night...

He swallowed, fighting the tension in his throat.

"He has called for Sunny agai-."

" _Damn him_."

Rei almost looked to her in shock as she cursed the Sultan. Pure anger had been in her voice, low and true. To do such a thing was an act of treason, but...Rei would empathize. He mumbled an apology, but he was waved off with annoyance, and she vanished into the darkness of the den.

Then the words came, the absolutely exhausted voice of the blonde concubine and the now kind tone of Sapphire's.

"Shiori, I don't...I don't feel well."

"I am sorry, dear. I am so sorry. Drink some water, it will help you wake."

"I don't _want_ to be awake!"

"Darling, please, lest you wake the others..."

"..."

Silence fell again, and Rei stood awkwardly outside the den. Sunny stepped out quietly, his pace sluggish and his eyes nearly closed from fatigue. Sapphire emerged with him, her hands guiding him by his shoulders, her jaw hardened with anger. She gently nudged Sunny toward the guard's side and took awhile in kissing his forehead. She stroked his cheek and murmured that she would stay awake until he returned. Then she stood and glared to the guard.

"Rei."

"Y-yes ma'am?"

Her tone was commanding, quiet but powerful. She had Rei's rapt attention.

"Tell your Sultan that if he wishes for us to be decent company, then he, too, must be decent company."

"...yes, ma'am."

Rei bowed, apologizing yet again and receiving a smaller one in return before the lily-covered door closed with a small 'thump.' The guard sighed and looked down to the concubine, feeling pity almost immediately. No doubt he was exhausted; his eyes were barely even open, and he looked just miserable.

He lightly put a hand on Sunny's shoulder and murmured a gentle, 'Come,' and led him away from the den. Their torch was the only light, and it danced over the concubine's sleepy face, making him wince at its brightness.

"Rei...it's so late...I don't want to go, take me back..."

It had been soft, hardly above a murmur, and Rei felt a shiver go down his spine from hearing it. He turned to him and, upon looking at Sunny, felt guilty for thinking even the tired, worn-out expression the concubine was wearing now was beautiful.

"It is, and I am sorry. I cannot do that."

Sunny sighed, rubbing an eye sleepily. 'How cute of him,' Rei most likely thought.

"Do not be sorry...you are only doing your job. As am I..."

He sounded so dead, or resigned to his fate. That might have something in part to do with the hour of night, though; there was hardly anyone who sounded bright and cheerful during the late hours.

"...I did have something of an idea, Rei. Earlier, when we said goodbye."

"I do not recall a goodbye so much as you thanking me for something I do not know of."

Sunny giggled tiredly, and it bounced lightly off the walls. Rei could listen to it forever. He turned and saw that the concubine was smiling again, and it was lovely.

"You gave me strength."

Rei froze, stopping in place for a moment before feeling a sense of embarrassment go through him. He adjusted his spectacles, even though they did not need fixing, and continued to move on.

"...oh...then I am glad...w-what was this idea you had?"

"You want to hear?"

"Of course."

The guard realized that he had answered that a bit too quickly, just a tad too positively, but it was too late to fret about it now. Sunny smiled sadly and looked to the floor.

"...it is obvious who the Sultan is going to choose as his bride...I don't say that to boast, or take pride. This is not what I wanted; to tell the truth, I would much rather die than spend my life by his side. But then I realized...if I were not chosen, I would be sent away, right? And if I were sent away, I...I would not see you again...a-and..."

Rei stopped short, his gaze fixed on the blonde. Sunny did not speak again, and he was still fixed on the stones on the floor. The guard felt his guilt rack higher and higher, until finally, he took a deep, slow breath, his hold on the torch tightening. He looked away from Sunny, eyes fixed on the darkness ahead.

"...you were not called upon by the Sultan on this night."

He could feel those beautiful eyes bore into him, and it only made it worse when he could hear the perfectly coherent, suddenly awake, rightfully confused "What?" by his side. Rei turned, expression serious as he dropped the torch and took Sunny's hands, gripping them tightly as he looked into those wide eyes.

Everything he'd been holding back poured out like the floods of ancient times.

"Since the day I first looked to you, you have not left my mind. You...you are the most _beautiful_ person I've ever seen. I have thought of nothing but you and your touch and your eyes..."

He began to breathe quickly, the rush of emotions getting to him as Sunny's expression turned from confusion to pure shock. The torch was dimming, the hall growing darker by the moment. The sense of urgency in Rei's voice heightened as he was bearing his soul to the concubine.

"You asked me what a perfect world was, and I told you, and I see now that my answer was wrong...let me take you away, far away from here. We can live together in peace. Dynasty be damned, I want to be with _you_ , Sunny...I do not care about the laws or the Sultan, I only want you. I will find a new job for water, we can make a home, and I will give you love..."

Rei squeezed Sunny's hands, emphasizing his last word through his fading voice.

"I will give you more love than you ever thought possible. You will always be the first thing in my mind when I wake and the last thing when I lie down to sleep. I will cherish you and protect you, and I will love you...please, do not ever tell me that you'd rather die ever again...I love you."

The guard choked on his final statement. He almost didn't want a response; the concubine looked so taken aback, so startled, that Rei felt guilty yet again.

Then the corners of Sunny's mouth turned up gently, and his hands were trembling in Rei's.

"...Nagisa."

"W-what?

"My name is Nagisa Hazuki. Do not ever call me 'Sunny' again."

Sunny stared at him, and Rei noticed that his eyes were welling up with tears. The stunned look was replaced with a smile, and it was so filled with joy that it might have been brighter than the torch. Rei was struck by its beauty and he nodded. It was the last thing either of them saw before the torch finally puttered out, and the smell of smoke filled the hall. One of Rei's hands left the concubine and instead ghosted over him to find his face, feeling softly until he knew by touch that he was now cupping his cheek. It was warm, the skin smooth and soft under his fingers.

"Yes...Nagisa."

"Rei..."

Suddenly Rei was being touched, Nagisa's fingers slowly tracing over his features, sliding over the rims of his spectacles, and down his nose until they came to a halt at his lips. Within moments, the guard felt the concubine's lips on his own, and it was just as wonderful as he'd imagined it to be. He released Nagisa's cheek and chose to take his hips, leaning down slightly to make up for their difference in height. Rei was more than delighted when he felt Nagisa's hands take his shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening their embrace. He could feel the blonde's smile on his lips, and now he himself was grinning, kissing him without a care in the world. Rei would run his fingers through Nagisa's hair every so often, taking care not to pull, and murmur 'Nagisa,' in different tones, different volumes, as if testing it and growing used to it. It was a beautiful name; a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

It was like a sandstorm, just a massive charge of energy and excitement, dangerous yet incredible, and it was over soon, too soon, but they didn't have time. They were veiled in darkness, both panting as they struggled to get their breath back.

"Come...this way. Quickly."

Rei whispered, took Nagisa's hand, and began to run. He was surprised to see that the blonde was keeping up well. The guard's knowledge of the palace was now tremendously helpful, knowing every turn, every door to go into, which to not. Where other guards were and where they wouldn't be.

The grip on his hand was strong, solid, comforting as they ran through the dark palace. This was all for him...all for Nagisa Hazuki. His freedom.

The darkness would hide them, and Nagisa would be his light.

. . . . . . .

He was running.

The city was so cold at night, and to Haruka, it seemed fitting. When the city was alive in the day, it was bright, yet held an air of secrets. The strange ground never fell from his mind as he moved, each step making him feel more and more as if he would sink into it. It only made him want to run faster. Night brought his fears back up, and reminded him that Iwatobi was not right.

He hadn't planned this out very well. The palace was close, yes, but he'd forgotten about the many guards. They were lined along the grand wall, around the gate, and he came to a halt. How on earth was he supposed to get past that? He had been lucky enough to pass the sentries stationed by Makoto's home unnoticed.

Makoto...Haruka would pray to the gods for the first time in years when he was through, and it would be for the Tachibana's safety.

The rooftops were fairly close to the wall, but that would require going inside, disturbing the peace. Haruka needed to make as little commotion as humanly possible...could he tunnel in? No...that would take too long. Haruka was running again, staying in the shadows as he stalked the perimeter; there had to be a way in. Every barrier had a flaw.

...and...there it was.

There was a break, a hole in the wall, and it was unguarded. It was small, but Haruka thought that he'd be able to shimmy through. After a quick survey, he darted toward it and dropped to the ground, breathing quickly as his body coursed with adrenaline.

His sides scraped stone as he shuffled, and it hurt. Haruka felt skin break, but that could, and would have to, be ignored. It only occurred to him once he was halfway through the opening that there may be guards within, waiting to strike him. He focused on hurrying, eyes roving the courtyard. There was a flame off in the distance, and it disappeared behind a corner...alright. Just a bit more. He'd get inside, find a place to hide until morning, and then...and then he'd find Sultan Matsuoka.

He would make things right in Iwami.

Haruka was through. He stood shakily, wincing as he examined his sides with his fingers. Wetness; he was bleeding. He cursed quietly and peered around, ignoring the stinging feeling that seemed to get worse by the second. The palace had a rather open design, outdoor hallways that led to the inside, which made the wall surrounding it seem less of an accessory and more of a necessity.

...this was it.

Hand on his scimitar, he broke for one of the doors, looking around frantically for any sign of danger. All clear. It was almost too good to be true. Perhaps fate favored Haruka. He relaxed slightly and turned around to check behind him, using what little light of the new moon there was to guide him.

Suddenly, his body slammed into something solid, and he hit the ground with a hard 'whump.' He'd had the wind knocked out of him, but he knew he could not make noise. His hand went to his chest, and he wheezed silently, looking up to see what had knocked him down.

. . .

A boy. A young boy with the fairest hair he'd ever seen...blonde? It couldn't be. Haruka had only heard stories from his grandmother about the fair-haired nomads of the past...hadn't they died out?

The boy was coughing, and there was a man above him, who had dropped his knees, distressed, and started cradling him and hushing him gently. The boy was nodding, attempting to stifle himself before he gasped, his eyes meeting Haruka's. Pure fear made up his expression, and Haruka wondered whether or not he'd seen eyes that color before. He couldn't recall, and now wasn't the time to do so.

Time stood still for several tense, silent moments. Haruka knew only one thing, and that was that the taller man was a guard for the palace. Their gazes met for a moment, and the guard's eyes flicked to his scimitar, an observation that had been triggered by Haruka noticing the bayonet. The intruder began slowly reaching for his weapon, but he stopped almost immediately.

...the guard was shaking his head no...

They stood before Haruka, and now he could see that the boy was indeed a blonde. The guard hurriedly looked to the intruder, then to the palace, then to the scimitar, then to the blonde by his side...and they ran, darting straight for the very opening Haruka had entered through. The smaller one was through without a problem, while the guard ended up abandoning the bayonet in order to scrape through. Just as quickly as they'd appeared, they'd vanished.

. . .

As Haruka stood from the ground, he knew that the gods were not only smiling upon him, but beaming. He didn't have much time to thank them at the moment, of course, so he ducked inside the door that the two strangers had left open.

The palace was dark inside, too; good. It would be easier to hide this way.

He turned a corner and came to a halt, ducking behind a pillar as he saw someone approach, a woman and another guard. Haruka dared not breathe, lest he make noise. They were speaking about...something. He distinctly heard 'Samezuka,' but he wasn't terribly curious.

It was a kind voice, and Haruka watched from the shadows as they passed by. That...must be the Queen. Her hair was dark brown, at least by the torch the guard was holding, and that was all that could be gathered from behind. Frankly, Haruka didn't care and bolted in the opposite direction.

Soon enough, he found a room. A bedroom. Completely empty, probably reserved for official guests. The intruder locked the door behind him and prayed that no one would come.

...this room alone was larger than the entirety of the Tachibana's home. The bed was the size of their living room, and he threw himself on it more out of curiosity than exhaustion. It was perhaps the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in, which was a shame considering his cuts were still trickling out; that would be a giveaway, but he just needed to last until morning, or at least midday.

He closed his eyes, but was wide awake, and he would stay that way until the sun rose.

May the gods bless him.

May they bless Makoto, Ren, and Ran Tachibana.

May they bless Iwami.

May they bless the guard and the blonde boy, who very easily could have apprehended Haruka, or even killed him.

He opened his eyes and sighed; he was inside the palace. He'd made it without hurting a single person or causing a disturbance, and with very little injury to himself.

Tomorrow, he would speak to the Sultan, which he knew would almost certainly be more difficult than anything he'd done on this dark night.


	6. The Encounter

Haruka Nanase had chosen the absolute worst night and morning to sneak into the palace, not that Rin knew who that was, not yet. No no. The Sultan was far too busy throwing everything he could reach in a blind rage, cursing the gods. Cursing everything, really.

First, his morning had been spoiled when Ryugazaki was nowhere to be seen. It was peculiar, considering how industrious and efficient a worker he was. Rin had huffed and grumbled his way to the concubine's den, and was met by their very confused leader.

"Where is Sunny?" he'd asked, and he'd been met with a completely baffled expression, and an answer that made no sense.

"Has...has he not been with you? Rei came to..."

Then she had stopped, clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in shock, and then she had dropped to her knees, praying in murmurs and sobs.

After the damning evidence of an abandoned bayonet in the courtyard near an incredibly detrimental hole in the perimeter, as well as a discarded torch in the middle of the hallway, things became clear as water to the Sultan.

And he was _furious_.

Betrayed by his most trusted guard. Abandoned by his bride. Rin would send out a search if he didn't think it was pointless. They didn't want to be here? Living in luxury with Iwatobi's finest ruler? Fine, they could leave. Let them burn out in The Vast. Let every drop of moisture in their bodies evaporate until they were nothing but dried husks.

On a very small bright side, however, the Sultan's mother had left for a goodwill trip into Samezuka late last night, so at least she wasn't here to stifle him. The servants watched apprehensively as Rin continued taking his anger out on his belongings, only moving slightly out of the way if something came flying toward them, not that Rin was intentionally trying to hit them. He was just very erratic in his aim.

"Damn them... _damn them_!"

Rin stormed onto his balcony, scanning the city as if he would see the traitors standing just outside the walls. No. They would be long gone.

One of the servants timidly offered him water, which he slapped out of their hands, sending the goblet and liquid within flying throughout his chambers. The doors flew open as he strode out, barking orders.

"I want someone on that wall _now_. We're lucky my throat hasn't been slit with a breach that large. And someone get me breakfast."

"Do you really think it right to take out your anger on the servants, brother?"

"Oh gods help me."

Rin stopped, seeing his younger sister standing a ways ahead, and her face was less than impressed. He rolled his eyes and walked past her, only to be followed. Just perfect.

"What on earth do you want? Can you not see that I am-"

"-acting like a child about something as stupid as one of your whores? Yes, as a matter of fact. Perhaps they left because of your horrid personality. At least _you_ get to choose who you are to marry; I have never even seen this Mikoshiba that Mother is meeting today."

"Damn it, Gou, I am in no mood for this nonsense."

"I have told you to call me Kou."

"Gou is the name our father gave you, and to even think about wanting to change it is worthy of disownment."

Gou raced to stop Rin in his path and stomped her foot. They were alone in the hall, their only company being the support pillars and the doors to the guest chambers beside them.

"Is that it then? Are you disowning me, Rin? If that is what must be done for me to be happy, then just do it! I hardly want to be in this family anymore; this is not a family, this is a...it is a travesty!"

. . .

"Gou, you need to hold your tongue. I have one too many things on my mind, and you are just-"

"No! I am through holding my tongue! You changed when Father died, do not dare deny that! You were fine, and we were siblings, and then after he died, you...you _became_ him, Rin. You did nothing but lock yourself away and read his works, his decrees, and yet you learned _nothing_. This kingdom is in squalor-"

"This kingdom would be _dead_ without Father. And me."

" _Lies_!"

Gou stomped again, and she stepped closer. Rin was almost intimidated enough to step back. This had been the first time he and his sister had truly spoken since their father died...

"A ruler is supposed to learn from the mistakes of the past, not replicate them to a 't!' A ruler should willingly help the people, not make them slave away for it! A kingdom should be built on-"

"Oh gods, you've been speaking to Mother."

"No, Rin. I have been _listening_ to Mother. And she is right."

There was pure venom in Gou's voice as she spoke.

"You may have grown, but you are still the same child, clinging to Father's dreams."

Rin's hands were shaking in anger, and he clenched his fists.

"Our father was brilliant man."

"Father was not perfect, Rin! You are older than I, and you still do not realize that!"

The princess noticed her brother's rage, and her voice turned cold.

"Are you going to strike me, Rin? Are you going to strike me like you nearly struck that servant? Do it then. Father would have. Father did when I spoke out of turn. Did you know that?"

. . .

"...of course I did...and you would come to me in tears, telling me how much it hurt. You were not the only one, you know..."

"Then do it. If Father was perfect in your eyes, then you will strike me, Rin."

. . .

Rin looked away, glaring at the doors that were parallel to them. He couldn't stand that look from his sister any longer. She glared daggers at him and turned to leave, strutting away and calling her final words down the hall.

"Think on your life, Rin. Think on this city. Who is really Sultan; you, or Father's ghost?"

He watched her until she was out of sight, and then his fist slammed into the door with all his strength. He cursed from the pain and walked off, cradling his most likely injured hand as he sought one of the servants for healing. Damn it. Damn this day. Damn every last _part_ of this day. Rin couldn't imagine how things could possibly get much worse.

. . . . . . .

Haruka was sitting up in the bed, rigid as a board when he heard voices coming from just outside the chambers. Angry yelling, screaming, and finally a knock on the door that was so startlingly forceful that he'd jumped.

That had been Sultan Matsuoka, and from the sounds of it, his sister...Princess Kou? It might help him to learn names, even if he was slowly coming to the conclusion that this venture had been an incredibly bad one. If the Sultan spoke that way to his own sister, how in the world was he going to treat a peasant from the outskirts of the known world?

. . .

He'd come this far; Haruka had to at least try.

After ridding the bed of the bloodied sheets (his scraped sides had somewhat healed as he slept), he stashed them under the bed and silently made his way to the door. Haruka spent a good bit of time listening at it, making certain there were no guards, and with one last sip from Makoto's canteen, he slipped out. The door closed quietly behind him, and he was darting about, pillar to pillar, peeking around every edge. If he saw a guard, he'd go the opposite direction immediately.

It might have helped him if he knew where to go, but surely he'd find something helpful soon.

That is, perhaps he would have if he hadn't been seen by a guard who'd just turned the corner behind him. Haruka whirled around at the cry of 'Halt!' and went for his scimitar, brandishing the blade with the skill of an amateur. No one had properly taught him how to wield it, but it was something; " _Even if a cobra is dead, its venom is still potent_ ," his grandmother used to say. That was to say, even if the source of danger was inadequate, there was still danger.

Unfortunately for Haruka, he was up against those with proper skills, and he was apprehended, his scimitar clattering to ground as he was knocked over. The blade was confiscated, his hands and feet were bound, and he was being carried somewhere. He'd put up one hell of a fight, though, and if that's what he was remembered for, so be it.

Grand doors loomed before the intruder, and the guards opened them with a call of 'Sultan Matsuoka!' They led Haruka in and threw his body the ground, as well as his scimitar, with no mercy. Haruka struggled in pain for a moment before getting to his knees, looking up to see this Sultan.

A young man sat on a throne ahead, a young man with a young face and hair the color of blood, and his eyes the very same. His features were sharp, his robes grand, and his right hand was covered in bloody bandages. There was blade sheathed on the front of his waist, a large dagger, and he overall looked very displeased by the sight of Haruka.

Knowing that those robes had most likely come from Makoto's shop sent a small burst of pride through Haruka. If there was anything in this situation to be positive about, it was that.

The ruler glared down with annoyance, clicking his tongue and propping his head up on his good hand with a groan.

"Why do the gods torment me with such things? What? What is this, what am I looking at?"

He stood up and moved to the intruder as the guards explained that they had found Haruka wandering about the halls, armed, and that he was most likely here to assassinate him. Haruka looked behind his shoulder at the guards, glaring.

"That is not true."

He was kicked in the side of his ribs by one of them, and he fell over with his lack of balance. The Sultan stood above him looking unamused. However, he held up a hand to guards and spoke a quiet, "Not again, not unless I say." It seemed as if Haruka had been about to be kicked again.

Sultan Matsuoka stooped down to get a better look at the wanderer, and slowly, he unsheathed the dagger at his waist. Haruka tensed; this was it. He was about to die. All of this, for nothing. Gods protect Makoto and his family. Protect Iwami. Please, even Iwatobi.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his throat to start bleeding out, but found that...he wasn't dying. He opened them to see the Sultan using the blade to gesture at him, and at one point use it to push Haruka's hair away from his face, intrigue on his own. Haruka wormed away quickly, away from the blade, and the Sultan smirked.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have let them kill you already. I do not need bloody robes on top of everything I have dealt with today."

Haruka had no idea what he was talking about, but he had to assumed it involved the strangers he'd met last night during his mission inside.

The Sultan stood, laughing slightly at the confused look on Haruka's face before speaking again.

"So. Do you speak the truth? Have my guards foiled an assassination plot?"

Haruka swallowed; the gods had given him a second chance, and he intended to use it.

"No, they have not, because there never was one. I did not come here to assassinate you, Sultan Matsuoka, but to speak with you about something I have found rather distressing."

"Really. Go on then. Let us see if all of this was worth it."

"Your Majesty, I do not think it-"

"That is correct, you do _not_ think. Get back to work."

The Sultan's expression changed to anger as he gestured the guards out the door, and they left without another word. The doors shut, and the Sultan approached Haruka quickly with the dagger again. Haruka flinched, but his eyes popped open when he realized that he had control of his hands again, and then his feet. He sprang to them, and then to his scimitar, wielding it high as Sultan Matsuoka put his hands in the air.

...he was laughing.

"I told you, I do not want you dead. Drop your blade, and I will drop mine."

Haruka hesitated, and only started to move when the Sultan's blade hit the floor. He gingerly placed his down to the ground, yet took a step back. The Sultan looked so... _amused_ ; it was hard for Haruka to see what was so entertaining here.

"That is a fine blade you wield. Who crafted it?"

"...my grandfather. In Iwami."

"Iwami?"

The amused looked turned incredulous.

"Do not tell me you hail from _Iwami_? Who are you?"

Haruka stood a bit straighter, and he spoke clearly, looking the Sultan in the eye.

"I am Haruka Nanase."

"Rin Matsuoka. Sultan will do."

The Sultan turned back to his throne, gesturing for Haruka to follow, which the wanderer did hesitantly. He watched the ruler place himself back on his throne before settling in, and he looked down to Haruka again, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I take it you did not travel from Iwami to simply tell me your name, Haruka Nanase."

"I...I did not, your Majesty."

"Then tell me why you are here, and spare no detail. Clearly you wished to speak to me enough that you risked death...tell me, did you happen to sneak in through that gaping flaw in our wall?"

"...yes, your Majesty."

The Sultan laughed again, raucously, and Haruka was only growing more tense as the ruler grew more relaxed

"Well, I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky it was you rather than an assassin, yes?"

"I suppose."

"Go on. What is it you must say?"

Haruka stared up at him, apprehensive and knowing that every word counted. This was so unnerving. One minute this man was on the verge of a meltdown, and the very next he seemed so...calm. _Charming_ , even. The wanderer swallowed dryly (he would drink if he did not think it would be rude) and spoke with courage.

"My home is a desert within a desert. The only water we receive is from the sky, and that is far too sporadic to be reliable. Your people in Iwatobi thrive on a payment system that is foreign to me, but I am envious of it. I must know; must Iwami live in drought while this city overflows with riches? Can there not be an equality?"

. . .

The Sultan looked to the side as if he were contemplating something, and then his gaze returned to Haruka.

"You speak quite well for an Iwami peasant."

"...thank you..."

. . .

"I can certainly understand your viewpoint, Haruka, and I am truly very sorry, but life is not perfect, and neither am I. There is simply nothing I can do."

He did not sound sorry at all. In fact, he sounded bored. Haruka's annoyance began to show.

"What of the guards you sent to collect taxes? Can they not bring payments with them?"

"Haruka, do you not understand how much more trouble that would be for my kingdom? I am sorry. You may think Iwatobi is rich, but we have all that we need. We are prosperous, yet we are...stable."

"What does that even mean?"

The Sultan's expression shifted from boredom to that of a slight temper, and he was drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne. His brows were furrowed, as if he wasn't used to having to answer so many questions.

"It means people receive what they do, and they do not ask for more."

Haruka stared to him in disbelief...he'd been right all along. This city was bad. Run by fear. A tyrant. He glared, taking a step toward the throne.

"My apologies, your Majesty, but I did not nearly die in my travel across The Vast to be told no. There are many things you can do to help my village; you just aren't willing."

"Silence, peasant."

From 'Haruka' to 'peasant.' Clearly a line had been crossed. The Sultan stood to meet him, and Haruka was ready for a brawl, if the overheard encounter from earlier said anything.

He was stared down by those blood-colored eyes, looked over and examined, and just before the Sultan turned away, he yelled "Guards!" over his shoulder. The doors flung open and in they came.

"See our guest to the den."

"My Sultan, I-"

"Did I stutter?"

After a moment of bowing, Haruka was led away, the guards being far too formidable and strong for him to have a chance at breaking away from them. He looked back to see that the Sultan had his scimitar in his hands, turning it and examining it with mild interest. Haruka glared, and the ruler noticed, and he grinned back at him with pointed teeth.

The doors slammed shut, and Haruka had no clue where he was being taken. The second they were out in the hall, something large hit his head, and he blacked out.

. . . . . . .

Oh, what good fortune! What an absolutely perfect turn of events to this horrendous day! Rin could jump for joy, he honestly could.

Losing a bride was one thing, his exotic, blonde Sunny. He was gone now, and there wasn't much that could be done now.

But lo, the gods above had sent the Sultan one of their own as a replacement, a true masterpiece of human perfection.

Haruka Nanase of Iwami.

The attitude would need some adjusting, but other than that, Rin had been utterly struck by his incomparable beauty. Hair as black as shadow, muscles taut from years of labor, skin tanned from toiling in the sun (strangely enough, Rin normally didn't find that attractive, but for the intruder...), and most importantly, his eyes. They had been an absolutely striking blue, clear like the water he'd come in here begging for.

His body shuddered just thinking about him in such excruciating detail. He'd love to see more, and hopefully he would soon.

"Haruka Nanase."

Rin spoke it slowly, the name echoing through the grand hall.

Haruka Nanase.

New concubine to the Sultan, and soon to be bride.


	7. The Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I would like to share with you all that I am no longer able to watch/listen to "Splash Free!" anymore. My mind has been warped far too much by this story that so many of you seem to be enjoying (thank you all, by the way), and it's a small price to pay, I guess.

"Gods, please, bless him."

. . .

"God, please, keep him safe."

. . .

"Have mercy on him, grant safety to him, oh gods..."

Haruka stirred, pain throbbing in the back of his skull. It was dark, very dim to say the least. There were a number of candles all around and through his half-focused eyes, the wanderer could see that he wasn't alone. Men and women filled the room, some paying him no mind, others staring inquisitively. There was one woman kneeling in a corner, murmuring prayers in a panic.

...where on earth was he?

He sat up, rubbing his head only to find a bit of swelling. It all rushed back to him. The palace. He was in the palace. He'd spoke to Sultan Matsuoka, and then...

. . .

"...excuse me?"

He turned quickly to the praying woman, who gasped as she was called to, her gaze coming up from the floor. Her eyes were red, and her face was streaked from shining trails of tears.

"...you."

She moved to him slowly, and Haruka felt his entire body stiffen. This woman was beautiful, but that wasn't what was pressing him; after the last encounter, Haruka didn't know who to trust anymore. Her eyes were wide, and she spoke hurriedly.

"You, you who...you are the one who breached the palace, yes?"

The man nodded slowly. Her whole body rose for a moment as she inhaled, and she was now clutching at Haruka's pant leg. Her voice was desperate, as if she was fighting back tears.

"Tell me, please, did you see a boy on your way in? He's short, pale-"

"...blonde?"

" _You saw him_."

Her voice cracked into a whisper, and Haruka nodded again.

"I...I saw him, yes. He ran through the courtyard with a guard, late last night...they are outside the wall now."

"Oh...oh gods, oh _gods, thank you_."

She burst into tears on Haruka's lower leg, sending the wanderer into quite the situation. Should he move, or just wait for this strange woman to...finish? What on _earth_ was going on right now? She was bawling, bringing quite the amount of attention to the both of them from the others in this...place.

"I'm sorry, but...where am I exactly?"

Thankfully, she pulled herself up and together, wiping her eyes (smearing her makeup in the process) and spoke shakily.

"You are in his Majesty's palace, and we are his concubines. This is the room where we are permitted to live until we are called upon for his entertainment or pleasure. It is our den."

...a _concubine den_? Why in the world was Haruka put in here? Did it also double as a prison? No one else seemed to be that worried or concerned about themselves...so his guess was no.

"Why am I here?"

The concubine gave him a strange look and observed him.

"To speak honestly, I am wondering that myself. His Majesty's concubines are very carefully selected from traits based from fertility, appearance, and social status...where have you come from?"

Haruka almost didn't want to answer that, as he knew the response he would most likely be receiving.

"Iwami."

" _Iwami_?"

She looked baffled, shocked at how anyone could have made it from Iwami, and then confused.

"...a...peasant from Iwami...no, that doesn't make any sense. Why would...?"

Did she think Haruka couldn't hear her? He sighed, slowly looking at his surroundings and understanding her words.

Haruka didn't resemble a single person in this room. The concubines were all paler than the moon, adorned with extravagantly sultry robes (had Makoto stitched these, too?) and all had a rather scrawny or short frame, though they appeared healthy.

Haruka, on the other hand, was tall, dark, and muscular. He stood out like a camel amongst cows.

...surely...surely he wasn't here for-

The door flew open, and there stood a guard. Everyone flinched by the sudden intrusion; it seemed they weren't used to something so abrupt for some reason. The guard's eyes were forward, not looking to any one of the concubines.

"Haruka Nanase. Come forward."

Haruka stared for a moment before standing slowly, his hand going to his side as the pain of being roughly kicked returned. He stepped toward the guard with caution.

"What do you want with me?"

"Come along."

Calloused hands grabbed Haruka by the wrist and pulled him out of the den, slamming the door behind them. Haruka could see the woman he'd spoken to giving him a look of pity just before his vision was filled with lilies. The door was painted with dozens of them, intricately, the stems intertwining into one another.

He was pulled roughly through the halls, not that Haruka was putting up much of a fight. He had no weapon; he wouldn't make it far if he tried to break loose.

Up the hall, down the next. Was it night? Haruka felt like he'd been out for awhile...

After a few minutes, they were outside large doors. The wanderer was shoved inside, and what lay within not only shocked but amazed.

It was a hole in the floor, a large space, and in it was water. It was _filled_ with water, nearly to its brim. Haruka stared and stared, and he stepped forward. There were other people in here, other servants, he presumed, but they didn't garner nearly as much attention as the enormous basin. He'd never seen so much water in one place before...

"His Majesty requests that you bathe before seeing him."

The guard spoke and snapped his fingers, and suddenly the servants sprang to life, surrounding Haruka and immediately stripping him. The wanderer panicked, covering himself poorly as he was pulled again, only this time to the waterhole. There was a step that led down into it, and they made Haruka take it, and his entire foot became completely submerged in water for the first time in his life.

...it was _warm_...

Haruka broke away from the servants' grasp as he essentially threw himself into the water, suddenly filled with a strong desire to do so.

It wasn't deep, only a few feet, but it was enough for Haruka to be completely under the surface for a few moments. His eyes were wide open, and soon he came up hacking; water had flooded into his nose and mouth. His hair was drenched, the water running down his skin in rivulets.

This... _this was incredible_. How was this even possible? How much rain had had to be harvested for a supply this large? How was it warm? He sank down as far as he could (where he could still breathe comfortably) and closed his eyes. This was the most peaceful he'd felt in months, which was ironic, considering his situation at the moment; trapped in the Sultan's palace, bathing, and being watched by five servants.

The servants offered him familiar items, scrubbers, soap, the usual cleansing tools. Haruka had only ever 'bathed' via pouring small amounts of water over himself with trace amounts of soap. Conservation was important; he'd rather smell for a few days than have he or his grandmother go thirsty.

One handed him a jar that, on Haruka's inspection, held some sort of gritty, creamy substance, like if someone had mixed sand with freshly squeezed milk. They gestured for him to spread it on his arms and legs, but that was after Haruka brought it to his lips...it was slightly sweet, but also very unpleasant to his palette. He then saw the signals from the now slightly horrified servants and realized that he'd made a mistake.

This was some sort of soap, he supposed. Very rough on his skin, but he could feel a change happening the more he rubbed it in. He couldn't quite explain it, but it was pleasant...

Suddenly he felt hands in his hair; one of the servants was spreading a gel through it...aloe? It smelled of aloe. He closed his eyes and let their fingers knead at his scalp for a moment, wincing slightly as the touch spread to his welt.

Surprisingly enough, Haruka was relaxed. He felt odd, though he supposed that was just from how genuinely clean he was.

"Please, rinse out your hair."

Haruka slid under the surface again, using his fingers to plug his nose and hold his breath. His other hand wove through his hair, spreading through until he felt that every last bit of the gel was gone. He came back up with a small gasp, and he was hurried out by the servants, wrapped in robes and and being rubbed a bit roughly by towels from head to foot. One took to his head, shaking the water from his hair and shoulders, another focused on his torso, and arms, and another was on his thighs, legs, and feet. The illusion of safety finally left Haruka, and he tensed again.

This was not a safe place. This palace, with its wonder of water, was not a place he wanted to be.

After drying Haruka completely, they gave him new robes. Where had his old ones gone? That turban had been his father's...

He dressed quickly. These robes were red, and similar in design to his own, but they were of much finer quality. What was this material?

"Proceed."

One of the servants gestured to the door, and Haruka nodded, quietly giving his thanks before heading off. The guard stood outside; had he been waiting for him?

"This way."

He never looked directly to the wanderer, not once. Haruka thought it seemed rather strange, but he was silent.

The halls were large, dark and wide as they seemed to span for forever into the shadows. The guard had acquired a torch in the time that Haruka was bathing; it had to be night.

They soon arrived to their destination. These doors were far larger than those that led to the bath, and there were two creatures carved on each side, the likes of which Haruka had never seen before. They were large and grey, as if their skin was dead, and they had rows upon rows of sharp teeth. They had no legs...no claws or paws...just those razor sharp, pointed teeth.

...what sort of hellish beast _was_ that?

The guard stopped, moving beside the door and nodding for Haruka to enter. The cleansed wanderer wasn't certain on whether or not he wanted to, but what choice did he have?

Haruka stepped forward, pushing the doors open and moving inside. The sight that awaited him here was far more jarring than the giant basin in the washroom. The doors fell shut behind him.

"Ah, you've arrived. Excellent."

Haruka turned from the room before him, this lavished, extravagantly decorated bedchamber, washed in candlelight, to the familiar voice that had come from another door, one that led to a balcony.

Haruka watched as Sultan Matsuoka turned to see him, a welcoming smile on his face. He waved for him to come outside, to which Haruka complied cautiously. The air was cool, the wind blowing gently through the night. Yes, it was night. Probably sometime just after sunset. The night sky was clear, and every star twinkled like a jewel.

The Sultan's hair tossed lightly in the breeze. He was no longer wearing his turban, so Haruka could more easily...'admire' his interesting hair. He didn't think that shade was possible. Could it be dye? This city was proving to be more foreboding by the minute.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sultan Matsuoka nodded toward the city below, its nightlife shining through the dark. Even if he was confused as to what exactly was happening here, Haruka couldn't deny; Iwatobi from above was beautiful. The flickering lanterns on the streets made it seem as if parts of the city were aflame, yet they were safe and confined...

Haruka looked over to see that the Sultan was no longer looking to the city with such a gentle expression, but to him. With little warning, the wanderer's hand was taken up, being examined, and...smelled...and touched as if it were made of porcelain.

"So they used the sugar scrub...I'm surprised it did this well for you."

Haruka snatched his hand back from the Sultan with a glare, and the confusion returned. Was this person even real?

"What is that? What are you talking about?"

Sultan Matsuoka smirked and stepped back inside, walking backward so he could still see his guest.

"Sugar. For exfoliating? Do not tell me you don't know? Come in, I'll explain. And close the doors behind you, the last thing I need in my chambers are pests. Scorpions are the most foul creatures, are they not?"

The wanderer scowled and stepped back in, taking one last look at Iwatobi. Could Makoto's shop be seen from here? He turned back to the Sultan, who still had that smug look on his face.

Haruka was filled the desire to hit it off him.

The Sultan sighed and sat upon his bed, and before long, he'd gotten to work on removing his shoes.

"Sugar is an excellent ingredient for pastries, but I am assuming you did not know of its health benefits. When not eaten, sugar can be used in its rawest form on the body, but I prefer to mix it in with some sort of...salve or moisturizer, if you will. The grain helps to remove dead skin, and the moisturizer heals the new skin, and that is why your hands no longer feel like a cobra's underbelly. Do you understand?"

. . .

"Sultan Matsuoka, why am I here?"

Haruka wasn't interested in the slightest about...ex-foliage or dead skin. He was exasperated, bewildered, and completely exhausted. Resting after being knocked out couldn't possibly be considered rest, or at least proper rest. The outside of his skull was in enough pain as it was, he didn't need the inside going berserk over receiving new and unnecessary information about sugar. He was sent a sympathetic smile from the Sultan, who stood and took Haruka's shoulder gently. The wanderer stared at the appendage for awhile before his gaze flicked to its owner's eyes. They truly appeared pitiful...caring, almost.

"Truly nothing gets past you. Alright then, enough banter. Sit with me, relax. I'll tell you my intentions."

The hand was now patting for Haruka to come down to the bed. Every fiber of his being told him to not, that he should just stand his ground (while standing), but damn it all, if his curiosity wasn't driving him to find out what these sheets felt like. He placed himself cautiously beside the Sultan, and he could tell even through these new robes that he may as well have been on a cloud. The mattress was made of some sort soft material, not straw or hay, and he found himself pressing down on it with his hand, a bit distracted as the Sultan spoke.

"Crane feathers. It's amazing at how plentiful they become when they begin to molt. Even the pillows are stuffed with them; it is like sleeping on air, but I digress. You are not blind, not like the others. You understand that I've brought you here for reasons that do not involve my down bedding. You see, Haruka, I was struck by your words today, but I was far more struck by the you who spoke them. You are quite eloquent for a peasant, and now that my servants have gotten to you, you are far cleaner. I had to make certain that you _could_ be treated first, and I see now that with proper care and management, you are just _divine_. I seek nothing but the finest for myself, and therefore, I seek the finest for you. I'm certain sure you will find yourself quite comfortable here.

Haruka stopped, looking up from the mattress with an expression that wasn't easily discernible. Something mixed between pure confusion, frustration, and genuine disbelief.

"...you speak as if I am staying here, Sultan."

He received a toothy grin from the other man, and Haruka was reminded of the teeth of those creatures adorned on the door. He'd be lying if he said it didn't fill him with just the slightest bit of anxiety. The Sultan laughed, which also did nothing for Haruka's nerves.

"You are a sharp one indeed! Perfect, just what I need. An intellectual, though not as educated as I, of course, with whom I can speak freely to, and who has all the strength and appearance of a god. And the public will adore it. They will see that I, Sultan, do not care for class. You will be my symbol, _their_ symbol, and they will think that I side with them."

"Symbol of _what_? Lies? You keep speaking but all I hear is nonsense."

Haruka stood quickly. Why was he saying things like this? Speaking to him as if he were to be...no, that was a hasty conclusion. No one could be that insane. However, the Sultan stood, pouting slightly as he took Haruka's hands in his own.

"Do you not wish to be my bride?"

. . .

Haruka wrenched his hands away as if he'd been bitten. Yes, the Sultan was completely out of his mind. Heat sickness couldn't be blamed here because with his pale skin, it looked as if he'd never seen sunlight a day in his life...so he was just out of it. Completely gone. Haruka found that hard to believe; he was speaking so clearly, so calmly, so full of _just_ , that he sounded believable. Sultan Rin Matsuoka genuinely acted as if he deserved Haruka.

"Haruka, listen, there's no need for haste, I simply-"

"Shut your mouth. I will not listen to another word."

Haruka cut him off and looked around. He wasn't getting anywhere with the guard at the door...the balcony? No, that drop was too far. Damn it. He glared to the Sultan, who merely looked on as if Haruka was confused. He took his hands again and spoke as if he were speaking to a child, and he kept moving close to the wanderer, who was still in such a state of disbelief that he could hardly do anything to move

"Do not be afraid. This is good for the both of us! I gain an exceptional bride willing to tend to my every whim, as well as the people's trust and support, and you are allowed to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of your days, with more water than you could ever need, and food, and a roof over your head. Doesn't that sound nice? Wouldn't your little village want at least one of their citizens to thrive?"

. . .

Then Sultan Rin Matsuoka's lips were pressed against Haruka's, and they were there for a long while. It was a gentle kiss, but every bit of energy or movement came from the initiating party, the Sultan. Haruka was utterly rooted where he stood, eyes open, brain flooding from overstimulation. Too much information, too much happening, too much everything.

He broke from Haruka and smiled.

"So. We have a deal, yes?"

. . .

Haruka spit in his face and shoved him away, his palm making full contact with the Sultan's nose in doing so, confusion turning to anger in a flash. How embarrassing, how _humiliating_ that had been. He turned for the door and stormed to it, only to find that it was locked.

He returned his position to the Sultan, who looked...

. . . . . . .

Rin was shocked. His hand shakily went to his face, pain emanating from the center, feeling first the wetness of the saliva of Haruka Nanase and then that of his own blood as it gently trickled from his nose.

"...you..."

He looked from the red on his fingers to the peasant, and his entire demeanor changed in an instant. Rin bared his teeth in rage as he bolted over, shoving Haruka to the door roughly.

"You insolent little _wretch_! How dare you bring up my blood, _how dare you_! I give you the best offer you have ever received, and this is how you repay me!? "

Haruka's expression wasn't faltering. The wanderer appeared totally annoyed, and he was looking to the side, his face inches from Rin's. He finally looked to the Sultan and spoke, voice low.

"You're a pain."

Rin was pushed back again; his bride seemed to have considerable strength, which was good, and now they were in the midst of grappling for control, hands in each others hands. He scoffed, fighting off the peasant as much as he could.

"I would rather die than willingly give you my hand. You are no Sultan of mine, and I pray that you fall into a pit of vipers."

The Sultan's eyes widened before he gave Haruka a good push, giving himself the upper hand for just a moment; the peasant was quick to recover.

"And just what is so terrible about being by my bride? You will have everything you never had before! Anything you wish for, I can give!"

They were both in a mad struggle, each losing their footing a few times and grunting as they were forced back. Haruka was actually _much_ stronger than the Sultan; it must have come from peasant work. Rin admired it but knew that he had to have control...he always needed control. Haruka spat his words like venom.

"What I want most is for you to vanish off the face of this earth."

He let go of Rin and backed off. The Sultan was panting as he listened to the flurry of insults that were being thrown at him.

"You are an arrogant, spoiled, pompous brat who was merely born with a silver spoon in his mouth. You have no talent other than making others miserable...you are no Sultan. You are pathetic. You care nothing for your people, nor do you care about your own family. The Princess even said herself that you are nothing but a child and a bully."

Rin had him pinned to the wall in a second, shoving him hard against the stone. His voice was low, teeming with anger.

"Do not say one thing about my sister unless you wish to _lose your tongue_."

"Perhaps you ought to practice what you preach, Sultan."

. . .

Rin dropped him, moving away quickly before he could enact on the urge to punch him across the face. Damn it, how had he known? Had he been in the palace? Nearby?

"...Haruka. I will make a proposition for you, and only one...you are a wild horse. You need breaking like something I have never seen. So. I will give you a choice, and I will give you time to decide."

He turned to Haruka with a determined glare.

"Be my bride, and I will begin sending water to Iwami."

And there was the response he wanted. Haruka's behavior shifted completely, and Rin couldn't help but smirk. The wanderer was raptly at attention, eyes wide, and then he was looking to the floor in contemplation.

"You do not have to answer now. I'll give you time to sleep on it. Guard!"

Rin bellowed, and the doors flew open. Haruka looked around hurriedly before he was shooed away. The guard dragged him off, and Rin watched with a small scowl as his future bride was taken away.

"What a pain."

Well, that had gone far less well than he'd planned. He threw himself back on his bed, knowing that he probably ought to fetch someone to treat his nose, but he wouldn't. That had been mentally and physically taxing, and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

Rin stared at the ceiling and thought hard. If he could send water to Iwami, he would, simply to silence Haruka about it, but it wasn't as if he knew where his water came from; there was no explanation to it, but there was a room in the very center of this palace, and in it, water bubbled up from the ground. The Spring. A true miracle, and a gift from the gods should never be questioned. The gift had been given for well over eight decades.

...what was one empty promise if he received his bride? Haruka would come around eventually. He'd probably forget all about Iwami once he realized how great life in Iwatobi could be.

He was quite the little urchin, though. Sharp wit, but with a sharp tongue. How dare he speak of Gou; he had no right to talk about her, or mention her words. That was none of his business. Rin and the Princess may not see eye to eye, but he still loved her. She was his sister, for the gods sake. She might be annoying, and spoke her mind a bit too often, but they were siblings. Family. Rin couldn't cast her out.

"Brother?"

There was a knock, and his doors opened very slowly. Gou's head poked from behind, and she was frowning. Rin sat up and quickly wiped away the blood from his face.

"What is it, Gou?"

"I heard a commotion...I just wanted to see that you were alright. You are normally not so...violent with them."

Her voice faded as the embarrassment set in, and Rin couldn't help but feel a bit of shame from it. He sighed and stood, straightening out the parts of his chambers that had been hit or bumped into.

"It was nothing like that...I was having a discussion with someone who I believed to be gentle, but in actuality, is something of a brute."

"A concubine?"

"Something of the sort."

Gou stepped in further, and she looked to her brother's face with worry.

"You are bleeding."

"I am aware."

"...cotton helps."

"Hm?"

The Princess fidgeted as her brother looked to her, and Rin wondered why she seemed so anxious.

"Cotton takes in blood. I...I have some, if you need it."

The Sultan stared at her for awhile before nodding yes, and she took off presumably to her chambers. Rin was rather startled at this sudden show of goodwill, especially because her little outburst earlier. What a pleasant change. He sat back on the bed, waiting, and she finally came back with small strands of white fluff in her hands.

"Alright then, hold still. You'll need to leave them in for about an hour or so..."

She sat beside him, and for once, Rin listened and remained still, wincing slightly as she placed the cotton, which she had rolled into small balls, just inside his nostrils, taking care to not move too quickly or jarringly.

"How do you know of this?"

Gou opened her mouth and closed it again, speaking quietly after a moment of hesitation.

"Mother taught me. I am surprised you did not know."

Rin lightly felt the bottom of the cotton balls that were lodged in his nose. Somehow, he could still breathe. He smiled gently to Gou.

"That is because I am not that accustomed to bleeding...are you?"

"...n-no, not at all."

Gou blushed, standing hurriedly and making as if she was going to leave. Rin's brow furrowed, and he wondered if he had asked something strange. What, though?

"Well...you are healed, so I must be off. I doubt you want to be in my presence for much longer...goodnight, Brother."

She was out the door in a moment, and Rin could hear her footsteps retreating down the hall.

. . .

"...wait!"

He flew from the bed and out the door, thankful to see that his sister had stopped in her tracks. Her surprise could be seen even through the dark. She tilted her head inquisitively, and it was clear to tell she was confused.

"Is something the matter?"

Rin stared at her for a moment, swallowing nervously as he tried to find the proper words. He looked to the wall, unable to take that look from her for much longer.

"I...I was just thinking that the city looks rather beautiful this evening, and...I decided viewing it from above wasn't enough, so...s-so I'm going out. For a walk. And...if you would like to...like to..."

Stop looking at him with those wide eyes, gods. Rin felt embarrassed, and he scoffed. This was stupid. He looked to her with annoyance, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Why was this so difficult?

"Do you want to come along...Kou?"

Looking to her had been a tremendous error. Rin had gotten to see the wide spectrum of her emotions; her confusion turned to shock, with wide blinking eyes, and the shock turned to suspicion.

Finally, her lips turned up in the brightest, most joyful smile the Sultan had seen from her in what felt like years. It may very well have been.

"Let me fetch my good slippers!"

She turned and ran off to her own chambers, and Rin sighed, rubbing his forehead to treat the sudden headache he now had. Why exactly was he doing this?

...when was the last time she had looked so happy? Why couldn't he remember?

Why was he ashamed of that?

She returned in a few moments, her shoes making a much softer sound of the stone floor. Suited for the sand and clay outside the wall

"I am ready, Brother."

Rin looked down to her; she was radiating with joy. He couldn't help but smile; perhaps...she wasn't as annoying as he thought her to be. Maybe she just needed the right words from time to time. He took to walking down the hall.

"Then we'd best be off."

She nodded, following her older brother toward the palace entrance.

The Sultan watched her for a moment before looking ahead. Haruka had come back to his mind. 

_Perhaps you ought to practice what you preach, Sultan Matsuoka._

. . .

...no. No, he wasn't doing this for Haruka, he was doing this for Go-...Kou. He wasn't thinking that by doing one single, stupid thing like this, that Haruka would come around faster.

. . .

Unless...that was what would work...

"Brother? Is something wrong?"

Rin came out of his stupor, and he saw that Kou was looking to him with concern.

"No, I was just pondering on a few things..."

"Perhaps I can help?"

She looked so earnest. How could Rin start saying no now? This was humiliating; getting courting advice from his little sister.

"...the one that I was fighting with earlier. He is the one I've chosen to be my bride. However, he's...he's just vicious. I thought he'd be a desert flower, but he's more of a desert cobra...nothing I say seems to be working."

Kou nodded, taking it in.

"Well, what were the things you said to him? Did you listen to him at all?"

"Why would I? Everything he spewed was nonsense...he's obsessed with bringing water back to his village in Iwami."

" _Iwami_!? The peasant villiage?"

"I know."

Kou whistled, and then her brows furrowed, deep in thought. Rin couldn't help but think she looked rather cute doing so.

"Well...have you told him that it's not possible? The Spring makes just enough to keep Iwatobi alive; there is no way we could support our own city and Iwami. Perhaps he will understand."

"He does not...and I may or may not have told him that I could do it if he were to marry me."

"Brother! You lied? That is the worst thing you could have done to make him like you more! You really are an idiot sometimes..."

...Kou was growing less cute by the second. Rin huffed.

"Well then what do I do!?"

"I do not know! You speak as if I have courted before! This Mikoshiba in Samezuka will be the first man other than you, father, or the guards that I've spoken to... _you_ ought to be helping _me_ , Brother."

. . .

"Try being nice. Romantic. Try and leave the politics out of it."

"You honestly think that will work?"

"It is worth a chance, right? If you fail, then you can just attempt another method.

Rin nodded slowly.

Alright. Nice. Romantic. No politics. He could do that. Of course he could. He could absolutely do that, couldn't he? His father had when he'd wooed their mother, right? At least at one point he had.

Tomorrow, Sultan Rin Matsuoka would be a different man. He would be the Trainer of Beasts. The Charmer of the Cobras.

Haruka Nanase was going to fall for him whether he liked it or not.


	8. The Offerings

They had slipped out of the city in silence.

No incidents.

No grand chase.

Just a quick purchase of a camel, and they had been off into The Vast, heading for anywhere. A better place.

Rei Ryugazaki had gone without sleeping for too long, his body not accustomed to so much stress. 'Kidnapping' one his Majesty's concubines, fleeing Iwatobi in the dead of night, and now traveling through The Vast on a very limited water supply-

"Rei..."

The arms that were around his waist tightened for a moment; Nagisa must be awake. Rei turned his head to the side to see, and he smiled gently. The blonde had passed out after a few hours of travel; it was somewhere around midnight again, and they hadn't stopped not once.

"Good morning to you."

"But it is night."

"In some ways, night can be considered morning-"

"No...no, none of that, I have just woken up, Rei."

Rei laughed quietly; his love sounded exhausted. The former guard thought that he himself, could use some sleep, but then who would direct the camel?

"I am thirsty."

Nagisa spoke softly, as if he were ashamed to be admitting such a thing. His voice was dry, and Rei handed him the remnants of his own canteen without question.

"You know, you ought to have told me to being my own payments from the den."

"I did not think of that. That would have been a bit less difficult on us."

"Mm..."

Rei listened to his love drink slowly but deeply, and he smiled. He actually had not had anything to drink today, but it was night. For now, he would be fine...they just needed to find someplace before the sun came up.

"...Rei?"

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"Tell me of yourself."

The man paused for a moment and looked back to the blonde, a bit puzzled, receiving the now emptied canteen and putting it back to his saddle.

"How do you mean?"

Nagisa frowned and shrugged sheepishly.

"I mean...you say that love me, and yet we know nothing about each other. I do not think I even know your last name."

"Ryugazaki. Rei Ryugazaki."

Rei responded instantly. He supposed Nagisa had a fair point...they had spoken of love and promises and everything of the sort, and yet...they really did not know much of one another. Or rather...they knew nothing at all. He thought for a long while before taking a breath.

"...I was born in Iwatobi twenty years ago to a family who had served as guards for the Matsuoka Dynasty for three generations, and I was expected to carry that on, so I did when I was fifteen, even though I would have preferred becoming an artisan like my mother. Her and my father have since moved to Samezuka, and I also have an older brother who is a merchant somewhere in Iwatobi...I haven't seen him for several years."

And it did not look like he would be seeing him anytime soon...

"I knew my fate could not possibly be to serve as a guard of the palace. I wanted more from life, but my lineage would have been ashamed if I did anything other than what I was told. I did not enjoy it, but I did my very best. I followed every order, did every duty to its fullest...I gave it my all, even though I was not content. I have found my happiness, now, though. True happiness."

His eyes fell to the tired blonde behind him, and he smiled. Nagisa was smiling as well, sleepily and sweetly.

"You are twenty years old, then?"

"Yes."

A soft giggle came from the blonde, and he held Rei just a bit tighter.

"I am sixteen."

"..."

That number was a bit lower than Rei had originally assumed. Well...he...supposed he could manage with that. Although, in truth, he felt rather...what was the word? Uncomfortable? Inappropriate?

"Rei?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? Your heart is racing...I can feel it."

"..."

Rei swallowed.

"It is nothing. Are you not going to tell me of yourself?"

Nagisa hesitated before nodding. Something was wrong with Rei, clearly, and there was no way that he wasn't going to find out what. For now, though, the blonde made himself comfortable against the older man's back and began speaking.

"My father was a trader in Iwami...one day, he had to make a run into Iwatobi. He lost his way, though, and ran out of water soon after. He thought he might die, but then he met my mother, who rescued him...she was a nomad."

"A...a _nomad_? But I thought that they-"

Nagisa nodded.

"So did he. The Vast is unforgiving to those are not prepared...yet there she was. Her hair was blonde, and they wondered if I would be as well. The answer to that doesn't really need to be said. Until I was four, I had thought that her name was 'My Love,' because that is all my father would call her. They loved each other more than the world, and they loved me..."

He laughed gently, and Rei smiled. That was actually quite sweet...

"We lived in Samezuka until I was fourteen...but then the droughts came...and the water stopped coming from Iwatobi. People were growing desperate."

Rei's smile faded. The droughts. He remembered it well, yet he himself had not suffered from it; those inside the palace walls were well off, somehow. It was unknown where Iwatobi's water came from, but it came all the same. Outside, however, there were riots. Angry citizens who'd traveled for miles around, shouting and screaming outside the palace for water for their children, their elderly.

"...they got caught in the middle of a riot during a trip to the market."

Silence fell, and the grip on Rei loosened just enough for him to notice.

"...I am truly sorry, Nagisa."

"It is alright. You are not to blame...I was in the middle of mourning when the Royal Guard came to take me to Iwatobi. 'Blonde' this, 'Sultan' that...they took me kicking and screaming to the palace, but I learned that it was better to simply...go, I suppose. There was not much else for me to do, nowhere else for me to go. They told me that there would be water...it had been so long since I had last drank. If I had known what the price for it was, I would have slit my own throat the night I arrived...but then I met you, Rei."

"The first time I was called upon by the Sultan, you were the one that led me. You were not like the other guards of the palace; you were quiet, but you treated us like people. And Shiori liked you, so you had to be a good person. All of us liked you..."

"And I know we only began truly speaking to one another recently, but the time I have spent with is the happiest I have been since I lived in Samezuka. You have given me happiness again...I truly believe I can say that I love you, Rei."

. . .

Rei listened as the blonde finished, and his hand left the camel's reigns for a brief moment to wipe away the wetness under his spectacles. He hadn't known when he'd started to cry, but he couldn't let Nagisa see. It was a silent weep, and he swallowed the emotion that had suddenly built up in his throat.

"...y-you are a strong person."

"I try to be."

The embrace on Rei deepened, and he could feel Nagisa's head nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you, Rei."

The former guard said nothing, only taking his love's hand and kissing it. Normally, he would have kept it short and sweet, but he was prolonging this, cherishing it. Nagisa wasn't just beautiful, he was incredible. To still have a will after everything he had been through, to still smile even though he'd lost all reason to...

. . . . . . .

"Rei, my hand..."

Nagisa could feel the small tears drip down to on his skin, but he wouldn't say anything. In truth, though, he would like his hand back. After gently tugging, his friend let go, and the blonde could hear quiet deep breaths being taken; Rei was calming himself.

"Is there...should I know anything else about you?"

Rei spoke softly, and Nagisa smiled.

"Well...before I was brought to Iwatobi, I loved to dance. And sing. My mother was amazing...she taught me about her people, and of the olden times."

"Olden times?"

"Yes. She said that once, very long ago, before us, and her, and even the Dynasty, this land was covered with nothing but water. Right where we are now, we would be under it, surrounded by it...floating through it like we were free. But then one day it withered, and no one knows why. Ever since, the sky has been our only friend, with its rains."

Nagisa looked up as Rei turned around skeptically, and he squinted.

"Do you doubt my mother's story?"

"No, I...well...yes, I do. Nagisa, for there to be that much water in the first place...it is unheard of. There is no scientific evidence of it. It is like something out of a fairytale...haha... _water_ in The _Vast_ -"

"Do not laugh!"

Rei stopped when he saw how crossed the blonde looked, nodding in apology.

"Forgive me, please...it is just...it seems almost too good to be true, does it not? You do not...actually believe in something like that, do you?"

Nagisa could feel his faith crumbling, and for a moment, he contemplated letting go of Rei. In the end, he didn't, but he was hurt. Rei thought he was being childish, didn't he? Just like the children in his old home...

"I do, actually..."

. . .

"Is it not better to believe in a world like that rather than go through the hell of this one? I would much prefer to think of a world of endless water than the troubles I have gone through."

. . .

The camel was coming to a stop, and Nagisa was confused as to why. Rei was taking his arms away from his waist and was sliding off the camel...and bringing Nagisa down with him, and-

...had he ever been held this tightly before? Nagisa more of fell into Rei than came down to meet him, and the former guard was embracing him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

"I am sorry..."

He let go to look Nagisa in the eye, the crescent moon making them shine in the dark. The blonde could see the pure earnest in Rei's face.

"I will never laugh at or make light of one of your stories again...that was ignorant of me to dismiss something like that. If there is no evidence supporting it...well, there is also no evidence refuting it, right?"

. . .

Nagisa smiled sadly, and he nodded.

"Thank you, Rei. That truly means more than you know."

The blonde stood with the tips of his toes dipping into the sand, leaning up to meet Rei's lips. He was a bit put off by how the guard resisted at first, but he gradually gave in to the kiss. Odd; there had been no trouble the night before last. He pulled back, pouting slightly.

"...is something wrong?"

"N-no, it is..."

Rei cleared his throat and adjusted his spectacles, nodding quickly. Nagisa raised a brow.

"I am fine."

"Rei, I may only have known you for a few short days, but do not think I can be taken for a-"

. . .

"...Nagisa? What are you...?"

Nagisa was looking past his anxious partner, eyes dazed on something in the distance; lights. Dozens of lights, flickering about just above a sand dune. They shrank until they were gone, disappearing over the horizon. Rei was watching now, too, completely missing just how struck the blonde was as the other stepped forward slowly.

"...my..."

"It...it was probably a mirage, Nagisa. We should not approach-"

Before Rei could do anything, Nagisa had bolted off, running poorly but determinedly through the sand and shouting to the odd vision they'd just seen. He could hear Rei yelling for him to come back behind him, but he wouldn't. No. He couldn't. Not when he could hear her in his mind as the sand kicked up under his feet.

 _'Dancing fire, shining in the night_.'

' _The visitors came to take you to great heights_.'

' _They dance in the sand, swirling about, like the great sandstorms from which they came out_.'

' _If you see them at night, bring your best spirit. They will welcome you, shelter you, and your story? They will surely wish to hear it_.'

' _Fear not, little one, for they too have stories to tell. You will learn of the water, the ocean, the fish, and seashells_.'

' _Rest your head, they will come when they are ready. You will be too, my dear Nagisa. Just look on, call them, and run steady_."

' _Good night, my darling. I will be here when you wake_.'

There was a thundering sound beside him, and Nagisa turned to see that Rei had followed him on the camel, and that his arm was reaching out.

"It will be quicker this way!"

Nagisa took Rei's hand without question and was heaved up onto the beast. His arms went around his partner tightly, emotions and memories surging through his body as they neared the dune's peak. What would lay beyond?

Their better place?

"...Mother..."

. . . . . . .

The sun rose over Iwatobi, and with it, Rin Matsuoka. He had hardly slept the night before, his mind racing with thoughts of Haruka. Of water. Of a peasant village.

The night had been decent, meaning that the walk with Kou had gone without incident. She was happy pointing out places they'd been taught of as children (much to Rin's displeasure, but he'd kept his mouth shut), and overall, was exceedingly cheerful.

' _Goodnight, Brother. Thank you_.'

She had hugged him so tightly before heading to bed that Rin had been too startled to do much of anything for several moments after. Kou was truly a force to be reckoned with when she was happy...

And now it was morning. His head hurt, his nose especially hurt...he might even have a bruise.

What nerve Haruka had. The _gall_. Where did he get off striking the Sultan after such a generous offer? They hardly knew each other, for the gods' sake. He sighed and dragged himself up from his bed, remembering his plan. Today, he was going to treat Haruka as if he were already his bride. He'd say that he'd treat him like how his father had treated his mother, but he had never really seen the romantic aspects of his parents' relationship.

Oh well. He could make assumptions.

"Guard. Fetch one for me. The same as last night, and bring him to the dining hall. I'd like to share breakfast with him. He must be famished."

He strode from his room and snapped to the guard waiting by it, who nodded and took off to the den.

Yes. Breakfast was the best place to begin his courtship. They could share a meal, Rin could tell Haru a little more about himself, show him sweet words, and then once the wanderer saw how truly great the Sultan was, they'd be betrothed in no time at all.

Foolproof.

. . . . . . .

Haruka was far too used to being dragged places now. It was better than simply complying and following the guard, but he'd be lying if he said his arm didn't ache just a bit from all the pulling.

He hadn't slept one bit in the den, the Sultan's ultimatum having sunk deep into his mind; if he married him, Iwami would be delivered from its seemingly permanent drought. All he had to do was sell his soul away to Iwatobi, never to return to the streets he called home, and live with the ruler for the rest of his days.

He wondered if he was selfish for wanting both his pride _and_ his village's wellbeing. Couldn't both be maintained and achieved? He hadn't asked for any of this. Haruka hadn't known the Sultan was going to be so unreasonable.

"If his Majesty wishes to 'speak' to me again, you may as well just return me to the den."

He spoke to the guard bitterly, who was still refusing to even look him in the eye, and his response was surprising.

"His Majesty wishes for you to dine with him."

...dine? As in food? Haruka hated to say, but he was famished. His last meal had been with the Tachibana's, and that had been two full days ago. His stomach rumbled just thinking about it...damn it.

Relax. Take calm breaths. Breakfast was breakfast. Food was food. Eating from the plates of the Sultan didn't mean he had agreed to the proposal...right? Sultan Matsuoka couldn't be _that_ -

. . .

Haruka chose to just stop thinking for a moment or two.

He was taken into the dining hall, a large room with grand windows that let the sun stream in in bright, golden rays. There was a long table in the middle, and at it, five seats. The Sultan was on the farthest end, and...that girl to his left must be the Princess. When the doors shut behind him, the Sultan's attention came up from the table and a bright smile came to his face, whereas the Princess had nearly dropped her spoon.

"Good morning, Haruka! I trust you slept well?"

The wanderer saw no reason to lie and shook his head no, taking the seat furthest from his 'captor,' as it were.

"Not at all, your Majesty."

"Oh. Well, that is truly a shame. Perhaps some food will rejuvenate you?"

Haruka opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach had done the talking for him, a low gurgle sounding out embarrassingly loud through the chamber. The response was another toothy grin from the Sultan, who snapped his fingers to one of the servants in the room. They left without a word.

"Haruka... _Haruka_ , Haruka, Haru-...'Haru?' May I call you Haru?"

He spoke as if he'd had the most brilliant idea, and Haruka winced. No, not 'Haru' again. That name only seemed to fit when it was spoken by Makoto or the twins.

"Sultan, I-"

"Simply 'Rin' will do now, Haru."

"..."

Haruka sighed. He hadn't wanted this. Frankly, there were many other things he'd like to call the Sultan, but those would only put him in a deeper grave. The best method now was simply to comply, as much as it pained him.

"...Rin...I have thought on your proposition, and-"

"Oh no, no, no, Haruka, do not bring that up. You see, I have thought upon it as well, perhaps even more so than you...and I see it fit to give you an extension of sorts."

"...an...extension?"

Haruka watched as Rin nodded. He was listening, but at the same time, he knew there was a price for this kindness. The wanderer waited, breath baited as the doors came open, and out the servant came with a platter of what looked to be the most appetizing delicacies he had ever laid his eyes on. He did not wait for a moment as it was set down, and he dug in. There were fruits, juicy and wet, and it all seemed to covered in a sweet glaze...honey? Truly a feast for a king, or rather, a Sultan. Rin watched him with a smile.

"Yes, that is, I'm giving you more time for you to...ah, where are my manners?"

The Sultan chided himself and gestured to the girl, who hadn't taken her eyes from Haruka since the moment he'd walked in. They were wide, scanning over his face and torso, whatever the table wasn't hiding.

"This is my younger sister, Princess-"

"Kou?"

Haruka cut him off, and in doing so made the Princess gasp and grin happily. The wanderer was nearly blown from his seat by the sheer joy she was exuding. Her cheeks were flushed to a healthy pink, and she returned to her meal with a new zeal and enthusiasm, eyes off the newcomer.

"I-It is nice to meet you, Haru."

"And you as well."

There was a quiet high-pitched noise from...somewhere, Haruka wasn't quite certain, and now the siblings were exchanging looks. Suddenly, the Princess stood, plate in hand as she walked off.

"I would prefer to eat in my chambers this morning. Farewell, Brother."

She left hurriedly and soon, the two men were alone.

"Your sister seems charming."

"Ah. She can be, at times. Others, she can be quite a pest. Perhaps you can relate. Do you have any siblings, Haru? Brothers? Sisters?"

"None."

"And what of your family? How are they?"

Haruka was quiet, and he wondered if he should tell the truth. Would there be any harm in it? Rin...somehow seemed sincere, in his own odd sort of way. He conditioned to eat for a moment, stomach taking control oh his mind, and then set down his silverware.

"...my father and mother died in The Vast shortly after I was born. From there, my grandmother raised me, but she passed away eleven years ago. I have raised myself since then...I was about seven years old. Eighteen now."

He raised his eyes from his plate to the Sultan, and he spoke his next words clearly.

"In all cases of my family's death, it was due to a lack of water."

Rin shook his head, and there seemed to be genuine sympathy in his eyes as he sighed and sipped from his goblet.

"I am truly sorry, Haru. You have my deepest condolences, and my empathy. I, too, know the pain of losing a...cherished, beloved family member."

Haruka stared at him for awhile before taking note of the number of chairs there were at this large table. A chair for Rin, a chair for Kou, one for himself, and two extras.

"...you as well?"

"My father. Former Sultan of Iwatobi. He was an incredible ruler; he truly made this city what it is today. A beacon of hope, inspiration, and wealth for all."

. . .

Haruka didn't see Iwatobi in that light at all, but he kept his mouth shut.

"And what of your mother?"

The wanderer received an amused scoff, and this time Rin's drinking was more deliberate.

"Ah, my mother. My mother is...just that. My mother. Alive and well."

He looked to the empty chair to his right and then back to Haruka.

"If you are wondering where she is, she has taken a goodwill trip into Samezuka. Kou is to be wed in the near future to a wealthy aristocrat. Seijuurou Mikoshiba? Have you heard of him?"

"...I have not."

"Well that is fine. I suppose you do not need to...my mother does, however. She goes completely overboard over things like this. She needs to know 'what sort of person' her daughter is marrying before agreeing...it is utterly ridiculous. Marriage is marriage, and it is not as if _her_ wedding affects the Dynasty."

Haruka's eyes narrowed slightly in thought

"Is that sort of thing not important to you?"

"Is it to _you_?"

"Well...what if this...Mikoshiba, did you say? What if he is not a good man? Your mother is making a rather wise decision in meeting with him beforehand. She could be saving the Dynasty the trouble of bringing in an unkind 'son,' who would treat your sister as less than she ought to be treated."

The visible shift in Rin's expression was startling, and Haruka wondered if the Sultan was mad at him or mad at the image he'd conjured. He watched as the other man cleared his throat and took a swig of water, as if to calm himself from whatever he'd thought of just now.

"...you...you have made a fair point, Haru."

. . .

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room, and Haruka was the one to break it.

"You were speaking earlier of my extension..."

"Ah, yes. Yes, yes, thank you. I had nearly forgotten."

Rin took a breath, shaking his head quickly and recomposing himself. Contrary to that nasty argument Haruka had overheard the day prior, Rin seemed to actually care for his sister quite a bit more than he let on. Haruka looked down to his plate and nibbled away at the fruits as the Sultan spoke.

"Firstly...allow me to apologize. You and I seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, and I would be most humbled by receiving a second chance. Allow me to show you what your life here can be like."

"Now, as far as your extension...you, Haru, strike me as a man who needs time to make complex choices, yes?"

Haruka glanced up, almost bored as he continued eating.

"I would say that any man would need time to decide whether or not to marry someone he barely knows, but go on."

He heard Rin chuckle and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"I see I am correct, then. Then my extension is as long as you need. Until then, you are to stay in the palace, enjoy my company...I will even give you the guest chambers, if you prefer, or my own, if you so wish. To be perfectly honest, I am already considering you my bride, so I shall begin treating you like one. Perhaps this way, we can avoid another...incident, like last night."

Rin chuckled again, and Haruka looked up with questioning.

...it didn't seem like that bad a deal. As much as he missed home, Haruka had found something of a solution to Iwami's plight. Even if meant he could never return, his neighbors, the others, everyone would thrive.

. . .

"What if my decision is no?"

"Then you are to be banished from my grounds. I would suggest going home, but you probably wouldn't make it..."

Haruka stared at him, wondering if that was a threat or simply a statement. The Vast had nearly taken his life once already; he didn't need another warning.

"But again, you have been given as much time as you need to, so take it. Enjoy yourself here. Do not stress. I trust you will reach a proper verdict soon enough."

The wanderer stared at the strawberries on his plate (he had only read of these before) and then up to Rin, mind racing.

"...and if I were to agree...the water would get sent to Iwami?"

He watched Rin hesitate for a moment, and his hands folded on the the top of the table. He nodded once, eyes dead focused on Haruka.

"Yes."

. . .

"...then...I shall take the time..."

Rin's shoulders dropped and he sighed, smiling happily as he stood and moved towards the grand doors.

"Excellent. I shall inform the guards of your staying in the guest chambers. No bride of mine shall sleep in that den."

"Rin."

The Sultan stopped in his tracks as Haruka spoke, and he turned to see.

"Yes?"

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Damn his grandmother. Damn her morals. Damn the Sultan's sudden (and suspiciously) positive change in attitude. Haruka stood from his place at the table, bowing as he spoke softly.

"...thank you for this opportunity. And the meal...and...since you apologized for our previous encounter...I am sorry about your nose, as well as my spitting. Forgive me."

Haruka missed it. He missed how visibly shaken Rin was, right to his very core. He missed that that utterly dumbfounded expression on the Sultan's face, one of pure disbelief and awe. When he stood up again, he was staring at a Rin Matsuoka who was smiling somewhat shakily.

"That is in the past, Haru. Do not fret over such petty things as bloody noses and fighting. There are many more important things to think of now...I must tell the guards of your being welcomed. Feel free to finish eating, and when you are through, you may look around the palace as you wish. Farewell."

Rin left quickly, leaving Haruka alone in the dining hall with far more food than he could finish. He sat and stared at his plate, and he sighed, picking bit by bit up as he ate...and then he stared at the plate some more.

He stared at the fresh slices of banana, the strawberries and bits of pomegranate, and the honey glazed over it all in a loving drizzle.

. . .

Everything on this plate, Haruka had read to be supposed aphrodisiacs.

He stood from the table, leaving the platter in a disgusted huff. Rin was fortunate that Haruka had already gotten himself full.


	9. The Yearning

"Oh gods."

Rin stumbled down the hall, a hand to his chest, fingers digging slightly into his robes. Why had he had to turn around when Haruka spoke? Why had he had to bear witness to such a sincere apology? The wanderer continued to strike him dumb, whether it be with his looks or his words...or his fists, but hopefully there would be no more of that.

On top of being beautiful, it seemed he and Haruka had a number of things in common...Rin wondered why he had bothered to ask him about his bride's past in the first place. He hadn't asked that of blonde...his lost Sunny. A small needle of disappointment stabbed through his mind, but it was best to let it go. He and Ryugazaki had probably already died by now...traitors.

...this wasn't not dwelling on it. Rin huffed and turned a corner, stopping shortly as he nearly ran into Kou. They both shared a startled gasp.

"Brother!"

"K-Kou!"

The Princess then lit up and then looked over her brother's shoulder. Her cheek's flushed, gaze dropping to the floor.

"Is...is Haruka with you?"

Rin raised a brow and shook his head.

"He is not. He is either still enjoying the breakfast I had the servants especially prepare for him or he is out and about in the palace."

Kou sighed, but her smile was still plastered across her face.

"I must admit, Brother, he is _far_ more intriguing than your usual concubines...I approve. He seems...strong. Quite strong."

Rin couldn't help but laugh; well. This was interesting. Kou was blushing fiercely and her voice had gotten rather high. This was actually rather hilarious.

"I did not bring him to breakfast for my younger sister's approval, but thank you. And yes, I have certainly noticed his build...I find to be quite partial to his arms, myself.."

Rin smiled teasingly, and Kou groaned, covering her face in shame.

"Hush, Brother, this is not _fair_! You cannot expect me to to react well to someone so...so-"

"Handsome?"

" _Yes_! And it is only more cruel that _you_ get _him_ when you have had a den of perfectly willing concubines to choose from for years. He is tall and tanned and _so handsome_ , Brother. Meanwhile, I am stuck with Mikoshiba..."

At the mention of Mikoshiba, Rin's expression darkened, and he gently took his sister by the shoulders. She looked up, confused.

"Brother?"

"Kou. When Mother returns, she will be bringing this Mikoshiba, yes?"

"I...I believe so. That is what she told me. But she will not return with him until she is certain that he is a good man."

Rin nodded, deadly serious.

"I will also take him into consideration. As your older brother, I think it only fit to pass my own judgement upon the man you are to marry...as a fellow man, I mean."

"...since when do you practice the same ideals as Mother?"

The Sultan rolled his eyes and let go, straightening his turban in slight embarrassment. Kou was being a pain again.

"I do not. I just...it would be far too much trouble for my younger sister to marry a man who will not treat her well, even through wealth and alliances..."

His eyes flicked to his sister's, an annoyed pout on his face. This was ridiculous, all hypothetical. Even so, Rin's stomach churned at the thought of Kou being mistreated.

"...and if in the future he, or any man, ever does mistreat you, I only request that you tell me. I will deal with it accordingly."

Rin hesitated for a moment before reaching forward and rustling the Princess' hair. It was awkward, a bit too rough, and he'd turned away with a scowl, muttering a "Farewell" under his breath as he left.

He could hear a stunned silence before a quietly giggled "Farewell, Brother," echoed through the hall, which told him that their promise had been sealed.

The Sultan smiled softly, feeling rather at peace for the moment.

. . . . . . .

"Excuse me...could you tell me what these are?"

Haruka had spent about an hour exploring the palace, and he considered himself fortunate that he had not yet gotten lost. Such a place seemed far too large for Rin, Kou, and their mother, though he supposed luxury was luxury. There were very few windows, he found, with the dining room being a noticeable exception. The halls were dark, lit by torches and hanging lanterns, and every now and again he would pass a guard.

Had Haruka not gone into the dining room, he would not have known if it was day or night. Now he could at least try and find a firm grasp of time.

Now he was outside the Sultan's room, finger pointed to the doors, or rather, the strange, terrifying creatures adorned on them. The grey beasts with teeth like hundreds of ivory daggers. The guard of whom he'd asked the question to never took his eyes from the wall opposite them and spoke, responding to Haruka quickly and quietly.

"There is an old legend of water in The Vast that his Majesty finds quite entertaining, and in particular of mythological beasts known as 'sharks.' Those are sharks."

"...water in The Vast?"

The guard nodded, finally breaking his gaze (yet not looking to Haruka) and taking it to the door.

"It is an old nomad story that I am not terribly familiar with. I do know of the sharks, though. They are thought to be large, fierce creatures that ruled water itself, devouring any other beasts that lay within, but you could probably assume from their appearance alone that they are quite ferocious."

Haruka turned from him back to the...'sharks,' and he was visibly disturbed. Creatures in water? Haruka had seen the occasional mosquito eggs, but...something that large?

"...they are horrendous."

"That is why his Majesty enjoys them so much, so much so that he has filed his own teeth to resemble those of the sharks...I am certain you have noticed that, as well. To him, it represents power, and to others-"

"-fear."

Haruka finished his sentence quietly, and the guard nodded.

"But it is merely a tale woven by heat-sickened nomads who did not even know of candles at the time. It is nothing to be taken seriously."

"...of course..."

Being reassured that such creatures could not exist did nothing to ease Haruka's nerves. He thanked the guard quietly and went on his way, trying to put the sharks out of his mind with little success. Some more exploring was in order. Yes, that would would help him greatly. More rooms, more doors, less sharks.

He happened upon his new chambers, which was only fifty paces or from the Sultan's own. It was a large but cozy room that was bathed in crimson. Blood-red bedsheets that seemed to be made from the same material as the Sultan's. Blood-red pillows that felt as if he'd laid his head down onto a cloud. The bed itself was surrounded by sheer red drapery, as if teasing the notion of the wanderer having some sort of privacy. Haruka examined every inch, as if expecting Rin to have blended in somewhere and pop out at any moment.

The damning contrast of color was that of his own robes, the robes he had arrived in. They were lying on a crimson sofa on the right side of the room, laundered and folded neatly. Haruka's blue shawl and cream-colored turban stood out rather drastically against the red, and he couldn't help but laugh dryly at the bitter irony the sight made him see. He decided to change, much preferring his own clothing as opposed to those that the servants had provided him. Habit, he supposed. With a final wrap of his father's turban, Haruka returned to the hall and continued his tour of the palace.

In his time walking, he discovered seven more guest chambers, the kitchens, and he found himself back in front of the concubine den at one point. There were the doors that led to the courtyard...this was the hall he had snuck into that first night. It already seemed like a distant memory, even though it had only been two nights ago. Haruka shook his head.

He wondered how his village was faring, and Makoto. The twins. Even that prostitute he had met on the street. All of it, all of them seemed like a legend, memories from years and years past...

In his wandering and wondering, Haruka finally lost his way. None of the these halls looked 'familiar' anymore, and there was nary a guard to be seen. The darkness grew more thick, and he resorted to pulling a torch from the wall to guide his way. Curiosity drove him further into the depths of the palace, and he found stone stairs, descending into blackness.

At the bottom was a door and it was strange in that it appeared to be metal, shiny and cool to the touch. The wanderer knocked upon it once, twice, and then attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again, failing each time and only wearing himself out. Pressing his ear to the door only gave him silence, and there was nothing to see between cracks seeing as there were none.

...he needed to know, now that he'd come this far.

"...treasure, maybe?"

"Are you aware of the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat,' Haru?"

Haruka nearly dropped his torch as a voice that wasn't his own filled the narrow staircase, and he whirled around with his hand going to-...the space where his scimitar would be, had it not been taken.

Rin stood a few steps up, torch in hand, smirking at the response he'd received from Haruka. Those sharp teeth flickered in their shred light. Haruka glared and stood up straighter, moving past the Sultan up the stairs.

"And how long were you there watching me struggle?"

"Not long at all. I am surprised you did not hear me coming."

"Mm."

Haruka ascended the stairs quickly, Rin close behind. He would've preferred to be alone, honestly, but the Sultan didn't seem to be doing any harm. Other than being irritating, of course.

"I see you found your chambers. I had the servants wash your robes quite thoroughly. They said they had never seen garments so worn and stained before."

"Where I am from, we are not as fortunate to have water to wash our clothes with. Truthfully, it is unheard of."

"I see."

Haruka wondered if his annoyance showed, if his passive-aggressive remarks were truly sinking into Rin's mind. There were people, _his_ people, dying of thirst a hundred miles away, and apparently that didn't have to happen. In that case, why was it happening in the first place?

"I suppose you are wondering what lies behind that door?"

Rin spoke again, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder as he did so. Haruka flinched but did not resist; the Sultan's touch was surprisingly gentle. Unwanted, but at the very least it was gentle. The wanderer nodded, and he got another grin in return; Haruka would refer to it from here on as the Shark's Smile.

"Marry me, and you will know. Not even my guards know what lies beyond that door."

"..."

. . . . . . .

Rin smiled at Haruka's silence, his grip on his future bride's shoulder tightening just slightly before he let go.

The stairs ended, the halls grew brighter, and soon they were in familiar territory. Rin felt quite satisfied at the moment. Haruka had gotten his fill of the palace and was still speaking to him peacefully. These were all excellent signs that their relationship from here on would be filled with nothing but prosperous happiness, adoration, and hopefully, intimacy.

It had been two days. Rin Matsuoka had felt 'intimate' since the moment he'd laid his eyes on Haruka, but the wanderer did not seem interested in the slightest. And for whatever reason, the Sultan was choosing to deal with it. There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind, murmuring an idea that a night (or day) with Haruka would be far more arousing, far more erotic if _Haruka_ were the one to suggest it, rather than the Sultan.

It was utterly ridiculous. Rin was Sultan, and what he said went without question. His concubines knew that law when they were called upon, and none of them had ever complained. And yet...Haruka was far more than just a concubine. Haruka was visual perfection, the finest creature Rin had ever gazed upon.

Intimacy could wait. If he could give Haruka time to decide whether or not to marry him, then he could give him time for intimacy, even it absolutely killed Rin.

His eyes slowly roved down Haruka's body, admiring his broad back and bronzed skin, awestruck by those slender but powerful looking legs. Rin's gaze stopped at the nape of his bride's neck, at how Haruka's black hair curled slightly at the ends, and at the skin there that seemed darker than the rest...perfect and open for his lips to brush against when he took Haruka from behind and-

. . .

...oh gods, he wanted him. Rin wanted him more than he'd wanted anyone before. How long had he been lustfully staring at Haruka's back? He stared and stared, wondering how warm his skin might be under his fingers, how nicely it would look when he made small, red scratches upon it. Haruka would probably make the most erotic expressions when Rin pounded into him...maybe he'd be demanding. That seemed to be in the wanderer's nature...yes, that fit him well. Haruka wasn't a person that seemed to enjoy playing games, so he'd definitely want Rin to get straight to the point. He'd claw at Rin's back, holding him tightly, legs wrapped around the Sultan's waist and pushing for him to go deeper, begging and squirming in pleasure against his red sheets, his incredible, deep, blue eyes boring into him...they'd be hazy with lust, and then-

"If you are going to stare, at least have the decency to try and hide it."

Rin flinched, brought out of his lust-driven fantasy by the sound of his bride's voice. Haruka looked and sounded annoyed, and the Sultan chuckled nervously. Shit, how long had he been checked out for?

"I was not staring, Haru, only observing. You have quite the frame...you must be a diligent worker back in Iwami."

"I suppose."

...he was so cold. Haruka didn't seem to speak much, and when he did, it was a threat or something else about his village.

"Haru...may I ask you something?"

The wanderer turned to face him, expression blank.

"I have the feeling that you will ask me regardless of my answer, so go on."

Rin laughed again and thought for a moment.

"...is there anything that I can do? For you, that is. I mean...if there's anything that you might...need or desire, that will make your stay in my palace more comfortable, tell me. Anything at all. More pillows, a new room entirely...more water. Do not hesitate to ask."

He watched as Haruka paused. The wanderer looked him over and very quietly sighed, as if it were a burden for him to even answer the Sultan.

"I will keep that in mind, Sultan."

"Please, it is 'Rin' for you now."

"...Rin."

They walked in silence. Rin was still desperately trying to put the thought of laying with Haruka out of his mind. This fantasy could wait until he was alone, safe in his own chambers. He would not even call for a concubine, no...none of them would do, not anymore. None of them even came close to possessing the raw beauty Haruka had. His bride did not even _try_ to appear perfect, and yet here he was. From the moment he'd come into Rin's vision, even through the dirt and sweat and anger, the Sultan knew that Haruka was someone special. Someone beautiful. Someone extraordinary.

They were destined.

He allowed Haruka to lead the way until they had returned to his chambers, and Rin stepped back, smiling curiously.

"Do not tell me that you mean to retire? Though I suppose you have had a rather eventful day."

The wanderer shook his head no, expression blank as he stared to the floor beside the Sultan.

"I do not plan on sleeping so much as simply resting...Rin. I have one too many thoughts on my mind at the moment."

"Oh of course, of course. Take all the time you need. I shall tell the servants not to disturb you."

"Thank you."

The two stood together for a moment longer, an awkward feeling humming in the air. Neither one spoke, and Rin wasn't quite certain, but he could swear that there was hint of color in Haruka's cheeks. The notion alone made his own cheeks flare up; now the wanderer was giving him a strange look. Shit. Damn it...

"...farewell."

Rin spun on one heel and began walking off. Well, that had been smooth. Romantic, to be certain. Ugh, he was an idiot, thinking with his lower half rather than his mind. Could he really be blamed, though? Even his own sister had fallen for him after just one look. Was Rin honestly expected to carry out a normal conversation when the only thing on his mind was pushing Haruka into the wall and kissing him with everything he had?

"Rin..."

The Sultan stopped cold, turning around with hasty sudden composure as Haruka called for him.

"...I know that I have said this before, but...I am grateful for your generosity."

Haruka bowed curtly, and Rin swallowed dryly, a nervous grin coming to his face. Why were the gods tormenting him by prolonging his departure? Damn it, he wanted, no, _needed_ to leave, right this very moment. He was aching, far too aroused than was acceptable for this sort of environment. The ruler laughed quietly, making his way to Haruka and taking his hand. It was all one swift motion; Rin took his hand, gently turned it over, and kissed at his wrist. He noticed how his guest had initially flinched, but he had not pulled away.

"You are much too formal, Haru. My generosity is for you and you alone. At the moment, you are a guest in my palace, and you are welcome here. It would be indecent of me to make you feel any less."

He smiled and released Haruka, who very slowly brought his hand back to his side.

"I understand."

"...well. If that is all, I shall make my leave. I'll have a servant fetch you for supper."

. . . . . . .

Haruka watched Rin hurry off, a bit confused. Perhaps he had been keeping the Sultan from something important. All the same. He sighed, entering his chambers and locking the door behind him. He had blown out the torch outside and left it there; no need to make his room smell like smoke anymore than it somewhat did.

He raised his hand to about eye level, examining the skin where Rin had kissed him. This was the second time the Sultan's lips had been on him, and neither of them had been asked for...at least this one had been in a place that wasn't quite so personal. Haruka could still feel the sensation tingling on his wrist; again, this one had been gentle. Everything that Rin had done for him today, thus far, had been gentle.

The wanderer was still rather disgruntled about his breakfast though, or rather, he was disgruntled with the fact that it had all been foods meant to entice him sexually. As if Rin hadn't made that perfectly clear when he'd arrived.

Haruka thought back to the moments before their brawl, and it made him cringe. That had been so out of the blue, so spontaneous, so embarrassing. What sort of person just kisses someone they just met? Rin Matsuoka, apparently. He touched his lips for a moment, remembering the feeling too well. Haruka stared at his fingertips, as if expecting there to be some visual evidence of the act, which of course, there was none.

His first kiss, and he'd spat in the face of the one responsible.

. . .

...he supposed that Rin was attractive, not that that sort of thing really mattered to him. If anything, the Sultan was still a spoiled brat, but today had seemed different. Perhaps he'd simply caught him on a bad day; everyone had those from to time.

Haruka had received an apology for every time he had been wronged this far.

' _A wrong that has been atoned for is far better than a right, my dear_.'

His grandmother's words rang around in his head, but he wanted them to go. It was hard enough to think without her morals and ideals surfacing every so often.

Rin. Marriage. Water. Iwami. These were the only thoughts on Haruka's mind now.

Would marrying Rin call for the usual things that married couples do? He and the Sultan were both men, though. Wasn't that odd? From a...wealthy standpoint, shouldn't he be marrying a woman to carry on the Dynasty? Why Haruka? Why not one of the concubines?

He didn't know the first thing about marriage. Haruka had taught himself of the world mostly through books or experience, and he had never experienced anything like love or marriage before. Rin had stolen his first kiss...what else did the Sultan expect to take?

"...stupid."

Haruka grumbled as he stared at the ceiling, heat coming to his face.

Again, Rin was rather handsome. Very handsome, in fact, Haruka wouldn't deny that at all. If it weren't for his Shark's Smile, he'd probably be the most handsome man Haruka had ever seen. He was tall, only a bit more so than he himself, and his hair and eyes certainly were interesting, that blood color. The Matsuoka Family seemed to favor it well...

Along with being of good height came the Sultan's physique and complexion. He was muscular, yet very pale. It seemed as if he worked hard, but it must be within the palace walls. Haruka had clearly been the victor of their fight the night before, though. _Looking_ muscular wasn't equivalent to being strong...

Even still.

. . .

Sex.

He wondered about sex rather often. It was such a concept people seemed afraid of, but he didn't quite see what the problem itself was regarding sex. He vaguely remembered Makoto's reaction to the prostitute in Iwatobi's southern end; what a prime example. What was the fuss about? It was something two (or in some cases, more) people did as a means of reproduction, or pleasure. There was nothing indecent about the act in his eyes, or maybe he was just literarily jaded. Perhaps reading about intimate practices had dulled his senses to them; when stripped down, it was a science. Human nature. A near necessity of life on earth.

Would Rin want sex? It seemed that way. Haruka wasn't terribly bothered by the idea of it, but at the same time, he doubted his own ability. He had been aroused before, but he didn't feel that way around Rin.

Rather...he felt... _odd_ around Rin. Tense. Not in a fearful way, but more...anxious. He wanted to figure the Sultan out, and badly. He wanted, needed to know everything there was to know about Rin Matsuoka, and he hadn't the faintest idea as to why. Haruka craved knowledge. How old was he? What were his interests? He didn't seem to get along with his mother...why?

...why was Haruka sitting here thinking about these questions when he could be receiving their answers?

. . . . . . .

It wasn't often that Rin had a go at himself, but he had been very serious about no concubine being close enough to Haruka. He would rather touch himself, use his mind and imagination to their fullest, rather than call upon someone to use as a cheap imitation.

"Ha-..."

He hadn't brought himself to this on his own since he was younger, before he had been permitted concubines. Adolescent thoughts and feelings had been difficult on Rin; no father to guide him through the strange, new point in his life. His mother had tried, but he hardly wanted to hear her speak about normal things, let alone the changes he was going through at the time. What boy would?

"...fuck..."

He'd forgotten how loud he could get on his own, and he placed a hand over his mouth, the other occupied with stroking himself. Small whimpers of pleasure slipped between his fingers, and he closed his eyes tightly, envisioning Haruka tending to him.

"Ah...!"

Haruka was responsible for this, damn him. Damn his very being. Damn him and bless him.

He could picture it so vividly in his mind, Haruka, perfect, incredible Haruka, between his legs, touching him and speaking to him in a voice that was only for the Sultan, telling him his desires and how he wished for Rin to fufill them, and then Rin was fulfilling them, fucking Haruka senseless-

There was a knock.

"...Sultan?"

And then another.

"Rin?"

...Haruka? Now? Of all times?

. . .

"Yes?"

Rin released his grip on his cock, now painfully hard as he sat up and calling toward the door. What on earth did Haruka want? Wasn't he supposed to be thinking somewhere?

"I have thought of what would make me most comfortable in the palace. May I come in?"

"...yes, just a moment."

Damn it, now he'd have to rush _and_ be quiet. He took back to himself, forcing himself to be silent.

There was a rush of eroticism that came with Haruka, the person of his desire, being just outside the door. Not even twenty feet away. Oh, it was wonderful. The thrill of it all...

His red sheets were soon stained with white, his climax having been whittled down to nothing but a pathetic whimper. Rin wiped the sweat from his brow, dressing his lower half quickly and hoping that the blood in his face would have receded somewhat before he answered the door.

It didn't help that when he opened it, Haruka was standing there, looking interested and...excited? Something about Haruka seemed excited. It wasn't on his face; his eyes weren't wide, and there was no smile, but there was definitely something in the way he was looking at Rin that seemed excited. As if he were suddenly filled with energy that needed to be expelled. It put Rin off in a very bad way, especially considering what he'd just been doing moments before.

"Yes?"

"I have thought on your words, and I have found how my stay here could be more pleasant."

. . .

"...I am listening."

Rin leaned against his doorframe, suddenly very curious about this intrusion. Haruka stepped past him into the room, much to the Sultan's shock, and made himself comfortable on the bed. Rin hid his horror fairly well and very quickly went to sit beside him, hiding the stain he had made.

"G-go on."

Haruka was silent, but then very suddenly turned to face Rin, who flinched back in surprise.

"Tell me of yourself. Your life. If you expect me to accept your proposal, then I must at least know who you are."

. . .

Kou.

"...fine. I will tell you...but only if I receive the same in return. Everything."

"Done."

Haruka nodded in agreement, and Rin sighed. This was what Haruka had interrupted him for? He hardly felt satisfied...oh well. In the future, he would never have to resort to things like that ever again.

The Sultan settled back, raising a brow and looking over his bride. He sighed, reaching for his water goblet, speaking tiredly just before taking a deep sip.

"What is it that you wish to know, Haru?"

"If we are married, what are your intentions regarding intercourse?"

Water sprayed from Rin's mouth after most of it went down his windpipe, and he choked, beating his chest with his palm. His eyes went to Haruka, tears forming as he struggled to breathe. He was just...sitting there. Making no move to help the Sultan. Waiting for Rin to recover and answer his bombardment of a question. Finally, he could breathe, racked breaths that were slightly pained.

" _What_...in the name of the gods...sort of question is _that_!?"

"I am only curious. "

Haruka was completely unphased. His tone hadn't shifted not one decibel, not one pitch, and Rin was horrified by it. What sort of upbringing could allow such-?

...ah. Right. Rin swallowed, and after a moment of gathering his sanity, he nodded.

"I...that is...yes, w-we would."

"We would?"

" _Yes_ , Haru. We would."

Or even before they were married, to be perfectly honest, but he wouldn't say that.

...could this end? It had only begun, but Rin needed it to be over. This was embarrassing; having sex was one thing, but _speaking_ of it, and so casually...it didn't feel right. Indecent, rather. He was almost afraid to ask what else Haruka wanted to learn about him. Had no one taught him common-?

...ah. Right.

Rin was blushing, he knew, but it couldn't be helped. He clucked his tongue and pushed at Haruka's shoulder in annoyance. This was all his fault...

"Haru, you understand that...that sort of thing is considered inappropriate to discuss freely, yes?"

"I do, but I do not care."

"...I see."

Gods help them.

"Then may I ask something of you?"

Haruka nodded, and Rin tried to think of something to return the favor. Something that would embarrass Haruka. Yes, sweet revenge. He wanted that sweet blush of surprise, that slight anxiety that came with recalling a fond or sensitive subject. Give this one thing to him, gods. Just this once.

"Tell me of your first kiss."

He waited for Haruka's answer, dying to hear the details of the wanderer's awkward arrival into adolescence, but instead received an answer that backfired completely in his face.

"I see no need to tell you when you were there."

. . .

Perhaps Rin's mother was right. It was rather important to get to know someone before marrying them.


	10. The Knowledge

Hours passed, and they only felt like minutes. Haruka drank in every new bit and piece about Rin that he learned, storing it for later. They had spoken straight through supper; Rin had even shooed a guard off (who had come to tell them of supper) so that they could continue speaking to one another.

The Sultan was seventeen years old, and Princess Kou was fifteen. He enjoyed reading, writing, anything that had to do with mythology or legends, and he prided himself in his ability to rule Iwatobi. Also, he had apparently painted the sharks on his doors himself. Many of the paintings around the palace were from his own hand.

It was fascinating. When Haruka had begun his interview of sorts (and he would admit, he had started off with a very poor question), Rin had been annoyed, as if he were having to deal with a child's incessant whining. However, the more he answered, and the more he shared, the lighter he seemed to become. Rin was smiling now, sharing anecdotes about his past with the wanderer as if they'd known each other for years.

"-and Father was _furious_ , even though I told him that it had been a non-venomous snake. Kou wouldn't speak to me for weeks afterward."

He laughed gently and turned to Haruka, who was raptly listening. The wanderer nodded; slipping a snake into his sister's bed did seem a bit cruel for a prank, but Rin had apparently been seven at the time. Small boys were exceptionally careless.

The Sultan then reached over and gently nudged aside a few stray wisps of Haruka's hair, which made him tense instantly.

"You know, you haven't told me much of yourself, whereas if I were to die tomorrow, you'd essentially have enough to pen my own memoir."

"You haven't been asking anything of me."

He watched Rin frown and lower his hand, which made itself comfortable of top of Haruka's. Why was he so...touchy? From the moment Haruka had arrived, he had been prodded and poked and kissed and touched. It wasn't any trouble, and he didn't mind, but it certainly could be annoying when he was unprepared for it.

The Sultan's thumb rubbed gently on his skin, and he spoke.

"You have told that you are eighteen, that you are from Iwami, and that you are an only child. An orphan...a hard worker...and with more good fortune than anyone I have met before."

"...good fortune?"

Rin nodded, eyes widening, as if he were surprised that Haruka didn't realize.

"Don't tell me that you don't think the gods have blessed you, Haru? It seems as if they have smiled upon you your whole life. From your birth to this very moment, with you and I, they have given you numerous chances and glorious opportunities. Good fortune!"

The grip on Haruka's hand tightened; Rin was gazing at him so earnestly, begging him to understand.

"You and I were _fated_ to meet, Haru. And there is no denying fate. Father told me that everything happens for a reason, every little thing. Every gust of wind, every grain of sand, every misfortune or miracle...it is all part of the Grand Design."

"...this...'Grand Design' doesn't change that fact that my village needs water."

"Oh of course not! You have my condolences for your grandmother, and your mother and father. I'll still do everything in my power to help Iwami once we are wed."

. . .

There was something in Rin's voice that wasn't quite right when he said that, but Haruka put it aside.

"I have one more question for you."

Rin nodded expectantly, and Haruka was partially afraid to start now. This mild mood could be spoiled in an instant.

"...why...or rather...what is it about your mother that makes you so frustrated?"

There it went; the Sultan's smile was gone, and Haruka's hand was now empty. Rin had brought it back to himself and had gotten up to move to his balcony. The wind blew in softly; it was night again. How long had they been at this questioning?

"And just what makes you think that you have the right to ask me something like that?"

Haruka frowned, moving to the doors to join him in looking at the cityscape.

"You expect me to marry you is why. How am I to feel about a man who doesn't show proper respect to his mother?"

"What would _you_ know about that!?"

Haruka stared at Rin's glare for a moment and sighed. This guy really was a pain, wasn't he? He leaned against the balcony's ledge, arms folded as he gazed over the city, out into the darkness of The Vast.

"...I wouldn't, but I had my grandmother. She taught me as much as she could about etiquette and respect before the sickness took her. And from there, I read. I did nothing but read, honestly. Read and prepare for my journey. I electively chose not to speak to others, fearing that they would hinder me or hold me back. I didn't need anything keeping me in Iwami; I just needed to think of Iwami as a collective. A _place_ that needed help, not specific people that I had come to care for. That would have only made it more difficult for me to leave...then I arrived in Iwatobi, and I was forced to meet people. Care about them..."

Makoto and the twins flashed through his mind, and his eyes instinctively went to the eastern end of the city below. It was far too dark; there was no way of spotting the shop from here anyway.

"You grew up with the love of a mother and father for the majority of your life, never having to worry about water a day in your life...it's quite backwards how you, who thinks of me as coming from nothing, accuses me of not knowing respect for the ones who cared for me, considering my grandmother was all I had."

"..."

He was met with total silence. Haruka dared a glance to the Sultan. Rin was staring out the Vast, with an expression that Haruka could only place as tense. Finally, there was a heavy sigh, and Rin was running his fingers through his hair in nervous bouts.

"...she is just...she's always so..."

He scoffed, and Haruka just waited. It was coming; the answer to his question.

"...she is _nothing_ like my father. They were like water and oil, and I hated it. My father ruled this city with such grace and power, and his plans for me had been great. But they she...my _mother_ , all she cared about was making me see the _people_. She cared nothing for my father, her own husband. She only cares about _them_."

Rin gestured curtly to the air, to Iwatobi.

"Kou hangs onto every word she says as if it were gospel, but I am better than that. My father had a plan, and it is my job to fulfill his wishes to the very end...why can she not understand that? Why is it so... _difficult_ for her to _grasp_!?"

He stormed inside, voice raising. Haruka followed immediately, watching with heightened interest.

"Father treated me as the future leader of this land, whereas she treated me like any other child. Never _once_ has she called me Sultan, it is always 'dear,' and 'darling,' and 'my sweet Rin,' I am not _sweet_ , _Mother_ , _I am Sultan_!"

Haruka dodged quickly as Rin began to throw his bedding, starting with the pillows.

"She is such a thorn in my side! If it were not in the official records of our city's history, I would not even believe myself to be her son! I...I hate..."

"..."

Rin turned to see Haruka's blank expression and sighed again, sitting back down on the bed. The wanderer cautiously approached and sat beside him, patiently waiting.

"...I do not hate her. She is my mother, and I would mourn for her if she were to pass away."

"Would she know that?"

"...what...?"

The Sultan's expression changed completely as Haruka spoke. The black-haired man swallowed nervously, partially worried that a pillow would soon coming flying toward him. Rin looked bewildered

"...I mean...if tomorrow, a report came from Samezuka that your mother had collapsed, or had been attacked...do you think she would die knowing that you cared?"

"..."

It all happened so fast, it had nearly been a blur. Haruka was pinned to the bed, Rin's hands clenching down on his shoulders. He struggled, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He stared up at the Sultan, who was completely torn apart. He looked as if he might snap at any moment.

"Rin-"

" _Silence_! You know _nothing_! You think that you can speak to me about my mother? What would you know about a mother!? You've never even _known_ a mother!"

Haruka took a breath; he was hysterical. There would be no reasoning with him.

"You're right. I have not."

"Right! What would _you_ know of a mother's love!?"

"Nothing."

"You...you are just an orphaned peasant!"

"I know."

"...stop... _stop that, damn it_! _Damn you_!"

The sting of Rin's palm striking his cheek brought Haruka back to struggling, but he froze when he felt water. Warm, wet droplets falling onto his skin. His gaze turned upward once again to see that the Sultan was weeping openly.

"...Rin..."

In the next moment, Haruka was being embraced; now there really was no going anywhere.

"Why...? Why is it you? How can you can just lie there and agree? Get angry, damn it...strike me, yell at me, do something...!"

The wanderer lied there for a moment, the Sultan's full weight on his front. Very slowly, he brought his arms up to hold Rin.

"...please...it's difficult to breathe...I will tell you."

He spoke softy, and after a moment, Rin sat up, wiping his tears hurriedly in shame. Haruka scooted himself away from the Sultan and caught his breath, his own hand going to his cheek. The sting had subsided to a dull tingle, but the act had still been committed.

"I only agree because you are correct. I know nothing of a mother's love. I am just a peasant from a poor village who fell into unfortunate circumstances. From what you have told me, it seems that your mother cares very deeply for you, and yet you reject her."

"I have fought with myself for years over my mother and father's death. They are my own parents, and yet I feel...nothing for their loss. I still feel nothing. And I feel guilt for not feeling remorse. For not allowing myself to be eaten with grief. They are my parents, but that was eighteen years ago. I don't know what kind of people they really were, or what they liked. I don't even know what they look like."

Haruka looked to Rin, eyes stone cold.

"You know a mother, and you know her love. That is far more than I can ever hope to say. You should consider yourself to be the one with good fortune."

"..."

. . . . . . .

Rin couldn't look at him. He didn't want to be anywhere near him. He had already struck him, and he already felt the guilt of that slamming into him like a runaway cart.

He forced himself to look to the wanderer, eyes pleading.

"...Haru. That was the first and last time I will ever lay my hand upon you in violence. Please forgive me."

"..."

"...and please forgive me for my comments. I am ashamed...and I'm offering my apologies."

"..."

"Haru...?"

"It seems all you offer me, Rin, are objects and apologies. I'm not someone who can be bought off with cheap words and possessions."

"...w-what do you want then? Anything. It can be anything."

Rin was begging. He was ashamed to be, but this what Haruka had done to him. He had had him _crying_ moments ago, weeping over his _mother_ , of all people. Who the hell did he think he was?

Why did he want his forgiveness so much?

"I ask for nothing. I merely want you to think upon what you've told me tonight...clearly, these are thoughts you've been holding in for some time. That is not healthy, Rin."

...why did he have to be so clinical? So rational? So...so _cold_? Haruka was plain cold. Was this the sort of person that emerged when one was not raised properly? A cold, analytical man who only knew the world through words? So eloquent, and yet not really knowing how to express his words properly. Rin had yet to see him smile, or even laugh. Why couldn't he just get angry? Rin wouldn't mind fighting again; bloodshed would be far easier for him to deal with than this. It honestly got his blood boiling.

"Perhaps you should simply speak to your mother."

Haruka spoke his last words before standing from the bed and making his way to the door. Rin was too stunned to respond, and before he realized it, his bride was gone, out the door and down the hall, presumably heading to the dining hall for dinner.

"...grah!"

The Sultan reached for another pillow and hurled it across the room, very nearly taking out a vase on display about ten feet away. He curled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his arms, fighting the urge to destroy his chambers yet again. This was happening too often. Damn Haruka. Damn his mother. Damn everything. Why was he even thinking things like this? He found himself shifting every moment; every time he and Haruka spoke, he felt small changes in his very being. What was happening to him? This wasn't what his father would have wanted of him. Some sniveling, crying mess of a man; how dare he call himself his son?

Haruka's words had sliced him open; he might as well have returned the wanderer's scimitar personally. If his mother perished in The Vast tomorrow, he wondered, honestly wondered, if she would die thinking that her son hated her.

And that killed Rin.

Very slowly, the person who had breached the palace was ever so slightly breaching the Sultan's walls. The bitter cold stones, the repressed emotions, the hatred and anger, it was all crumbling down, and he was terrified.

What would his father have thought of this? He would be ashamed. He would disown Rin. Scold him for being such a child. He could hear him, echoing through his mind

' _You are unfit to rule. Blubbering and crying like an infant, and betrothed to a street rat_? _Disgusting. And what of Gou_? _You allowed her to change her name_? _She was named after your grandfather, Rin. You ought to be ashamed_.'

"Leave me..."

Rin hissed, clamping his hands over his ears. Make the voices stop. Make it all stop.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he cried. And he was finding himself growing closer to Haruka, somehow; his past as a peasant meant nothing. And Kou? Kou was happy again. Smiling again. Nothing anyone said would ever make Rin take that away ever again, and he was ashamed that he had been the one to blame for her misery in the first place.

' _Think on your life Rin. Think on this city. Who is really Sultan; you, or Father's ghost_?'

"..."

Rin needed to think. He needed to think for a long while on his life. His choices. His goals.

On Haruka.

On his mother.

On Iwatobi.

...on Iwami.

. . . . . . .

"...ahem..."

Kou cleared her throat quietly at the table, sitting across from Haruka, who was eating slowly but diligently. One would assume correctly that the wanderer did not receive proper meals often.

Rin had not yet arrived...

This was a horribly tense atmosphere. The Princess had been passing by her brother's chambers at one point earlier in the evening, and that moment had sounded rather...well, tense to say the least. There had been shouting, and she could've sworn that she had heard her brother shout at their mother, who was not even here at the moment.

"Ah...Haru?"

Her breath caught in her throat when the wanderer's bright blue eyes flicked up to meet hers. No...she mustn't. Haruka was Rin's bride. She took a small breath, gathering her strength to ask what needed to be asked.

"...are...are things well with you and my brother?"

There. That was all that needed to be said now. She waited for an answer. Haruka kept his gaze on the Princess for a moment longer before returning to his dish.

"I suppose we are as well as we can be. If I may speak freely, your brother is something of a brute."

"Speak as you wish. I can't get upset over something that is true."

She laughed quietly and went to her drink. She sighed when she set it back down, staring absentmindedly at her plate.

"Brother has always been a bit...off. I blame Father...he filled his head for years with talk of ruling Iwatobi. It only got worse when he passed. I miss Father, but honestly, it is like he never left, now that Rin is Sultan."

"...how do you mean?"

Kou looked up in surprise as Haruka asked his question. Well, she supposed she had to speak now.

"Rin takes Father's ideals into account before anything else. It's as if our father is still Sultan. Sometimes I wonder if Rin died that day, too...our mother has tried helping him see the mistakes of the past, but he refuses to listen to anything she says."

She smiled sadly, looking back to Haruka.

"And then you arrived, Haru."

"Me?"

"Did you know that my Brother has not smiled for five years? Not for a good reason, rather. He takes such pleasure in pecking others down...he smiles when he speaks of you. Truly smiles. And...he is treating me like his sister again..."

"...Princess?"

Kou's eyes had welled up with tears, and Haruka wasn't certain how to react exactly. They fell freely, and she was smiling through it. She wiped her eyes hurriedly, murmuring an apology for being embarrassing.

"...for so long, I thought he wanted me gone, but now...we are happy again. Thank you, Haru."

. . . . . . .

Haruka stared at the Princess for a long while, guilt filling him. How could he tell this innocent soul, this bystander in his and Rin's conflicts, that things were _not_ well? When she was so full of hope and joy and gratitude?

"...Kou...would you tell me about the Queen?"

"Mother?"

He watched the Princess sit back, pondering for a moment.

"Well...she is kind, and very beautiful. Nothing like our father...she speaks gently, and her family always comes before the kingdom...Father didn't care very much for that sort of thinking...why do you ask?"

"I asked your brother that same question."

" _Oh_."

Kou's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh, that was a mistake, Haru...Brother doesn't care for Mother. Not one bit. He would rather pretend that she does not exist than listen to a single thing she has to say."

"Didn't you think that he thought the same of you?"

Haruka spoke softly, ignoring the look of surprise on Kou's face.

"...I...I-I suppose, but...this is different. Rin has never liked Mother, or at least not that I can see."

Haruka was silent.

How could anyone despise the one from which they born when they had been treated well by them their whole life? To completely turn away from the one that gave you life and love, reject them entirely...and for what? Stubbornness and pride?

"Haru?"

Haruka snapped out of his thoughts, seeing that Kou was looking directly at him now.

"...forgive me. Did you say something?"

"Oh, no. I was only worried. You tend to lose focus often, don't you?"

"Only sometimes."

The Princess giggled again, and Haruka went back to his food.

"...do you plan to go through with it, Haru?"

"...with the marriage?"

Kou nodded, and Haruka could swear that there was something behind her eyes. She appeared neutral, but the wanderer had always been a fair judge of character. He was rarely wrong on his assumptions of people. Kou seemed like an innocent young lady, but...there was something off.

"I am still considering it. Perhaps if your brother continues showing signs of changing for the better, I will start leaning toward the positive."

"...I see. Well...if you do, let me be the first to welcome you into the Matsuoka Family. Haruka Matsuoka...haha, it does have something of a ring to it, does it not? I think Mother will like you far more than one of the concubines."

"I suppose."

...it sounded fine. Rin was the only problem. He needed to come to terms with many things, the first of which being his mother. Haruka couldn't allow himself to marry someone so...unstable. Rin had problems, very serious issues that needed tending to. He was brash and violent one minute, and the next moment he was more gentle than a kitten. It was honestly frightening how quickly the transition between the two could be.

All of a sudden, Kou stood, taking her plate and passing it off to a servant.

"...I am sorry, but I must go. Farewell, Haru."

The Princess left in a hurry, leaving Haruka alone in the dining hall for the second time that day. He sighed, deciding that he might as well finish his meal this time.

. . . . . . .

' _Please forgive my_ '

...no.

' _I beg for your_ '

...ugh, absolutely not.

' _I am sor_ '

"...damn it all."

A small heap of papers lay behind Rin in his chambers, all failed letters to his mother. He hadn't even eaten dinner yet (and Haruka had made him skip supper, damn him), and now _this_ was consuming him.

He knew that speaking to his mother never went well, so perhaps a letter would do. Rin could have it delivered into Samezuka by the next morning, and all would be well. The only trouble was actually making the letter write itself.

The Sultan had tried for at least an half an hour now, and he was only getting more frustrated. Why was this so difficult?

" _Brother_."

Rin jumped, stashing the new paper under his pillow before calling for Kou to come in. The Princess entered his chambers quickly, face ashen white as she locked the door behind her. Rin's eyes narrowed and he sat up.

"Kou, what is wrong?"

"Brother...Brother, you must tell Haru the truth."

The Sultan was taken aback, his mouth opening and closing for a second before he stood up, nudging the crumpled letters under his bed with his foot. Kou looked absolutely guilt-ridden, wringing her hands as if she were going to cry.

"What are you on about?"

"He and I were speaking over dinner and...and Brother, you can't let him think we can help, not any longer. This is wrong."

Rin sighed and sat back down, rubbing at his temples.

"Kou...don't think I like doing it. I don't. I honestly don't, but it's too late for that. Perhaps after the wedding."

"No, Rin, no, he knows. He has to know. I asked him about the marriage, and I swear, the way h-he...his eyes...he _knows_ something is wrong. You know he is bright, Brother. And if we could help Iwami, wouldn't we have done so long ago?"

"Silence! At the very least, keep your voice down!"

Rin hissed, and she flinched. His expression softened and he shook his head.

"...forgive me, I didn't mean to shout."

"It is fine..."

"It's not, though, Kou...nothing... _nothing_ that I do is fine."

"...Brother...have you...have you been crying?"

"Of course not!"

Rin turned away and returned to his desk.

"...Kou."

"Yes?"

"...if you wanted to apologize to someone. Someone that you feel like you had wronged, and felt remorse for it...how would you do it?"

"Brother, I don't think now is-"

"Please, Kou."

. . .

Silence.

"...I would say it to her face, Brother."

Rin waited, and before long he heard retreating footsteps. He turned; Kou was gone.

. . .

He was through penning letters. At least for now. The Sultan stood, leaving his chambers with a mission on his mind.

Haruka was going to be the first non-royal to enter The Spring. Tonight. He had to see it; surely giving him their city's greatest secret, their most precious treasure, would show him how serious he was. It had to.

For the first time since meeting Haruka, Rin was thinking on how it could be possible to make things right in Iwami. He would rather try and fail then confess that it had never been a priority to begin with; it was now.

He didn't know what spell the wanderer had him under, but Rin was changing. He even realized it himself. Haruka was taking over him like a plague. Everything he was doing, his new kindness toward Gou, seeking the forgiveness of his mother, it wasn't all for Haruka. And yet, Haruka was his reason for trying.

He was trying so damn hard.

He felt his father slip further and further away with every passing moment, and he was ashamed to admit that it didn't bother him.

Not one bit.


	11. The Light

Tormenting.

Taunting.

The voices were haunting Rin as he scoured the palace high and low for his bride. His father. His sister. His mother. The gods themselves? None of them would cease. Every last one of them was disappointed, cross, in misery. The darkened hall's walls murmured curses to him as he passed them, ' _Unfit_ ,' ' _Nothing like his father_ ,' ' _Weak_ ,' ' _The Dynasty is damned with him_.'

He stopped walking suddenly, torchlight dancing in the halls and on him as the realization dawned on him.

It had not even been a day.

...it had only been this morning that Haruka truly began speaking to him.

Rin nearly collapsed where he stood, stumbling, head swirling with confusion, voices, anger, voices, _voices_. Expectations, disappointment, pain, misery, hatred. He clutched at his skull, losing strength in his knees as he hit the ground, mind pounding. His heart was racing, his breathing quickened, panic flooding him.

Shame.

" _Enough_!"

"...Rin?"

A new voice, and it silenced the others. Rin glanced up from the stones on the floor, and there he stood.

Haruka Nanase.

The Sultan blinked once, trying to catch his breath quietly as he stood. How long had he been there? It was only now that he realized that he was outside the dining hall...how long had he been meandering about his palace in his daze?

"Haru..."

Rin took him in, relief going through him in a rush that could only be compared to a drug. He approached the wanderer, taking his hands with a smile that spoke everything he was feeling. Haruka stared at him with, joy upon joys, concern. There was _expression_ on the wanderer's face!

"I-I have been...I'm so glad to have found you. Come, there is something I must show you. Please."

He didn't wait for a response and instead began pulling Haruka down the hall, feeling a resistance at first before soon, there was none; Haruka was willingly coming. Rin was excited, more excited than he could possibly describe. His breathing had gone erratic yet again, and he was just so...so _relieved_. So light. And speaking of light, the Sultan snatched up a torch from the wall before proceeding any further. His steps were quick, and hurried, as if their destination would disappear if they did it arrive soon.

"Rin, my arm..."

"Oh, forgive me."

Rin only realized now just how tightly he had been gripping his bride (would there be a mark of it), and released him. The footsteps behind him stopped, and he turned to face Haruka, confusion tinging his happiness.

Haruka no longer appeared concerned. His common expression was back...that neutral shadow of ice. His blue eyes were the most prominent spot in the dark, and Rin could hardly bring himself to look away.

"Where are you taking me?"

The Sultan laughed quietly, moving toward Haruka and taking him by the shoulders.

"Do you remember today, Haruka, the door? That metal door, beneath the palace floor?"

He was met with silence. React, damn it. Show excitement, show something. Rin gripped him tighter, growing anxious.

"Let me show you what lies within. I promise you, as Sultan, as Rin Matsuoka, that you will be amazed. It'll..."

His hands moved to Haruka's head, cupping his cheeks in adoration, awe, pure anxiety. His perfect face in his hands, bits of his coal-black hair on the tips of his fingers. His bride was so beautiful...and so cold.

"...it will be a sight you've never seen before...please. Let me show you."

. . . . . . .

Haruka looked on in disbelief. Rin was honestly something else, some force that he'd never experienced before. Some powerful, incredible event that couldn't be stopped no matter what preparations one made. He'd say a sandstorm, but at least one could avoid a sandstorm.

Rin was a torch, burning fiercely with energy, but give it one drop of water, one wrong gust of wind, and he would fizzle out.

He was staring at the wanderer, waiting for him to react...but how? What in the hell did he want from him? It was the middle of the night. They'd just had an argument. Rin had slapped him in a fit of anger not even an hour ago.

There were so many things about the Sultan that Haruka knew deep in his mind were wrong; he needed help, or at least closure with his mother. Queen Matsuoka seemed to be the root of Rin's troubles, but even then, she really couldn't be blamed for her son's inability to properly convey his feelings. She seemed to be only sane person (aside from Kou) in this family. Rin had been shoved from a normal (albeit wealthy) childhood into politics and leadership. Not allowed to grieve properly for a deceased father whom only spoke to him as if he were some kind of... _vessel_ for his political stand.

Haruka didn't want to think that Rin was too far gone. For what it was worth, he still found the Sultan fascinating, even through the bouts of anger. There was something about him, something eager, something new, and it made him anxious. More anxious than he'd been about going into The Vast.

...it had only been today, and he already knew so much about Rin. Probably more than anyone had ever bothered to.

. . .

"...take me there."

" _Wonderful_."

The light came back to Rin's eyes, and Haruka was being tugged again, though this time he managed to keep up, or rather, he was willing to keep up. In a moment, the grip of his wrist shifted lower; Rin had his hand, clasping his fingers with Haruka's.

The halls darkened, blackening until the torch hardly made any difference in seeing where they were going. All Haruka could see was his arm, his hand in Rin's, and the back of Rin's head. His shoulders were up, and he was tense; whatever was behind this door must be worth it, or at least it would be to the Sultan.

...that was even more fascinating. What could Rin be so excited about? Enough to make him come find Haruka himself? Honestly, though, he wasn't that surprised about that part. They were going down now, down down, deeper into the darkness. The door was ahead, Haruka remembered.

"You will the be first outside the Dynasty to see it, Haru."

' _He smiles when he speaks of you. Truly smiles_.'

"It is a miracle on this earth, it truly is."

' _Sometimes I wonder if Rin died that day, too_.'

"It is a gift that the gods granted upon my grandfather."

Haruka listened to Rin ramble excitedly, still spiraling further into the abyss...it finally came to an end, all of it. The Sultan was silent, the stairs stopped, and the door stood, waiting to be opened. The men did nothing for a moment, said nothing; Rin was catching his breath, and Haruka was merely interested.

The grip on his hand grew stronger.

"Ready?"

Haruka nodded, despite the fact that he was truthfully unprepared for whatever lay beyond the door. Had he ever been this anxious before? He hadn't ever felt this uneasy before...not even when he'd collapsed that first time in The Vast. Death had come for him, and he had taken that idea with _ease_.

Rin grinned, Shark's Smile gleaming in the torchlight as he moved to the door. Haruka couldn't quite see what exactly he'd done to it, but there was a heavy clunk, metal on metal, and a strong, cold blast of wind came with it as the door sprung open. The wanderer held up his arms in defense, his hair tossing in the sudden breeze that wafted up the stairs. The Sultan didn't so much as flinch.

"Lower your arms, Haru."

Haruka did so cautiously; the wind had subsided, and now Rin was looking back to him, smiling and offering his hand.

In front of him was a room, and it was even darker than the halls they'd passed before. And yet, Haruka could hear something within...whispering? No...it couldn't be, right? It couldn't be a person in here, or people...

...then what?

His hand was taken again. Rin had apparently grown tired of waiting. Within moments, they plunged into the darkness, the torch hardly breaking it. The whispers only grew louder as they progressed, and Haruka steadily grew more aware of the situation that he'd allowed himself to be put in. Sand was under his feet, the first time since he'd arrived to the palace, and it felt wrong, just like before. It was off, so off. He'd nearly forgotten, having walked through the palace and its stone foundation for a few days now, but no, it was back. That hollow, horrid feeling of being eaten alive.

"Rin, I don't-"

"One moment."

' _It will be a sight you've never seen before_.'

It might help if Haruka _could_ see. There was nothing. Nothing but himself and Rin, the whispering, and the sand below his feet. It was unnerving. To his horror, he found himself clutching the Sultan's hand and shaking his head. No. No more, not any further.

"...please, Rin, I am-"

He was hushed quietly, and Haruka watched him lower the torch into a small basin. That was all he could see was the basin, about the size of a human head, and there were branches spindling out into the darkness. Haruka didn't want to know anymore. He had never been more terrified in his life.

The flames caught the head basin, and the fire ran, spreading in lines throughout the room and bringing light, bright, wonderful light along the walls and floor that finally made Haruka sigh in relief. That was before he gasped so sharply, he was afraid he might never exhale again.

. . .

Rin was speaking, but Haruka wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed forward, unblinking at this...this miracle.

Water. _Water_ was flowing from the _ground_. It was a large, steady burst, spraying upward, and there was simply no comparison to make, as he'd never seen anything like it before. It was just a bit taller him, a continuous, steady flow of water, and it was the source of the whispering. Beautiful, clear, clean, and erupting from the sand with no signs of stopping.

He missed everything the Sultan had said. Something about it being discovered by his grandfather eighty years ago, something about it being the source of Iwatobi's wealth...he found that he didn't care. The logic behind it wasn't what was important. The fact that it was here...that it existed...

Haruka fell to his knees, hand slipping from Rin's limply as he hit the sand. The ground still felt horrendously false, but that didn't matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore, nothing save for Rin, Iwami, and this...this...

"Father called it a 'geyser' once, but we prefer The Spring. It brings life, as well as springs from the ground in bounty."

"...it is beautiful..."

. . . . . . .

Rin was looking at nowhere but Haruka. He had seen The Spring enough in his life. He preferred to drink in this new sight. Haruka looked as if he'd been hypnotized, or had fallen in love. Longing was in face, and hope was in his eyes. The Sultan was finding it more and more difficult to look away with each moment.

 _Finally_.

"...if you doubted me, this is how I will help Iwami."

Lies. It was a possibility, but they could never be certain. The Spring had never looked this weak before; in truth, it was growing weaker by the day. Had Haruka been here the first time Rin had, about seven years ago, the water would nearly be touching the ceiling...and now it was withering. And from what? No one knew. The gods were toying with them, taking their gift away...

Iwatobi was alive and well for now, but if they began cutting into the supply...dividing it for some peasant village miles from here..

Haruka's gaze finally broke from the geyser as he looked to the Sultan. In that same moment, Rin's heart sank into his stomach.

A smile. A true, beautiful, and precious smile. A quiet but joyous smile. Haruka's smile. His first smiled toward the Sultan. His blue eyes danced in the firelight, hands trembling in the sand, and he bowed, and he spoke, and for a moment, everything fell silent. Rin wished it had stayed that way, because what Haruka uttered so quietly, so honestly, made him feel sick, right to his very core.

"Thank you."

. . .

"...s-stand. I do not need such a dramatic display..."

He watched the man rise to his feet and finally managed to tear his eyes away. Haruka was back to being transfixed on the water, the way it spurted beautifully above the sand and fell back, sinking into the ground below. The ever-flowing Spring...

They were silent, which provided Rin with time to contemplate himself. He wasn't a bad man...no. He wasn't. He had lied, yes, but now he was trying to correct it. Make things right. Of course, had he not lied in the first place...

...no, this was Haruka's fault. The Sultan had told him right off that delivering water to Iwami had been impossible, but the wanderer had had to keep pushing. Haruka had put Rin in a difficult position.

...Haruka had forced the words from his mouth...

No. That wasn't right, either.

"Rin."

The Sultan turned to face Haruka, surprised to see that the other man was looking to him as well. Rin's hand was taken gently, fingers clasping slowly with Haruka's, and he felt heat come to his face.

"My answer is not yet yes...however, it is also not a no."

"...Haru-"

"I am going to continue living here with you. I want to learn more about you, and of your family...and I want you to learn more of yourself, too."

...what did that mean? Haruka was being cryptic again. And after such a lovely display of happiness...Rin was still reeling from it.

"...if you show me another sight, one that I have never seen, then my answer will be yes. Until then..."

. . . . . . .

Haruka left his demand open-ended. He honestly didn't know what to think of Rin as. They were far past acquaintances. A friend? Makoto was a friend; Rin didn't seem to be a friend...what then?

He watched as Rin gazed at him, looking him over for any signs of the usual behavior. There were none. No anger, no confusion, nothing but what seemed to be wonder.

Then to his shock, the Sultan dropped down to a knee and kissed Haruka's hand, holding it to his lips for a moment as he spoke.

"I will...I will, Haruka."

The wanderer froze, but he soon nodded, gesturing for Rin to get up. That had been far easier than he'd expected...had Rin already grown partial to him? How interesting.

He took one last look toward The Spring, feeling a new wave of joy go through him.

His answer. This was it. This was what his grandmother had seen. The cool blue, enough to be buried in. Iwami finally a chance again.

"...I would like to retire, now."

He spoke quietly, and Rin nodded. They left The Spring, hand in hand as they ascended the stairs, sealing the door behind them with a soft thud. Rin led them, weaving through the halls he had been raised in; Haruka wondered if he even needed the torch.

Neither of them spoke. Haruka was far too busy reveling in the sight had just seen, recalling every glorious detail and nearly being brought to tears from it. The water had frothed white near the top, and had cascaded like sand over a ledge, continuous and powerful. He wished he could have touched it; no doubt it was forceful...

They were outside Haruka's chambers, and they stood, staring at the doors. The wanderer's hand fell from Rin's, and he stepped toward his room, only to be grabbed again. He turned, and he was confused. The Sultan had him, and the expression on his face was completely new.

"...please..."

Terror. His eyes were wide, as if he'd seen an apparition, mouth still open, breathing quickly. It was completely full of terror, but it was gone in a flash. Rin had swallowed it and looked to the floor. Haruka could feel it in his touch, though; he was trembling. From what? Any answer evaded him.

"...stay with me...just for tonight."

He looked up suddenly, and Haruka knew that this was a plea. Rin's eyes were flooded with fear, and it had been so sudden that the wanderer could hardly react with anything more than surprise.

"I have no motive, I swear that to you. I'm...I-I am...please, don't go."

"..."

. . .

It took Haruka several moments to respond. He said nothing, only took a step closer to the Sultan, whose face brightened almost immediately.

"Thank you, Haru."

...something felt different now. This wasn't the Rin Matsuoka from this morning. The cool, composed man he'd spoken to today was gone...one day. One day. One day, and Haruka had broken him. That was the only explanation Haruka could reach as they headed on their way to the Sultan's chambers. Why had he said agreed to this? Had Haruka honestly wanted to quell the fear of a trembling man? Perhaps...but that couldn't be it. Not all of it, anyway. If anything, this seemed annoying. Rin was a grown man, he should be able to stifle his fear himself, or at least rationalize it.

Why was he proving himself more and more interesting to Haruka?

Before the long, the sharks were lit up by the torch. Haruka looked away instinctively, as if gazing into their beady black eyes would make him ill. Rin led him in quietly, finally loosening his grip on him until the wanderer could move away freely. Haruka watched as Rin moved about the room, blowing out his candles one by one. For whatever reason, Haruka joined him, taking the side opposite him and gently puffing candle after candle out. The room grew dim, dimmer, and finally dark. It would have been black, had the torch not still been lit. Rin gestured lightly toward his bed, and Haruka saw no reason to change his mind about this decision now. The Sultan stepped out onto his balcony; Haruka heard the sound of waving, and then smelled the strong scent of smoke. Rin must have blown out the torch. His assumption was confirmed when the Sultan returned empty-handed, and when the doors to the outside were closed, the light from the crescent moon outside was shut off, making the bed chambers darker than the night itself.

Haruka was lying flat on his back, 'staring' at the ceiling from the comfortable down bedding. Within a moment, the weight in the mattress shifted, and he tensed immediately...he couldn't see a thing. The anxiety was back. Rin was lying beside him now, or at least he assumed so. It could be anyone. Anything.

Why was the darkness breaking his will so quickly? Or was it being in the darkness with Rin that was the trouble? It was so quiet...Haruka's heart pounded, and he could swear that he could hear it. His eyes weren't adjusting to the blackness at all, and it was only when he felt something slither over his hand that he gasped in fear. The thing grabbed him and he sat up in fear, only to realize it was Rin's hand. Even through the dark, he knew; the Sultan was looking at him. Another sensation came in the dark, and that was the hand gently caressing his cheek. Could Rin see him, or was he just guessing?

"I told you that I have no ill intentions."

"...it is dark."

Haruka's voice was small, doing nothing to hide his apprehension. There was a moment of silence, and then he was alone. Rin's touch had left him, as well as the weight and presence beside him.

"...Rin?"

The doors to the balcony opened, letting the moonlight back in. Haruka breathed softly in relief, and he could see Rin's smile. A small smile. No teeth...comforting.

And yet Haruka still was not settled. For now, though, it would do.

The Sultan took his place once again by Haruka and laid himself down, pulling the soft sheets and blankets over them. The wanderer only watched him, eyes never once moving, and soon, they were gazing right into the Sultan's.

They stared and stared at one another, examining, searching. Tension soon melted away, and fear soon subsided, and Haruka's eyelids slid closed. He hadn't slept at all the night before, so it only made sense, especially in a bed this soft...like a cloud. The last thing he saw before passing into a deep, restful sleep was Sultan Rin Matsuoka, gazing at him curiously through the darkness.

. . . . . . .

Silence.

Beautiful silence.

Rin supposed it wasn't silent, though, not completely. He had the soft breathing of Haruka by his side, and that was something he could live with. He much preferred it over the things he'd heard the second his hand had left the wanderer earlier, in the hall.

Their skin had parted from one another, and the screaming had begun. The angry cries of disappointment from his father. The judgement from the walls. And the second Haruka had agreed to stay with Rin, it had all ceased, vanishing into the darkness.

If Haruka were not here, surely the Sultan would be tearing himself apart right now.

...he was so beautiful. The moonlight shone onto him, illuminating his perfect features, and Rin wanted to kiss him; he had before, and before he had been smacked in the face, it had been wonderful. It would be so simple to do it now, with no negative consequences...they were so close...all it would take was one..small movement toward him...

The Sultan leaned over to Haruka, led by the moonlight he had allowed in specifically for him (what was a scorpion or two, so long as his bride was comfortable?) and stopped, his lips not even brushing against the wanderer's.

. . .

No. He couldn't. As much as his thirst for the peasant drove him, Rin couldn't bring himself to kiss him when he wasn't aware of it. He settled back, eyes focused on Haruka, and he sighed.

He reached over and stroked the other man's hair; he could still bring himself to do that, of course. That wasn't anything too invasive or personal.

' _Show me another sight, one that I have never seen. Then my answer will be yes_.'

Haruka's words were the only ones in his head at the moment, and Rin wondered what could possibly qualify as worthy enough for him. Perhaps an answer would come to him by the morning. His hand fell from Haruka's forehead and instead went under the blankets. After a moment, it found Haruka's hand, and he clasped it tightly.

A sight he had never seen.

Would Haruka smile when he saw whatever it was? Rin needed it. He would trade everything The Spring gave for that smile. It had been so pure and beautiful...

And then he had thanked him...

The guilt was only growing worse, but for now, in this moment, Rin felt at peace. He could figure out a solution. Hopefully soon. Something would happen; something always happened. The gods were smiling upon he and Haruka, after all.

His eyes closed, and he instinctively inched closer to the warmth by his side.

Hand in hand, Rin and Haruka slept their first night together in total peace.


	12. The Hope

"Rin...rise."

The Sultan stirred slightly in the bed. Who was speaking right now? At this hour? He couldn't be bothered for nonsense at the moment, not when he was so exhausted, and not when the man beside him was so warm. He smiled, draping his arm over-

. . .

"...Haru?"

Rin sat up, suddenly feeling just how cold his bed had grown. The moonlight showed that he was alone; Haruka was nowhere to be seen.

His bed was floating, drifting in a sea of black water that spanned forever...there was no end to it. Rin's fingers dug into his sheets as he moved to the bed's center, terror filling him. Where was he? What had happened? Where was Haruka? Where was home?

"Haru? Haru!"

The water swallowed his voice, any volume withered to nothing more than a murmur. He looked around wildly, and then he froze. What little color Rin had in his face diminished, and he shuddered in fear. He backed away from the sight at the end of his bed, only stopping when his headboard wouldn't allow him to go any further.

"...Father...?"

...there he was, a surreal aura about him, a haze of white surrounding his figure. Tall. Commanding every bit of attention, glowering. Rin had received every last physical trait from the former Sultan, and to him, it was as if he were staring into his own future. It had always felt that way.

"Father...w-why are you here?"

The apparition glared, moving not one inch from his space. The bed was rocking, waves crashing against its sides. Rin swallowed expectantly, terror flooding him yet again. Where was Haruka?

"You are losing your way, Rin."

"No...n-no, Father, I'm-"

" _Rin_!"

His father bellowed, and Rin flinched, eyes closed, bracing for the sting of his palm; he had grown accustomed to such an act after this sort of display. The former Sultan did not strike his son, however, and Rin opened his eyes, too frightened to be relieved.

"You have allowed a peasant into The Spring. He will leave in the night, and he will reveal our secrets. You should be ashamed; I am ashamed to call you my son, for you have failed me."

"...Father, no. Haru...Haru is not-"

" _He is a peasant and he cares nothing for you_! All they care for is _water_. Do you see him here, Rin? Is he still by your side? He is not. You are a foolish child who thinks he can get away with anything; what on earth made you think marrying an intruder would've proved beneficial? Have you completely lost your senses? Do you understand the danger you've put our Dynasty in? And your mother and sister? He is probably planning to slit their throats in their sleep, and you will be next. You are a _fool_ , Rin. An utter fool."

Rin sat, numb, listening to his father continue on and on. He was a failure. An utter failure. The black sea's waves were making him sick to his stomach, and his father's words brought upon the worst headache he recalled ever having. His eyes burned, but he knew that if he cried, there would only be more reprimand. Rin's hands went to his head, curled into fists and tapping his skull. Gods, make it stop, make it all _stop_.

 _Where was Haruka_?

"Leave me, leave me, leave me-"

" _Gou_ would have made a better Sultan than you."

Rin's eyes opened suddenly, a few tears falling to his sheets before he looked up.

"...Kou..."

"What did you say?"

"...her name is Kou, Father...do you not remember? She begged for you to change her name to Kou, because it was more feminine."

He watched as his father scoffed, and immediately anger filled Rin.

"Yes, I remember. What a foolish girl; that name belonged to her grandfather. Ungrateful whelp. She ought to feel honored that I even bothered to name her..."

"...what?"

"You of all people should know, Rin. You were my son, once. My good, studious son. Now, you are just a pathetic shell...one of _them_. Like your mother."

"Father, you aren't making sense...Father? _Father_!"

The apparition was fading, and Rin crawled toward it, swiping his hand but phasing right through it. He tried again, only this time he fell from the bed, his body sinking beneath the black water. He screamed, but there was no sound, only bubbles as water filled his lungs. He thrashed, struggling to return to the surface, and he did, only to find that it was now glass. A trap. A prison. A hell. His Father was gone. Haruka was gone.

He was alone.

Rin beat the glass, eyes losing focus on the moon above, the only companion he could possibly have. Strength left him, and he sank...down...down into the depths. The moon was fading...there was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Then a new voice filled this world, as if it were from a god. It was gentle, angelic, and suddenly Rin had a shield around him, protecting him from the water, giving him air and life once more. It was so warm, like an embrace from the heavens.

" _No matter what you may do, I will always love you_."

. . . . . . .

"Rin! _Rin_!"

Haruka was shaking the Sultan's shoulder rather roughly. It had only been a few minutes since he'd been woken up by a small sob, and now the Sultan was nearly convulsing, as if possessed by some force. It was still night, and Haruka could just barely make out Rin's expression in the moonlight. Distress was on his features; there may have been tear marks going down his cheeks, but it was just too dark to tell.

"Rin, wake up. Wake up, _please_."

Rin did wake up. He sat straight up, startling Haruka with not only his sudden movement but also his shriek of terror, only to wither down into shallow gasps for air, near sobs as his throat clogged with emotion. His gaze turned to the wanderer, wide and frightened as he reached out to touch him, stroking his cheek, his hand.

"H-Haru? Is that you? Are you there?"

"...I-I am here, yes."

"...oh bless the gods."

Haruka did not move, allowing Rin to embrace for a few short moments. The Sultan was sweating, and yet was cold as ice. Haruka's arms went around him, and he sighed.

Three weeks, and this had happened almost every night, save for their first. Starting from the second, he had come to the guest's chambers and asked if Haruka would come back with the Sultan, or if he could join him. They almost always opted for Rin's chambers. It wasn't trouble, and it wasn't annoying, but it _was_ unnerving. Rin always seemed to have these night terrors, and he would always ask the same question upon waking, be it through fear, tears, or both; ' _Are you there, Haru_?' Haruka feared for the night where he would not be there. Rin refused to speak of what was keeping him up, which only made the wanderer more anxious, more interested.

Three weeks, and he had essentially memorized the history of the Matsuoka Dynasty, thanks to Rin, Kou, and their father's scrolls. It had started as a mere speck in the desert, upon which a wanderer happened upon The Spring, which was nothing more than a trickling bubble at that time. Upon watching it for days, staking out the land, and building proper shelter for it and himself, Rin's grandfather made a profit from the old currencies of the world, the gold, the rubies, etcetera. But then The Spring had grown, and Gou Matsuoka decided that water was all. Water was life, and he was trading it away for something as worthless as diamonds. What would diamonds do in the long term except gather sand? Water become the payment _and_ the profit, and people from miles around came to trade for the possibility of more. The small village he had established by then grew and grew, and from it, Iwatobi was born, named after the god of the skies himself, with his blessed rains. He begat a son, Shou Matsuoka, who took the throne at age thirty-three. In year four of his reign, he wed one of his concubines, Kaya, and they had a son, Rin, and two years after him, a daughter, Gou (Kou). All of this marvelous information from the most pristine scrolls and bound historical documents Haruka had had the privilege of holding.

Three weeks, and Haruka found himself genuinely _caring_ for the Sultan.

It had seemed that with the more time Haruka spent around him, the lighter he became. Rin's quick spark to anger had grown longer, his fuse less easily lit. He was speaking to the servants as if they were friends, regarding them kindly. The wanderer had witnessed a particular scene only a few nights ago at dinner; a servant had misstepped on her way to the table, and food had flown everywhere, on the table, to the floor, and even a few bits on the Sultan himself. Her face had been struck with horror, but much to Haruka and Kou's shock and awe (both had already braced themselves), Rin merely sighed and spoke quietly, as if he were bored.

' _Accidents occur when we least suspect, I suppose. There is more, I trust_?'

'... _y-yes, my Sultan_.'

' _Please fetch it then, and do watch your step_.'

It was honestly incredible. Rin had not only learned from the first time Haruka had met him how to be a better man, he had _become_ one, or at the very least, a more patient one. Thought it was hard to realize that at first due to these fits of terror he seemed to go through.

"I am here, you are safe."

"Haru..."

Haruka wanted to know, oh, he did. He needed to know so badly what was going on Rin's head, what was pushing him to this state of absolute dread and fear every night like clockwork. He wouldn't ask, though. Never. Much like everything they had gone through thus far, the Sultan would open up to him when he was ready. Until then, Haruka was here beside him.

He gently kissed Rin's brow. This was not the first time he had done so, nor would it be the last. He didn't remember which night he had first done it, but he knew that when he had, the Sultan had calmed down almost immediately. It was working even now; Rin became limp in Haruka's arms, relaxing, his breathing getting somewhere back to normal. Thank the gods.

There was a gentle bubble of laughter from the other man, and Haruka looked down in confusion. This was new...

"I'm glad that you are feeling better, but what is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all...I just finally recalled why you kissing my forehead felt so familiar. Mother used to do it with Kou and I, when we were younger, if either of us were ever frightened...Father hated it, so I always told her that _I_ hated it, and she stopped, but I...I..."

When Rin fell silent, Haruka held him tighter.

"...soon, Rin. Until then."

A letter had been delivered to the palace from Rin's mother earlier that day, saying that she would be returning home in three days time with Seijuurou Mikoshiba. It seemed things had worked out quite well in Samezuka and that he would make an excellent husband for Kou. Kou herself was less than thrilled (she had spent most of this day in her room, brooding), but at the same time there was still excitement as the palace prepared for a wedding.

' _I shall return soon, my dears. Love, Mother_.'

Haruka remembered the last line quite well, and thinking upon it now made him smile. What a sight it would be to see Rin and her reunite. To see Rin apologize for his behavior, for his mother to finally see that her son cared...Haruka could feel it. That might very well be the moment that his decision would be made. Honestly, the wanderer was far too eager to meet Kaya Matsuoka than he ought to be. After hearing of her for so long, it was almost as if she were some...legend, a goddess. The anticipation had reached an unbelievable peak.

Rin finally started pulling himself away from Haruka, who let him go easily. The Sultan smiled sleepily to him.

"My apologies...I had forgotten of your appointment in the morning."

Ah. Haruka had forgotten, too. His fitting. Even though he had not yet said yes to Rin's proposal, the Sultan seemed rather anxious to prepare for his own wedding. The wanderer supposed that that was fine, it wasn't harming anything.

...the odds were high that it would end up happening, so...

Haruka nodded and laid himself back down. He had grown far too used to many things about Rin, like the way the Sultan liked to admire him before falling asleep. Again, it didn't seem harmful. He had also accepted the feeling of the Sultan's arm over him, and being held close to him as they slept. If it were not so oddly comfortable, so warm and secure, Haruka would have complained of it ages ago.

Rin's lips lightly brushed the back of Haruka's neck, and he shivered. It felt just a bit too nice to be acceptable...but he had accepted it.

...to be honest, Haruka rather enjoyed it.

. . . . . . .

Three weeks.

The moon was waning now, whereas it had been a waxing sliver when they had first arrived. The fire burned large and bright, the shadows dancing over the sand as embers fluttered into the sky like glowing butterflies.

Rei strummed the strings of this instrument carefully, only really willing to play when the most beautiful voice chimed through the air. It was a language he did not yet understand, but he was willing to learn. It led him, and the music came naturally, beautifully slow. Nagisa and the others sang in glorious harmony, and it was truly a sight to behold. When they danced, he found a rhythm. When they sang, he found the notes. It had taken him until now, but he was finally simply feeling the music, the energy, rather than perfecting it.

Pure joy.

The caravan had stopped for the night, nothing but The Vast all around. The air was cold, but the fire was warm. Rei felt more safe here than he ever had in the palace, even in the entirety of the city of Iwatobi.

Nomads. The nomads of legend. Blonde. All of them, blonde. That first night where Nagisa had dashed toward the lights, Rei had been afraid. He hadn't expected to find this, this absolute miracle of the modern world.

They had been suspicious of them at first, but the moment Nagisa had spoken his mother's name, they had been welcomed with open arms, food, and shelter. Such kind, giving people. Just because a few caravans died off didn't mean an entire _civilization_ was lost. Rumors spread far too quickly. In any case, he had also learned more here about the culture than he ever had before. With Nagisa to help translate, Rei had heard fascinating stories, the most amazing legends about water in The Vast, creatures that lived within it, and of their heaven, _Oasis_. A beautiful, glorious place where water was free, and they would be as well.

They had lived in peace for three weeks, and life was good. There was water to drink (though from where, Rei still not know), food to eat, and he had Nagisa, who had never looked more delighted to be alive in his life. His smile seemed to grow brighter every day. The former guard had attempted to apologize for ever doubting his story, but his love wouldn't hear of it.

' _I hardly believed it at first, so it is fine_.'

The dancing stopped, and then there was cheering. Rei smiled warmly at Nagisa, who was being embraced by some of the younger children in the group, speaking to him in words that he could only just make out through context. ' _Dance_ ,' ' _amazing_ ,' and ' _beautiful_.' The man watched Nagisa grin and shake his head, speaking to them quietly...and then his gaze had turned to Rei himself. The children giggled to him and ran off to their parents, and for a reason that didn't make sense, Rei felt a blush to come to his face. He had been spoken of. Nagisa was making his way to his place now and sat beside Rei in the sand.

Even in the dark, the firelight, it was apparent to see just how much darker Nagisa's skin was now. So much sun, after years of having nearly no exposure...he looked well. Healthy. Happy.

"I do not think I'll ever tire of watching you dance with them."

"You should give it a try. It's as if you're flying."

Rei shook his head and laughed lightly, watching the fire.

"I do not think it would be good for humans to fly, Nagi-"

He was stopped short as his blonde took him by the chin and turned him, kissing him gently. Rei froze, startled from how suddenly it had happened, but very quickly gave in, humming pleasantly before pulling away, cheeks flushed.

' _I am sixteen_.'

It bothered Rei. It bothered him immensely. Nagisa was still something of a child, just a boy. Why had he never seen that before? He had been tempted far too well by his beauty. It seemed so...wrong. Distasteful. The blonde had been a concubine to the Sultan, so it was not as if it were a matter of stealing innocence, but rather-

Nagisa sighed, pouting toward the flames and interrupting Rei's mental anguish.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you, Rei?"

"...o-of course I do."

His love sounded so disdained; he hadn't realized that something was wrong, right?

"As do I. _You_ kissed me as well. It was _our_ kiss, shared in the darkness of the palace."

"..."

Nagisa turned to look at him, bits of hurt in his lovely eyes. Rei immediately felt ashamed, even though he still felt that he was in the right.

"You have not kissed me happily since then...is it something I have done? Have I displeased you?

Rei's hands went to Nagisa's immediately, his head shaking no vigorously.

"Gods, no, never. There is nothing that you could do that would make me regret taking you away from Iwatobi. You are my sun and moon, my stars...I love you."

"Then tell me why you have been so cold... "

That pain needed to leave; after weeks of happiness, Rei wouldn't allow it. Not on Nagisa.

He had already experienced this, and for far more severe reasons. A few nights after arriving in the caravan, Nagisa had attempted to seduce him in their tent. The blonde had quietly crawled over him and kissed him, lips and neck, speaking such lustful language, and it had very nearly worked, until Rei's guilt made him refuse his lover altogether. If kissing him felt wrong, then laying with him would be a grave sin. Nagisa had attempted only a few more times before giving up.

...and Rei wanted to. That was the worst part. Oh, Rei wanted to kiss him, touch every part him, give Nagisa every bit of pleasure that he deserved, and gods above, _he deserved the world_. Every night, watching him dance, watching the way his hips twitched and swayed, his smooth movements and lovely voice, his beautiful smile and infectious laugh, it was just a constant taunt. Rei had never been more attracted to someone in his life, physically, emotionally, and spiritually.

Nagisa had a beautiful soul. Rei had never seen anything like it before, never felt this strongly toward another person. He never thought that he could.

...and that person was sixteen when he was twenty. From a common standpoint, the gap was perfectly acceptable by law as well as society, but...but it still felt wrong.

"Rei, please..."

There was so much distress in Nagisa's face, so much that Rei began to feel upset. He sighed, squeezing his lover's hands and standing.

"...come. To the tent. I will explain."

He could feel the grip on his loosen ever so slightly before growing strong. Nagisa pulled himself up and let Rei lead him to their tent, which they had shared since their very first night. Temptation had been overwhelming, but Rei fought it every time it came about. He held the flap open for the blonde, and they sat upon the blanket they had been given from one of the nomads.

Nagisa was staring at him, eyes still filled with sadness, waiting for an answer. Rei needed to give him one; he deserved it.

. . .

"...you are young."

"...what?"

Rei clasped his fingers with Nagisa's, pleading for him to understand.

"...don't you think it is...improper for us to...t-to...?"

Rei trailed off, distracted by just how beautiful Nagisa looked in this moment, slightly confused, lips parted from his question...they had been so soft...he could still feel his kiss. Damn it all, this what he was trying to _avoid_.

"...Rei, tell me you are not serious."

"I am. I am very serious, Nagisa. I love you, I love you more than words can say, and...a-and I _do_ want you...but you are so young. Boys your age shouldn't have to-...you have already been through far more than you need to at your age. You are just...I-"

"Rei."

Nagisa put a finger to his lips, and he looked disappointed. Rei fell silent, waiting for whatever it was his lover had to say. After a moment, the blonde sighed, eyes drifting down to the blanket in defeat

"...if that is how you truly feel...then I understand. And...and I'm sorry for-"

"Don't. You are fine, Nagisa, it is not your fault in the slightest. One day, I will be perfectly fine with it, and it will be as if this never happened.

"One day soon?"

Nagisa's voice had grown small. He was looking to Rei with the most...interesting expression. Something between disappointment and frustration shone in his eyes. It was hard to tell which emotion was more dominant, but in any case, Rei swallowed nervously.

"...well...I would not say _soon_ , but I also wouldn't say an eternity."

They were both silent. The air felt stiff, stagnant as they stared at one another. He couldn't tell what Nagisa was thinking, except that now the boy's frustration was completely gone; now it was just pure hurt, and Rei could feel his heart shattering to bits in his chest.

"W-will you at least still kiss me?"

. . .

The man nodded immediately, taking Nagisa's cheeks gently in his hands and holding him for a tender kiss. This was the first one since escaping the palace that he'd shown genuine enthusiasm towards, though the guilt still needled in the back of his mind. Nagisa was quick to respond, his palms coming to a rest on Rei's shoulders, and he was making the quietest sounds, sweet hums and little moans and quick gasps. Rei could feel his head spinning...that was wonderful. It was far too wonderful. Everything about Nagisa was intoxicating, from his touch to his kiss to even the way he breathed.

The blonde's hands slipped down Rei's back, pulling himself closer to the man very subtly, and Rei was quick to adjust for him, moving his kiss to Nagisa's forehead, cheeks, neck. He murmured against his lover's now tanned skin, which was still just as beautiful as it had been when it had been milky white.

"I love you, I do, please, don't ever doubt that."

"Rei..."

. . .

Rei paused, leaning back to gauge just why Nagisa sounded so strange. It was then that he realized just far he'd allowed this go; the blonde was seated comfortably on his lap now, legs around Rei's waist, arms around his neck, and, gods help him, _the look on his face_.

He was completely gone. Nagisa's beautiful, usually pure eyes were completely clouded with lust. He was biting down softly on his lower lip, breathing quickly, looking nowhere else but Rei. Rei could feel the hold on him tightening and loosening, as well as the gentle fidgeting that his beautiful lover made against him.

Oh gods, give him strength. Give him courage, give him-

"I want you, Rei...I want you so...so badly...I'm sorry...l-let me go, before...I'm sorry..."

. . .

. . .

"Gods forgive me."

Rei murmured under his breath and closed the very short distance between him and the boy, kissing him much more passionately than before. He received a startled hum from Nagisa before he felt the blonde completely give himself to him, his sounds growing a bit louder. Rei pulled back and lightly put his hand over his lover's mouth, the both of them turning in unison to peer at the their closed tent flap. It had gotten much quieter outside, and the firelight was much dimmer; it was late. Most of the others had probably gone to bed...they looked to one another, Rei's hand uncovering Nagisa's lips to kiss him again, to which the blonde eagerly met him halfway.

They would have to be deathly quiet.

Gods, _please_ , forgive him. Forgive his weakness. Forgive his temptation. How? How was he supposed to resist this _and_ stay sane?

Nagisa broke their kiss and went to Rei's neck, sucking and kissing at the skin in a way that made the man shiver. One hand rested on the blanket, the other on his lover's back, and soon he was reacting the same way as the boy.

"How do you want me today?"

"...hm?"

What an odd question. Rei was confused by it, and he was even more puzzled by the look of some sort of realization on Nagisa's face before he smiled sadly.

"...nothing...habit."

. . .

It only took the former guard a moment to make sense of his partner, and he kissed him comfortingly. Rei didn't want to think about it for much longer; of course he'd 'overheard' Nagisa before, but he hadn't cared. Now, though, that didn't matter. None of that mattered. Nagisa no longer belonged to Sultan Matsuoka.

If anything, _Rei_ belonged to _Nagisa_ now. He would do anything for him...which apparently included overcoming (or rather, putting aside) his moral ideals.

His hands slid over he blonde's chest, gently sliding the vest off from his shoulders down his arms, and Nagisa took to Rei's own robes, removing them with such speed and ease...Rei supposed the former concubine had had some time to perfect that skill.

Gods, his excitement was only making Rei more aroused, and he hated to admit that. Nagisa was already someone who was full of life and joy, but this was something completely new for the both of them, or at least it was for Rei. He'd like to think Nagisa was getting something new out of this experience...

They were taking time in admiring one another's bodies, but at the same time they were frantic to see more. Nagisa's moans and whimpers were getting to be too much to handle.

"R-Rei...the bag."

The blonde spoke between breaths, nodding his head toward their satchel. Upon arriving in the caravan, they had been given many supplies and preparations for the coming weeks; such generous people. Among them were this blanket, spare canteens, and a small jar of gel meant for healing the irritation the sun's rays could bring about. Nagisa recognized it as aloe the moment it had been given.

Rei nodded and went the satchel, shuffling for the container until it was safely in his palm, and he set it down to get back to Nagisa. He had so much jewelry. The gold bracelets, the earrings, necklace, everything that had most likely been granted by the palace, it was all coming off. If Rei was going to have him, he wanted _just_ him. Nagisa seemed perfectly content with the removal of the luxuries, and he smiled.

Then everything came to a standstill. Their clothing was scattered around the tent, no doubt sprinkled with sand that they would have to shake out later. The two sat on the blanket, or rather, Rei was seated on the blanket while Nagisa was still on his lap, and they were bare. The blonde shivered slightly from the chill a desert night, so the guard kissed him, gently leaning him back until he had Nagisa lying flat on the ground.

"...are...are you comfortable?"

The boy nodded slowly, knees together as he glanced over to jar of aloe to the side of them. Rei would've followed his gaze, but Nagisa was slowly, so cautiously opening his trembling legs, and he wasn't looking to Rei at all. The man found he could no longer look away; how could he when he could see the deep scarlet come to Nagisa's face even through the dark? Why was he so embarrassed all of a sudden? Shouldn't he be used to this sort of thing?

His legs were still that same color they had been before they'd left, smooth, creamy white, coming to a very clear stop at his waist. And then there was his length, hard and flushed; how long had Nagisa been aroused? Since the beginning? Rei swallowed dryly, anxiety kicking back in.

It was far too late to turn back now.

The man moved closer to his lover and gently took him by the leg, kissing up from Nagisa's ankle to his knee, feeling the blonde shiver from the sensation, hearing the sweet way that he murmured "Rei" under his breath. He stayed at it for awhile, steadily inching up the limb until he reached Nagisa's inner thigh, sucking the skin gently, craving more response from him.

"Ah... _ah_ , _Rei_!"

Oh...oh gods, help him.

Rei would've given him more there, but they would have time, oh, so much time, all the time in the _world_ to know one other intimately. Rei would learn the language of Nagisa's people, and then he would learn everything about Nagisa himself. Every little spot that would make him quiver and moan and have him say "Rei" like that again. For now, he rose from his place between Nagisa's legs and met his lips. The boy's arms wrapped around Rei again, kissing him hungrily, as if he had never known anything like this before.

Finally, Rei broke from him and went to utilize the aloe, taking a good bit of the cold substance up onto his fingers. They stared nowhere but each other's eyes for a long moment, both just a bit breathless.

"...I'm going to do it now..."

"Alright."

. . .

. . .

. . . . . . .

"...Rei?"

Rei hadn't moved an inch. Did he not know what to do? Nagisa would have helped him along, if he didn't feel so oddly tense.

"Sorry, I...yes..."

Nagisa smiled, laughing nervously as he settled back, watching Rei with apprehension. Relax. They both just needed to relax. After several deep breaths, Nagisa stiffened, waiting for the pain to begin, and he felt the pressure start, slowly sliding inside, but...he found he was only mildly discomforted. He opened his eyes, put off by this treatment from another. He'd so often had to loosen himself, if he'd even had the opportunity. The aloe was cold, slick, and the blonde squirmed. It felt vastly different when it was someone else, far more sensitive...it was strangely nice.

Rei never took his eyes off him, full of concern, and it made Nagisa very aware of just what they were doing. He had to look away. His lover spoke softly, still moving his finger in and out and around.

"Are you alright?"

"...y-yes, I am fine."

"...is it alright to do more?"

. . .

Nagisa nodded, completely on edge now. He knew that he ought to just relax, but how could he? This was completely new to him, and it felt good, not _merely_ good, but _wonderful_. He winced when Rei slipped in another finger, and the man stopped the second he had.

"...it's alright..."

"Are you certain?"

...this was the first time he'd ever wanted someone like this. True, he wasn't pure anymore, and true, he knew more about sex than most people his age, but this was his first time with intimacy. It was so unsettling...when the Sultan looked at him, Nagisa had known what was coming, each and every time, always. With Rei...Rei was taking _care_ of him. Doting on him. Being careful and gentle and loving...Nagisa had no clue what would come next with him. He had never made love before...

"I am."

The blonde quickly grew used to being stretched out, and when he let out a quiet whimper, Rei kissed him. Nagisa slid his arms around him and pulled him closer. They broke for a moment, and he smiled up at Rei, kissing the tip of his nose simply because he felt like it. That short look of confusion was worth it, and he giggled lightly.

They stayed that way for awhile. Rei would kiss him whenever he thought Nagisa might have been uncomfortable, and Nagisa continued giving him small pecks whenever he could, wherever he could. Little ones on his cheeks, his chin, his neck, and at one point, Rei's spectacles slipped down from his nose, hitting Nagisa square in the face. The both of them gasped, and before long the blonde was stifling laughter. Rei looked so _worried_ ; it was hilarious.

"Are you alright!?"

"I am _fine_ , Rei. Here."

Nagisa retrieved the spectacles and placed them gingerly on his lover's faces, giggling softly as he watched him regain focus. He was blushing; how oddly charming.

"Are _you_ alright?"

"I...I am fine."

The blonde giggled again, kissing him again for a brief moment before settling back down.

"I'm ready now."

Rei gazed down at him, and Nagisa saw the shift in him almost immediately. The man nodded, and he leaned down to kiss him again, this one being the most gentle yet. Nagisa had never felt more secure in his entire life, here in Rei's arms, in a nomad caravan, in the middle of The Vast.

"...I love you."

Nagisa smiled.

"I love you, too."

The boy couldn't have been more peaceful than in this moment.

He watched Rei ready himself, looking as if he were concentrating. It would have been rather humorous, but Nagisa was actually feeling quite anxious. He wanted Rei; he wanted for them to do this, but at the same time...he had never been this nervous before.

The blonde opened his legs just a bit wider; Rei was watching him again, or rather, keeping an eye on him. The man's hands were caressing Nagisa's knees, and he shifted himself closer to the boy in front of him.

"...now?"

" _Please_..."

He rolled his hips toward his partner, getting the response he wanted when he saw how Rei swallowed so nervously.

"...a-alright then."

. . .

Nagisa was swallowing now. Rei took one more moment to admire him, and then, slowly, so carefully, he pushed himself inside, little by little, watching every move he made.

...it...it hardly hurt at all. Yes, it was a bit uncomfortable, but Rei had ensured that it wouldn't be what Nagisa had grown used to over the past two years. The blonde let his body relax, allowing Rei to go further, deeper into him. His fingers dug into the blanket, or at least, they did until one hand was taken by his partner. Their fingers clasped, and they would have their hands together for the remainder of the act.

"R-...Rei..."

. . . . . . .

Rei's mind was racing with concern, overloading with pleasure and lust, clouded with total focus. Nagisa was wriggling and squirming and making quiet sounds, and he felt _amazing_ , and he was absolutely _beautiful_. His body was flushed, and he kept looking to Rei, and smiling...he stayed still, allowing his lover to adjust properly. He was already on edge about this whole thing; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Nagisa...

"You can move."

Rei looked him over once, twice, looking for signs of holding back, and found none. After a quick breath, he responded, gently drawing himself from and thrusting himself back into Nagisa. The blonde's mouth opened and closed shortly, as if he were about to cry out in pain, and Rei stopped immediately.

"Should I go slower?"

"N-no, it's fine..."

"Nagisa..."

He looked down to him, worry in his eyes, and he knew the answer to his question when Nagisa looked away. Slower it was.

Rei kept his pace light and easy, his every move for Nagisa. He wanted him to feel good; Nagisa deserved to feel good.

"... _gods_ , Rei..."

...what a sweet voice. And it was for him. Rei tightened his grip on his hand and bent down to meet his lips again; they still needed to be quiet, and Nagisa was only getting louder by the moment...he was so, so beautiful. Soft lips, lovely eyes, beautiful voice.

"R-Rei-"

"I am here."

He kissed him over and over, thrusting over and over, only quickening when he heard Nagisa's voice change again. The blonde moaned softly against his lips, something Rei wished he could hear more of, but knew that it would be far too shameful and embarrassing if anyone heard them.

Gods, he sounded incredible, even muffled. He looked incredible, his back arching over the blanket, hips rolling, legs going tightly around Rei and trying to push him further. It was all like some sort of dream, some rich, indulgent fantasy that he never wanted to wake up from.

Those garnet eyes were on him, so hazy with bliss that Rei only wanted to give him more. He kissed him, caressed him, murmured sweet words, 'I love you's,' everything he was feeling came pouring out.

"...Rei, I...Rei, _Rei_..."

The man put in everything he had for him. It was only a few more moments before Nagisa came; Rei covered his lover's beautiful cry of ecstasy up with a kiss (much to his own 'selfish' disappoint, but it had to be done), and he followed suit, releasing himself into the boy with a shudder and a moan.

It was done.

They lay in each other's glow for just a bit longer, panting, sweating, trembling in each other's grasp. Rei gazed down at Nagisa before kissing him, the blonde meeting him halfway yet again, but this time tiredly. The former guard gently pulled himself out of Nagisa, who didn't seem to mind. His eyes were fixed on the roof of the tent, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Rei moved to lay beside him, taking his hand and joining him in coming down. After a moment, he turned and pulled Nagisa close to his chest in a strong embrace.

"I love you, Nagisa."

. . .

He heard a small sob. So quiet, so tired. And then another. He could feel Nagisa's chest against his, heaving slightly with emotion.

"Nagisa?"

Rei murmured, pulling back to see his lover, who had all of a sudden begun to cry, an almost silent weep save for a few hiccups.

" _Nagisa_? Nagisa, what is the matter-!? Are you...oh gods, I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you hurt? Nagisa, please forgive-"

The blonde threw his arms around him and buried his face into Rei's chest, silencing the man effectively from his unnecessary apologies. He spoke, voice shaking.

"I love you, Rei."

That was all Rei heard, over and over.

'I love you.'

'I love you, Rei'.

And each and every time he heard, Rei held him just a bit tighter and told him that he loved him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to imagine that the song that is being played while the nomads are dancing/celebrating is this one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uET85GCXOe0&sns=em
> 
> Just as a little teensy additive, if you will~


	13. The Bonds

"..."

"..."

"...I am glad that you are well, Haru."

Makoto was the first one to break the horribly tense silence that had plagued the throne room since the moment he had arrived. It was only a few weeks ago that the shopkeep had received an order to put the wedding robes he had been commissioned on hold, only to jump right back into the project. Now here he was, in the palace, kneeling down as he measured Haruka's waist. Of all people. The Sultan had introduced the two men to one another (not that that had been entirely necessary) and then left them to it, stating something about organizing his father's study.

' _The servants know the order I prefer his documents to be in, but I'd prefer to handle it myself_.'

Makoto sighed and stood, smiling gently. There was some sort of confusion behind it...or was it betrayal? In any case, Haruka swallowed as if he'd told a lie and had been caught.

"...and I am glad that _you_ are well."

He spoke quietly to his friend, remaining still as he watched Makoto move toward neat heap of white fabric.

"How are Ren and Ran?"

"They are also well...they ask about you, just every now and again, and I tell them that you are well."

Quiet laughter came from the brunette.

"I must admit, when I was told that Sultan Matsuoka had found a bride, I certainly did not anticipate this. And I have also heard that the Princess may be betrothed soon, is that right?"

Haruka nodded, closing his eyes as Makoto draped the white material over his shoulders. There was a moment of silence and a quiet hum from the seamster as he became lost in concentration.

"...I personally think that you would look best with a more modest ensemble...perhaps something simple. Do you know what the Sultan wants?"

"I do not."

"Hm...well, there is nothing stopping me from making multiple designs. If anything, I could make yours and the Princess' no-"

"Makoto..."

The shopkeep stopped as Haruka spoke, and he laughed again. He didn't know how his friend did it, but Haruka could very easily see right through him, and he dared to say it worked the other way around as well. The wanderer had grown tired of Makoto's dancing around the subject.

"Right."

With a small blade in hand, he began cutting the fabric and speaking softly. When he was through, Haruka would have glorious robes, perfectly beautiful and perfectly fitting for a royal wedding.

"May I ask, then...what exactly has happened to you? I won't lie, Haruka; I have not slept well since you departed. The twins are also fraught with worry."

"...tell them that I am sorry. And I also give you my apologies, Makoto."

"It is fine. People tell me that I worry far too often to begin with."

"I can believe that."

Makoto looked to his friend with a wry smile that quickly turned to genuine laughter. Well, he supposed it was true if Haruka, who had only known him for a short while, assessed that much. He took back to his work, still chuckling. Haruka truly was something else. It was no wonder the twins had taken to him so quickly.

The wanderer couldn't help but smile softly. It was good to see Makoto again, to know for certain that he was doing well outside the palace. Thank the gods. He had honestly thought at one point that they might never meet again. Haruka sighed and began to speak, letting Makoto continue to trim.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you everything that has happened to me since I...arrived here, but put simply...I am well. And there is a chance that Iwami will be well because of it...because of this."

"...this?"

Haruka wasn't looking anywhere but forward, but he saw Makoto stop his work to stand. His eyes flicked to his his friend, whose face was filled with concern and questioning, before going back to the wall.

"...what...what do you mean ' _this_?' Haru, you're not...no."

Makoto spoke with nervous laughter, which faded soon as the realization set in.

"Haru-"

"Before you begin making assumptions, this is my choice. He gave me the option to leave or stay, and...and staying meant that he would begin making regular payments out to my village."

"...that is a _ransom_. He's holding you hostage!"

The shopkeep's voice had gone soft, so soft, only for Haruka to hear. If he was going to be speaking against the Sultan in the palace itself, he was at least not going to be foolish about it. Makoto dropped his tool and took Haruka's hands, urging him to listen.

"Haru...you are my friend, but this is not...this is not right. There must be some other way, you can-"

"There isn't, Makoto."

Haruka cut him off with a voice that held just a bit more volume, which silenced the shopkeep effectively. The wanderer stared at him for a moment before looking down to the ground; why was he suddenly so full of shame?

"...if I had wanted to flee from here, I could have at any time. I am here by own volition. This way seems the most...beneficial."

" _Beneficial_!?"

"..."

Makoto was never angry, not even for a moment. The confusion and hurt was clear on his face. Was his friend delusional? His grip on Haruka's hands tightened significantly.

"Haruka, please... _please_ , heed me, the Sultan...you do not want this. He has treated my family well because _we_ are beneficial to him, but I can tell you many stories of people in Iwatobi, far too many who are less fortunate. There are too many sick and hungry and thirsty... I know that the Sultan is charismatic, but...Haru, he has made far too many promises in his reign that he has not kept. He is not a good man."

. . .

"...how would you know that, though?"

"Haru...?"

The wanderer brought his hands from Makoto's and looked downward. The shame was still swirling in his stomach, but so was the anxiety. Why was he feeling so strange all of a sudden? Why did his friend's words make him feel as if he'd been stabbed?

"You only know him as Sultan...I know him as a mere man, and...and I can tell you, my friend, that he is a good man...or...at least he is now. He is odd, yes, and a bit quick to anger, but..."

Haruka spoke earnestly, defending Rin with everything he had, but that look on Makoto's face...that disbelief...the pity...

"...I'm doing something to him. I don't know what, but he is not the man you know, not anymore. He has changed. Please, Makoto, believe me, I have not lost my senses. It has been three weeks, and my eyes are still open. Rin is changing...and I think I can help you this way. All of you. All of us."

"In what _way_ , Haru!? You are selling yourself into this Dynasty, how can-"

"I want to be here."

Silence fell in the throne room. Makoto stood, shocked by Haruka's words. The black-haired man looked up to him slowly, and for the first time, the shopkeep saw some form of pleading in his face.

"...if I leave now, things will only go back to the way they were before. My place is here. I don't know why, but Rin needs me."

"Rin?"

"..."

Makoto gazed at his friend in wonder. What on earth had been going on here? Haruka seemed to be fine...healthy, safe...a bit less tan than he had been before. He didn't seem to be mentally unwell. He had just called the Sultan by name, as if they had grown close...had they? He supposed they must have, if a marriage was to be taking place. There again, though, perhaps Haruka was just doing this for Iwami?

He had sounded so certain about the Sultan...

"Please. Have faith in my judgment, Makoto."

There was a long silence. They stared at one another before finally, Makoto smiled, albeit a bit sadly.

"I never had doubted you, Haruka, only worried. If you feel this strongly, I suppose there is nothing more for me to say. Forgive me for prying."

He surprised the wanderer by bowing and then retrieving his tool from the floor. Haruka was quiet, finally exhaling as he felt Makoto return to his duty.

Hours passed, maybe only two, perhaps three, in quiet peace. The seamster would occasionally mumble something to himself about the robes, only to go back to it with more deliberate movements and cuts. Haruka was rather impressed, but he was electing to not speak again; he didn't want to argue with his friend. Makoto seemed to understand his situation now, or at least he was pretending to.

"...well...have a look, Haru."

Makoto stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow as he looked Haruka up and down with a smile. Haruka turned to face the mirror a few servants had carried in (Makoto had snuck a few glances into it from time to time, most likely making sure the back of the robes were as presentable as the front) and froze.

It was exquisite. Makoto had nearly replicated his usual wear, but here they were white, with a bit more flair to them that Haruka couldn't seem to describe. It was definitely a material that breathed, very comfortable. White pants, exposed midriff, and a piece that covered his chest and arms but left the shoulders and collarbone open. Just when he was about to turn around, Makoto's hands draped a small necklace around his front, inlaid with a small sapphire. It's blue was deep, almost on par with Haruka's eyes, and all of a sudden the gown seemed to have a glow about it. It was a perfect accent.

. . . . . . .

"And how are things here?"

The doors flung open, Rin stepping into the throne room with a spring in his step. His father's study was completely organized and dusted, spotless and ready for presentation. He was smiling brightly, pleased with his success, and then he came to a grinding halt. At the sound of him entering the room, Haruka had turned around, and the Sultan forgot about anything else he had done or had planned to do that day.

"...y-you..."

He stepped forward slowly, moving toward Haruka with awe in his eyes.

Haruka was absolutely _stunning_. The robes weren't too tight on his body, and yet they were not too loose; they were perfect for him, as expected from Tachibana. What a lovely fabric, and the person in them looked even more so. White was a beautiful color on Haruka...and that blue gemstone seemed to be the perfect addition.

Rin finally reached his bride, smile shaking on his lips as he took Haruka's face gently into his hands. No flinch, no resistance; wonderful.

"You look _magnificent_..."

After quietly giving him a kiss to the forehead, Rin turned to the one responsible for this beauty.

"Tachibana, this is your finest work yet, by far."

"Th-thank you, your Majesty...I still have yet to finish the shoes, but I can assure you that they will be done before-"

"Oh, do not worry yourself over that, take the time that you need to make them their best. And if you cannot, we'll simply go with bare feet. Cold stone underfoot has rarely ever done harm."

Rin grinned to the seamster and wondered why on earth the other man looked so startled.

"...yes...thank you, your Majesty."

"No, thank _you_. I'll have your water sent within the week."

He put his hands on Haruka's shoulders and took a step back, looking him and up and down. Utterly beautiful. He embraced his bride joyously. This wedding going to be splendid; granted, Haruka had not yet said yes, but Rin was getting a strong sense of positivity from him. His lovely partner was no longer showing vehemence towards him. They were speaking pleasantly and spending time together, and the wanderer was even growing more comfortable with physical affection. It was not Rin's fault that it was coming out more and more by the day; he supposed he could blame his mother for that. Her and her hugs, her kisses, her handholding. Years of keeping it back were suddenly coming out in droves. Any chance he got to touch or show affection to Haruka, he would...and it would be pure. He still longed for that bronzed flesh and to know it well, but that was only when night came. He would kiss places on Haruka, nowhere indecent...he particularly favored the wanderer's hands, or the back of his neck. Even then, he was still holding to his mind's idea; wait for Haruka. When his bride gave the word, then they would have their night, and it would be marvelous.

Until then, however, Rin was perfectly happy just to walk by Haruka's side in the courtyard, talk with him, and occasionally (such as just a moment ago), kiss him. There was no harm in it, at least on his face. In fact, Haruka seemed to be quite welcome to it. He was waiting for the lips again, though; the last time had not boded well. As much as Rin would love to kiss him properly, he would wait. It would be better that way.

The Sultan had completely forgotten about his hired seamster beside him by this point, far too gone in adoring his beautiful bride. It was only when Makoto coughed slightly that Rin snapped out of his daze, smiling lightly as he stepped away from Haruka.

"That will be all for today. Thank you, Tachibana."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Makoto Tachibana bowed, and Rin noticed that he had given Haru a rather odd look before making his leave. Strange. Oh well, they had probably had some sort of conversation, nothing to worry over. The Sultan turned back to Haruka and grinned, taking his hands and laughing, spinning for a moment.

"Why are you not smiling? Do you not see how marvelous you are? Look!"

He took Haruka by the shoulders and turned him back to the mirror, smiling from behind his shoulder.

"Makoto is the finest seamster in Iwatobi. Everything that you have seen my sister and I wear during your stay, he has woven. And he spared absolutely none of his talent on you."

"I can see that."

Rin pouted, moving to where he was now the center of Haruka's attention. He huffed and gently stroke the other man's cheek, taking his hand with the other. Haruka gave him an annoyed frown and looked toward the wall.

"Come now, a smile would complete your image. Please, Haru? Just one little smile?"

"..."

"...if you would like, we could go to The Spring. Just for a moment or two..."

And there he had it; Haruka's attention had been grabbed just like that. Life sparkled in those impossibly, beautifully blue eyes, and Rin laughed. It was remarkable at how simple it was to get him to react. Haruka loved The Spring; Rin dared to say that his bride was entranced by it. And who would not be? Oh, if only he'd seen it when they were younger, it's pure majesty and height...if only they could have grown up alongside one another.

Haruka flashed him a very small smile, and it was enough for Rin to begin pulling him from the throne room and down the halls, both nearly jogging.

They had been heading into The Spring rather often as of late. He wanted to say it had started about a week ago? Yes, somewhere like that. Haruka had asked rather meekly one night (which had come off as very surprising to the Sultan) if they could go back to see it, and considering how Rin didn't enjoy falling asleep as much as he used to, he'd agreed in a heartbeat.

Now it was just as if they had a routine. If and whenever Rin felt overwhelmed or trapped, he would simply ask Haruka if he wanted to go to The Spring, and he would nod, or in this case, smile the most wonderful smile, and off they'd go. And they would not do much. They would talk, sometimes they would just listen to the water flow endlessly. Rin had come to enjoy telling Haruka about mythology, and Haruka seemed to enjoy listening...sometimes Haruka would tell him about Iwami, and Rin found himself feeling more and more sympathetic toward him and his village with each passing day.

Three weeks, and he'd completely fallen for Haruka Nanase.

...there must be a way to help. There had to be. It was too late to go back and admit to him now that it hadn't been a plan from the very start. Rin wouldn't be able to take it; no more anger. No more hate, not from him. Not after everything he'd done for Rin.

Haruka was showing him a beautiful sight, something the Sultan had never seen before, or if he had, he had been too blind to see it before now.

They reached the door, he opened it, the air whooshed out, and they were inside. Rin watched as Haruka stepped gingerly into the room, having yet to understand what he meant by the ground 'feeling wrong,' as the wanderer had put it, and then approached The Spring itself. The fires were lit, and soon the place was aglow with warmth and light. The water itself whispered quietly as it burst forth from the sands, and Rin grinned; Haruka was smiling again.

So they sat. Today was a talking day, it seemed. He loved it when Haruka talked. His voice was so calm, so quiet, and yet he was full of curiosity and intelligence. It was so peacefully tranquil to have someone else to talk to, someone else who was interested in what he had to say.

"So...there are tracts within the walls that send water throughout the palace?"

"Indeed, however we call them 'pipes.' This is so that the servants need not come down here...the fewer people that know of The Spring, the better. I'm sure you can imagine the sort of rioting that would ensue if this miracle were to become public knowledge. My grandfather designed it."

"...what if..."

"...yes?"

Rin sat up, looking inquisitively over to Haruka, who looked deep in thought.

"...would it not be possible...to make those pipes travel across The Vast?"

"...well...I...I-I suppose that is a possibility. However, there is something of a science behind it...pressure...and the like."

Rin frowned as he saw Haruka's shoulders drop. It was a very small movement, but he'd seen it all the same. He sighed; that actually wasn't a terrible idea. Why hadn't he thought of it himself? But it just couldn't be done, or at least not now. Where on earth would they get enough metal to forge enough pipes to span all the way to Iwami? Where would the workers come from? Would it even run? And even then, what would happen when the Spring ran dry? It might just have been him, but it looked even worse than it did the last time they had been here, and that had only been a day or so ago.

His mother would be home in two days. They still had tonight and all of tomorrow, and then she would be home, and with her would be Seijuurou Mikoshiba of Samezuka. Rin needed to tend to him, or at least frighten him enough to let him know that Kou was precious. If he dared lay a hand on her in violence, then he would be put to death. Simple as that. A man who hurts those of whom he should cherish does not deserve life.

. . .

He did not need to think about that last statement for much longer; Rin could feel his skin crawling. After he dealt with the new addition to the Dynasty, he would tend to his own. Properly introducing Haruka to his mother was essential now. The wanderer hadn't said it aloud, but Rin could tell that he was excited to meet her. She would love him, he just knew it already. He could feel it in his very blood.

The Sultan shifted closer to his bride, sand sliding under him, and he took Haruka's hand softly, his thumb rubbing over the skin. Much to his delight, the other man began to intertwine their fingers until they were gently clasping one another. Rin smiled and raised his hand to his lips, just barely brushing against him. No resistance.

"...Rin?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Tell me more about the dolphins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of me writing this, I am beside my very best friend in a hospital, and it's 4:30 a.m. I felt bad for leaving you guys without a chapter for so long, so here it is. I apologize if it wasn't my best (though honestly I like it quite a bit). If you are religious, please pray for my friend. If not, keep her in your thoughts. If it weren't for a very long history I have with her, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now. Hell, I have no clue what I'd be doing right now.
> 
> Sorry for getting personal. I love you all. Hug your friends and family today. Tell them that you love them. You never know if they need it.


	14. The Pit

Haruka liked the dolphins. He liked them far more than he enjoyed sharks. According to Rin, dolphins had been playful creatures of the sea, but fiercely assertive, protective. They had been prey for sharks, but more often than not, the dolphins were too quick and intelligent to fall victim.

They were still in The Spring, still holding hands, still speaking about whatever came to mind. Rin hadn't said anything about their possible marriage, but it hung in the air like a wispy cloud. The Sultan was growing warmer toward Haruka, more and more by the day. Kinder. Softer. The wanderer couldn't help but attempt to return the affection at least somewhat. If the Sultan held his hand, Haruka would meet him part him part of the way. He would accept his embraces, and occasionally return them, and lately, it was because he wanted to rather than just to be polite.

Being kissed by him was slowly growing less embarrassing...maybe that was because Rin seemed to be holding himself back. The wanderer certainly hadn't forgotten their first meeting, that feeling of the Sultan's lips on his. It had been so unwanted then, and he had let him know very clearly of his thoughts on it. Now, he welcomed it, simply closing his eyes and letting the Sultan place his lips where he pleased. He would not deny that, at times, he truly felt comforted by it, especially in the night.

...he wondered why Rin wasn't trying for a proper kiss now, though. Not that Haruka desperately wanted him to, but it was curious. With as courteous and personable as Rin was becoming, it might come off as too intimate now. If the wanderer had to assume, he'd say that the Sultan held very deep feelings for him, so that would be...normal, right? Everything he had been improving upon, bettering himself and the conditions of the palace, had pleased Haruka. Perhaps he had outgrown that stage of physicality?

Rin was slowly fitting the mold of 'friend,' right alongside Makoto. Once he had scraped away the 'Sultan and only Sultan' attitude, Haruka had found a man who was quite the personality. Charming, intelligent, inquisitive, and capable of realizing his pitfalls and correcting them. The talk of his father grew less frequent, and rather, Rin was divulging more about his mother by the day.

The time they spent together in The Spring was Haruka's favorite. The two of them, quiet, isolated and alone, was the best place for them to speak honestly to one another. The Sultan would hold every bit of Haruka's attention as they spoke, with the gentle sound of the most beautiful miracle a few feet away.

His Shark's Smile was growing less intimidating; perhaps just seeing Rin laugh or smile as he recalled a fond memory from his past was making Haruka see it less as a tool of fear and more of a...well, a simple show of happiness. Rin was almost always smiling when he was around him, and Haruka was finding himself smiling more and more as well, which was a rather strange occurance for him.

He found himself thinking about Rin almost constantly, especially when they were apart (which was also a rarity). He had changed so much for his 'bride,' he had become an entirely different person. To say that, however, would be false, as Rin hadn't become a different person so much as he'd adopted the personality of the man he _could've_ been. 'The man his father feared he would become,' as he'd put it.

The man Rin's mother had treated him as.

" _I do not care for that sort of ideal, however. Not anymore. I am Sultan, this is my kingdom, and I am going to rule it as I see fit_."

The Sultan had obviously not yet told Haruka everything there was to know, but the wanderer knew enough. He knew enough to be fascinated by Rin. To want to know every part of him.

This had transcended far beyond a simple 'trade' for Haruka. His freedom for Iwami? It was hardly about that anymore. Iwami was still on his mind, as was his village, but to stay with the Sultan? That was becoming less of a pressing matter. Less of a price to pay.

...if marrying Rin was no longer a price, then what was it now?

He stopped thinking about it and tuned himself back into the legends, back to the dolphins. The Spring was as beautiful as ever before them, and he looked to Rin with a small smile.

"Do you think they were real once? The sharks and dolphins and whales?"

He watched as Rin shrugged and met his gaze. The Sultan was smiling sadly.

"Perhaps. They are all really just nomadic legends that I've looked over through the years...they're probably nothing more than fantastic beasts created by people who wished for more to believe in than just the heat and sand. But it would be incredible...that much water. Creatures like that...do you want to know a secret of mine?"

Haruka nodded slowly, and he moved closer to Rin when the Sultan had gestured for him to do so. They were inches apart; Rin's smile was brighter now, though there was color in his cheeks, as if what he were about to say were embarrassing...and as fate would have it, it was.

"...when I was younger, and first learned of the sharks, I had thought that I _was_ one in a past life. As well as my father. That sort of power and energy...it made sense to me."

. . .

Haruka laughed. It was very quiet, but he was laughing. That had been so amusing, so innocently delightful. Rin blushed harder and shoved Haruka's shoulder playfully, laughing nervously along

"What? What is so funny? Enough of that, that was what I thought!"

If Haruka had seen just how enraptured the Sultan looked right now, how struck with love he'd been by Haruka's laugh, the wanderer would have understood and stopped, but no. He missed it and continued laughing. After a moment, he fell quiet, small bits still bubbling out in chuckles.

"F-Forgive me...that might be the best thing I have heard you say since I have known you."

"...i-is it?"

He smiled as Rin crossed his arms and looked to the water with a hard pout.

"That still does not explain why you laughed."

"It made me happy for you."

Rin was still blushing, and Haruka didn't know why, but that only made him happier. The Sultan's reactions were precious, now that they had a range beyond anger and confusion. Joy, sorrow, companionship, affection, sympathy, brotherhood.

...precious reactions...

"...Rin."

The ruler turned to face him, brows furrowed in annoyance. His crimson had spread to the very tips of his ears.

"What, do you wish to say more about-?"

. . .

Haruka's eyes stayed open as he placed his lips on Rin's. He could feel the Sultan freeze in shock, just barely able to focus on how wide his eyes were right now, they were so close. The wanderer's hand, still on Rin's, tightened slightly just before he pulled away. His face felt unbelievably warm, and his hand was trembling in his grasp.

"...H-Haru..."

The wanderer fought not to react despite the flurry of new emotions storming within his mind. No, reacting was Rin's duty. Haruka couldn't give anything away, not yet. That would tamper with this...experiment of sorts. He had kissed the Sultan, and in his mind, it had purely been out of curiosity, to see what Rin would do afterward, and only now, when Haruka realized that he himself had actually enjoyed doing it, did he see that this had been a horrid mistake.

Kisses felt _vastly_ different when one actually wanted them.

Rin was staring at him, face almost as red as his hair, eyes wide and searching Haruka's face. How must Haruka look? What sort of thoughts were going through his friend's mind right now? Was he pleased? Put off? He looked more stunned then anything. Embarrassed to have been caught off-guard. And now, Rin's eyes were on Haruka's lips, very quickly flicking back up to his eyes.

Not a word was spoken as both men leaned forward to meet each other again, sharing a kiss for the third time. The only sound was that of each other's breath and the quiet whispering of The Spring. Haruka's eyes closed, letting this new feeling fill him to the brim. He felt warm; Rin felt warm, his lips hungrily covering Haruka's, his hand slowly going to caress the wanderer's cheek, sliding upward to run through his dark hair. Haruka felt incredible, as if that warmth were being sent directly into his chest, shooting through every part of his body. He hadn't felt anything like this before, or at least not that he could recall. The hand that wasn't holding the Sultan's went to his shoulder, gripping gently. How could a simple act such as this feel this deeply satisfying? He'd read about it before, read _of_ it, fictitious and non, but it had never occurred to Haruka just how intimate this act really was. This was something that he was sharing with Rin...and no doubt Rin had done this with others before, if those concubines in the den said anything, but nevertheless.

Haruka was sharing a part of himself with Rin. _Willingly_. That alone, was something precious to the wanderer. He had never opened himself up to someone like this before, or let anyone open themselves to him. It was foreign, strange, wonderful, and exciting.

...could he have this sort of experience for the rest of his days?

They broke apart, both a bit breathless, both a bit scared, and neither one of them knew what to say next.

Rin was gazing at him as if he were the most beautiful jewel in the world, right into his eyes with a smile that was so full of joy. His eyes were welling with tears, hand still on Haruka's cheek. Haruka sighed and looked to The Spring.

"Only you would cry after something like that."

He was suddenly pulled into Rin's arms; the Sultan was laughing, and it was quite musical. Had he laughed like this in front of Haruka before? He couldn't remember, but it was enough to make him smile.

"I am not crying. You have made me happy...so very happy, Haru."

"Happy enough to make you cry."

"I told you, I am _not_ crying!"

. . . . . . .

Rin was crying, which was half the reason why he was holding Haruka so close, so that his bride wouldn't see. Unfortunately, it seemed that he already had, but strangely, Rin didn't care much at all. How could he?

 _Haruka had kissed him_.

. . .

 _Haruka_...had _kissed_ him.

These were tears of joy, pure happiness and delight. Oh, finally, _finally_ Haruka had shown his own enthusiasm!

And gods, that had been the most incredible kiss. It had only been a few seconds, and it had been quite simple (far more simple than he was accustomed to), but it had been incredible. There had been a strange energy in it, something raw and beautiful...his head was still spinning from it.

His bride was also blushing; if that wasn't enough to kill Rin from happiness, he didn't know what was. The color red on his tanned face was utterly marvelous. He held Haruka tighter, and he heard a small sigh come from him.

"Haru?"

"What?"

When the wanderer looked up from his place against Rin's chest, the Sultan kissed him again, and gods bless him, Haruka adjusted himself to a better position so they could do it more comfortably.

Four times now, though Rin would honestly like to think of the third as the first. He remembered suddenly that Haruka had never done this sort of thing with anyone else before...it was Rin and Rin alone who had gotten to see this. To feel this. To know him.

His hands went behind Haruka's back, bringing the wanderer closer to him while at the same time feeling the skin of his back, which was open from the wedding robes. They probably ought to get him out of that, lest they ruin it in the sand somehow.

...that could wait, of course. Haruka himself was far more important than whatever he was wearing. His lips were so soft, warm and inviting as they pressed against his own. Rin was tempted to give them just the slightest nip with his teeth, but he feared that would put Haruka off from it forever. This was a better first impression than his _actual_ first impression; he couldn't ruin it again.

It was rather startling at how quiet Haruka was, though. Not that Haruka being quiet was a surprise (it was the norm), but during something like this...Rin had only ever heard 'positive' vocal response from the concubines, and here Haruka was positively quiet, save for a few quick breaths here and there.

It was odd, but at the same time, quite nice.

They kissed more than they had spoken today, probably more than they breathed. Rin would have been smiling ear to ear had he not been occupied. What would come next? Haruka had finally warmed up to him in this way...it was only a matter of time before he came to him in other ways. It made him kiss just a little harder, putting just a bit more pressure onto Haruka, who finally made something of a sound. A quiet hum, and Rin broke away with a smile. Haruka's cheeks were flushed scarlet, and he still looked annoyed.

"What? You look strange..."

"Do I?"

Rin laughed, kissing him again in quick pecks. The wanderer made a disgruntled noise, pulling back with a pout and a huff.

"Now you're just being embarrassing...I'm thirsty."

Haruka rubbed at his throat, to which Rin simply gestured to The Spring. The wanderer's eyes widened, and Rin couldn't help but laugh again. Right; they had yet to actually go near the water itself. No wonder his beautiful bride had reacted so well.

"Go on. It is the finest you will ever taste, straight from the gods."

He stood, helping Haruka up and, again, pointed to the geyser just a ways away. The man let go of the Sultan slowly and stepped toward the water, and Rin watched him with a warm smile.

Haruka was almost like a child in some ways. It seemed just, considering the peasant never got to have much of one. He was curious and precocious and excited by such simple things...though the word 'simple' probably meant very different things in Iwami and Iwatobi. He recalled their first night meeting, how unamused Haruka had seemed about the sorts of things they used for bathing.

Rin supposed he himself hadn't gotten to experience childhood, but that was behind him. He had Haruka now; their future as friends and hopefully rulers would be the top priority, as well his own family. Kou needed him now, probably more than ever, and his mother...soon. The pieces would fall soon.

The Sultan put a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh as he watched Haruka's growing fascination with The Spring. His beloved had stuck his hand directly into the water itself, as if testing its strength. In fact, that's probably exactly what he'd been doing. He was examining it from every angle, as well the ground, and it was honestly adorable to watch. Rin had had the very same reaction the very first time he'd seen the miracle.

Finally, Haruka came to a rest and caught what was falling in his hands, and he drank heartily. It seemed, though, that he wasn't quite finished as he stepped closer to the rushing water.

In an instant, Haruka's foot sank into the sand, and with a startled cry, he fell directly into The Spring in his unbalance. Rin gasped and ran forward to aid him, worry filling him immediately.

"Haru!"

Haruka's body over the water was sending it every which way, a force that wasn't stopping. A little water was nothing to the Sultan, of course, and he pulled the wanderer up and away from the geyser with a grunt.

Where Haruka had been standing, or rather, where he had fallen, was a hole. A small hole, and sand was rushing into it until it stopped. Rin could see nothing but blackness within, and it filled him with confusion...that was peculiar. However, that didn't matter to him at all, not now. He turned back to Haruka, speaking quickly.

"Are you al-"

. . .

His bride was soaked to the bone. His thick, black hair was drenched, water running from his bangs down his face in rivulets. His skin was shining with moisture, dripping from his nose and ears and lips, teeth chattering from the cold. The wedding robes had taken the most brutal hit, however, in that the brilliant white was more of a brilliant translucent. The fabric clung to Haruka's form like wet parchment, leaving nothing to the imagination and also complimenting the wanderer's frame. His broad chest, upper arms, legs, thighs, all were there for the beholding, and Rin couldn't look away from him. Haruka's whole body was trembling from just how icy The Spring was, hands shaking in Rin's as he looked up.

"I-I am cold, but fine...I am f-fine..."

. . . . . . .

"...Rin?"

Haruka called to him quietly, but he received no answer. He had the Sultan's attention, but not for the reason he'd wanted. Rin had the most odd expression on his face right now. Slack-jawed, eyes focused, and then he swallowed, as if attempting to compose himself.

He had been wrong in assuming that, however, because the next thing Rin did was kiss him, and it was even more of a shock than the cold water.

The Sultan was warm, unbelievably warm, and it made Haruka feel incredible. Perhaps it was just the severe contrast in their temperatures, but his body was reacting rather strangely to Rin's sudden affection. It certainly wasn't enough to dry him, but the cold had turned into a numb chill, hands still trembling as they found their way to the Sultan's waist. Rin was busy running his fingers through Haruka's hair, sending water flying as he did so.

...this felt nothing like before. It was fiery and possessive; the Sultan's hands were roaming all over Haruka's body, and the wanderer hardly even minded. Rin was spreading the warmth with every little touch and caress. It felt as if he were floating...what in the name of the gods was this? All he wanted right now was this, this moment and Rin. Everything else had gone to the back of his mind and silenced.

The Sultan's touch came to a stop at Haruka's stomach, and he murmured a quiet "Haru," under his breath. It had sounded so low and husky that the wanderer shivered, or perhaps that was just the cold. Perhaps it was the feeling of Rin's lips on his neck, kissing the previously untouched skin with a sense of ownership, that was making him shake. He'd wager that that was it. The wanderer could feel everything, every kiss along his neck, the heat that moved from his collarbone to his jaw, the way Rin's tongue felt as it dashed over his lips; they were kissing again. Haruka's body was pressed to the Sultan's, and he knew that he was probably only making Rin's robes damp, but something told him that he didn't care.

Such simple actions, and yet they were so incredibly gratifying. They had been nearly the same as before, but there was more of a frantic energy about the Sultan now, as if the only thing he wanted in the world right now was Haruka. Haruka could only think of Rin right now, so he supposed that attitude fit.

...Haruka was enjoying this.

Hands slid under his clinging garments, touching his chest and making him flinch. It was almost burning him, just how warm Rin felt. He wanted to do the same to him; why was it only the Sultan who was allowed to have control, to do this to Haruka and not be affected in return? If he would give Haruka heat, then Haruka would give Rin this beautiful chill.

His palms pressed against the other man's chest, fingers splayed, their frigid touch soliciting an extremely satisfying gasp from the Sultan. Haruka was more than pleased by it, but he hadn't expected a counterattack, and it came in the form of Rin's hands slipping behind Haruka and firmly gripping the wanderer's behind, trying to and succeeding in taking back control of the situation as the kiss grew harder. When Haruka let out a quiet moan (something he himself had had no intention of doing; it had been a pure reaction), the Sultan stopped at once. His hands came to Haruka's shoulders, and his lips finally left their place on him, and they stared at each other for far too long, panting, shivering, and thinking.

What in the hell were they doing? How had their relationship gotten to this point? Why? The wanderer had a strange knot in his stomach, something twisting and turning and churning deep inside. It didn't feel bad so much as anxious; he wanted rid of it, but at the same time he wanted to see just how far it could go. The way Rin was looking at him was like nothing he'd seen before; there was longing. There was lust. There was affection. Joy. Anxiety. It was all there in his eyes, all under a very slight glaze. Then there were his lips, just a bit red from all the attention they'd been giving and receiving. His cheeks, flushed.

How did Haruka look to him right now?

Rin cleared his throat and looked to the sand below, and the grip on Haruka's shoulders grew stronger.

"...you look...very indecent at the moment...f-forgive me for my..."

Haruka watched him struggle, and Rin had to cough again. Nerves.

"...you ought to get out of that. So..."

He shrugged off his outer robe, the one Haruka had been told had belonged to the former Sultan of Iwatobi, Rin's father, and draped it over Haruka, covering him quickly and hiding his skin.

. . .

"...hurry on, then. I'll see you at dinner. Close the door behind you."

And Rin headed off, leaving Haruka in The Spring in quite a hurry. The wanderer gripped the robe close to his body, slowly losing that wonderful heat he'd been given from the Sultan and was now gaining the warmth of this garment...it wasn't the same.

He prayed that Makoto's robes were not ruined. It was only water, but still; Haruka felt a slight guilt creep up into him. Damn it...maybe it would still be alright. The wanderer peered down at himself for the first time since he'd fallen and almost immediately covered himself more thoroughly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Normally he would not have cared one way or another about his own nudity, but...gods, it was no wonder Rin had reacted the way that he had.

The sooner he got into dry clothes, the better. His teeth were still chattering, and his ankle was still sore from whatever had happened. Haruka looked back and saw the hollow spot in the ground that had made him fall, the hole that led into nothingness.

. . .

He fled The Spring; it would be better in his chambers. Safer. The door thumped shut behind him, and he somehow managed to navigate the darkness without a torch.

He would have to face Rin again at some point. After the things they'd done here, Haruka was anxious, and this time, it was for a completely different reason.


	15. The Veil

That evening was laden with a tension the likes of which Haruka had never known. His first meeting with the Sultan had been nowhere near this uncomfortable. He sat in the dining hall with Kou and Rin as his company, and it was dead silent, save for the sounds of the silverware against their plates.

Occasionally, the Princess would clear her throat, but other than that, no one spoke. Haruka found that Rin was hardly even glancing toward him. There had been one instance where when the wanderer had looked up to check, and their gazes had met, and the Sultan had then hurriedly gone back to his meal, face red and jaw hard.

Had he displeased him that much?

Haruka continued to eat, refusing himself to look again. Damn it all, he thought he'd finally made some sort of progress with Rin, not that that had ever been his primary goal. Iwami came first and foremost, but if Rin was coming into his own as a person...and perhaps, as a partner, then that was fine and good, too. He found it rather off-putting, or maybe not off-putting so much as plain queer, that after pursuing him for so long (it had been as obvious as the sun in the sky) Rin was suddenly backing down, especially after their moment in The Spring.

Gods, just _recalling_ it made Haruka's stomach twist, but not out of displeasure or embarrassment. No, their kiss had...it had felt incredible. The instant their lips had touched, warmth had flooded Haruka's body, and all he'd wanted was more. And then he'd tripped into the geyser, and he'd received just that from Rin, a powerful embrace that had felt as if he had been set aflame. His lips under the Sultan's, his body against his own, it had burned, a beautiful heat that he craved more and more the longer he thought on it. An unexplainable pain had settled in his chest since then, and now it had grown from merely a dull throb to an unbearable ache he could no longer ignore.

"...please excuse me."

He nudged his plate forward and set his silverware down, appetite forgotten. Being here in this room, with the Princess and Sultan, it would do Haruka no good. He needed to leave, and now, but where?

It only took a moment to decide that before he left, the large doors thumping shut behind him. He had felt Rin's gaze on him the entire time, even without looking to him.

His steps were quick, unintentionally matching his breath as he hurried to the washroom. If there were anything that would calm him, it was that incredibly warm water, covering him and drenching him with its comfort. Yes, that was all he needed right now, water. A bath.

What was happening to him? To them? The days had turned to weeks and now nearly a month. Rin's mother would be returning the day after tomorrow, and there was something inexplicable about the anxiety that was filling him about it. On one hand, he was overjoyed to meet the Queen, for Rin to see her and reconcile...and on the other, he felt sick to his stomach with fear. Would she really approve of him? From what Rin had told him, it sounded like a yes, but there was still some sick, foreboding pit in his stomach that refused to leave. Haruka's 'deep' interactions with people had been few and far between, which was probably why he and Rin were as close as they were...or, at least _he_ felt that they were close, if their kiss had said anything. It was the closest he had ever allowed anyone to get to him, both physically and emotionally.

Oh, he needed to stop thinking. It was doing nothing for his nerves. Haruka approached the washroom, nodding to the guard, who let him in without a moment's hesitation.

"If it is alright, I would prefer privacy."

He spoke softly to the servants within, and they all nodded. One stayed back, and Haruka watched as she filled the tub. A small chain was pulled, and water poured from the ceiling above, a heavy, thunderous cascade that fell directly into the basin, not a drip spilling or splashing out. It was filled in less than a minute, wisps of steam rising from the surface. The servant bowed to the wanderer before she, too, left Haruka to his privacy.

The second the door was closed, his clothes came off. These robes were his own, not the wedding gown he'd soaked earlier; those garments were drying somewhere in the palace. He let these fall from him to the cold stone floor, and he allowed himself a few moments to observe just how much he had changed in the past three weeks, and oh, he had.

In his time here in Iwatobi, or rather, in his time within the palace walls, he had seen very little sunlight; his skin was pale, far paler than he'd ever seen before. He recalled his first thoughts of Rin, how strange and pallor he had seemed from his skin alone. Haruka's lips were no longer chapped, having had more water here than he'd had in his lifetime. More water, more food than he had ever dreamed of. Not a single speck of dirt was on him. Clean, healthy, hydrated...pale...

He sighed in annoyance, turning toward the basin and all but jumping in. The warm water surrounded him all at once, and a pleasant shudder went through Haruka as he curled under the surface, keeping himself submerged. He loved the water; this was the one place where he could find peace with himself, truly sort out the thoughts in his head. As much as he'd come to enjoy Rin's company, he was so grateful for this basin.

Haruka opened his mouth, letting the liquid rush in, and he swallowed. He'd learned awhile ago how to do this without choking, and how to hold his breath so that he could stay under the surface for just a little while. For now, though, he just wanted the water on and in every part of him, filling him, caressing him, unraveling him, relaxing him...

...could Rin be like this water? His comfort and peace?

. . .

The water broke as he came up for air, throwing his head back to keep his hair from going into his eyes. He panted for a moment, staring down at the ripples.

So much had changed in such a short amount of time. Too much. It was terrifying, just how vastly his feelings for Rin were now from what they once were. There was no longer an animosity, no 'deal' to be made, no hatred in his heart. Haruka was here willingly, staying willingly, falling for the Sultan on his own sound judgements.

His gaze turned to the door, half expecting Rin to be standing there, but he was still alone. The wanderer breathed a sigh of relief and looked to his side, seeing the array of products at his disposal...well...he supposed it would be a waste to not use this water for its intentions. Haruka took a familiar jar and brought its contents to his skin. He'd come to enjoy the sugar scrub and its exfoliating properties. Rin had made a few comments on it before, and of him, generally whenever he would kiss parts of Haruka.

' _You are finer than any silk_.'

' _It almost feels wrong to tarnish such loveliness with my own imperfections_...'

' _I would trade this very kingdom if it meant I could spend every day indulging in just how beautiful you are_.'

. . .

Next came the aloe, a substance his grandmother had used to treat burns from the sun, but also did wonders for his hair.

Haruka sighed and sank beneath the water, gently rubbing the scrub from his limbs and torso, watching as small tendrils of white floated to the surface above. He could already feel the difference, how light and smooth his skin seemed now compared to before.

He raised himself from the basin, water flowing down his pale flesh as he climbed the small stairs out and moved to retrieve a towel, drying himself before any more puddles could accumulate on the floor. A quick glance to the left told him that his nightly robes were laid out neatly; the servants must have been anticipating him. Or maybe Rin had...

The wanderer turned back to the door; he was still alone...why did he feel so on edge now?

Was he _wanting_ the Sultan to suddenly appear? And then what would happen if he did? If he saw Haruka's form again? Would he react the same way? Would Haruka receive his desire? His passion? He wanted it all. He wanted everything Rin had to give.

After dressing himself quickly, the black-haired man left the washroom to find the servants waiting outside. He mumbled an appreciative 'Thank you,' and moved to let them back inside, returning to their posts and probably to dispose of the soiled water.

The halls were dark, just as they always were. Night had fallen, and the guards were making their rounds. Were Rin and the Princess still at dinner? Haruka felt rather ashamed at having left so abruptly...he'd had to, though. There was no way he could stay in there with them, with _him_ , and stay composed. He had been far too close to asking Rin what the matter was, a question they both already knew the answer to.

He retreated to his own chambers for the first time in in two weeks. That was when Haruka had deemed it foolish to even bother, if the Sultan was just going to come in and request his presence in his own chambers, something Haruka had grown to see as more of an honor than an annoyance. He never had minded being Rin's nightly companion, even knowing the chance of him waking up in tears or terror was high. He had nearly forgotten what this room actually looked like, considering he hadn't slept in here not one night since he'd arrived. Someone had been here, as the place was still neat and tidy, with candles lit to pierce the darkness.

He drew back the sheer curtains of his canopy, looking over the place where he could have slept. This bed was identical to the Sultan's, opulent and soft, deep red in color...Haruka laid himself upon it and felt, however, that there was sole difference from the two.

This bed was much colder than Rin's.

He curled into a ball, looking much like an child, but he felt secure. It was amazing how small one could feel when one was alone, which was strange, considering Haruka had been alone for the majority of his life thus, by choice. He'd chosen to isolate himself from other children, other people in general. This emptiness he felt was new, and he hated it.

The Sultan was to blame for it all. He and his smile, be it quiet or wide. He and his touch, delicate and sure. He and his lips, always fleeting on Haruka's skin. He and his embrace, warm and tight. His eyes...his hair...the way their chests felt when they were against each other. The strength he'd shown in keeping Haruka close to his body. His kindness. His willingness to learn from mistakes.

Now, Rin would not even _look_ toward him.

Haruka made a fist, gripping the sheets in frustration. How could he have let this happen? This was supposed to have been a simple trade, marriage for water. Then he'd had to go and speak with Rin, bond with him, grow fond of him...care for him...kiss him. And he was still not satisfied. Haruka still wanted more from the Sultan.

What a _fool_ he had become in just three weeks.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts, and Haruka sat up, his entire body stiffening.

"Haruka?"

There it was. His voice, calling for Haruka. The wanderer swallowed, his grip on the bed tightening.

"I am here."

"May I come in?"

. . .

"...you may."

Haruka watched from behind the veils as his door opened with a creak, and in came the one who had occupied his thoughts for days on end. He couldn't tell from here what sort of face the Sultan was making, but he certainly seemed on edge as he shut the door behind him. There was a certain stiffness in his movements that Haruka found somewhat distressing, but he stayed quiet. Clearly Rin was here for something; he would tell him soon.

...but he didn't. Rin said nothing at all, and for awhile, he didn't even move from his place near the door, his head was turned to Haruka, and the wanderer felt his hair stand on end. Then the Sultan took a hesitant step forward, toward the bed and Haruka, who was afraid that the sheets might tear at some point from just how tightly he was clutching them. This world had slowed to a crawl, an achingly sluggish pace that seemed to match the quiet sound of Rin's bare feet against the stone floor. He was no longer wearing his turban, Haruka noticed, and he was continuing his steady approach, each step appearing forced, almost like some doll whose joints had worn down.

"...Rin?"

The moment came when the Sultan was at the foot of the bed, and his hands raised to spread part the sheer canopy curtain, and finally, Haruka could see him properly, candles flickering and revealing all.

His face was flushed in the candlelight, and his hands were shaking. His entire body was trembling, it seemed, and his eyes...his eyes were fixed on Haruka, focused and clear, and Haruka had to look away from it, his gaze going from the Sultan to the sheets. He could hear him breathing, a steady yet uneven sound that made Haruka shiver to hear. Gods, what was this anxiety in him? Why was he so fearful?

The weight on the bed shifted as Rin placed his knee upon it, easing himself on and crawling toward Haruka, who still refused to look. He couldn't. He'd wanted the Sultan's eyes upon him, but not like this...this was too much, too private, too intimate. He had already given him so much. He wished Rin would just speak, get it over with and be done.

The wanderer's gaze came up when the Sultan's palm met his cheek, a very soft gesture that left a tingling sensation on his now pale skin. Their eyes met, and suddenly, Haruka understood everything. The Sultan was on his knees in front of him, Adam's apple bobbing every time his nerves made him swallow. Their shared stare was silent; Rin's breath had gone quiet, and Haruka couldn't think of anything to say. He felt sick, to say the absolute least. The urge to back away was present, but at the same time, so was his curiosity, and he didn't truly wish for Rin to leave...no...he was here for something. Haruka needed to know.

Long moments passed with Rin's eyes drifting over the other man's features, as if searching him. Haruka did his best to not look away, even if the Sultan's unbroken gaze was piercing his very soul.

Rin's other hand came up, taking the wanderer's other cheek, and blessedly, he broke the silence with a tremulous whisper.

"I...I-I want to...may I kiss you again?"

Haruka hardly registered the question so much as how Rin had asked it; he looked so vulnerable, sounded so full of fright, felt so warm and tense on him. He was so close, too, far too close.

Haruka didn't answer with words, but with a touch, his hand coming to a rest on Rin's arm, and he gave him a gentle nod of assurance.

Another moment went by, only now the Sultan's eyes were on the wanderer's lips.

The two men leaned toward each other with an eerie magnetism, their lips meeting softly, and Haruka could feel himself surging all over again. _Yes_. This was what he'd wanted, this feeling that only Rin could give him, this sense of longing and desire he'd never felt before, this unbelievable and indescribable heat and sensation. It was better than his submersion in the basin, better than the taste of the frigid water from The Spring...better than anything. He could feel his blood pounding through his veins, and his arms went around the Sultan's shoulders, calmly but firmly pulling him closer. He was more than happy to indulge Haruka, as Rin's hands went behind the wanderer's back, coming to a rest at the base of his spine and every so often rubbing upward, back down, up under his robes...

Haruka tilted his head slightly, finding that kissing was far more comfortable at an angle of sorts, and Rin followed suit. The Sultan was gentle, very clearly holding himself back a great deal, strength ever present as he held Haruka closer and closer still to his body, chests pressed together, and Haruka could swear he could feel the Sultan's heart beating alongside his own, racing, pulsing.

When the wanderer opened his mouth for a moment to catch a breath, Rin had taken the opportunity to slide his tongue alongside Haruka's, deepening their kiss and initially making the other man tense, but he soon found that this, too, was incredible, just as intoxicating as before. It was hot, just a bit messy (Haruka could feel saliva passing between them), and undeniably, unmistakably erotic. The heat was spreading to his lower half as he struggled to find a chance at breathing. He'd manage to sneak in a few gasps, but the Sultan was insatiable... _good_. Let him have more. Haruka _wanted_ more, after all.

Their kiss grew in intensity, almost as if it were a competition to see who could last longer...it was incredible. Haruka wanted nothing more than for it keep going, keep this heat in his stomach going, to fill that empty pit that had made its home there. Rin was moving closer, pressing down on him, and now the wanderer was lying on the sheets, the Sultan hovering over him with his front laying heavily on him.

"Haruka..."

His name was rasped as they broke apart, and he finally managed to get a look at the one who'd said it. Rin was even darker than before, lips red, out of breath and over him, 'trapping' Haruka in place, hands splayed beside the other man's shoulders, eyes filled with desire. The silence (save for panting) was deafening. Haruka almost wished that something would fall in this room, clatter to the ground and make a noise. It was unnerving. Thankfully, the Sultan seemed to have realized that the quiet was doing them no good and instead took a dive at the wanderer's neck, which elicited a pained cry from Haruka as he felt those pointed teeth graze at the sensitive area. The Sultan was up immediately, face completely different from before in that he looked concerned.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"...hurt..."

Confusion washed over Rin's face when the wanderer propped himself up slightly, rubbing at his neck.

"A-are you certain about that? The concubines-"

"I am not your concubine."

. . .

"...no, you are not..."

Haruka could see a realization go through Rin, and within a moment, he was back at his neck, this time slowly, far more gently than before, and the wanderer shuddered. There were no teeth this time, only the Sultan's lips and tongue, and he fell the short distance back to the bed. Rin's full weight was on him, not a burden in the slightest, and Haruka found it that it was comfortable to embrace him from here, his arms wrapping around Rin's torso.

"... _ha_..."

He moaned lightly, and Rin stopped for a moment only to go at him again, this time with more vigor. Haruka could hardly take it for much longer. He felt everything as it was happening, and it was so quiet, so still and so _hot_. Rin would take ages on his neck, then move to his lips, kissing him until he was breathless, and then move to his collarbone, which meant tugging down on the robes. The wanderer chose to simply sit up, pushing the Sultan away for a moment as he pulled the top up and over his head. Whatever would make this easier. He almost smiled at how taken aback Rin appeared by it, then suddenly tensed as he realized that, other than earlier in The Spring, so far, this was the most Rin had seen of him. Much to his amusement and horror, the Sultan mimicked him as much as he was able, considering his formal attire was one piece of fabric, a cinch adorned around the waist to give the impression that it was two. Rin had slipped his arms out from their sleeves and tucked it down into the cinch, and he took back to Haruka with a newfound energy, exploring the new territory with enthusiasm. The wanderer let out a small whimper as the Sultan took his nipple between his lips, sucking at it for a moment too long before he moved on, kissing his stomach, hands roving his sides, caressing him.

"R-Rin..."

It had just slipped out, His voice sounded so pathetic, it almost made him not want to speak at all. More moans came, the heat rolled on, arousal grew. He was broiling inside, loins aching, and he wondered if Rin was feeling the same.

"Call for me, Haru."

"Rin..."

"Again."

" _Rin_."

His jaw was taken roughly in hand, and the Sultan's lips were on his again, hungry, and his fingers traced down Haruka's body until they reached the hem of his trousers. When he saw that there was no sign of resistance, Rin continued on, his hand gently sliding downward, fingers coiling around Haruka's manhood. The wanderer's entire body hitched, and he cried out in surprise, a sound that had been muffled into the Sultan's mouth, and his face (and most likely body) turned a deep crimson. No. This had carried on too far, they couldn't-

Rin stroked him, and Haruka moaned again, and again, louder each time. He was a shameful mess, and he found himself embracing the Sultan once more, unable to speak in anything more than breathy gasps and pitiful whimpers; he barely recognized the sound of his own voice anymore. A slickness came to Rin's touch, and Haruka realized that it was most likely from himself, his precum, and that was enough to make him stop trying to speak and give in completely, ecstasy overpowering embarrassment. He had never felt this good, had never known that another person could bring him to such a state of bliss and pleasure.

His hips bucked upward, desperately attempting to receive more friction from the Sultan, and soon it became an involuntary reaction altogether. His back arched against the scarlet sheets, which could very well match the color of his cheeks right now, and Rin's kiss was as strong as ever. Haruka was falling apart more and more by the second, until finally, after forgetting how to breathe for a moment, chest heaving, he saw nothing but white, and he sobbed in bliss, hitting his orgasm hard. The Sultan didn't stop his gestures until he was certain that the wanderer was spent, kissing his trembling lips and milking his cock until it was limp.

Haruka lied there, eyes welling, gazing up at Rin in a haze of lust that was only accentuated by the dim light. They had finally stopped kissing; thank everything that the Sultan realized that he definitely needed to breathe.

. . . . . . .

. . .

Rin shakily brought his hand from beneath his bride's trousers and slid it over the sheets, ridding it of the wanderer's cum, never once taking his eyes from him or his incomparable beauty.

Haruka was utterly breathtaking. The Sultan leaned down to kiss at the tears that were threatening to fall from his love's eyes, and he began to embrace him. He would swear on this kingdom that he could feel Haruka's heartbeat racing in his chest, against his, matching its pace.

"Haru...Haru, _Haru_..."

He was overjoyed. Overjoyed and ecstatic and so aroused, so painfully aroused, but he could overcome that for the moment. Haruka had given himself to him, and he had been beautiful, so-

"...Rin...heavy..."

The Sultan eased up from Haruka, who sat up slightly, moving himself back and away from Rin so that he could rest against the pillows. Rin moved to join him, and when he moved to kiss him, he grew joyous again when Haruka returned it, albeit tiredly.

Those lovely expressions were gone, replaced by his bride's usual neutrality...it had been incredible while it lasted. The faces he had made when in bliss...when being pleasured by Rin. The Sultan swallowed; he hoped he had been good enough. He had never tended to another in that way before...

"Haruka?"

"Mm?"

"...was that...are you...that is, I mean, did you...?"

"..."

Haruka turned his head at look at him, and Rin swallowed once more. There was something about those cold blue eyes that could get right inside him.

"If you are too embarrassed to ask the question, then what makes you think you can handle the answer?"

"...I-"

"Yes. I am satisfied. I would think that that was apparent."

. . .

Rin huffed, ignoring the slight chuckle that came from beside him.

"I was merely asking for your sake..."

"Yes, I am aware."

Haruka's hand slid over the Sultan's, his lips planting themselves on his brow, and Rin relaxed almost immediately. It was like sorcery, how effective such a simple gesture could be. He sighed and rested against the pillows, clasping Haruka's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"And what of you?"

The Sultan hesitated, lips frozen on his bride's wrist before gently lowering it back down.

"What _of_ me?"

"I mean that I did not touch you. Are you still erect? Were you?"

"..."

Improper upbringing. Rin had to remember this. Haruka was analytical, not social. He either didn't know about what society deemed inappropriate or he didn't care...or maybe he'd just assumed that since Rin had stroked him until he'd come (and so beautifully), that the cards were spread out on the table.

So he'd lie through his teeth.

"Haru, I...no. I am not. I wasn't."

"...did have I no effect on you?"

Wait, did he sound _disappointed_? It certainly seemed so. Rin was confused, and he opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Haruka moving to lay himself on top of him. He gasped sharply as the wanderer's leg brushed against his length.

"You lie."

"H-Haru..."

It was so strange to see Haruka show his usual annoyance, but when his face was flushed, it made all the difference in the world. Annoyance became embarrassment, or maybe frustration. In this case-

"...it does not seem right for you to treat me well and accept nothing in return, so...relieve yourself...use me."

-in this case, it was an awakened libido. Oh, Rin didn't know if he should cry praises to the gods or curse them; he hadn't been prepared for this in the slightest. Of course, it didn't occur to him of just how _far_ Haruka's lust ran, how deep-seated the wanderer was about the Sultan and his affections.

"...are you certain?"

"If I were not, I would not have spoken."

Then Haruka covered Rin's mouth with his own, slowly rocking against him until the younger man couldn't stand it any longer. He broke from the kiss, pushing Haruka up and swallowing.

"I will return...give me a moment."

He kissed him again and pushed away the veils, hurrying from the room as he made his way to his chambers, ignoring the questioning looks he received from the guards on his way there (he was far too gone to care). Rin found the small jar he kept by his bedside, checked its contents, and after a sigh of relief, he all but ran from his room to Haruka's. His bride would be waiting just behind those curtains, and he came to a halt outside the door, not wanting to look too eager when he went inside. With a slow breath, Rin composed himself somewhat and entered, coming to a grinding halt again, breath catching in his throat.

The curtains were still down, yes, and behind them was the wanderer he'd come to care deeply for, more than anyone before. However, Haruka had gotten himself down to nothing. The man sat, knees bent on the bed with his hands splayed on the sheets between them, effectively and tauntingly hiding himself from Rin. The Sultan swallowed nothing but air as he exhaled, forcing himself to move closer to the sight and push aside the veil, removing what remained of his own robes.

Haruka was staring at him so expectantly.

"What is that?"

"It-"

Rin cleared his throat, finding that his voice had turned to a squeak as he sat himself back on the sheets. He took the lid from the jar and scooped out a bit of the aloe from within to show his bride.

"It will make things easier for us."

"Lubricant."

"...y-yes..."

Gods, just let things be. Don't explain them. He was about to voice his reprimand, but then Haruka had laid himself back, eyes locked on the Sultan. _Waiting_ for him. Anything negative that Rin might have had to say in regards to him was silenced. He wanted nothing more than to take him now, but he would grant himself patience. He had waited for this day, and he could wait a few moments longer to make it comfortable.

There was a moment where Rin hesitated as he edged closer to Haruka, placing himself between the wanderer's legs, and he saw that his bride was erect; again? Already? His stamina was impressive... _good_...

Those blue eyes never brought themselves away from Rin for a single moment, or at least not until the first digit slipped inside him. Then Haruka shut them tightly. The Sultan considered stopping, but when he saw them open again, as well as the way he'd mouthed the word 'More,' he knew that he ought to keep going. He stayed at that for a moment, easing Haruka, waiting until he was showing similar signs from earlier before prodding the second finger in. This time, Haruka did jolt in pain, and when he told Rin to stop for a moment, he did. He waited long moments, tense, anxious, and then finally, he received a confirmation in the form of a nod. He went ahead, watching Haruka carefully.

The concubines had never reacted this way. It was strange. Perhaps it was because Haruka was a peasant? No, that didn't make sense at all.

Putting it aside, he waited until Haruka was relaxed again, lightly spreading his fingers apart inside him before drawing them out. The wanderer shuddered, lips parted, just begging to be kissed...so Rin kissed him, his response being a hand clawing at the hair on the back of his head. Haruka was enthusiastic and bold, like nothing he'd known before.

To think he'd nearly married that foolish blonde when _Oasis_ had awaited him not even one day later.

"Rin..."

Haruka's hips twitched underneath his own, his tip dripping with precum even though Rin had not yet touched him there. The Sultan kissed him again, drinking in that adorable pleading that his bride would so blessedly give him. He was finer than wine. More satisfying than water.

Rin broke from him and raised Haruka's leg so that it rested upon his shoulder, and after a moment of eye contact, a moment of silence between the two, Rin slowly slid himself inside his bride, breath hitching from just how tight he was around him. That was mostly from Haruka tensing up in pain again, and the Sultan stopped to wait, even though all he wanted was to let loose and give him everything he had.

There would be time for that, though.

It seemed like an eternity before Haruka's hands unclamped themselves from his mouth, and he whispered "Go," in a small voice. Rin nodded, taking his time, and at one point, taking Haruka's hand in his. The wanderer's grip was like iron, and Rin knew he would not be letting go any time soon.

Haruka was far more sensitive than any concubine he had ever laid with, and far more desirable to be certain. His bride's surreal beauty was even more apparent as the pain turned oh so slowly to pleasure, his face contorting in bliss. Rin kissed him once, twice, and then decided to keep his lips on his as he sheathed himself over and over into Haruka, the both of them moaning and crying each other's names into their mouths. He could feel his bride's fingernails clawing at his back, desperate for a better hold, and Rin knew he would hardly mind if there were scratches. That was what cotton was for, apparently.

It wasn't a very long venture. Haruka came again, crying out even louder this time compared to earlier, and Rin was thrown over the edge by his beauty as well as the sudden tension that struck his lovely form. They took a moment to breath, and the Sultan drew himself out. His cum spilled from between Haruka's quivering thighs, soiling the sheets, and Rin hardly cared, his only thought being to move by Haruka's side and kiss him, taking his face in his hands. His bride sighed softly and turned his body towards Rin, letting his hands find their way to the Sultan's sides. It was a soft contrast to their sex, but that had hardly been sex, at least not to the Sultan; not because of it's length, but for other reasons.

He had never felt this strongly for anyone before, and it frightened him.

After several moments, Rin gathered his courage and kept Haruka close to him, staring for a moment into his beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"Tell me that you love me."

He murmured softly, and he was immediately ridden with anxiety when he saw Haruka's tired eyes widen.

. . . . . . .

A million words flew through his mind. Was this Rin telling him that he loved him? It seemed so. It would make sense, after... _that_. Haruka was still shaking. He could feel the mess between his legs, and he hardly minded, and then...and then there had been his cautiousness, his care. His physical curiosities had all been sated. Was there anything left to say?

Yes, there was. He cared for Rin. Wanted to stay with him. Help him. Comfort him. Touch him. Kiss him. Hold him. Support him.

A million words flew through Haruka Nanase's mind, and yet he only spoke three, his voice cracking just above a whisper.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is incredible what a Snow-Day-Spa-Day can do to a girl in terms of motivation. I highly recommend it. Go on ladies (and men), take a bubble bath, exfoliate (with sugar perhaps?), really rub the shampoo into your hair, shave, dab on some lotion, really get yourself nice and clean. You'll feel fantastic.
> 
> I can honestly say that I feel quite proud of myself for this chapter. I spent the entire day on this. Sorry it took so long!


	16. The Clouds

A gentle knock broke their kiss. They fell from one another slowly, the action almost lazy in how relaxed they were, content. The Sultan clucked his tongue in annoyance as he sat up, though the feeling of Haruka's fingers curling and uncurling against his back certainly made being interrupted less of a pain.

"What is it this time?"

"Supper has been prepared, your Majesty. The Princess is growing concerned."

"...thank you."

Supper. It was already time for supper? And now Kou was fretting over his whereabouts. Rin's eyes rolled to the ceiling as he thought...damn it. They had already forgone breakfast, they couldn't miss another meal, as much as he truly didn't want to leave this room. He sighed as he heard retreating footsteps come from the hall, and he turned, smiling softly to the man that lay beside him.

Haruka was beautiful, every part of him, even though he was utterly disheveled. His thick, black hair, having been petted and combed through by fingers, tugged at some points, was either matted down by sweat or sticking up almost comically, particularly near the back. His cheeks were flushed, though his expression was calm, and his neck was spotted with bites, signs of their night together. He breathed so quietly, sometimes Rin doubted that he did at all, that is, at least he would until he would see that gentle rise and fall from his chest, reminding him of the oceans he saw in his dreams. The waves cresting and crashing, all so fluid and gentle and perfect. He loved his ribs, his hips, and even though the Sultan couldn't see it at the moment, he adored Haruka's backside. Such a smooth expanse of tan skin (though now, not so much. Perhaps a few hours in the courtyard were in order) that he loved to feel up and down, to trace his knobby spine until his touch reached his bride's behind...

And then there were the minute details that Rin could go over in his head for eternity. Haruka was a bold man, knew of himself and what he desired, but gods, he was such a delicate creature. It was lovely; Rin couldn't keep himself from growing excited every time he remembered that these were his lover's first experiences, his first forays into physical affection and pleasure, sex, love...all of it. He genuinely wanted Haruka to know everything that one could feel from another; he deserved it. Every ounce of passion and bliss that Rin could give, belonged to Haruka.

They hadn't slept. That wasn't to say that they had made love all night instead...they had certainly _attempted_ to, and they had very nearly succeeded, but they were both young. They both had time. No, Rin merely wished to indulge in Haruka for awhile now, and the two had spent the last few hours kissing, adoring one another, exploring each other with their hands, and of course, talking. Just as always. And it would not even be about themselves, sometimes it would be about nothing at all, like how to predict a rainstorm or the best way to prevent sand irritation. It would be humorous if the Sultan didn't enjoy it so much. It was such simple, mindless chatter, and he wouldn't trade the world for it.

The Sultan reached down and gently swept a few strands of his bride's hair from his brow, speaking softly, pure adoration dripping in his words.

"You must be famished, my love. Forgive me."

He watched as Haruka nodded and sat up, an audible sound of joints popping accompanying him.

"I am, but you will only be forgiven once I've been fed."

"Shall I feed you then?"

Rin grinned, knowing that Haruka's reaction of a groan and shake of the head was completely justified.

"You are even more embarrassing now than you were before..."

" _Before_!? When was I embarrassing before?"

"Well now I know that you cry at the drop of a pin, and that it is far too easy to work you up into a huff. You are also persistent, almost to an annoying level. And you tend to act as if your way is the one and only, but you have been growing more aware of that as of late, I'll admit."

The Sultan scoffed and opened his mouth to deny these claims; he was nothing like that! Did Haruka think he was a child? Before he could complain, however, Rin found that he was being kissed, and in an instant, all was forgiven. Perhaps 'easy to be manipulated' could be chalked up to his apparent list of embarrassments. That would probably only apply to Haruka, of course. His bride had Rin completely looped around his finger, and vice versa. The Sultan sighed happily into their new embrace and pulled his lover close to him, until Haruka was resting comfortably on his chest and stomach. He'd grown quite fond of having him here, lying on him like this.

They had been made for one another, from the way their bodies fitted against each other, to their hands being so perfect and secure when they clasped, right to their lips. The word 'fate' continued to crop up in Rin's mind. Fate had saved Haruka from The Vast. Fate had brought him here. Through misfortune after misfortune in the both of their lives, they had found one another. It seemed rather cruel when one put it into perspective, but if this was the end result, then so be it...Rin knew his father would have never approved of Haruka, had he been alive. And had the wanderer not been in his own situation, with his family, the droughts, the thirst...they would have never met at all.

This was fate. How could it be anything other?

They finally broke apart, and Rin was eased even further by the warm smile that his bride wore. What a beautiful sight. Of the visions he had been so blessedly granted with through the night and into this moment, it was simply Haruka's smile that was the most cherished of them all.

He returned it happily, heart full of love as he took the other man's hands, bringing them to his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Perhaps we ought to take a bath first?"

Ah, no. Haruka's smile was fantastic, but it paled in comparison to his wonder when it came to water. Watching his lovely blue eyes light up so suddenly, and his smile was gone now, but it was replaced with an expectant calm...the calm before a storm. Rin laughed, kissing him briefly.

"I shall take that as a yes."

. . . . . . .

It had not taken long for them to get 'dressed' (decent would be a better word), and it was a pleasant stroll from Haruka's chambers to the washroom. They walked hand in hand down the hall, with the older man feeling a slight ache in his legs and thighs. Nothing too severe, nothing excessive...this was perfectly normal, from what he'd read. In fact, he'd anticipated far worse from Rin, but no. The Sultan had been gentle with him...eased him into every moment of their lovemaking, and that was what Haruka would call it. Lovemaking. Because moments after the wanderer had come to his conclusion, the final verdict of his racing heart and mind and physical and eerie attraction to the Sultan, Rin, too, confessed his love. He had grinned so brightly (his Shark's Smile hardly bothered Haruka anymore), nearly lost his breath from joy, cried, and he had kissed him for so _long_ , as if he were afraid the wanderer would suddenly vanish from his arms.

" _As do I. I love you, Haru_."

Haruka had hardly registered his words, even his own seemed rather strange. He had never experienced this intense a passion before, nor met anyone he could give it to or receive it from...Rin was special. Maybe it was because of their circumstances, but did that make much of a difference? Haruka had not been forced to stay here, not after the first day and night, at least. He had lived here pleasantly and comfortably for the past three weeks with the Sultan and Princess, and he had come to care for them both, treating Kou as a sister and Rin as a dear, precious friend. Starting from now, perhaps a lover...or a husband. The wanderer wouldn't quite know where to begin _that_ venture, so he would just continue the things he had been carrying on with for the past three weeks. It also wouldn't hurt to explore their new ground, either; Haruka would not lie, he had tremendously enjoyed sex, especially with this Rin. _This_ Rin was not the Rin he had met, no, that Rin was long gone. That brash, self-centered, near-tyrant of a man had up and left, and in his place was a kinder, softer, and far more reasonable Sultan, someone whom Haruka had come to love.

Love. Feeling it was so different than reading of it. He had hardly believed the stories he'd read, completely shrugged off the idea of someone being so incapacitated that their stomach would "do somersaults," as it were. And then Rin had kissed him, and the pains in Haruka had all made sense.When Rin touched him, he was pleased, and he wanted more of it, even. Haruka wanted to please him and know him and comfort him, and he wanted the very same in return. It wasn't quite something he would call all encompassing, but he certainly did hold affection for the Sultan, enough to think that calling it love wasn't an extreme. What else could it be?

"Haru?"

Haruka snapped from his daze, confusion filling him as he realized that they were in the washroom. How long had they been here? Rin was looking to him with his brows knitted together in concern, quietly disrobing. The servants were nowhere to be seen; had he ordered them out?

"Are you well? You've hardly spoken since we left. Not that that's anything out of the norm for you."

The wanderer rolled his eyes at the Sultan's grin and began undressing himself. What a true pain he could be...

"I was just mulling over a few things, that is all."

"Oh? Tell me."

"It was nothing important. There is no need."

" _Haru_..."

Rin whined childishly and stepped over to Haruka, quickly wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly. They were both naked, and Haruka couldn't help but glance to the basin, full of glistening, pristine, steaming water. Could this not wait?

"Why must my love be so secretive? Have we not shared our whole selves with one another? What is there to hide?"

"You are being embarrassing again."

"...oh, fine. Come on, then."

The Sultan huffed and let go, wearing a hard pout on his face as he stepped into the basin. Haruka watched as the water rippled around him, small bubbles forming from the way his hands moved on its surface and below. It was entrancing...he'd never seen Rin in the bath before. The water was so clear, he could see everything beneath it once the surface settled, once Rin stopped moving. It almost felt wrong to intrude...it was all very beautiful: the water, Rin's form, the way the lanterns lit the room just enough to-...damn it, he had dwelled on it for too long. Haruka sighed to himself and stepped down into the basin, savoring, as always, that first moment that his foot and ankle were submerged, and he repressed showing the pleasant shudder that went through him, lest the Sultan make a comment about it. The rest of his body followed quickly; he had already waited for far too long. His legs, stomach, chest, and head all went under for a brief moment or two, giving himself those rich few seconds of peace that came from being underwater, before surfacing again. Rin was watching him with a small smile. Haruka couldn't help but drift the short distance over, resting beside him.

It didn't take long for them to find each other's lips as they began to kiss again. It had grown far too familiar after the hundredth time or so. Rin's hand went to caress Haruka's thigh, but the sensation that the older man felt first was that of the water gently being pushed at him, the slight movement of the Sultan's hand sending a very slight but still pleasant surge over water over Haruka's skin. Then there was the touch itself, which sent just as pleasant a feeling through the wanderer, and he shivered despite being surrounded by the warmth.

They were like that for awhile, simply enjoying the feeling of one another before Rin pulled back, small bits of apprehension in his eyes.

"...may I wash you?"

. . .

"I promise, that is all. I'm almost positive that you've had enough of... _me_ for some time. Unless you tell me otherwise, of course. Then I'll be more than happy to indulge you."

. . .

After a moment of deliberating, Haruka nodded. He didn't see the harm in it, if Rin was being honest, and he had nothing but faith that he was. He watched as the Sultan relaxed almost instantly, sighing in relief as he went to one side of the basin to retrieve the scrubs. While he was doing that, Haruka took back under the water, this time closing his eyes. It felt as if his very soul was bubbling with heat and comfort, a strong energy simmering deep in his core and spreading to his fingertips. It was a wonderful feeling that he couldn't recall having, even during his baths before now. Was that because Rin was here?

He surfaced with a small gasp, only to hear the slightly muffled sound (the water spilled slowly from his ears) of Rin laughing.

"Turn, if you will."

So the wanderer turned, and the cleansing began. Rin had indeed been honest about having no ulterior motives and simply put his all into washing Haruka. He closed his eyes and allowed the Sultan to rub at his shoulders, wincing slightly whenever the occasional brush of one his marks, still a bit sore, occurred. Thankfully, it was not a frequent pain...his _thighs_ , however, might be an issue, but that would come when it did.

. . . . . . .

What a pleasant morning this was. Or afternoon, rather. Either or, it was a beautiful beginning of a beautiful first day of a beautiful life.

Every so often, Rin would place his lips on the back of his bride's head, kissing his hair, and continue on with washing him. He had told Haruka that this was purely for bathing, but a kiss or two or ten was not a crime. How could he keep himself from such a lovely person? He scrubbed him in silence, save for the occasional ripple of water, and he smiled so gratefully the entire time.

He loved Haruka Nanase. He loved him more than words could express, and he considered himself to have an impressive lexicon. He loved him more than art could show, and he fancied himself a gifted painter. Rin could, and just might, write songs for Haruka. He loved him more than this kingdom, than all the water this world had to offer, than the world itself. His love was greater than the grains of sand in The Vast.

Just hearing the wanderer reciprocate his feeling, hearing him murmur those words he'd longed for, was enough. _Knowing_ Haruka loved him was all that he needed. If they went the rest of their nights from here on without making love, then so be it...well...perhaps Rin would not go to that far an example, but the point was made. He wasn't too worried about that, though, to be honest. Haruka seemed to have enjoyed himself when it came to their lovemaking, and that was wonderful. The Sultan would still be cautious, of course. The very last thing he wanted was for his bride to be uncomfortable or in pain...to think that Rin did not care.

He held Haruka's arm aloft and spread the scrub fondly, from his shoulder to his fingertips. His bride had gone totally limp, relaxed and very nearly laying on the Sultan as if he were a pillow. That would be perfectly fine to Rin; it sounded heavenly, or it would, if he were not already there.

"Haru?"

"Mm."

"I love you."

"...I love you, too."

Rin let out a happy bubble of laughter, and the cleaning paused so that he could embrace Haruka from behind. The wanderer huffed and turned his head, annoyance set into his features.

"You are being annoying again."

"I am _not_. Would you say it again? Please, Haru?"

For a moment, the only sound was that of the water settling, and he could feel Haruka sigh before he spoke again.

"I love you, Rin."

"Haha, again!"

" _Now_ you are being annoying."

"Just once more, I swear!"

Once more became four times more, and Rin never grew tired of hearing it. He would laugh and hold his bride just a bit more tightly, occasionally give his neck or cheek a kiss as a reward, and overall, the Sultan was happy. So, _so_ happy. Finally, he let him go and carried on with the cleaning, taking special care on Haruka's chest and legs...the marks were far less scattered here. Rin felt the slightest hints of remorse, but at the same time, he was rather pleased with his work; again, Haruka didn't seem to care. He'd loved it at the time, and that was a fact.

Rin brightened as he finished up on Haruka's hair, telling him to go back under. His bride had no trouble in doing so, and it gave Rin a moment to gush happily over his realization.

A fact. Haruka was now a _fact_. A fact and piece of Iwatobi history, or at least he would be when they were married. It would be written of, talked about, recorded for ages to come. Their children (brought forth from another concubine, of course) would study upon them and know of their youth, their history, their devotion. There would be proof that they had been here. Rin was so excited he could hardy take it.

The moment the wanderer surfaced, he was kissed, something that he initially pushed away from with a gasp and a small glare that, honestly, looked far more adorable than intimidating, or at least to Rin.

. . . . . . .

"At the very least, give me a moment to breathe."

The Sultan nodded, hardly bothered.

"Of course. Come to me whenever you're ready."

Haruka hesitated before sighing again, giving himself a few seconds to get his breath back before lazily drifting into Rin's arms and kissing him. He was such a pain, a lovesick fool who was full of nothing but adoration. The wanderer felt the very same way towards the Sultan, of course, but he knew how to keep a handle on his emotions to where he knew he wouldn't come off so bold.

If he ever wanted or needed anything from Rin, he'd let him know.

They broke apart after a few minutes, and Haruka spoke first.

"Should I wash you now?"

He watched as Rin's entire demeanor changed, his happy, simply glad-to-be-living smile replaced with a startled, flushed frown as he shook his head no.

"No, that's...that's...ah, quite alright. I can manage on my own."

"Is that to say that you do not think I can manage?"

"Yes! I mean, no, I...oh...f-fine, but do not take too long. Supper is waiting."

Haruka stared at him for awhile, this man sitting in front of him, naked and pouting like a child over having someone else cleanse him, and he couldn't help but smile with comfort.

"Right."

So Haruka did not so much take his time as he merely got the job done. Where Rin had taken a moment to admire and adore parts of his body, the wanderer scrubbed and scrubbed until he was certain that the Sultan was clean. He received a few ' _Ow_ 's from him, to which he realized that using his nails for scratching might be a bit much, at least for his arms. He would do as Rin had, and kiss the back of the Sultan's head, and at one point he heard a disgruntled murmur.

"This is hardly romantic..."

"You said do not take long."

"Well...!"

Rin trailed off, huffing and pouting as he grumbled ' _Just put it out of your mind_ ,' and Haruka knew that there was probably a more specific reason why he hadn't wanted to have the wanderer wash him. Was he embarrassed? Maybe he was just afraid it would lead to more sex; that would be fine with Haruka. He honestly wanted to know what that sort of experience in this basin, surrounded by water, would be like, but that could be for another day.

"...Rin?"

"What is it?"

His response was childish, to be certain, but Haruka ignored it as he turned his head to kiss him properly, catching the Sultan by surprise.

"Haru-?"

"I love you."

"..."

The sight of Haruka smiling so fondly at him made Rin blush terribly, and he grumbled yet again after he returned his confession.

"If you're going to do that, at least give a warning."

"You hardly warn me."

"Then perhaps I shall start!"

"Perhaps you should. I hardly mind, though."

"...then...why should I start warning you?"

"So that _I_ will warn _you_ , because it seems that you mind me showing affection so suddenly."

"...well...I don't... _ugh_ , you have me so _backwards_ , Haru!"

Rin sent a frustrated splash back behind him, something Haruka initially gasped at, but then he retaliated, smacking the water so that it sprayed toward the Sultan, who scoffed and fought back.

Just like that, their war had begun. The two men were now in a ridiculous fight of water, splashing and soaking one another even further than before. Rin was laughing, and it was so infectious and delightful that Haruka couldn't help to join in, a small chuckle slipping out. This was so immature, but also so fun...was this the sort of thing he had missed growing up?

"Brother!"

They looked up, stopping their battle as the doors flew open, Kou running in and halting almost immediately. She let out a small squeak of embarrassment before turning on her heel so that she wasn't facing them anymore.

"F-Forgive me, I thought it was just you...hello, Haru..."

"Hello."

The poor girl looked tense, if the way her shoulders were locked said anything. Rin floated to the side of the basin and tilted his head.

"Is something the matter, Kou?"

She shook her head, and she spoke excitedly.

"Just the opposite! Hurry on, and then look outside! It is incredible!"

"Would you just tell me?"

"No, you must see for yourself! Farewell!"

And just as quickly as she came, she was gone, leaving the two men very confused and curious. Finally, Rin sighed and moved to the steps, offering Haruka a hand.

"Well, let's go on then. I won that fight, so-"

The wanderer interrupted him with a scoff and something of a smirk.

"Hardly."

"Oh _please_ , Haru. I was _clearly_ -"

"I won."

"You did _not_!"

They made their way from the basin and got dressed, hands clasped, still bickering and arguing as they moved down the halls, which...seemed darker than usual. Kou was just ahead, waving her hands toward the main entrance in a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"Come, _come_!"

She threw open the doors and ran outside, disappearing from sight. Both men stopped short when they heard and felt the cold gust of wind blast through the opening, pale light shining from the door and simultaneously putting out the nearest torches. They looked to each other, a moment's hesitation granting them an answer before they went to see for themselves, running to the door and outside.

The sun was nowhere to seen, dark clouds scattered across the sky. There was no blue, and a low rumble sounded throughout the world, and Haruka could swear he could feel it underfoot. The grey mass covered it all, spreading over the palace, Iwatobi, and far into The Vast. The wind howled, shaking the palm trees wildly about.

"This must've just blown in..."

Rin's hand tightened on Haruka's, who was staring, mesmerized, at the slightly swirling formations that the gods had crafted above them.

Kou was in the middle of the perimeter, laughing and spinning happily before turning to her brother, hands clasped in hope.

"Oh, Brother, it's going to _rain_! It's been so long! Do you think it will stay this way until mother returns? I hope so! Or maybe it will rain in Samezuka, too!"

"Perhaps...come inside, for now."

"But, Brother-"

She stopped, gasping as a fat droplet of cold water hit her nose. It happened slowly, and then all at once, a few drops turning to a torrential downpour of water, drenching them all, and the Princess laughed with glee, dancing again as Rin covered himself, and to a lesser extent, Haruka.

"Rain! _It is raining_!"

"Kou, get inside, you'll fall ill!"

"No! Only the gods know when this will happen next, so I'm taking full advantage of it!"

"Kou-! Ugh...damn it, fine then, but do not come to me when you are a sneezing mess. Come along, Ha-...Haru? Haru, let's go back inside..."

Haruka didn't budge when Rin's hand tugged him, his eyes still fixed on the sky above, Kou's laughter sounding distant as she ran about the courtyard. In all his years, he had never seen it rain this hard, and it was everywhere. Was it raining in Samezuka? In Iwami? Was the whole world experiencing this storm?

"...Haru?"

The wanderer hadn't moved one step since they had gotten outside, and and he was getting utterly soaked. Rin pulled again, this time more gently, and Haruka was suddenly reminded of supper. He reluctantly turned to the Sultan and nodded.

"...forgive me."

"It is fine."

Rin was giving him a rather odd look, but then he turned and pulled Haruka back into the palace, leaving the Princess to her fun while they went in search of dry clothes.

Rain. It had been far too long...when had the last time been? A few months ago? And that had been in Iwami.

. . .

...rain...in Iwami...

"...Rin?"

The Sultan did not stop, only looked over his shoulder and hummed in response.

"Do you...that is, after you have learnt of my village, and our struggle...will you still send the workers to collect these precious rains from them?"

"..."

There was a long moment of silence as they walked. By that point, they had reached the door adorned with sharks, and finally, Rin sighed, taking Haruka's hands in his, a serious expression on his face. What had taken him so long? How many things had he had to mull over just now?

"I will not...in fact...I will stop sending them altogether."

That was all Haruka needed, and he wouldn't probe Rin's mind any further. If this rain were indeed happening in Iwami right now, and without taxation, then many families would be able to live well for at least a month or so.

He smiled, and he wondered why Rin looked so forlorn. Again, he wouldn't ask.

"Thank you."

"...anything for you, Haruka."

The Sultan hesitated before kissing him very softly, almost as if in apology, and then he went to the wardrobe. After digging out dry robes for both himself Haruka, and after changing quickly, the two made their way to the dining hall.

While Haruka's heart was filled with gratitude, Rin's was bogged with a guilt that was eating him from the inside.


	17. The Sight

The thunder rolled almost continuously throughout the sky, winds screaming and blowing sand about. Rei shielded his eyes from the rain and wondered how his beloved could be so joyous, not that rain was not a joyous event, especially in this quantity. He could not recall when or if it had ever stormed this viciously before, at least in his own life, and Nagisa was dancing with some children about fifty paces ahead, laughing and letting the water wash over him.

The caravan was on the move again, dozens of men, women, children, and camels heeding themselves through the storm and sand. Why, Rei didn't know; what distinguished one patch of The Vast to the next? Was it some traditional standard he had yet to learn about? He didn't question it, though, and simply moved on, carrying what he could on his back while his blonde frolicked ahead with the children. He was glad for the lack of sun and heat, but at the same time...

The former guard called for him, and Nagisa stopped, a wide grin on his face.

"You will catch cold. Come, just walk with me for a moment or two."

"How can you be so calm, Rei!? I can't! This is incredible! It's so _beautiful_!"

He laughed again, head tilted toward the sky, arms open as he spun and continued darting about with the children, and all Rei could do was smile tiredly as he murmured "You truly are."

He loved him so dearly.

Their lives had certainly taken a turn for the greater. Rei had grown to love this caravan, the people in it and their ways. Even the constant traveling had come to be more of an adventure rather than an annoyance. If the rain were not pelting his face and streaking his spectacles, it would be quite enjoyable. Everyone here worked in such a harmonic tandem, _truly_ a community of brothers. People helped one another here, looked out for each other, truly cared for their neighbors.

Rei always considered himself to be a kind man, but the nomads were almost definitely rubbing off on him. He and Nagisa still had their camel, but they had given it away to a young couple the day before, when everyone had been preparing for the journey. Had they not, the woman, heavy with child, would have been walking through this storm alongside her husband. The former guard looked ahead and saw the two, riding comfortably on the back of the great beast. She was sound asleep, leaning back against her husband, who had one hand on the reigns and another above their heads, holding a small tarp to keep her dry, not caring one bit that he himself was getting soaked to the bone.

Every so often, he would turn to Rei, and their eyes would meet, and they would nod. They did not speak the same language, so that show of appreciation would do, not that it was necessary. It was clear on his face just how grateful he was. Rei looked forward to the day where he could tell the man himself, without Nagisa as an interpreter, that it was no trouble. That it was the very least they could do.

Nagisa was helping him learn little by little about the culture and language of his people, and it was going fairly well. Rei could manage a conversation with a few of the nomads, nothing serious, and if at any point there was a misunderstanding or a lull, his partner would jump in and save him.

The twenty-year old had come to know nearly everyone here, from the smallest child to the Elder, a seemingly ancient woman who, every night by a roaring fire, would tell stories of the world and heaven, _Oasis_ , fantastic tales that Nagisa would translate in murmurs beside him. It was still rather difficult for him to fully believe in the dolphins and sharks (those, he had been familiar with long before ever leaving the palace), but he tried for Nagisa. Recently, the stories had taken a shift into more prophetic visions. The old woman, according to Nagisa, was able to see the future. Again, _completely_ far-fetched, but he'd accept it as it was.

The future did not sound frightening at first, with a promise of " _Oasis_ on Earth," but then it would carry further from a simple hope, and the most unsettling part of it all would come when she spoke of the Damned. According to Nagisa, the 'New Days of Old' would only come when the Damned would fall.

" _No one knows who the Damned is, but he will be found, and he will despair, and with him will come the death of this age, and the oceans will rise again._ Oasis _on Earth, Rei! Oh, I can hardly wait!"_

Nagisa always sounded so ecstatic whenever the elder would speak of the 'future,' of 'their time' coming soon. The blonde would hardly be able to contain himself, translating giddily (very inappropriately so, considering the content of the elder's 'visions' as it were), and it was one of the few times that Rei felt uncomfortable with him. To believe in something so...outlandish, so frightening...wasn't it actually harmful?

"Rei?"

The former guard looked up from his stupor to see a drenched, shivering, yet happy, Nagisa.

"I-I am cold..."

"Of course you are, you are drenched. I won't be much help in aiding that, but come."

He stopped walking and knelt down, allowing the boy to climb onto his shoulders and put his hands on Rei's head. The blonde didn't weigh that much at all, so it was fine. That, and it wouldn't be good for him to be straining himself too much in this weather...or maybe he just loved to dote on his lover. In any case, they were off again, garnering bits of amused laughter from some of the other nomads. Nagisa giggled, ruffling Rei's hair to get his attention.

"How are you, Rei?"

"Well. Wet, but well. Better, now that you are with me again."

Nagisa's laughter came alongside a boom of thunder, and the man couldn't help but laugh along. It was such a beautiful sound. The blonde sighed, gently twirling strands of his partner's dark hair between his fingers; Rei hardly minded.

"I ran ahead and spoke to the Elder earlier. She's leading at the front, you know?"

Rei's interest piqued.

"Is she? And what did you say?"

"I asked her if we were destined to be together forever."

Rei nearly stopped walking but continued on, clearing his throat and feeling a deep heat come to his cheeks.

"...a-and what did she say?"

Nagisa only giggled again, a sweet sound that was nearly drowned out by the storm. Then he put on a voice, a high and shaky voice that Rei knew must be an impression of the elder, and a fairly good one at that. Unfortunately, he was speaking in _his_ language, so the only words that he could comprehend were 'love,' 'fate,' and ' _Oasis_.' Rei sighed and shifted Nagisa slightly so that there was less pressure on him.

"That is _exactly_ what she said, Rei."

...him and his jokes. Rei sighed again.

"Am _I_ not allowed to know of our fate?"

"Our fate is what _we_ make of it, Rei."

The blonde laughed again, which only sent more worry through his partner. Rei wondered what the Elder had said, and it was an irrational fear. Had it been negative? Had she foreseen an issue or complication in their relationship? Why wouldn't Nagisa just tell him?

"...Nagisa..."

"Hm?"

He hesitated for a moment, choosing his words carefully as he continued trudging through the wet sands.

"...I don't know what she may have told you, but hear this; my feelings for you are true. I love you, and I want to be with you until my very last day, and then on into the next life. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and I want you to never know a single moment of pain again. If I can spend my life with you, if I can keep you safe and loved...then I will already be in _Oasis_."

There was a quiet moment between the two, with the rain pattering the sand being the only sound. Then thunder boomed again, and Nagisa laughed quietly, a sound that normally would have given Rei nothing but joy, but now he only felt sick from it, waiting for his true response.

It had only been a few days since they had made love. They had not acted any different around each other, at least not negatively. If anything, Nagisa seemed far more affectionate, not that he hadn't been before then. The blonde had almost never left his side, giving him brief kisses and the sweetest smiles...he was letting his love show. Rei had realized that there was no reason to hold his feelings back anymore, not after what they'd shared. They had become much happier, now that there was nothing to hide. No fear. No guilt. Just love.

Finally, the boy answered.

"I considered myself in _Oasis_ from the moment that you said you loved me, Rei, and I love you."

Rei felt a very gentle, rather awkwarly executed kiss to the top of his head, and he smiled, heart surging. Nagisa truly was incredible. The best thing life had ever given him. The most perfect creation, meant for him, and they were meant for each other. The gods had known precisely where they would go in life, from when they born, right to this moment.

Fate was theirs.

. . .

"...she said-"

A blinding flash took up their vision, and not even a second later came the most deafening crash anyone in the caravan had ever heard, the ground rumbling violently under them. Rei was sent flying backward by an immense blast of heat, and suddenly he could hear nothing. It was as if someone had fired a bayonet directly into his ear, his skull throbbing with a pain he'd never known before. Muffled, dull screams could be heard from all around, and the rain slammed onto his skin, relentlessly pounding. He coughed, mouth full of sand as he struggled to get up, looking around in sheer panic. Where were his spectacles? He tried searching blindly before a cold chill shot through his being.

...where...

"Nagisa!?"

Something was burning. The air was filled with smoke, just a horrendous, acrid stench. Was it flesh? Hair? Sand? He couldn't tell. He could hardly hear himself screaming for Nagisa, the only indication being his vocal chords growing more sore by the moment.

" _Nagisa_!"

Through the rain and his poor vision, he saw the caravan. The people that were behind them were fighting to get to the front, and to the front was where the shrieking was coming from, the smell and the heat. Rei shuddered when he heard a familiar voice, a woman's, come from just a ways ahead. The pregnant wife.

Finally, his hand made contact with familiar metal, his spectacles, searingly hot, and it burned when he frantically shoved them back onto his face, but he did not care. His vision returned despite the white flashes that would continue cropping up. His ears were pounding, and standing was proving to be a major problem.

It was total chaos. People were screaming, sprinting about, dropping to their knees and praying to whatever god they had displeased. And ahead...there was nothing. Absolutely nothing but a massive, gaping hole in the earth, nearly the size of the courtyard he had once protected with his life, and around its edges was scorched, black sand, hardened and crystallized, shiny and eerie. It stood out in The Vast like a scar, empty, nothing but blackness to be seen inside. Rumbling came from within, and he could feel it all around. Was the Earth caving in?

Half of the caravan was nowhere to be seen. Utterly gone.

" _R-Rei_."

A ragged sob from behind him made his blood run cold, and it repeated itself, over and over. Rei turned, and there he was, nearly twelve yards away, heaving frantically against the sand. With strength fading, the man staggered, limping as he felt pain pulse in his ankle, the frames of his spectacles burning the skin above his ears.

"Oh please, gods no...no, no, please..."

There wasn't a single part of him that cared for himself. The only thing that mattered in this burning world right now was Nagisa.

"Nagisa! _Nagisa_!"

He dropped to his knees beside the blonde, who was shaking violently, still crying for Rei even though the man had him by the shoulders, checking him for cuts, broken bones, trying desperately to stay calm and failing horribly in doing so.

The blonde's eyes were milky as he stared up from the ground into the pouring rain with a no real focus or destination. His voice shook, sounding incredibly small in the storm. Or maybe that was Rei's hearing, so far gone.

"Rei...Rei... _Rei_ , Rei it _hurts_ , _help me_ , please, _please_..."

Tears streamed as he pleaded and sobbed, clawing at his face, and soon Rei was crying, losing every bit of sanity that he had left. His grip on Nagisa grew tighter, and he would have brought him up into his arms if he were not afraid of inflicting greater harm. He had no idea just how loudly he was screaming, only felt it.

"What hurts? Nagisa, I-...oh gods-"

"I can't see you."

The guard froze, his hand moving on it's own to wave gently in front of him. There was no response whatsoever.

"...Nagisa-"

The blonde's head slumped to the side, eyes wide and on Rei but not focusing at all. His face was twisted in pain, horrid, despairing, whimpers coming from his throat as he choked on his words.

" _I can't see you_ , _Rei_."

. . . . . . . .

The Princess sneezed softly over her dinner, her nose red and her eyes puffy as she glared to her brother from across the table. Haruka was sitting beside him, eating quietly. The sound of rain carried on outside, as well as the occasional roll of thunder.

"Are you not at least going to say 'Bless you?'"

Rin shook his head, giving her a paternal glance from the corner of his eye.

"I told you that you would get no pity from me. You are the one who didn't heed my warning."

"Ugh..."

She pouted, going back to her food in frustration. Haruka smiled gently at the display the siblings were giving, and was vaguely reminded of what they had once been. The day he had arrived, that horrific argument...what a ways they had come.

"Bless you, Princess."

" _Thank you_ , Haruka. At least _someone_ at this table has manners."

"Hush, hush. You're being far too dramatic over a cold."

"And what if it is not a cold? What if I'm _dying_ , Brother? I could be _dying_ , _right this very moment_. I could be dead tomorrow, and then what will you do? You will mourn and regret not saying 'Bless you' for the rest of your life."

Kou could hardly hold back her laughter as she wove that ridiculous scenario. The Sultan looked over, smiling in amusement with his brow raised. Haruka even looked as if he were fighting back a smile.

"Do you truly wish for me to say it _that_ badly?"

She nodded once, lips pursed. Rin chuckled.

"Then _bless you_. Now enough foolishness, eat your food. A sick child must eat well to regain her strength."

"I am not a child anymore, Brother! I am old enough to marry."

"Not without my approval, you're not. I will still look over Mikoshiba and judge him properly. Mother's judgement is one thing, but a brother's is another entirely."

He smiled genuinely and returned to his plate, ignoring the huff of annoyance he received from his sister and instead looked to Haruka, speaking just to him.

"Trying to one up me, are you? Do not forget that she is _my_ sister, not yours."

Haruka paused for a moment, eyes fixed on the bit of roast his fork held before setting the utensil down. He spoke quietly, never really looking to Rin so much as sneaking glances to him.

"Will she not be, though?"

"...what do you mean?"

The entire room's attention was on him. Even the servants seemed to have slowed down in their duties of carrying platters to and from the table to see what was happening. Kou had stopped eating, peering at Haruka with curiosity (she had been mentioned, after all), and Rin stared at him, stupefied.

"I mean...and I could be wrong...but when two people are...when they are wed, do their families not merge?"

"..."

"That is to say...will Princess Kou not be my sister when..."

"Haru?"

Haruka finally turned to see the Sultan, but only because of the way he sounded. Rin looked as if he was fighting any sort of emotion at the moment, his eyes glistening and the corners of his lips twitching. Was this happiness or despair he was holding back? The wanderer could hardly tell.

"...Haru, are...a-are you...?"

After a long moment of silence, of every eye on the room being on him, the wanderer swallowed and gave a slow nod.

"You have shown me a sight I have never seen, and I am almost certain that it is one that you have never seen...I love you, and this is my yes."

. . .

He was embraced immediately by a sobbing Sultan, and soon a cheering, ecstatic Princess joined in, with her cries of "Big Brother Haru!" filling the hall. The servants clapped politely from their places, with one stating that she would return with wine to celebrate.

Rin would not stop crying, and Haruka could feel his tears soaking through the fabric of his robes. He held him back tightly, occasionally looking up to return a smile to Kou, who was weeping as well.

He finally peeled himself away from the wanderer, looking at him through wet eyes, and he kissed him once, twice, a third time on his forehead. The Princess was bouncing with happiness, blushing quietly at the affection before her. She spoke in a sob, clapping her hands together.

"Welcome to our family, Haru!"

"We will be married... _married_! Haru, oh, gods, _bless you_ , I love you."

He was grinning ear to ear, and he went back to holding Haruka close to his body. The older man smiled softly, returning the gesture and calmly patting the younger's back.

"Rin...please don't cry. Is this not a happy occasion?"

"It is! I am just...Haru...I love you."

"I know. And I love you."

The Matsuoka family, with its new addition, was so filled with joy, so wrapped up in their happiness, so tremendously overwhelmed, that they hardly noticed the tremor that went through the palace grounds.


	18. The Fallen

The balcony was wet, so Haruka was as well when he stood upon it, gazing out over Iwatobi and The Vast for the hundredth time, a near empty glass of wine in his hand. There was always such a wonderful calm about a rainstorm that he couldn't quite explain, a sort of peaceful unity. In the very thin light of the setting sun, he could see the barrels and pots, the containers that people had dragged out from their homes in hopes of collecting water from the gods. They littered the streets of the city, one or two for every home and shop...he wondered if Makoto collected, too. Perhaps he gathered rainwater, but saved it for others in his district. Considering he was paid well by Rin, it probably 'wouldn't be a drop in the bucket' for him, as they so aptly said, for him to simply give any extra earnings away.

The sky was enchantingly beautiful, the dark clouds swirling and expanding and shrinking, hiding every bit of the blue sky behind them. The sun was setting, though, so they were probably masking over the violent oranges and reds that night followed behind so quickly. Every so often, he'd see a bolt of lightning strike far off the distance, and then thunder would rumble not very long after. Haruka knew that in his years, this was not only the heaviest storm he had ever seen, but the longest. Here it had started around supper, and here, at almost nightfall, it still raged on. Would it go into the next day? Perhaps the Princess' wish of her mother being around to see it would come true, if it was not also raining in Samezuka, which, from the looks of it, it might very well be. It seemed as if the whole world was experiencing this miracle.

"You're going to fall ill...like Kou..."

Haruka turned toward the door at the sound of a familiar voice that was somewhat slurred, and he smiled quietly as Rin stepped out into the pouring rain to meet him. The young ruler smiled and sighed as he put an arm around the wanderer, holding him gently. He didn't seem bothered by the storm at all, or at least not by the rain hitting his face. In his other hand was a glass of wine that he was making some effort to keep covered by holding it by the lip, his hand covering the liquid within. It wasn't quite as empty as Haruka's was, but that was only because it had been refilled twice now.

He sighed happily, turning his head to face Haruka, and he nuzzled him gently.

"You know that we will have changed our robes three times today after this? The launderers will wonder why we have been so active in water today."

"You are drunk."

Laughter bubbled from Rin's lips, and he nodded.

"Yes, and I am also happier than I have ever been...you are so _lovely_ , Haru."

"I am aware."

"Good, because you truly are."

The wanderer smiled as his lover giggled; they really were both just children. Children who had been stolen away for years and years and then suddenly granted youth once more. Rin had been hardened through years of political and mental abuse from his father, abuse that Haruka knew he would never know the full extent of, but he knew enough, and it had very nearly torn the Matsuoka's apart.

Here they stood, stronger than ever, a family that had been granted peace for the first time in years. Drunk on wine, happiness, and love.

The Princess had left dinner with her glass and a rather tense declaration of 'preparing for tomorrow.' Mikoshiba would be here, as well as Queen. Kou's fiancé, and the siblings' mother...and now, Haruka's mother.

For the first time in his life, he truly had a family. He hoped that his grandmother could see him from her heaven... _Oasis_ , he think Rin had called it once. An old nomadic word. The world of blue water and cool air and plentiful fruits. Was she smiling upon him? Was she glad for her grandson? Was she proud?

"Haru...love you..."

The nuzzling grew stronger, with Rin burying his face into Haruka's shoulder. The wanderer carefully set his wine down on the balcony's rail and turned to embrace him properly, patting his back and smiling as he heard little sounds of delight come from the Sultan, drunken chuckling and the occasional hiccup.

"...I am drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"We're getting _married_."

"We are."

"...kiss me."

Haruka stared at him for a moment before nodding, tilting Rin's head up (limp as could be) and kissing him softly. It was a tender moment, the rain pouring a bit more quietly, thunder rolling. The Sultan's lips tasted like wine, bitter yet sweet, and it was growing more difficult to kiss him; Rin's smile was far too wide to do this properly, and soon he was giggling again, mumbling a cheerful "We're getting soaked" between breaths. Haruka's eyes flicked upward, and he wiped some of the water from his brow.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Let's go in."

The older man nodded again and helped his partner inside, closing the balcony doors and leaving the storm outside. Water dripped from their bodies, staining parts of the stone floor darker than others. They ought to change again. Night robes would be wise. Thankfully, the Sultan's chambers were already rather warm, the candles lit and flickering brightly in every corner and around the bed. Haruka left Rin on his own for a moment as he began searching through the wardrobe, murmuring about needing something warm but light.

He heard a delighted "Haha!" and a loud ' _whump_ ' come from behind him, and he realized right away that leaving Rin had been a fatal mistake. Haruka turned to see that the Sultan had thrown himself on the bed and was rolling lazily about, getting the sheets wet with rainwater, not a care in the world and he laughed.

"It is so _warm_!"

. . .

The wanderer sighed, forgetting clothes for the time being and moving to the bed, putting a knee up and crawling over to his drunken fiancé. He placed a hand on him and shook gently, speaking softly.

"Rin...Rin, you're going to ruin the sheets."

"Then we shall sleep in your room...or... _our_ room...haha, they are _all_ our rooms now! Our room... _our_ rooms..."

"...yes, I suppose they are. Still, though. Do you wish to fall ill?"

Rin shook his head, pouting as he punched the bed weakly.

"I don't care about that."

Haruka raised a brow, but then he found his solution.

"Are you saying that you wish to be ill for our wedding?"

Rin's eyes flew open, and he sat up so suddenly, Haruka was almost certain that he'd fall over. The Sultan shook his head vigorously, fear in his slightly reddened eyes.

" _No_!"

The wanderer smiled. Perfect.

"That is what I thought. Stay still for the moment. I'm getting you something dry."

"...alright..."

Rin looked so saddened all of a sudden, as if the thought of being sick on his wedding day was the worst thing he could possibly think of. Haruka felt guilty, and he kissed him softly, at least until he heard another giggle. There. Now he could find clothes properly.

As he shuffled through various robes, he listened as the Sultan hummed happily from the bed. It was a light tune, very soft, and Haruka looked to see that he was laying down again. Robes in hand, he returned to the bed and helped Rin sit up, gently working the top of his robe off from his shoulders.

"What was that you were singing? I liked it."

"A lullaby...Mother used to sing us to sleep..."

Before Haruka could respond, he was pulled forward, his forehead coming in contact with Rin's forehead first, pain shooting through him. He heard a mumbled "Ow...sorry," and then he was being kissed. The older man would have liked to have at least nursed the pain he felt now, but he put it aside for the moment. Drunk Rin was utterly ridiculous, and there was no doubt that that collision had hurt Haruka more than him.

They kissed for a long while, clothes and mild pain forgotten for the moment as the Sultan held him. This kiss was probably the messiest yet, far too wet, far too sloppy, and it was all Rin's fault, but Haruka didn't mind. They were happy, truly and joyously happy

The Sultan fell back against the pillow, humming in delight as Haruka moved to seat himself on his hips. The wanderer had no ill intentions; he merely liked the view from here, as well as keeping Rin in one place. If anything, the Sultan needed to settle down for a moment or two. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked out of breath as he gazed up adoringly, tiredly, at Haruka.

"...Haru...I love you."

His hand reached up to caress the wanderer's cheek, his thumb brushing along Haruka's lips, a gesture he tried to return but was stopped by Rin's other hand, his fingers gently pressing into Haruka's skin. Of all the moments they'd shared so far, this one seemed the most intimate. Sitting here with Rin, with the rain falling outside, looking into one another's eyes, knowing that within a month or so, or maybe even a few weeks, they would be united in marriage...

"I'm sorry, my love...forgive me..."

The wanderer smiled warmly, taking the hand that was closest to him and kissing it. Seeing Rin like this was actually rather...cute, for lack of a better word. He was in such a stupor.

"For what? I'm sure we can find some dry sheets if we look."

"Iwami...I'm sorry for Iwami..."

His brows furrowed together as Rin pouted childishly, lip quivering. Was he about to cry? That was no surprise, considering his condition, but over what? Haruka let out a nervous laugh, but stopped once he saw tears begin to slip from the Sultan's eyes.

"...I tried...I thought of so many things I could do...there is nothing...there wasn't..."

"Rin, you are not making sense. How much have you drank tonight?"

"There was never a plan..."

. . .

The Sultan hiccuped between quiet sobs, staring up at a stunned Haruka with his pleading, bloodshot eyes. Their grips grew stronger, Rin's out of desperation and the wanderer's in fear.

The warm feeling he had had in veins only seconds ago was gone, replaced with something icier than the water of The Spring.

"...w-what are you saying?"

"I didn't want you to leave."

Rin's voice was hardly a whisper now as he struggled to sit up, taking Haruka's face in his hands. Haruka stared, mind shutting down as he listened to him speak, voice racked with emotion and alcohol.

"I...I couldn't let you leave, you...I wanted you so _badly_...you would've left...you would have returned home, and..."

He shook his head, shaking the thought away before looking back up at Haruka, whose face had gone ash white.

"...I _told_ you that there was nothing I could do, but you were so... _persistent_."

"Rin..."

"I'm sorry."

. . .

The Sultan's face crumbled as he broke down into full sobs, embracing him, slurring "I'm sorry" over and over, "I tried." "Forgive me." I'm so sorry." Haruka didn't move, his arms limp by his sides, staring at the headboard blankly.

...he'd lied.

Rin had been lying since the day they'd met. Every time Haruka had brought it up, he'd answered him with such confidence, such assurance, such positivity...and he'd _believed_ him. He'd believed him, and trusted him, and befriended him. He'd made him _fall in love with him_.

All he could hear was the sound of the rain, the thunder, and the Sultan's apologies, the gentle rustling of his clothes against Rin's bare chest.

. . .

Very slowly, he wrapped his arms around Rin, burying his face into his shoulder.

"...are you truly sorry?"

The Sultan raised his head up and nodded, eyes and nose a mess. He looked as if he might pass out at any moment, and Haruka could feel himself tense. The younger man took his face in his hands again and spoke with surprising coherency.

"...if I have to spend the rest of my life atoning for my sin, I will...I'll never stop trying...I'd...I'd do _anything_ for you, Haruka..."

A new wave of despair took him, and fresh tears fell as he rubbed thumbs against Haruka's cheeks.

"... _don't leave me_... _please_..."

"..."

The wanderer had been through more in his life than he could say. Eighteen years of hardship, pain, thirst, heat, death, so much death...everything had culminated to this moment here, and he had never felt more pained than now. Rin had shattered every bit of trust that they had, only a month, a minuscule portion in Haruka's life, but it was also easily the most important.

. . .

Haruka used the back of his hand to wipe away Rin's tears, and the corner of the sheets to dab at his nose, cleaning him as much as he needed. The Sultan still sniffled and whimpered, and the wanderer stared at him for a long, long moment.

Haruka spoke softly, voice dead.

"...if...you can promise me...that from this moment onward, that you will _never_...lie to me again...and that you will find a solution, that you will atone...I will stay."

He watched Rin's expression change from despair to shock, then from shock to relief. Relief turned to happiness and he nodded fiercely, taking Haruka's hands and holding them tightly in earnest.

"I will, I promise on my life and kingdom...this earth. I'll atone. I'll help Iwami, I'll think of something...we can do it together. You are so bright, it won't take long at all..."

His breath hitched, and Haruka tilted his head up to get a look at him.

He normally was able to tell when someone was a liar, a con, or just an overall unkind or deceptive person. Rin had slipped through every single one of the cracks in Haruka's mind, with his good looks, his smooth words...his touch...his love. He had wormed his way in and settled there, taken over, and now...Haruka's hatred couldn't return, not anymore.

He wanted to hate him, but it was far too late for that

He held the Sultan, loving him through anger, through sorrow, sheer pain. Rin kept thanking him, over and over, "Thank you," "Bless you," "I love you." And each time he said "I love you," so did Haruka, because, unfortunately, he did now

Haruka loved him.

"I will make things right, my love..."

"I know."

"I'll atone."

"Yes, Rin...go to sleep..."

They hadn't changed robes yet. The sheets were soaked, chilled and cold with water, and they shivered. Finally, Haruka suggested that they move to the guest chambers, and Rin agreed with a shiver. The wanderer tended to him lightly, changing his own robes first before helping Rin with the rest of his. At several points, the Sultan laughed, perhaps because Haruka had found a sensitive spot, or somewhere ticklish, but he hardly cared for that at the moment.

He cared for Rin, perhaps too deeply, but too much was going on. They would need to talk properly in the morning, when the Sultan wasn't being drunk and foolish.

They made their way down the dark hall silently, dry, warming little by little, and soon found themselves under the thick covers of 'Haruka's' bed. 'Their' bed, as Rin had said earlier.

The Sultan was asleep within minutes after murmuring several more apologies, and a few declarations of love, and slurring one or two more compliments to Haruka himself.

The older man stared at him for ages, still in disbelief in how much their relationship had changed in such a short amount of time. Could Rin be trusted? Why was it now, after agreeing to _marry_ him, that Haruka was asking himself that?

" _Sleep_... _my child_... _night has come again_..."

He turned his head, having been staring at the ceiling, and watched Rin begin to speak in his sleep, or rather, sing. It was that same tune from before, the lullaby. Haruka listened, feeling the betrayal in his heart diminish by a fraction.

...Rin was good. He was. Every man had a selfish moment. He said he would atone, and...for now, that would be enough.

" _Rest your head_ , _little one_... _the moon shall be your friend_..."

The Sultan was smiling, and Haruka couldn't help but smile, albeit very weakly, very fatigued as he closed his eyes, letting Rin's voice lull him into sleep.

Tomorrow. Things would be better tomorrow.

. . . . . . .

His eyes flew open, and he gasped, but there was no change. He lay, staring into emptiness, darkness, and no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, there was still nothing.

Nothing at all.

Nagisa felt pain in his head, deep behind his forehead, and his hands went to his temples with a groan...where was he? This blanket was theirs...his and-

. . .

"Rei?"

He murmured it at first, looking around, but seeing nothing. Memories flooded back, he and Rei, The Vast, walking, the...the light...the pain...the storm. It had smelled so horrible, like death. Burning death.

He sat up far too quickly, tasting bile as it rose up into his throat, and his hand flew over his mouth, swallowing and gasping as the bitterness vanished. Oh gods, where was he? What was going on? Everything hurt, his legs, his stomach, his eyes...it was cold. He could hear rain.

He felt around gingerly, feeling sand, the blanket...the walls of a tent. No one else.

"...Rei?"

He whimpered, voice quivering in fear. Why was he alone? _Was_ he alone? Where was Rei? Was he alright?

Nagisa called for him, shouting now, and there was no answer but the howling wind and rain against his tent.

"Rei! _Rei_!"

The blonde slumped where he sat, feeling nothing but fear and cold as he cried for his partner. He kept feeling around. He was truly alone in this tent, in The Vast...in the caravan? He didn't even know that...

Nagisa found his way back to the blanket and huddled himself in the middle of it.

"...please..."

. . .

For the first time in two years, he cried. He wailed, tears streaming from his eyes, sobbing loudly, painfully.

He had lost his sight. He had lost his way, his people, and the one person in his life who had given him true joy. How long had it been? It was cold...was it night? But it was still raining...rain never lasted longer than a few minutes...

The boy didn't care about the rain, or the cold. The only thing he felt was pain and sorrow...it was as if he had never left the palace, only now, he was letting it show. He had put on a front for so long, but now...he had nothing.

He was crying so hard that he hadn't noticed the sound of the tent flap opening, and he never saw the way Rei's entire body seized up when he saw that the blonde was awake. He _did_ hear the sound of a pot being dropped, the thick ' _fwump_ ' of clay against sand, and he felt himself being suddenly embraced, more tightly than he had been in his entire life. Nagisa gasped and pushed away, hand making contact with the person's face...

...his palm felt metal, and he stopped, feeling more gingerly. Eyes, nose, lips... _spectacles_.

"...Rei...? _Rei_!"

He threw himself forward, sobbing horribly into the man's shoulder, and he was held back just as tightly.

" _Where did you go_!? I thought...oh gods, Rei, I was so-"

"I'm so sorry."

Rei spoke, and it was much louder than Nagisa had anticipated, so much so that he flinched. He pulled himself back from Rei, searching for his hands and taking them. The man was trembling...why hadn't he come when he'd called?

"It's been...a few hours. Are you alright?"

His speech seemed very stilted. Why was he shouting? The blonde's eyebrows knitted, feeling upward until he found Rei's cheek...and for whatever reason, he nodded instead of saying yes. He felt Rei's grip relax.

"...I can't see...and...and you?"

"..."

The man was silent for a long while. Finally, he spoke, and it was as if he were forcing himself to keep calm.

"...I can't...hear."

"...Rei...Rei, _no_..."

. . . . . .

He hadn't heard Nagisa calling for him. He hadn't heard his lover's cries of pain. He had seen it, though, the second he'd opened the tent. His vision had been filled with he sight of his beloved, curled, crying, tears running down his face, shoulders shaking.

Rei hadn't heard a bit of it, and he'd thrown himself toward him to let him know that he was there.

" _I can't see you, Rei._ "

That had been the last thing he'd heard aside from the thunder and crying, and then the blonde had passed out in his arms. The former guard had carried him off, far away, far from the remainder of the caravan, from that terrifying crater in the sand, and set up a tent with a horrendous amount of misfortune. The wind and rain were unforgiving, but miraculously, he'd succeeded after an hour or so.

At one point, it had all slowly dulled to nothing. There was no thunder, no Nagisa...just silence. The tent had been set, and he had pulled his lover in and then set out a vase to collect this rain, something that normally would be a blessing but now was a curse.

He couldn't hear himself speak, but he knew that he still could.

He knew that Nagisa was speaking, but he couldn't tell what right away. And he knew Nagisa could not see him, so...he'd _have_ to speak. He could see the look of despair go through Nagisa's features as he confessed his disability, and he went to hold him again, feeling his shoulders shaking.

"...I'm sorry...I love you..."

Rei pulled himself back, eyes focusing solely on Nagisa's lips. Reading them as they moved. Forcing himself to understand.

... _Rei, I'm sorry_... _I'm so sorry_...

"Do not be...it was out of our control..."

The blonde flinched, and Rei knew what he was going to say before it was said.

... _you are loud_.

The man nodded, remembering that there was no need to force himself to be louder when he couldn't hear himself. Anyone else could...blessedly, Nagisa could.

"...yes...I'm sorry."

 _Stop apologizing_.

"...sorry."

 _I said_ stop.

Nagisa was frowning, looking tired, far too tired and upset than anyone ever should. Rei sighed, placing his hands on the blonde's face; his touch made the boy flinch, having been unexpected, and he felt a new wave of sadness go through him...Nagisa really couldn't see him.

"...I'm going to kiss you."

He waited for anything, any sign at all, and he got it when Nagisa nodded. Rei leaned forward, first kissing his partner's forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, chin, nose, and finally his lips. He could feel the gentle vibrations of the blonde humming against his lips, but he couldn't hear it.

"I love you...I love you, Nagisa."

Rei could feel his words, and he could feel the tears coming from his own eyes. Nagisa pulled himself back and opened his mouth...and Rei saw that he was mouthing his words slowly. Carefully. He'd picked up on his partner's pauses, it would seem.

 _I_. _Love_. _You_. _Rei_.

When the former guard realized that he might never hear those words again, he wept, his arms going around Nagisa as the rain continued.

In a world of silence, of pain, they at least had one another. They could work through this world. They would make it to _Oasis_...he would make it, if Nagisa was by his side.

The darkness had nearly killed them, but now, Rei would be his light.


	19. The Mother

It hadn't rained. Months had passed since she'd felt the first kick, and not a drop fell from the sky. There had hardly been a cloud.

"Just wait," her husband had said, usually with his hand placed on her growing belly, comforting and gentle. "The gods will grace us soon, with rain, and with our child."

She would nod, and at night, she would lie in bed, staring at their roof, her hand clasped in her husband's. If her tears were pure, they would have had enough water to last them through _ten_ droughts. Her baby could be born into a world without a care in the world, happy...healthy...please, gods, let it be healthy.

She didn't know why she had no milk. It simply wasn't there, and the larger her belly grew, the more fraught with fear and panic she would become. How would she feed her child? He husband would hold her through the night, assure her over and over that the day would come soon. A precious day of birth, of cleansing, of joy.

"It will do no good for you or the child to be afraid...I love you, Akane."

"I love you, too..."

"We will make it through these times. This world is good, and _we_ are good."

The mother tried to smile through her fears; the gods had so far granted her with good fortune. Their home was small, but it was all they needed. She had the most loving husband, so handsome and kind, with the most beautiful eyes, deep brown, dark black hair...oh, she hoped that their child would look like him. Her own hair was the color of clay after a storm, a rich, dark brown, and her eyes were a startling blue, something that usually earned her a compliment or two in passing. Her husband would tell her every day how lovely she was, how perfect and beautiful, what intelligence she possessed, how he could never believe how the gods had favored him so well to give him ' _such a perfect life_.'

The only quarrel they had ever had was in regards of what to name the child. Her husband longed for a son, and she longed for a daughter. Both had their own names, neither of them alike in the slightest, but that didn't matter, so long as the baby was well.

...please...just let the baby be well.

Dry days and weeks turned to dry months, and soon, the sound of crying came from their home. The baby was born, a plump, healthy boy, and he was so beautiful. The mother cradled him all of the the first day, murmuring her love for him, her joy that he was here, her remorse that they could not yet clean the blood from him. That she could not give him milk.

Atop his head was a tuft of black hair, and when he finally opened his eyes, she saw that they were hers, and she wept.

Two days passed, and still no rain. No water. No help from others. Her mother-in-law told her that patience was a virtue, but what virtue could be had when a child was thirsty? What god was responsible for the dry, pitiful coughing that he would attempt to silence in her arms?

There came a day when someone brought over a small jar, not even enough for a full drink. A gift of pity, and it all went to the child, to cleaning the dried crimson stains from his tiny body, to letting him drink for the very time in his life, and she apologized, over and over, never taking a drop for herself.

Forgive her. Forgive his mother. Forgive this cruel world. Please.

Time passed, only a few days. The water ran out, and the baby grew quiet. So still...alive, but barely. The mother looked over his cot, heart sinking in her chest when she felt the ever-comforting touch to her shoulder.

"...Mother says we should go before night falls. We'll need the light."

"...yes..."

The woman turned back to the tiny body, sleeping soundly, and she wept silently, leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead.

"I love you, Haruka..."

Whether it was her voice that stirred him or her tears, the child awoke, and he wailed, and she nearly buckled, breaking down into sobs and scooping her precious newborn into her arms. Her husband fought back so many emotions; he had to be strong, for her. He looked to the old woman that stood by the door, solemn, silent.

They were both silent as the baby's cries mingled with the mother's, and she sat in the rocking chair in the corner, cradling the baby close to her heart. Please. Please fall asleep. She couldn't leave him like this. Not like this.

"Forgive me. Forgive me. I'm sorry, my darling, please..."

She hushed herself, and she hushed the infant, trying everything she knew to calm him. She let him suckle, even though nothing would come out, as if maybe the action itself would settle him, but it did not.

She rocked him for hours, and her husband waited patiently, rubbing her shoulder. The old woman set about preparing their things, reorganizing, gathering as many supplies as needed for her son and daughter-in-law's journey. It was far better to have excess than not enough.

Finally, blessedly, the baby fell quiet, night having fallen long ago, and the mother stiffly, reluctantly returned him to his cot, staring down, broken, hurt by the life she had created. The life she had brought into this world, only to suffer. This pain that she felt that should have been unimaginable joy.

She looked to the old woman, tears in her eyes, whispering so that she would not wake her child again.

"Keep him safe...find a way-"

"Dear, I will protect that angel with my _life_. When you return, he will be waiting, and so will I."

"Thank you, Mother."

The man spoke, embracing his mother, and soon his wife joined in, though her eyes never left the cot.

"...we should be back in three days...there must be water somewhere."

"There is."

The woman spoke, voice quiet but certain. She would not return until they had enough water to keep their child healthy...safe.

After another embrace, another look of sorrow towards the cot, and another apology, and another, and another, the parents left their child, heading out into darkness of night, into The Vast. Searching for water. For some place better.

Gods, keep him safe. Keep his grandmother safe. Protect them. Bless them. Smile upon them.

They walked through the night, not having had enough to purchase a camel. Her legs and thighs still ached from giving birth, so every often she would have to lean against her husband.

The light of day came, and they were so far into the sand, so lost in the heat, that they would never know or see the rainclouds that were emptying themselves over Iwami.

They continued, stopping only to eat and to rest in shifts; the husband barely slept, watching out for his wife with the sort of love that usually took years upon years to build.

Then they ran out of food.

Then they ran out of aloe.

There was nothing for miles ahead, nothing behind them, nothing left or right. Nothing but sand and sky and dry air. They struggled. Day three had passed...they were supposed to be home now, with water, with something, anything for the baby. Yet here they were with nothing.

. . .

The sun was bright on the sixth day. Blindingly bright, searingly hot on her skin. She hardly had the strength to even cry, pain racking her burnt body as she stared up into the endless blue above.

The man was lying beside her, quiet, unmoving, and she knew that he would never move again. Still, their hands were clasped...she hoped that was how they would arrive in heaven together...and as much it pained her to think of, perhaps her baby would be waiting for them there, too. Then they would be happy. A family.

Darkness crept up, and her vision faded. The sun was gone, and it was growing cold...so beautifully cold. Dark, cold air...

"Ha-...ka..."

Her voice was dead, dry, rasping out...angels were above her, judging her, preparing her for _Oasis_. She smiled, feeling herself ascend, but then frowned, feeling her husband's hand fall from her grasp. Why wasn't he coming?

"Gen...come, Gen...let's...Gen-?"

Her words were cut short as water suddenly filled her mouth, cold and nearly choking her as she hadn't seen it coming. She hacked it up, reveling at once at the feeling in her throat, the wetness, any moisture at all.

She was given more, this time with some warning, and she drank, vision tunneling outward until it all became clear...however, she had drank far too quickly, head spinning from exposure and over-flood, and the guards watched as she slumped over like a corpse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Crying.

The first thing she heard was crying, and it was dark. She eased herself upward, pain in her neck and head as she did so, and she looked around.

The room was dark, filled with many beds, many candles, and many people. All of them were pale, so very pale. Some were looking to her with interest, while most were minding their own business...business of what? Where was this?

The weeping continued, and she turned to her left, seeing a young girl sitting in the corner, her knees huddled to her chest. Her clothes were something that the woman did not think was appropriate, something thin and sheer and far too revealing for someone her age. She couldn't have been more than fifteen...

"...excuse me?"

She spoke softly, not wanting to startle her, but doing so anyway. The girl flinched, looking up from her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Y-yes?"

The woman felt a small burn in her heart, one of motherhood, and she moved closer to the weeping child, putting aside her own confusion for the time being. Putting away the sudden reminder of her beloved husband, now dead, and her own child, somewhere far from here...

"Are you alright?"

. . .

The girl shook her head and broke out into fresh tears. The woman hesitated only for a moment before putting her arms gently around her, hushing her softly, fear rising more and more by the minute.

"There there, it is alright...what is your name?"

There was a moment's pause, the girl opening her mouth, but then closing it, a look of shame going across her face.

"...Sapphire."

The woman leaned back slightly with a questioning gaze. _Sapphire_? There was no way someone would name their child something so...so...

"You're the new one...the one they pulled in from The Vast..."

. . .

New what?

"Sapphire...would you please tell me where I am?"

The girl wiped her tears and spoke, and her answer sent a wave of joy through the woman like she couldn't explain.

"This is Iwatobi. We're in the Sultan's palace...they said some guards found you out during Collection."

"The Sultan? Sultan Shou Matsuoka? Are you certain?"

The _Sultan_. Of all the places she could be, she had ended up in the Sultan's palace of Iwatobi. Oh what a blessed day, her prayers were answered! Surely there was water here. Surely there could be some sort of understanding and agreement. She smiled, then grinned, then laughed joyously, holding the girl close to her chest.

She had made it. Iwami could thrive. Her baby...oh sweet Haruka...she hadn't failed. Gen hadn't died for nothing.

"Oh thank you, _thank you_ , darling."

"Ma'am...too hard..."

"Oh, I'm-...forgive me."

She let go of Sapphire and beamed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am Akane."

"...you won't be for long..."

"I beg your pardon?"

There was a knock at the door, and every head turned. All at once the people in the room began primping, standing at attention, and an older woman went to answer the door, her hand motions signaling in everyone to calm down. The room fell quiet, and Akane couldn't help but wonder what the fuss was about.

...now that she was focusing, she couldn't help but notice that _everyone_ here had on rather revealing clothes...her own robes were the most conservative. A man stood at the door, and Akane recognized his uniform. A collecter.

"Where is the new one?"

...the new one. The woman stood, legs shaking slightly as she raised her hand above her head. The other faces were on her, some glaring, some indifferent.

"The Sultan wishes to see you. Come with me."

"...y-yes, right away!"

She hurried forward and wondered why she was now getting an almost unanimously shocked look from the room, especially from Sapphire. Akane paid them no mind and followed the guard out the door and into a rather dark hallway, looking behind her as the room was sealed. The door was adorned with lilies, freshly painted, from the looks of it...it was lovely.

Up one hall, down the next, path steadily brightening until they reached a grand door, large and opulent, and she wondered if it was even openable. It was proven within a moment, the guard pushing it until it gave way and revealed an enormous room with a throne on the opposite end. The guard gestured her inside, and she smiled, thanking him before stepping forward. The door closed behind her with a hard ' _thunk_ ,' and she began to take in her surroundings, curiosity piquing.

"Welcome."

She turned her head at a voice, and it hadn't even gathered in her mind that a person would be sitting upon the throne. How foolish of her, this was the Sultan's palace. Of course there would be someone on the throne!

So...this was royalty. Sultan Matsuoka certainly looked very impressive. She could not easily discern an age, but he had a young face, a bit hard around the edges. Atop his head was a crimson turban, looking quite regal, and nearly blending in with his blood-red hair. Was that a natural shade? She had never seen anything like it before...his eyes were just the same, a deep scarlet that seemed too beautiful to be real.

He had so many jewels and gems about him, so many necklaces, several piercings. He was quite handsome. He was no match for Gen, though...

. . .

Gen.

"What is the matter, my dear? Why do you weep?"

She looked down to the stone floor, seeing that there were teardrops staining it. The woman looked up, forcing a smile.

"...forgive me...I...I am-"

"Come now, don't cry. Tell me, who are you? Where do you hail from?"

The woman stared at him for a moment before taking a calming breath. Alright. Now wasn't the time for tears. She hadn't come this far just to wither into nothing.

"...my name is Akane Nanase. I come from Iwami...my...my husband and I, we traveled many miles in search of water for my family. We have nothing, and-"

She paused before letting herself exhale, a bold grin of relief and happiness on her face.

"-and the gods must have heard my prayers. Because I am here."

"...indeed you are."

. . . . . . .

What a _gorgeous_ creature. What lovely hair. What exceptional hips...perfect for bearing him a son. And what incredible eyes she had, such a deep, deep blue. Oh, they were just _amazing_. He could stare into them for hours.

Yes, she would do nicely.

What a wonderful gift that the gods had dropped for him, just out there in the middle The Vast. What good fortune! He stood from his throne, arms open in the universal symbol of invitation before clapping once, so very pleased with it all. He stepped down with a delighted sigh.

"Well, you must be quite tired. Would you like me to show you to your room, or shall I send a guard in my place?"

"...my room?"

"Of course, your room. Or rather, _our_ room."

He grinned when she laughed, sounding rather anxious.

"Sultan Matsuoka, you speak as if I am staying here."

The Sultan raised a brow, his fingers gently moving to caress her hair.

"And?"

His smile turned downward as he saw the expressions go across her face, and how she backed away immediately. Ah, not this again. Why was it like this, every time? First came the confusion.

"I... _no_ , I am not staying here. I thank you for the water, and I thank you for the shelter, but...but I must return home."

"Who told you that I have water to give?"

Second; anger. Her brows knitted into a glare; such a fierce expression for such a delicate being.

"Your guards had more on their person than I have ever had in my life. How is it that you would not have enough to spare for one family? And I'm saying again, because perhaps you misheard, but I am not staying..."

Third; reasoning.

She stiffened, hands clenching at her sides.

"I have a child. He is only a few days old, a week today. Please, I must return to him...he is all I have now."

"You have a child?"

"...yes...a boy..."

. . .

So she was capable of producing, and a son at that. That was perfect. In fact, Akane was becoming more perfect by the second...he grinned, laughing slightly in his own amusement.

"You stand here and tell me that your son has been on this earth for a week, with no water, no mother or father, and you honestly think that he is still living?"

"..."

"What? Why are you looking at me with such a-"

" _How dare you_!"

It happened so quickly. She had lunged for him, her hand making full contact with his cheek, a loud ' _slap_ ' sounding through the hall. Her face was absolutely twisted in anger. The Sultan's head was forced to the side, his jaw agape as he stood in shock.

Her voice shook with rage, a cold edge to it, those beautiful eyes hard and glaring.

" _Who are you to speak of my son in that way_!? You do not know me, you know nothing of my life! Who are you to-"

 _Smack_.

He sent her flying to the floor, disgust on his face. Her body hit the stone with a hard clap, her hands flying to her cheek in pain, then to her leg, her stomach. The Sultan rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue in annoyance. What a pain...

"Get up. You had enough strength in you to fight, so stand."

"...you..."

. . .

He sighed heavily and moved to her, offering a hand that was viciously slapped away as she stood on her own.

...so this was going to be difficult. Just perfect.

"Guard!"

The doors opened once more and in came two guards. With a sigh, Shou Matsuoka gestured to the weeping woman and stepped back to his throne.

"Take her back to the den. I have one too many things to mull over."

"Unhand me! _Let me go_!"

She thrashed against the guards' grasps, shouting and kicking and screaming the whole way as she was dragged. The Sultan watched her go, sighing again.

"I have a child! Oh gods, _please_ , _I have a child_!"

The doors slammed shut, silence falling in the throne room once more. The Sultan tsked himself and rubbed his cheek. With great beauty came great ferocity, he supposed.

No matter. He would have her broken in no time. Fate had brought her to him after all.

. . . . . . .

Three months in hell, looking more and more like an eternity with each passing minute

Her second night was when she had been called upon for the first time. She had not slept. She mourned for her husband. She wept. She refused food, and she hated herself for not refusing the water she was given...the water she had been 'paid' with.

When concubines were called upon, they were compensated rather well for their...'time,' as it were.

It made her absolutely sick to her stomach in more ways than one. Sick that these poor men and women, and this one sweet girl (her true name was Shiori), were being subjected to such ill treatment, such shame...and...then there was the fact that she was still drinking the water. Allowing herself to partake in the payment when she knew that there were many without. That there was a child at home, waiting for her return...thirsty...hungry. An inconsolable grief had consumed her very being, and if it were not for the baby, she would have already taken her own life.

He was still alive. The gods wouldn't do so much to her...they wouldn't.

"Kaya. Sultan Matsuoka wishes for your presence."

With a scowl, pride broken, she stood when called, approaching the guard and following him. She knew that she could at least keep her dignity by going willingly instead of being dragged.

Her name was Kaya now... 'body.' Just a humiliating mockery of a name. A poor attempt to show some sense of ownership.

On the third calling, she had spat in his face, and the deed had not been been done. He had struck her and had her sent back. It was a moment that even through the pain, she had been proud of.

Her faith diminished day by day. Where were the gods that had favored her for so long? Had they forgotten her?

On the tenth calling, she'd given in, her grief and depression so far sunken in that she would just prefer that Sultan get on with it. Have her and let her be. He was a selfish man, with no idea of what the word 'compassion' meant. No sense of delicacy, nothing of the sort.

On this night, after so long living here, or having lost all hope, she moved into his chambers, dragging her feet. He had no response, only appeared to be waiting, but she did not approach the bed.

"What is it, Kaya? You always look upon me with such vehemence."

He would always speak to her in that voice, as if he had done no wrong. As if he hadn't made her think such violent, bitter thoughts over the course of her time here.

Her eyes had once held such life and excitement, but now they were dull, listless, and when she spoke to him, her tone didn't match her words. Words that normally would hold so much meaning for a woman were spoken dryly.

"I felt a kick."

"Oh darling, that is-!"

"Don't you call me that."

"...that is marvelous."

Marvelous. Marvelous was the word he saw fit to describe this event in her life. Forced to live in a palace far, so far from home, ripped from everything she had held dear, and now carrying a child she had not even wanted, from a man whom she did not love...expected to forgive, expected to forget, expected to carry on.

This world was cruel. Cruel and hateful and hardly worth living. She felt it again, the small movement inside her, and she thought that she might vomit.

"Well...I shall tell the guards, and the cooks; the whole kingdom shall know...we shall need new robes for him, a room of his own-"

"And if it is a girl?"

She hardly cared what this creation was inside of her, but she couldn't help but notice what Sultan Matsuoka's preferences seemed to be. She received a harsh bark of a laugh and a grin, as if she'd told a hilarious joke.

"It won't be a girl. I need a son to take my place when I am gone..."

He stood from bed, half-dressed (most likely anticipating her but having changed his mind now that her 'purpose' in life had been fulfilled) and stroked her hair. She was too exhausted, too ridden with deadness to care, to flinch away. There was no life behind his eyes when he smiled.

"You will give me a son. If not now, then later."

"...yes, my Sultan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They were married the next day. Queen Matsuoka.

As her belly grew, so did her hatred. Her anger. Kaya lashed out more and more, despite her conditions improving considerably. Or rather, they weren't for _her_ so much as for the child inside her. She had her own room now (the servants had told her that from this point on, she would very seldom be called upon by the Sultan. It was the only positive outcome of this event), and it had a large, comfortable bed. Candles in every corner...no windows. It wasn't far from the Sultan's chambers, unfortunately, but it was also not far from the washroom.

If there was one good thing about this palace, it was bathing.

And yet, every single time she descended into the pristine, beautiful water, so much water...more than she had ever believed could be gathered at once, she felt the guilt peak higher. Her hands would go over her stomach, and she would feel the kicks, and she would mourn.

She mourned for Gen. She mourned for Haruka. She mourned for Iwami. Her spirit was gone, leaving her as an empty shell.

She apologized to the life inside her, weeping. She had contemplated taking her own life many, many times. The only thing tethering her to this dismal world was the baby. He or she had done nothing wrong. They were merely a victim of horrendous circumstances.

The Sultan never spoke of the child like how a father would, but as how a tyrant would. So many plans and preparations for someone who had not even been born yet. A completely predetermined destiny and fate. It was so unfair.

She prayed at the very least that it would be a boy, for she feared the consequences of the alternative.

"Forgive me, little one...forgive this world..."

. . . . . . .

"Your Majesty!"

The door to the Sultan's study flew open, a guard standing there, out of breath. The Sultan stood hurriedly, moving to him with a tense anticipation.

"What is it?"

"It is a boy!"

"Oh gods, bless this day! Take me to him!"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

. . . . . . .

The baby cried. He wailed in her arms, shrieking at the top of his lungs, and for the first time in almost a year, his mother felt joy. So much joy and happiness that she could feel her hatred withering away. Joy through the pain...the birth had not hurt so much this time.

He was so beautiful...so small, so flushed and healthy. His red hair was thin, soft like silk on his head. He settled down after a moment, making little noises that put such a smile on his mother's face.

"...hello, my dear..."

The child stared up at her, and she saw that his eyes were blood-red...just like his father's. It pained her, but that was just the way things had gone, she supposed.

"I wish I could have met you some other way...I wish you could've been mine in another life. You wouldn't be alone...you would have a-"

"Where is he!? I must see him!"

The door to her room slammed opened, startling the bundle in her arms and setting it to tears again. She hushed the baby gently before glaring up to the Sultan, the man who dared call her his wife.

"He is here, where else would he be? You've scared him."

"So it is a boy..."

Her hold tightened on the baby as his father approached. The child's cries filled the room, echoing down the halls.

"Don't you touch him."

"He is my son as much as he is yours, Ka-"

" _I said don't touch him_!"

"..."

The Sultan sighed and rubbed his temples, and the most Kaya would permit for him to do at the moment was lean in to get a better look at him.

"He has the bloodline in him...oh, that is _perfect_. I was worried that he would gain your looks."

"Would that have been so bad?"

"Not your eyes, I suppose, but his hair had to be red."

"And what if he _had_ gained my looks? What then?"

There was a moment's pause before the Sultan grinned. That same grin, as if she had something ridiculous.

"There would always be tomorrow."

"..."

The mother held her child closer to her bosom, fear gripping at her heart.

"Well. If you really will not allow me to hold the successor to my kingdom, then I will leave you and Gou be."

"...Gou?"

"It was my grandfather's name. The founder of this great city. I will carry on his legacy to-

"I want to name him."

"What?"

"I carried him, and I want him to have his own name, not some...some _tool_ for exploiting your legacy, if you can even call it that."

"...you are always so _difficult_ , Kaya...fine. What do you propose?"

It only took her a moment. She thought back to her old life, her old days of happiness, when things had been good and well. When they had barely had enough, but were still alive, still thriving. Still happy.

She thought of Gen, and she could remember his words. Even during their 'fight,' he had suggested the name so gently, and she had very nearly given into it until they had agreed on another.

"...Rin."

" _Rin_? That is a girl's name!"

"It can be interchanged. Doesn't it sound nice?"

. . .

"...Sultan Rin Matsuoka...it...does have something of a flow to it."

. . .

He huffed, straightening his turban and scowling at his child.

"Fine. He shall be Rin. But if we have another, he will be Gou."

"Fine. However, I don't intend on carrying any more of your children. Is one not enough for you?"

"...we shall see."

Finally, he left her and the baby alone. She rocked the baby through the night, fighting tears and failing.

"Rin...it really is a lovely name isn't, my dear? That is because I love you...I love you, and I promise, I will never let anything happen to you. I'll...I'll protect you. You won't...oh...gods-"

She broke down into silent tears, cradling her baby, making all the same promises she had made so long ago.

. . . . . . .

He was a fine young boy, so bright and precocious. So beautiful and happy and energetic. She loved him with all her heart, but it seemed that the feelings were not mutual.

The more time Rin would spend with his father, the colder he would grow toward his mother, and she wondered what the Sultan was teaching him. What lies she was feeding him. Whenever she wanted to play with or simply talk to the toddler, he would pout and move somewhere else, or refuse to speak altogether.

She never gave up, though. She knew that her love was the only love that Rin was receiving, and she found that nighttime was her chance to earn his favor. When she would tuck him in (she insisted that she do it herself. "This is not a servant's duty."), she would sing him lullabies. When he woke up from a nightmares, she would kiss his forehead, and it was honestly a miracle that such a simple action would work so well. Rin could be shrieking with fear, and he would grow calm almost immediately.

Everything that she had ever dreamed of doing regarding a family, she did, and the pain was almost gone. She had loved Gen, and she would always remember Haruka, would always hold him in her heart, but...she couldn't live in the past. Not when this child needed her. He needed someone to love him, to care for him as more than a political pedestal.

And she was pregnant again.

Her hatred toward the Sultan had dulled in intensity, and with time, she found that it was better to at least put on act for Rin, to have him think that he had a loving mother _and_ father. There were fewer arguments, less quarrels...he would still strike her from time to time, and only once had their son witnessed it. She ensured that, at the very least, it never happen again.

It had been a day when she was walking about the palace with her son (who was tugging and fighting and being rather fussy, "Papa, _Papa_!"), when the contractions began, and she had very calmly let him go and told him that, yes, he could see his father now, and that he had been a good boy. The child had bolted off, and once she saw that he was gone, the woman went to a guard and expressed that she felt that it was time for the baby to arrive.

Like most mothers, she was right, and within a few hours, new cries filled the palace.

A girl. A precious, adorable baby girl, with the same tuft of red hair her brother had had, and the same red eyes. Oh, she was gorgeous. A daughter! She cooed her sweetly.

"Hello, my love. I'm your mother. You have a brother, and-"

"What is this!?"

For the second time, the doors flew open, and before the mother could say a word, the baby was snatched from her arms, the Sultan holding it aloft.

"Give her back, Shou!"

"For what!? You told me this would be a boy!"

"I never told you anything! The gods' will is theirs, and to deny it is sin."

"You think I care for the gods? They have already given me what I need..."

He passed the baby off to a rather surprised guard and began making his way from the room, and when Kaya heard him murmur, "Take it away," she began to shriek alongside her child, still in pain, body surging with terror. She could hardy breathe, she was so distressed.

"No, don't you- _bring her back_ , don't you _dare_ , _damn you_!"

"What good will she do me!? She will have no benefit to my kingdom!"

" _She is your daughter_! How can you-"

"She is no daughter of mine!"

The baby was screaming, and it did not help that her parents were as well. The guard was still holding her, confused, unsure of whichever way to turn, whom to choose.

They completely missed the sight of the small redheaded boy peeking in from the door.

"I will take Rin with me...we will go, far from here, from _you_."

"And where will you go? You wouldn't make _one mile_ into The Vast."

"...please...please don't..."

The mother's will shattered, putting her hands together, murmuring softly to the gods rather than the monster in front of her.

"Please not again, please not another one, please, please, not again-"

"Papa?"

The both of them turned suddenly, eyes wide on the toddler who had followed their voices here. He looked confused, a bit frightened as he stood in the doorway. Immediately, Kaya spoke, composing herself and wiping her tears away.

"...Rin...darling...go to your chambers. Mother will tuck you in soon."

"No. Come Rin, see how weak your mother is."

"Shou-"

"You have a sister, Rin."

"...sister...?"

"Yes, a sister."

The mother looked up, seeing the guard was very cautiously returning her daughter to her, and when she took her, she thought she might never let the child go again.

"...Papa...said brother?"

"No, Rin. A sister. You can thank your mother for that."

A pout came to the boy's face, and in a moment, he fled the room. With a sigh, the Sultan turned with a scowl.

"Fine, you may have your way, but I will have nothing to do with her."

"I'd prefer it that way, actually."

They stared at each other in bitter silence. The baby had cried itself to sleep, and she rocked it gently.

"Her name is Gou."

"...Gou? But...but she is a girl. That is a man's name."

"Be lucky that I am even bothering to name her."

. . . . . . .

Gods, she was so _pathetic_.

The years went on, and if it were not for Rin, Shou Matsuoka would have regretted his choice in brides. Kaya was an abysmal woman, never smiling, never showing him affection or compassion. She was fortunate that she was so beautiful, or else she would've been done away with long ago.

Rin was growing into a fine young man, nine years old now, and he would make a fine ruler. Truly a triumph of creation. He was being educated by the finest scholars Iwatobi had to offer. His only worry for the boy was the constant poisoning he would experience from his mother. The woman had gotten it into her head that she possessed some sort of say in their lives, and insisted on spending as much time with him as the scholars.

" _My children need a time to be children_ , _Shou_."

" _Our children are_ -"

"My. _Children_."

The Sultan had found it better to simply let her have her way than fight. He hated it, but if it meant one less quarrel. He would even allow her to take them outside the wall, into the city, with the disgusting camels and filthy streets.

One day she had returned with a brooch and stated that she had struck a deal with some shopkeep, and now their robes would be woven outside the palace. It had appalled him at first, but when he saw the quality, the regal skill that the new seamster possessed, he was pleased and agreed.

"He had a son, too, about Rin's age. And toddlers..."

"And?"

"...nothing, I suppose."

It was foolish chatter like that that irritated him the most. What did she expect? Were they supposed to bring Rin there to make friends with some _peasant child_?

Rin was next in line to rule Iwatobi. There was no need for such foolishness. He would learn all he needed to from his father. He was learning so well, following him so wonderfully, so obediently.

...and then there was Gou.

Not a day passed where he didn't regret not putting her out of her misery, not for her sake, but his own. What a blemish she was on the Dynasty, so childish and weak, and it was all her mother's fault.

Of their children, it was clear that Kaya favored Gou, but that was only because the Sultan had very intentionally warded Rin away from the both of them.

" _Why does Gou cry so much_ , _Father_?"

" _Because she is weak_ , _Rin_. _Women are just that way_. _Your mother is the very same_. _A pest_."

" _I know_ , _Father_."

" _Are_ you _weak_ , _Rin_?"

" _No_!"

" _Indeed you're not_ , _my son_."

There was a time when he thought of how simple it would be to smother the girl in her sleep, or pay off a servant to do it for him, but that would only provoke chaos within the kingdom, even if it would grant him a solution to his problem.

Ugh. Such a thorn in his side. There was a day when Rin, in a charming show of boyhood, had snuck a snake into his sister's chambers, and yes, he'd showed outrage at the time, but deep in his mind, he had wished it had been an adder or something likewise.

"Do you favor me more than Gou?"

"I do, my son, because she will not be Sultan."

"Then why is she named after grandfather?"

"That, Rin, you can blame your mother for. Had I had my way, you would've been the one named for your brilliant grandfather."

"...that isn't fair, Father!"

"It isn't. Forgive me, my son."

"Shou?"

The man and his son looked up, seeing her and Gou standing there in the doorway, hand in hand. The little girl wiped an eye sleepily, barely awake as it was.

"Time for bed, darling."

"I want to stay up with Father!"

"Now, Rin, for once your mother is right. A Sultan must get his rest."

"...alright..."

The boy reluctantly hopped from his father's lap and stomped to his mother, who took his hand very gently with a smile. There she went again, trying to weaken him.

"Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Rin.

"Night-night, Papa."

"..."

" _Shou_."

"...goodnight."

. . . . . . .

She took them to their rooms, Rin first, tucking him in gently.

"Gou, darling, would you sit here for a moment? Mother wants to talk to you...the both of you."

The boy sat up, and the girl climbed beside him. Her brother looked to her with a pout, and it gave Kaya a moment to admire them. Her two, perfect, beautiful children. She loved them more then the world itself. They _were_ her world. Everything she had, everything she needed...her sole reason for living.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

Gou spoke quietly while Rin merely stared, most likely waiting for her to leave. After a moment, their mother sighed and stroked their hair, smiling sadly.

"Nothing is wrong, my darlings. I just wanted to tell you that I love you...I love you both so much...would you like to hear a song?"

Her daughter nodded excitedly where her son grumbled an "I guess" as he crossed his arms.

So she sang to them. A sweet lullaby, soft and low, and it was only a few minutes before Gou fell asleep beside her brother, who had also passed out. This would do, just for tonight, she supposed. She kissed their foreheads, taking an especially long time with her daughter before standing and leaving the chamber. They lied there, still, breathing softly.

She thought of how many times they had been struck, just for speaking like children. _Being_ children. She thought of her son, how he was being cleansed of any sort of youth, how he was being lied to about the qualities a Sultan should have. She thought of her daughter, the constant hatred she had experienced since the very moment she had been born. The looks she had been given recently from her 'father,' the looks that would send fear through her mother's heart.

. . .

She loved her children so much.

More than anything.

. . . . . . .

"Father?"

Rin dragged his feet down the halls, sleepy, hungry. It was morning, he knew, but there was no scent of breakfast. Were the servants still sleeping? Where were the guards? The palace seemed so empty today...

The boy heard voices ahead coming from his father's chambers, and he hurried his pace.

"Father? Good morning, Father!"

The voices stopped immediately, and then a woman rushed out hurriedly. His mother, fully dressed, pale, terror in her eyes. Following behind her were two guards, their faces forlorn, hardened.

"Rin..."

"Where is Father?

She didn't answer, stepping forward and kneeling down, placing her hands on his shoulders gently.

"...darling...Mother needs you to head back to your room. Just for a-"

"I will be Sultan one day, I don't have to listen to you."

"Rin, I am your _mother_ , and you _do_ need to heed my words. Now-"

" _Father_!?"

The boy ignored her and ran past, just narrowly avoiding her grasp at his robes. Haha, he'd made it! Father would be more than glad to see him-

"...Father?"

His father was lying in bed, yes, but he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling blankly.

He was swooped up very suddenly by his mother, his eyes covered. Her hold was a bit too tight, warm as always.

" _Don't look_ , _Rin_."

"Mother-"

She let him go, keeping his back to his father, and he fought her unsuccessfully. Fear gripped him just as tightly.

"Mother, why is-"

"Rin, go back to your room. Please...don't wake your sister."

"What's wrong with Father?"

" _Just_ _listen to me_ , _Rin_!"

She raised her voice, and he flinched. There a pause before she sighed, breath and hands shaking.

"...please...please listen to me, just this once. Go to your chambers...I love you, dear...I love you so much."

"..."

The boy tore himself from her and fled from the room, tears in his eyes. His mother had never yelled at him before...why was Father acting so strangely? Why was everyone acting so strangely?

The answer would come within the hour, and when it did, he would be inconsolable.

Father had died. Mother and the guards said that his heart had just...stopped. There was no sign of poison, or blood...no sign of maliciousness at all. He had just died.

They built the pyre that evening, for fear of disease, if there were one to fear. Rin could hardly look, tears filling his vision and not wanting to watch his father burn. Gou was burying herself in their mother's hip, wailing something fierce, and their mother...

. . .

Rin stared at her, and he wondered why she was not crying. Not one tear fell from her eyes as she watched the pyre burn, her lips set into a frown, unmoving...unfeeling.

How? How was she well? Her husband, his father, had just died.

The next day, he was named Sultan. Sultan Rin Matsuoka, a title he had not been ready for. He hadn't been prepared, had not yet learned everything he'd needed to from his father.

When his mother had tried to comfort him, he shrugged her away and ran straight for the study. The room would essentially become his bedchambers for the next three years, ignoring his sister, ignoring his mother, forgetting everything that wasn't Shou Matsuoka.

He wasn't weak.

He would make his father proud.

. . . . . . .

Year eight of her son's reign.

Kaya considered herself blessed. This life was good, or at least her children were. Gou (though now she called herself Kou, for her feminine tendencies couldn't be ignored) had grown into a beautiful young woman, so lovely, and it was almost time for her to marry. That was precisely why she was leaving for Samezuka on this night; a potential suitor by the name Seijuurou Mikoshiba awaited her there, but there was no way she would allow a stranger into her family without meeting him first. The last thing they needed was trouble; the Matsuoka's had had more than three lifetime's worth of it.

Rin had grown colder toward the both of them, but that was fine. They were a broken family, but a family all the same.

She tried so hard to help him along in his life, to change his mind about certain practices, aid him, but he was stubborn...just like his father. Again, that was fine. Rin was already showing that he was a better man than Shou had ever been...such a good son. Her precious, precious son. The one who had given her life back to her.

Night had fallen, her children asleep as she moved down the dark hall, a servant alongside her with her belongings in tow.

"Tell the children that I won't be terribly long in Samezuka, it shouldn't be more than a month. Just enough for me to assess Mikoshiba...tell them I am sorry for leaving so abruptly."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Thank you-"

She stopped, whirling around when she thought her heard footsteps, quick and light, behind her. The guard's torch revealed nothing but stone floor and walls, and he turned to her in concern.

"Is something the matter, your Highness?"

"...no, I...I mean yes, I am fine. I just...felt a draft, I suppose."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you truly think the Princess will take to me?"

"You ask if I know my own daughter? Have no fear, Lord Mikoshiba. My daughter will take to you quite well, I can feel it...Lord Mikoshiba?"

"Oh...forgive me, your Highness, I-"

"Please, I may as well be your mother-in-law now. 'Mother' will do."

"...y-yes, thank you. Forgive me, I was just thinking...I do not think I have ever seen it rain this much before."

"...I was thinking the very same. Perhaps Rin and Kou are seeing it. I'll ask them when we arrive. Around sunrise, if we are lucky."

"I can hardly wait...Mother."

. . . . . . .

His eyes opened then closed in pain, head pounding. Ugh...he hadn't even had that much last night. What was it, three glasses? When had he become so sensitive to alcohol?

Rin sat up, rubbing his head, and he stopped, memories of the night before coming back.

...he had revealed everything to Haruka. Everything he had hid from him, lied to him about...

And the wanderer was still here. Still beside him...he'd still said that he'd loved him.

He still wanted to marry him.

. . .

Today was the day.

Today was the day that they would think of Iwami's plight and solve it.

Today was the day Rin would speak to his mother, acknowledge her, and apologize for being so cold to her for so long.

Today was the day that Haruka would meet her. Be formally welcomed into the family.

The Sultan looked to his lover and smiled tiredly, sweeping a few strands of his dark hair away so that he could kiss his forehead.

"...she will love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no, not lied at all.  
> No, I never lied.  
> Only said she vanished, she did.  
> Never said that she died.
> 
> Poor thing.


	20. The Matsuoka Family

Haruka Nanase was not dressed in fine shawls or turbans, but rather in the very same robes that he had worn when first arriving in Iwatobi. Rin had insisted upon it, and every so often, the Sultan would gently swipe the other man's hair to the side or pluck a stray thread from his shoulder.

Primping him.

Preparing him.

"She will see you just as I did, albeit a bit cleaner, but no matter."

They hadn't been awake for very long, only about an hour. The wanderer had been stirred by a sudden but gentle kiss to his brow, and from there, they had gotten dressed...and now they were waiting.

Haruka's skull felt like it might split in two. He hasn't slept well, not after last night. He could blame some of it on the wine, but if truth were to be spoken, his insomnia was Rin's doing. The truth had poured from the Sultan like bitter alcohol from its spout, and now...now everything just felt hollow, and he hated it.

Rin had manipulated him from the very start, and Haruka couldn't tell when, or if, that had ever stopped.

...and still, he was here. Here, in the palace. In Iwatobi. Offering the Sultan his hand in a flurry of emotions that he couldn't yet explain. Anticipating the meeting of his mother with a growing pain in his stomach.

He wanted to believe that Rin loved him. He wanted to believe that that wasn't a lie, at the very least.

"Haru?"

He was jarred from his thoughts by a quiet voice. Haruka turned, feeling an immediate guilt when he saw Rin's expression. The Sultan was smiling, but there was something tremendously off about it, as of he were fighting back pain. The room was dim, the candles burning low (they had forgotten to blow them out), but Haruka could see it all.

Sorrow. Despair. All from his hand.

...no, that wasn't right. Rin had brought this upon himself. If he had wanted to befriend Haruka, or even to reach this point in their relationship, he ought not to have deceived him.

. . .

' _You would have left_.'

. . .

"...forgive me...my head hurts just a bit."

Which was honestly an understatement, but Haruka didn't want Rin to worry. Only the gods knew what he'd do if he thought Haruka were ill. The Sultan nodded, placing his hand gently over the wanderer's, who returned it was a clasp.

"I can imagine why, after having to put up with me last night...I'm usually not so light when it comes to the drink..."

"I wouldn't say it was because of that."

He wouldn't hide it; he was upset, so deeply upset. Haruka hadn't felt this distraught. He'd hardly felt much of anything, unless Rin was involved.

Rin had made him feel almost the entire spectrum of emotion in one month than he'd ever felt his entire life. And here he'd brought him down to the lowest low...had he always been here?

Before he could think another ill thought, Haruka was being kissed, and this kiss was perhaps the most cautious and gentle he'd received so far. After a moment of contemplation, he found himself calming, his headache dulling, his eyes closing slowly.

It seemed like an eternity before they fell apart, and Rin was frowning, eyes on the sheets of the bed they were sitting upon. The bed they'd shared in both comfort and love. Both men were silent, and the hold Rin had on Haruka was tightening ever so gently.

"...I promised you that I'll atone. I haven't forgotten, and I won't forget."

His thumb had begun tracing light circles on Haruka's palm, and he finally looked up. Apology. Remorse. Determination. All were present in the Sultan's voice and eyes.

"Whatever it takes, Haru, I will make things right. For you, for us, and this kingdom..."

It was after another moment of silence that the wanderer nodded, which earned him an embrace from Rin. He returned it slowly, as if afraid that he might fall right back into the same place he was before.

It was so quiet. The rain carried on outside, and it, too, calmed Haruka. Such a gentle sound, combined with a gentle touch...

. . .

"Rin."

They had stayed against one another for just a bit too long. Rin was warm, and it was pleasant against Haruka's skin, but today was...well, today. The Sultan pulled back, a small smile on his face, and he nodded.

While they themselves had an important announcement, today was really supposed to be for the Princess meeting the man she was betrothed to, Seijuurou Mikoshiba. It would be both unfair and rude for them to take away from someone else's day; it was clear that Kou was growing more anxious. The front she put on was rather prickly, insisting that she didn't care one way or another about Mikoshiba ("He is just another man. I've been surrounded by men my whole life.") but then would show some sort of...feminine side to her ("Does my hair look better when set this way? Or perhaps _this_ way? Not that it matters..."). She had been sampling different cosmetics, various clothing ensembles...attempting to make herself look nicer than she already did.

It was actually fairly adorable.

Rin didn't seem to think so, and had purposefully said ' _Yes_ ' to a rather unflattering style that Haruka immediately objected to. The Princess had to be protected, but in this case, Rin was definitely fulfilling his role of 'older brother.'

Haruka was to stay within their chambers until the 'assessment' of Lord Mikoshiba was made. Kou was to be the center of attention for the majority of the day. Then Rin would blessedly speak to his mother, and then....their announcement. Thinking about it sent a nervous flutter through Haruka's stomach, but he was ready...he was fairly certain that he was, anyway. As confused as Rin had made him, the wanderer loved him.

. . .

...yes...he did. He loved him.

They kissed again. And once more...and again, each time softer than the last, very fleeting, until they were simply leaning against one another, forehead to forehead. Silent. So wonderfully, comfortably silent.

"...I love you, Haru."

Rin murmured his confession and Haruka found himself replying back just as quietly, even if he wasn't entirely certain the words were true anymore.

A soft knocking made the both of them turn to the door.

"...Haru? Is...is my Brother in there?"

Before the wanderer could answer, Rin replied, "I am," and the door opened slowly.

In stepped Kou, and in an instant, the room's occupant's breath was stolen.

Her gown was a striking white, fitted yet loose, so that her form was accented, but not actually seen. Her round, childish face was gently dusted with powders, giving her the appearance of a woman much older than fifteen, yet still retaining her youth and vigor. Her blood-red eyes possessed a shine to them, and her lips were delicately glossed. Her hair that she normally wore up in a comfortable ponytail now lay loosely upon her shoulders, straightened, clean and shining, the ends curling in gentle ringlets, and there was a strong, pleasant scent of aloe in the air.

Princess Kou was the embodiment of womanhood, and she had never felt more anxious in her life. She smiled shakily, holding out her arms and turning in a circle.

"...h-how do I look?"

"You look wonderful, Princess."

Haruka spoke first, smiling gently when he saw Kou beam. She turned to her brother expectantly, who had gone so pale that the wanderer thought he might pass out.

"Brother?"

"...y-you...what is the meaning of this!? I thought you didn't care how looked for Lord Mikoshiba!"

Kou scoffed and marched up to the Sultan, giving him a gentle smack on the head as her cheeks flushed red.

"I am not dressed this way for _Lord Mikoshiba_! I'm dressed like this for _myself_! Is it a crime for me to dress differently?"

"It is when you choose to do so on the same day the man you're to be married to is arriving!"

"Oh, Brother, you're being ludicrous! _Haru_ thinks I look nice!"

" _Haru_ isn't your older-...ah...damn it..."

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle at Rin's blunder. The Sultan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, all while Kou laughed in triumph.

"Haha! You can't use that anymore, can you, Brother?"

"And he only has himself to blame."

The wanderer chimed in quietly as they teased the Sultan, prompting more laughter from her and the Princess. Rin huffed himself into in a flustered pout.

"Is it honestly so wrong for me to feel this way? Kou, at least try to understand...you're my sister..."

"...I know, Brother. Forgive me."

Haruka watched as the Princess gently placed her arms around her older brother, an embrace Rin returned just as softly. He looked away, again, feeling as if he were intruding on an important milestone in the Matsuoka family, even if he, himself, was already being considered a Matsuoka.

The siblings broke apart, and there was a slight glisten in Rin's eyes as he looked up to his sister, one of sadness but acceptance.

"...you are absolutely _beautiful_ , Kou, and anyone would be a fool to think otherwise. And I would say that to you even if you weren't wearing all this...additive. Mikoshiba...he should consider himself blessed that we're allowing him even a chance at being wed to someone as beautiful and bright as you."

Kou beamed, her own eyes beginning to well with tears.

"Thank you, Brother."

. . .

"You know that I'm still going to assess him, regardless of how Mother has deemed him? And that if he ever so much as _thinks_ about hurting you, he's as good as dead?"

"Of course.

"Good."

. . .

Kou broke into a fit of giggling, and she hugged her brother again in gratitude and joy. Rin had started to laugh, too, through tears, as he held his precious younger sister. Then the siblings stopped, suddenly looking to Haruka and taking the wanderer by surprise.

"...y-yes?"

"You're family now, or at least you will be soon. Are you not going to join us?"

Kou spoke quietly, a lovely smile on her face as she offered out her hand. Rin mimicked her gesture, wearing a bold grin as he attempted to casually wipe the tear stains from his cheeks. Haruka was completely taken aback, too stunned to speak.

"...our sister is right, Haru..."

"..."

It only took Haruka a moment before he moved over to embrace the Matsuoka siblings, indulging himself in the warmth and love and happiness of the family.

...of _his_ family.

These two were his family, or they could be, if he so wished it...and he did. He wished for it very dearly, despite all his doubts. He didn't want to leave them...he wanted to stay with Rin, with Kou, with their mother in Iwatobi. As a family. If he left, where would he even go? He didn't want to be a burden on Makoto...and there would still be a tie to Rin. That would be even worse...to be away from him and still so close.

...that only left Iwami. Living alone, right where he once was, though perhaps with more water than before. A peaceful, prosperous village...but alone. Would he even make it back?

"My Sultan?"

Another knock made the trio look up from their embrace, and they saw that a guard was standing stiffly in the doorway.

"The coach carrying the Queen and Lord Mikoshiba has been sighted entering the city. They should be arriving within the hour."

Rin nodded once, saying "Thank you," and it was only Haruka who noticed how suddenly Princess Kou's expression changed. Her healthy, happy glow turned sickly white in almost an instant, and she shakily stood from them.

"...e-excuse me."

She murmured under her breath and darted from the room in such a hurry that neither men had a chance to ask what was wrong. Of course, they already knew the answer. The Sultan sighed and shook his head, muttering something that sounded like " _far too young_."

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"If Mikoshiba meets your expectations-"

"Oh, he won't. My expectations are as high as the gods' domain. No one will be good enough for Kou, and Mikoshiba ought to know that even before meeting her."

Haruka fought back a smirk. He hadn't known until now just how protective a brother Rin could be. It made sense, but still. It was rather amusing.

"That seems rather unfair to Mikoshiba."

"Oh, Haru. You of _all_ people should know that I only settle for perfection."

Rin's voice grew quieter as he went on, hand going back over Haruka's, and this time, Haruka was glad to return the gesture, or he at least felt less conflicted about it. That, and he was grateful to see that Rin's smile had returned.

"...well, you know the plan. I'll have someone fetch you when it is our time. We wouldn't want to usurp Kou's...happiness."

"Of course not."

The wanderer and the Sultan gazed at one another for just a moment longer before falling into more kiss. Careful. Slow. Expectant...loving.

A kiss was surely one of life's few comforts. Haruka still hadn't the slightest inkling of a kiss' worth, and he would have treasured this moment in his life _far_ more if he had.

The older man was the first to stop, gently pulling back and looking up to Rin with a tired smile.

"Perhaps you ought to see how Kou is feeling."

"Perhaps..."

There was something in the Sultan's voice, a bit of a strain; he didn't want to leave, clearly. His eyes were flitting over Haruka's face, his features. He sighed and rolled his eyes when the wanderer raised a brow, though there was a wry smile on the Sultan's face, and they both laughed softly at their own foolishness.

"I will, I will, I'm going...I love you, Haru."

He gently raised Haruka's hand to his lips and kissed it once; the wanderer could feel the Sultan's smile gracing his skin when he, too, replied with the same confession. Finally, the affection ceased, and Rin stood up straight. Haruka took the chance to observe him straighten his robes, properly wrap and adjust his turban, and fix his hair.

He certainly wasn't primping for Mikoshiba. Rin turned with a smile, presenting himself happily before sighing in satisfaction. He headed for the door, calling behind him fondly.

"I will try not to be long."

"Don't rush for me, they are your-"

"Haru."

The Sultan stopped halfway through the opening, and the smile he gave Haruka could have made the wanderer fall in love all over again. It was so genuine, so pure, heartfelt and grateful. Completely breathtaking. The most beautiful sight in the world.

"Did we not just discuss this? _My_ family is _yours_."

"...yes..."

Rin chuckled lightheartedly.

"Honestly, Haruka, you'll need to get used to that fairly quickly. I'm off. Take some time to think upon that, alright? It'll be better for us all when you see that I'm right."

"...of course."

Haruka could hardly think. Rin needed to leave, lest the wanderer embarrass himself. He was choosing to speak very little, ensuring that he wouldn't. The Sultan's smile turned to a grin, and finally, he left the wanderer alone to sort out his mind.

. . . . . . .

"Oh no...oh no..."

Kou whined pitifully, her voice trembling and small as she dabbed at her face with a damp cloth (she always kept a small tub of water on her vanity). She had needed something to wipe away the vomit from the corners of her lips, and with the cleanliness came the loss of beauty, the powder and gloss dissolving from the water. Oh, this wasn't good. She looked a sight, felt so ill, and Lord Mikoshiba could be here at any moment.

She looked at the streaked face that reflected back at her in the mirror, saw how pale and frightened and anxious it was, and soon she began to cry, her palms going up to cover first the glass, then to her own face.

She was so weak. Why couldn't she be more like her mother? Mother was always so beautiful, so graceful and elegant and charming. Kou would never be that lovely, not in a century, not even in ten.

She was fifteen years old; why was she being married off? It was like Rin said long ago, what good would a marriage for her do for the Dynasty?

It was for business, an alliance of trade, she knew all of this. Lord Mikoshiba was a wealthy, respected aristocrat. Sort of like the Matsuokas, but...less. This whole thing was just business...

What if that was how Mikoshiba saw it? What if he didn't care for her in the slightest?

Just a woman. Just business. Nothing special. Weak.

The Princess thought back on her father, and she wept even harder, trying to stay quiet...unfortunately for her, being heard wasn't the concern so much as it was being seen. She had no idea that Rin was standing in her doorway, frozen, concerned and horrified as he honestly had no idea where to even go, where to begin with this completely new scenario life had thrown at him.

"...K-...Kou?"

" _Ah_ -"

She turned around and then back around just as quickly, stifling her tears poorly as she spoke, her voice hitching every other breath. Oh no, oh no. She began purposefully wiping the makeup from her face.

"B-Brother, I...please, I'm still pr-...preparing, I don't...want...please, leave."

"Kou, what is-?"

"I said _leave_!"

She turned and he flinched. Her face was a horrible mixed streak of black and whites and grays, and her eyes only made it worse, tears pouring down past her angry pout. Rin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, and he thought for a moment that leaving might just be the best option...but then her lip trembled, and her face crumpled, and despair took her with fresh tears and sobs. The Sultan rushed forward and immediately took her into his arms, letting her sobs muffle into his shoulder and not caring one way or another if the cosmetic would stain his robes.

He hushed her gently, patted her back, slowly remembering the sorts of things their Mother would do and say when they had been upset or fearful in the past. She was quieting down now, and her hold was strong; of course she hadn't actually wanted to be left alone.

She finally spoke, her voice soft and hoarse.

"...I-I've never been this scared before, Brother..."

The Princess hugged her brother tighter and tighter; it was actually quite suffocating, but Rin would just keep his mouth shut for now.

"I thought...I thought that when the time came, I would be ready, but...I'm not. I'm not ready. I don't want to meet him, and I don't want to get married."

She sniffled.

"What if he doesn't love me? What if I don't love him?"

At that, the Sultan gently shrugged himself free, and he placed his hands on Kou's shoulders. His gaze was deathly serious, and he swallowed a bit of emotion that had caught in his throat. The last time he had seen his younger sister in such distress was when their father had died.

"If he doesn't love you, then he'll be a fool. And I'll be damned if I allow a fool into our family. You know Mother thinks the very same. And if you don't love him, then we'll send him right back to Samezuka without a second thought...you deserve nothing but happiness, Kou."

He frowned, gently wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry that it's only now that this is being discussed...how long have you been feeling this way?"

"...it was only a few days ago..."

"Then we should have discussed this a few days ago..."

"You were busy with Haru. I didn't want to intrude."

"..."

Kou sighed, wiping her eyes and shrugging away Rin's hands. She laughed bitterly.

"I should be grateful that it's you and not Father speaking to me right now...gods, father would not even be speaking to me right now, he'd be shouting about what a child I'm being."

"You're not a child."

"Yes I am..."

Kou's gaze turned to her vanity, and she suddenly felt an urge to knock everything from it. An urge she very barely denied.

"I'm just a child, weak and feminine and-"

"Stop that. Being a woman does not make you weak...is Mother weak?"

"...Brother, that question isn't fai-"

"Is our Mother weak, Kou?"

. . .

"She is not."

"Exactly. And if Mother is not weak, do you think she would allow her children to be raised weak?"

"...no."

"You are not weak. Trust me. Please, trust me, Kou. Please don't cry."

. . .

"...if you truly wish...I can send him away."

"W-what!?"

"I have no qualms of my own in simply sending Mikoshiba away. I am Sultan, after all. We can strike up alliances some other way."

"But...but The Spring-"

"I know...believe me. I know, but...your well-being is far more important than water. You're my sister, and I love you."

Words she'd never thought that she'd hear. Ideas she'd thought would never be spoken. Prayers she'd never thought would be answered. Kou stared at her brother, aghast, and she began to cry again, this time in happiness.

Rin had finally said that he cared. It had grown more apparent as these weeks passed, but to hear him say it...

"Thank you, Brother..."

She leaned up, smiling happily through her tears and mess, and Rin couldn't help but smile back.

"Well. Does that mean that we're going to slam the doors in his face? Because I believe I would enjoy that."

Kou shook her head, giggling quietly at the image her mind had conjured. What a good brother she had.

"No...no, I...I want to at least give him a chance."

Rin's brow raised.

"Are you certain? We can do it just after Mother steps in."

" _Rin_."

"Fine, fine..."

They laughed together, and in that moment, it was the happiest either of them had been in ages. Kou sniffled one last time and sighed, going back to her vanity with a new determination. She had a mess to clean and a slate to fill.

"Do you...need help?"

Rin spoke nervously, and Kou raised her brows. He looked tense...she grinned, deciding now was the right time to go back to normal.

"I suppose so."

She turned in her chair, holding up two different containers of blush.

"I was considering this one because it has more of a peach accent too it, but then this one promises more of a strawberry tone, which would bring out my eyes, but washes out my complexion just a tad. What do you think? And it would have to complement whatever gloss I choose."

She tilted her head toward a row of swabs, all dipped in different colors of...goo, as it looked from here. Kou just barely held back her laughter when she saw Rin's face change from awkward and accepting to pure terror of the unknown. He swallowed, clearing his throat as he attempted to recover his composure

"...I-I'll just leave you to that."

The Princess laughed as she got back to work.

"Oh, Brother, it's fortunate that Haruka isn't a woman. You would be _doomed_."

"I would not!"

He stood there in a huff, and she stared at him for a moment with a smile.

It was in this moment that she knew that she was blessed.

"Thank you, Rin."

"For what, giving you a good laugh?"

"For being my brother."

"..."

The Sultan stepped forward and gently kissed the top of her head, and she giggled in delight. He straightened up and cleared his throat, a soft redness flaring in his cheeks.

"...there are things that need to...the throne room-"

"Go ahead, Brother. I am fine now."

"...you're certain?"

" _Yes_ , Rin. Go. I'll see you when it's time."

"Alright then. Farewell for now."

And the Sultan took his leave, leaving the Princess to sit in front of her vanity. She stared at the girl that looked back at her from the mirror...she was beautiful.

Kou was beautiful.

After cleaning the remnants of the makeup from her skin, she decided that just a swab of gloss would do...and perhaps a dab of blush wouldn't hurt, either.

. . . . . . .

"' _Do you need help_?' What in the gods name do you know about _cosmetics_ , you imbecile? Ugh..."

Rin grumbled to himself as he went about straightening up the palace. He'd started with his father's study, just a quick dusting, before moving to the throne room. Most of the servants were always performing various errands, but he found it better to assist them. It was his palace, after all; it wouldn't hurt him to do a few quick chores.

That, and giving himself something to do would keep his anxiety from coming back.

The dining hall and throne room were spotless.

His bedchambers were neat and tidy, with his bed laundered and made to perfection (that, he'd needed a servant to assist him with; who knew there were so many rules in bed-making?)

The kitchen was buzzing, a delicious meal being prepared for the return of the Queen and the arrival of Lord Mikoshiba.

Every so often, he'd pass by the guest chambers, and he'd smile fondly at the doors. At one point, he'd snuck a glance inside to find that Haruka was fast asleep behind the veils. How beautiful. How precious. Rin closed the doors silently and carried on with his business.

Who could blame his bride for being exhausted? They had had a long night, and today was an important day, perhaps the most important in Iwatobi's history. The Matsuoka siblings were announcing marriages, alliances, declarations of water and taxation.

Oh, if Rin truly had his way, he and Haruka would be married this very night. Alas, though, even as Sultan, he couldn't do it. There were too many things to plan. It would be the largest event in the world; he'd see to it, by the gods. Their wedding would be large and proud and more exciting than the storm that continued to rage on outside the palace walls. More food and decorations than even he himself could imagine. Nothing but extravagance and opulence for he and his bride.

Their love would be known throughout The Vast.

They would be legendary.

The time finally came, something he had learned when he had been signaled by a guard. Mother and Mikoshiba had arrived. With a calming breath and a quiet nod of gratitude, Rin moved out from the throne room toward the main entrance. The doors were already open, the sound of pouring rain filling the hall. With a smile, his pace quickened, stepping into the pale light of day (the sun should have been out, but the clouds), and...there they were, carefully climbing down from the carriage. Lord Mikoshiba was offering the Queen assistance, a gesture that Rin could see from here she had politely refused. Two servants were by their sides, shielding them and their belongings from the rain with tarps.

She looked tired, and he, Mikoshiba...well, he was far from what Rin had pictured. The man was tan, tall, even taller than Tachibana, and his hair was the color of fire...well...he supposed he had that going for him.

By the Lord's side, holding a good number of satchels and crates, was a scrawny little man, if he could even be called that. The grey-haired teenager was struggling to hold it all, and when his and the Sultan's eyes met, it all went crashing to the sand with a dull thump, and he dropped down to retrieve it all again, looking up furtively with what seemed to be apprehension.

The Sultan hardly cared, grinning and sprinting forward with a cry of " _Mother_!" The woman looked up, startled by the sight of her son heading toward her with such energy and purpose.

"Rin?"

"Ah-...Sultan Matsuoka. It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance. Forgive my footman, Nitori. It has been a long journey."

Rin glanced down to Lord Mikoshiba, who was stiffly bowing in respect, and then down to the footman. The boy was staring up at him...how odd. His gaze returned to his mother, and an immense joy overtook him.

"Welcome home!"

Queen Matsuoka searched his features, concern sweeping over her face as the rain poured.

"Rin, darling, are you feeling alright? You looked flushed."

"Mother, I have never been better. Come, inside, there is so much to do!"

"Rin-!"

Rin took her by the wrists and pulled her out into the rain, only for a moment before they were back inside the palace.

"Rin...Rin, we can't just leave Lord Mi-"

"Oh, of course we can!"

" _Rin_."

"Oh, fine. Guards! Go assist in carrying Lord Mikoshiba's belongings...and...relieve that little one of a few items. He looks like he might kill over. The last thing I need today is a corpse."

He turned back to the rather confused Samezukites standing outside with a smile.

"Welcome to my great city. I certainly hope that you'll enjoy your lives here. We'll speak more intimately in the future, but for now, I would like to get reacquainted with my mother. Surely you understand?"

"...o-of course, Sultan Matsuoka."

Mikoshiba bowed again, and Rin grinned. Well. So far so good.

"Wonderful. Once your belongings have been settled, make yourselves comfortable, and the guards will show you to the dining hall. I've had a meal prepared especially for today."

The men nodded, and Rin bid them farewell for now with a small wave. He then turned to his mother, her eyes wide with surprise. The Sultan laughed softly.

"How was your journey, Mother? Not too tiring, I hope?"

"It...it was fine, Rin...goodness."

Rin frowned.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He watched as she shook her head, her eyes going over him once again, and finally, a warm smile came to her face. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed his forehead, laughing quietly.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just so happy to be home. Just look at me! Not that I mind. I think it's a rather nice change of pace, wouldn't you say?"

Queen Matsuoka held out her arm, revealing that her skin had tanned quite considerably during her time in Samezuka. Rin laughed; how ironic that was. His mother had gained the tan that Haruka had lost. He would have to make a joke about that later, when his bride and his mother were acquainted.

"Where is your sister?"

"Ah. Kou is still preparing herself. She was worrying something fierce earlier, but I settled her. She should be out shortly."

"...you...you settled her?"

"I suppose it was something more of a mother's job, but I made due. Better I than a servant."

"...I...Rin, are you certain you are feeling well?"

The Sultan looked over his mother, truly looked over her for the first time. What a beautiful woman she was. What an intelligent, compassionate individual. She wasn't weak in the slightest; if anything, she was stronger than Rin. Why was it only now that he understood this? That all of these years, she had always been here, looking out for him, putting up with him, treating him with kindness even when he had shut her out at every opportunity.

. . .

He knew why. He didn't want to say. But he knew why.

It was the same reason for why his sister had been tearful mess, and thought herself a shame.

The same reason that he had found lying to get what he wanted to be a proper solution.

The same reason that could have costed him one of the most important people in his life.

He knew. And he would never say. Knowing was enough to end it, and it should have ended eight years ago.

"...Mother...is there time for us to speak? Just us. There's...there are many things I need to tell you."

The Queen's eyes widened again, but after a moment, she nodded, smiling gently, the corners of her eyes wrinkling slightly.

"Of course, dear. There has always been time for us to speak."

"Thank you, Mother. The throne room, then?"

"Whatever you see fit."

Then it would be the throne room. Rin gently led her down the hall, letting her make idle chatter about Samezuka, the sights, the people, saying things like "I'd forgotten how tan people could get, Rin, it's really something!" It was such a joy, having her back in Iwatobi, just listening to her speak.

It was enough to keep the pit that was growing in his stomach from making him vomit.

"And Lord Mikoshiba is _such_ a gentleman. Perfect for Kou."

"Haha...we shall see. I have my own judgements to make, Mother."

"Oh Rin, don't go scaring him, now. I've already done plenty of that."

They arrived at the throne room, and Rin allowed his mother to enter first, and the gestured her toward the throne. She looked at him, curious but compliant as she stepped up, seating herself.

"Alright, dear. What is it that has you so excited? I can't remember the last time I've seen you smile so-"

. . .

To her complete bewilderment, her son had gotten on his knees, and was now lowering himself further into a bow. Not just any bow, but a bow of forgiveness, as if he were begging to a god.

To be perfectly honest, it was because Rin knew that if he looked to her while doing this, he would cry. Stone floor filled his vision, and he ignored the rightfully confused " _Rin_ , _what on earth are you doing_?" that came from above.

. . .

"Forgive me...Mother, I beg your forgiveness."

His hands clenched, and he fought with his words.

"Forgive me...for not being the son you deserve. Forgive me for never heeding you, for never taking what you say as legitimate, for considering you a...a pest. I am wrong. I am...I am filth, I am-"

. . .

"I am ashamed."

"...Rin..."

He flinched; there was a tremor in his mother's voice, and it was enough to set Rin on edge. He spoke louder, as if that would help I him stay collected.

"You are my mother, the one person I have left in this world that I can call a parent, and I never respected you. I always took Father's word as law, shunning you and...I'm sorry..."

His voice cracked on the apology. It was over. His forehead touched the floor, more of curled up than bowing or kneeling now, and he covered his head with his hands, as if shielding himself

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry...I'm not the son you deserve."

The Sultan could feel himself losing control...damn it. He looked up slightly, not enough to see his mother's face, but enough to show some form of strength, or what little he had in this moment. He cleared his throat.

"...but I will try to be, starting from this moment. Starting now, I'm going to atone for my behavior, right what I've wronged, and...and be a son to you. A son who shows his care and love and respect first and foremost...a son who doesn't treat his mother like she is dirt beneath his feet. A son that deserves your love."

"...forgive me, Mo-"

The next sound he heard other than his voice was rustling, and then scuffling, and then he was being embraced so tightly it made Kou's hug seem like that of an infant's.

"Rin.... _Rin_ , darling, dear-"

"Mother-"

"Hush. Don't you say another word, Rin Matsuoka."

. . .

They were silent for so long, just sitting there on the throne room's floor. Tears were silently streaming down Rin's face, and he wanted to say more, to apologize more, because he wasn't done. He would never be done apologizing.

Finally, his mother let him go, or at least pulled away, her hands still on his shoulders. Tears streaked her face, and she wiped away her son's before she did away with her own.

. . .

"...Rin Matsuoka...nothing you have ever said or done to me has ever made me ashamed of you. I have never _once_ thought ill of you. I love you. I have always and will always love you, my son. Don't you know that? Foolish, _foolish_ boy."

Her tone turned from gentle to stern, but that was only because she was beginning to cry again, and so was Rin.

"You don't have to earn my love, you've always had it, both you and Kou...you know that I would do anything for you children. I'll be damned if I lose you or your sister..."

She would be lying if she said that she weren't overjoyed right now. These were tears of relief and joy. After years of years of thinking that the damage had been done, that it was irreparable, and that this behavior was simply her son...that he did not love her...she was wrong. She was proven so, so wrong. Her son loved her. Rin not only loved her, but he felt remorse for those years of isolation.

A new era had risen for the Matsuoka family, and for once, it was tying them closer together. It was a dawn.

"I can't forgive you, though, because there is nothing to forgive. I was never cross with you, not for a moment."

The Sultan finally stopped trying to hold himself back, and he found himself sobbing into her bosom, wailing like a child as she hushed him and patted his back. Making up for the years that he had forced himself to stay quiet. To be strong. To be like the father that he no longer wanted to acknowledge.

The mother and son would stay that way for ages, kneeling upon the stone floor, embracing, crying in strength, love, and forgiveness.

"No matter what you may do, I will _always_ love you, Rin."

. . . . . . .

"Thank you all. Your helpfulness shall not go without gratitude."

Seijuurou Mikoshiba took in his chambers and waved fondly towards the servants that had helped him move his possessions from the courtyard to here. What a lovely room, with candles brightly flickering in every corner. There were no windows, but he supposed that was fine.

The sound of panting came from behind him, and the aristocrat turned to see his footman collapsed on the large, opulent bed, exhausted and fatigued. Mikoshiba chuckled lightly and patted his head fondly.

"You're going to work yourself to death one day, Nitori."

"S-sorry, Lord Mikoshiba...."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh...well, sorry for that, then."

Mikoshiba sighed and clucked his tongue.

"Nitori, how long have you been by my side now? Six, seven years?"

"Seven, sir."

"Exactly. You have been my footman, and my friend, for seven years. I think that it's now, in this new point in our lives, that you finally heed me; I am not 'sir,' I am Seijuurou. Or Sei. Whichever you prefer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

. . .

"Things will be better here, won't they, sir?"

"That is what I have been told from the Queen, but the Sultan...ah, I mustn't speak ill of him, yet. I'm certain the stress of this whole scenario must be getting to him. I can't imagine that I would be functioning properly under these sorts of circumstances. On top of being Sultan, and then marrying off his younger sister, he is probably losing his mind as we speak."

He sighed quietly, missing the strange look on Nitori's face when Sultan had been mentioned, and stood, stretching quietly.

"Well. I've had enough sitting around and waiting. The Sultan told us to make ourselves comfortable. Shall we fancy ourselves a tour of the palace, Nitori?"

The teenager nodded to his Lord, quickly climbing up from the bed and following him out the door, heading down the hall and preparing to turn the corner.

"From this day, Nitori, our lives are-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as he suddenly had the breath knocked out of him by something. Not the wall, but another body. He only stumbled, but whatever had slammed into him went crashing to the floor with a ' _thud_ ' and a yipe.

...a yipe?

Seijuurou Mikoshiba looked down and saw a girl. A small, redheaded girl who had fallen flat on her behind, one hand on her hip and the other on her back, her face wrinkled in mild pain. Her face, in question, was young, childish, but had a certain charm about it. Her skin was pale, and her eyes red as blood.

...she was adorable...

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Ah...my apologies, miss."

He offered his hand downward, to which she took it with a laugh.

"Oh, no, I was running, it was completely my-

She finally glanced up, at first smiling apologetically, but then it fell from her face. That wasn't to say she was frowning, but...well, shock was the best word. Her hand retracted from his immediately, eyes wide as she gazed up at him, her cheeks flushing in sudden embarrassment...this wasn't a guard.

"...I...I-I'm sorry..."

"Do not be."

Mikoshiba smiled to the girl, calmly placing a hand over his heart. Nitori took the initiate and removed himself, taking a step back to give them 'space.'

"Are you, by chance, Princess Kou Matsuoka?"

"...Lord Mikoshiba..."

He laughed gently.

"Actually, _I_ would be Lord Mikoshiba..."

"Oh...y-yes, I'm sorry, I'm...Kou..."

. . .

"...you're much taller than I expected you to be."

"Yes, yes, I've had many people tell me that before. And you...well, you are far lovelier than how your mother described you, and my mind had painted a masterpiece."

"... _oh_."

. . .

Mikoshiba had the bright idea of kneeling down, finally noticing that the poor Princess was not only completely overwhelmed, but was most likely going to get a crick in her neck from staring up at him. He smiled, resisting the urge to take her hand in his. Patience would be far more courteous.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Princess."

. . .

He felt a deep heat come to his cheeks, and he heard a quiet gasp of awe from Nitori behind him; the Princess was smiling, and oh, was it dazzling.

"Please. Just Kou will do....shall I show you around the palace?"

Mikoshiba swallowed dryly, and he nodded with an anxious laugh.

"That would probably end much better than my footman and I exploring on our own."

"Perhaps."

They both laughed, and after a quiet " _We'll start this way_ ," the Princess and the aristocrat began the tour.

"This room here is my bedchamber, but we needn't go in there."

"Why not? Is the Princess of Iwatobi untidy? Does she have secrets?"

"Of course not!"

What an adorable pout. Mikoshiba put his hands up in 'defense' and apologized, waiting until she huffed and continued on, though she was still smiling. That was very fortunate for him.

"Just down the hall is our washroom, and that, we _can_ take a look at. Go on in."

The man and teenager took the few steps ahead of the Princess that there were to take and beheld the washroom, taking in it's candles and the basin, empty at the moment, with servants waiting nearby to make use of it.

"Do you see those holes in the ceiling?"

Kou pointed upward, and upon closer inspection, Mikoshiba could indeed see small punctures. He nodded.

"When one pulls this chain, water falls from the roof into this basin! And it is warm."

"...it's _warm_?"

"Yes! It makes for wonderful baths."

The Lord cleared his throat, electing to not let his mind wander to the new image in his head.

"Ah...but, how is all this possible? Where does the water come from?"

Nitori nodded behind him, looking utterly confused.

"S-sorcery?"

Kou merely giggled, sweet enchanting music as she swiped her hair from her shoulder.

"When we are married, you shall see, but enough about the water. We'll finish our tour, and you can tell me about Samezuka!"

"Of course."

Nitori stood back for a moment, apprehensively watching them leave the washroom and making one last prayer. One quiet request, not too much to ask, he thought. Just safety. Well-being. Then he scurried to catch up to the two, who were making pleasant chatter.

. . .

When one was given a gift from the gods, one did not question it.

Fate had given Nitori and the Lord a tremendous opportunity, and to not utilize it to its fullest potential would be foolish.

. . . . . . .

The tension was palpable in the dining hall. Rin and his mother sat beside each other, both calm, their minds cleared (for the most part, in the Sultan's case), and their issues resolved (again, for the most part).

Rin's fingers drummed against the table, impatient. Anxious. Excited.

"For an aristocrat, he certainly doesn't know punctuality...it has nearly been an hour."

"Now, Rin, you are the one who told him to make himself feel welcome. Perhaps he is looking over the palace. This will be his home, now; give him time to adjust. Iwatobi and Samezuka are two very different cities."

"...of course."

Just because she was right didn't mean Rin had to agree. Lord Mikoshiba was already standing on a precipice; all it would take was one mistake, one blunder to allow Rin to shove him over the edge with no hesitation. He missed the gentle smile that his mother was giving him, missing everything until he felt the light touch to his shoulder.

"Rin, darling, while it's certainly a pleasant surprise to see you so concerned for Kou, you must _relax_. She is a smart girl. You know she won't be taken in so easily."

. . .

The Sultan sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Yes, she is very bright...almost to a fault."

"Lord Mikoshiba is a good man...I wouldn't have-"

"You wouldn't have allowed him into our home if he were not. I know, Mother."

"Precisely. And whenever you choose one of your concubines, I shall make proper assessment of him or her as well. Though I suppose your bride isn't really anything I can control."

. . .

Oh, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, it was almost painful to stay silent. Such joy flooded through him, and it was nearly impossible to hold back his smile.

"What? What is it? Did I say something funny? You know it's rude to laugh at the expense of your mother..."

Rin shook his head, laughing quietly.

"I'm not laughing at you, Mother."

"Then what is it that has you so cheerful?"

"...you will see."

Kou first. Kou and Lord Mikoshiba, and then himself. Then he and Haruka.

Just then, the dining hall doors opened, and in came his sister and her betrothed. They were smiling, laughing gleefully, and standing far too close together for Rin's liking. And then there was Mikoshiba's lackey, following behind rather awkwardly.

...wait, _why were they together_? Before Rin had spoken to him!?

"And just _where_ have you two been? Mother was beginning to worry."

"Oh, I was not. Your brother has been fretting himself into a fit."

"I have not!"

Kou pouted and cleared her throat, straightening her robes and ignoring the glare she was receiving from the Sultan.

"I was escorting Lord Mikoshiba through the palace. That's all."

"You have a lovely home, Sultan Matsuoka."

"Why thank you. I settle for nothing but perfection...anything less gets done away with...often times, in flames."

" _Brother_!"

Mikoshiba laughed brightly, placing his hand over his heart. The Queen sighed; there was no stopping her son, it seemed. Nitori swallowed, eyes darting nervously between the Sultan and the Lord.

"I have a younger sister myself, so I understand that concept perfectly, your Majesty."

"I should hope so..."

Rin sighed, chancing a glance to his sister, who was glaring something fierce, her cheeks nearly as red as her hair. At that, he laughed lightheartedly.

"Well. Now that you've both decided to join us, we can begin dining."

He snapped his fingers, prompting a servant to bow and leave her place from the room. His good demeanor changed when he saw Lord Mikoshiba gently pull Kou's chair out for her...their smiles...

"Would you mind if I sat beside you, Kou?"

"If you so wi-"

"That's _Princess_ Kou."

"Brother, it is _my_ title and I will instruct people to address me however _I_ please."

"Kou-"

" _Rin_."

The Queen chided him quietly, and with a disgruntled huff, Rin sat back in his seat, resisting the urge to cross his arms. Kou rolled her eyes and looked over apologetically to Mikoshiba, who seemed very amused by this situation...the bastard. It was all his fault.

Then their mother spoke again, slowly standing from the table.

"I take great pride in welcoming you, Seijuurou Mikoshiba, into our family. And you as well, Aiichiro Nitori. Welcome to our city, and welcome to our home."

The food and drinks had begun to arrive from the kitchen, and once everyone had their glass, a toast was made.

Rin held back a scowl; Mikoshiba and Kou weren't married yet. Welcoming him into the family seemed rather sudden...then again, he had been considering Haruka a Matsuoka for several weeks now, and even more so since yesterday, so perhaps that was hypocritical of him to think.

. . .

No, no it wasn't.

He just didn't like Mikoshiba.

So they all spoke politely; Rin made the effort to be dignified, to put aside the threats he longed to give and the rules he wanted to place. No, he wouldn't spoil this mood; not when Kou looked so happy. Not when she was making a proper connection with someone who wasn't family or the help. Not when she had seemingly overcome her fears and doubts.

He would keep an eye on her, of course. Because anything could happen with her and Mikoshiba, and by the gods, he'd be damned if he allowed it to happen under his reign.

. . .

The little grey haired one kept staring at him...what had his name been, Nitori? Why hadn't he been told that a footman would be accompanying Mikoshiba? One more person in this palace; that seemed like an important detail that someone had overlooked, or thought unimportant. There again, perhaps it had been last minute...perhaps Rin should have assumed that all along.

He ignored him for now; there would be time to grow better acquainted, he supposed.

For now, his mind lingered on Haruka. Of how this room would react, how the atmosphere would shift from awkward politics to...what? Perhaps a congratulatory air would come about? Would his mother cry? Or Haruka? He hoped not; this family had certainly done enough of that today. Hopefully, there would be nothing but joy through their lives now.

Peace. Love. Happiness.

Haruka.

"Brother...?"

Rin glanced up from his plate, seeing that his sister was staring at him rather expectantly, her eyes sparkling. Time had passed. Enough time, from the sound of her voice.

"...yes, Kou. I do believe now's the time."

" _Yes_!"

She cheered quietly, covering her face with her hands to hide her broad smile, her excitement, and the newly arrived members of the Matsuoka family looked to the Sultan in confusion. The Queen, too, shared their expression, her brows knitting together as she turned to her son. He didn't pay any mind for the moment, snapping his fingers and excitedly murmuring, "Fetch him," before turning to his mother and taking her hands. He thought that his heart might burst from his chest.

Oh, after so long, finally, _finally_ the time had come!

"Rin, what on earth is going on?"

"Tell her, Brother, tell her, tell her!"

"Kou, _please_."

Rin chided her with a laugh, turning back to the Queen. Her hands were trembling...oh...no, that was him. _He_ was trembling. Kou was bouncing with delight, and Mikoshiba...oh, who cared about Mikoshiba. Let him think they were insane.

"Mother..."

He stopped, eyes falling to the floor for a moment before looking up, wearing the biggest grin he had ever worn.

"...I, too, have an engagement to announce."

"...oh...oh _Rin_!"

His mother's mouth spread into a wide smile, and she stood from her place, moving to embrace her son with joyous laughter. He joined her, and soon followed boisterous applause, loud and strong from Kou and Mikoshiba, as well as the slow, somewhat confused claps from the footman.

"Oh, Rin, this is...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"He didn't want to take away from Lord Mikoshiba and I, Mother."

"...how considerate...oh...oh no..."

Rin's smile fell when he his mother's eyes well with tears, and they fell silently. She laughed softly and wiped them away.

"Mother, what-?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about me...your mother is just being foolish...both of you, engaged on the same day. I've raised such wonderful children."

She looked up with pride, first to her son, then her daughter, who was already standing and moving toward her in an embrace, something that Rin joined in on immediately.

"I love you both so much."

"W-We love you, too, Mother..."

Kou sniffled, laughter bubbling through happy tears. Rin breathed slowly keeping himself calm; he couldn't allow himself to weep in the presence of guests.

The three broke from one another, though now, Kou opted to sit beside her mother rather than Mikoshiba, who didn't seem too bothered.

"Congratulations, my Sultan. Isn't this exciting, Nitori?"

"..."

"Brother, you must tell her all about Haruka!"

"...H-Haruka?"

Rin nodded excitedly, his mind spinning. He was walking to the dining room right now. About to be introduced at any moment. Oh, it was almost enough to make him ill, the rush and anticipation. He wondered why his mother seemed so taken aback, but soon a gentle smile came on her face, as well as something in her eyes that he couldn't detect. She was smiling, though, so that was enough.

"...what a lovely name..."

"Oh, Mother, he is so intelligent, and so handsome, and...he...well, he was not one of my concubines."

"How do you mean...Rin, did you let someone in?"

"...well...yes and no, I suppose."

"Dear, you're not making sen-"

The doors then quietly opened, one guard for each side as every head in the room turned to see the newcomer. Rin's smile grew and grew, and...there he was. Looking just the same as the day he'd arrived, though far cleaner. A bit more pale. He looked tired...right, they might have woken him up. Rin would have laughed had he not been so overloaded with joy.

And Haruka, too, was smiling. Hopefully the guards had instructed him on what to do, what to say.

The wanderer took a moment on every face in the room in the room as he stepped forward. After bowing shortly to them all, his bride took a look to the Mother, Queen Matsuoka, who...looked very...strange. Pale. Frightened, as if she'd just woken up from a nightmare. It was enough to bring the Sultan down from his cloud.

"Mother...?"

She was looking nowhere but Haruka...which could be expected, Rin supposed. The wanderer was quite handsome, but...something seemed wrong.

Haruka noticed, too, mostly through Rin, and he reacted accordingly, swallowing his smile and putting on his most respectful voice.

"It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Queen Matsu-"

Her shriek cut him off, and everyone in the room jumped in their seat. It was shrill, full of terror as she leaped to her feet. Her eyes were wide, crazed, and Rin moved upward, taking her by the hands in concern. What on earth was happening right now? Haruka had frozen himself to the spot, unsure of what to do.

He...he hadn't expected a reaction like this.

"Mother, calm yourself, this is Haruka, my-"

" _You_."

She spoke hurriedly, breaking away from her son and moving toward Haruka with purpose, and Rin shouted, "Wait!" when she took the wanderer by the face, inspecting him, her breaths becoming shallow and weak.

. . . . . . .

"Your Highness...?"

Haruka stared at the woman who'd rushed to him, who had him in her clutches, whose gaze was boring into his soul. It was easily the most terrifying moment of the wanderer's life thus far. He looked past her to Rin, seeing that the Sultan was just as bewildered as anyone else in the room. Kou looked frightened enough to where she was moving back towards her brother, leaving Lord Mikoshiba and his footman in a stunned silence.

"Who is your family?"

"Mother, you're-"

"Rin, _please_."

She raised her voice, never once looking away from Haruka, who swallowed dryly.

...was the Queen unwell? He thought that Rin would mention something like that.

"...I...I-I have no family. My...parents died when I was born, and my grandmother when-"

" _Who was your grandmother_?"

"Mother, _what are you doing_?"

Haruka suddenly felt a chill strike him. The way she spoke. The way she looked at him. The way he saw his reflection in her eyes...her deep, blue eyes...like clear water.

. . .

"...Jinai...Nanase."

. . .

. . .

The dining hall echoed with the sounds of a weeping, wailing mother. The Queen had fallen to her knees, her grip on Haruka weakening until she was clutching at his ankles, screaming so loudly it was hard to discern if she was even speaking. The room was still, save for her, until Rin took a tentative step towards the two.

Haruka hadn't the faintest idea where to begin. He'd only just woken up about five minutes ago, and now...now this? What _was_ this? Why did he suddenly feel a horrid, foreboding illness creep up on him? He thought he might vomit.

"Mother, please, let me help you, you're frightening us."

"...my son..."

"Yes, Mother, it's m-"

"The gods didn't forget you...oh, _they didn't forget you_ , they didn't forget me, oh gods, _bless you_..."

Haruka watched as the Queen shakily brought herself up from the stone floor. It was as if everything else was gone; the dining room had gone black, and there was no table, no food, no Princess, no Mikoshiba...just he, Rin, and his mother, who was smiling boldly, tears streaming down her face as she laughed.

"You...you look _just_ like I thought you would. Just like _Gen_. Oh gods...you are so beautiful."

. . .

Gen? That was his father's name...

...but...

Her laughter carried louder and louder, her whole body shaking until she crumpled to the ground again. Rin fell with her, taking her shoulders and keeping her upright, fear growing by the minute.

"My son, my _son_ , _my Haruka_ , my darling _Haruka_ , _ahahaha_!"

"Mother, _please_!"

The woman fell silent in an instant, her eyes widening as if she'd had an idea, and she looked to Rin with a teary grin that was far too wide for anyone sane.

"Rin...oh Rin, you were never alone...your...your brother...he's returned."

Her hand reached to clutch his shoulder, never quite finished with her laughter as it would seep into her speech. Never quite seeing the way her middle child's face blanched in color. Never quite hearing the soft retch from the side of the room as her youngest bolted from the dining hall in tears and sudden sickness, with Mikoshiba and his footman following her in pure concern.

Never seeing the face of pure horror that her oldest was making.

"The gods were always smiling upon me...upon our family."

"...Mother...?"

Haruka spoke, hardly above a whisper, and Rin's gaze went to him in an instant. The laughter of their mother was still going, quiet, happy cackling, and every so often she would murmur, " _My boys_ ," or " _My darlings_."

"You've come _home_."

. . . . . . .

Rin let her go and stood, his gaze moving from her trembling, laughing body to his bride.

To the chaos that had erupted the moment he'd stepped into the room.

. . .

He fled from them. He ran from the dining hall, ignoring the startled cries of "Rin!" that came from behind him, as well as the voices in his mind that were ripping him apart.

' _Disgusting_.'

' _Damned_.'

' _Pathetic_.'

He stopped, breathing growing hard and shallow, panicked and terrified. Oh gods, where could he go? Where could he even go? What would he do? This...this wasn't right.

Nothing was right anymore.

"Rin! _Rin_!"

He whirled, hearing quick footsteps come up from behind. There he was. Distressed. Just as frightened as himself.

"Rin, please-"

" _Stay away from me_!"

The Sultan screamed in an anger he hadn't felt in what seemed like ages as he turned and ran further into the darkness, not bothering to take a torch. He knew where he needed to go. The one place in this palace that made sense. The one constant he had left. Tears blurred what little sight he had as the blackness turned more into an abyss that he was plunging further into.

He was fortunate that he knew the halls the way he did, or else it would have been nigh impossible to find the stairs, let alone not slip down them, which, right now, he felt as if throwing himself down them would be the best option.

Shame.

Anger.

Hate.

Rin's head ached, and he thought he might collapse at any moment. He reached the bottom of the stairs, quickly snatching a torch from the wall as he opened the door to The Spring, its gentle whisper greeting him, but he did not smile.

He dragged himself into the darkness, sand under his feet as he limply carried the torch to the basin, setting ablaze and lighting the room.

. . .

The Sultan fell to his knees, screaming as if he had been stabbed, tears flooding from his eyes like rivers. He'd read about rivers, once. Another legend. They were like trails of water that would flow to the oceans...Haruka had thought that it was fascinating...

...Haruka.

. . .

Haruka.

 _Haruka_.

His beloved.

His first love.

...why? Why had this happened? Had Rin not atoned enough? Was he being punished? Was this divine retribution?

It hardly seemed fair, he thought. It seemed far too cruel...why not just kill him? That would be far less painful than this moment now. This aching, agonizing, never-ending pain that had settled in his head and heart.

He had never seen his mother react so violently to anything before.

_My son. My son. My boys._

They were from the same womb.

Brothers.

...why?

 _Why_?

"Rin."

He froze, turning to see that the one who occupied his thoughts was now here, standing, in the door, looking out of breath and panicked. His elbow was scuffed, bloodied...had he fallen?

"Rin...Rin, please, listen to me."

"Leave me."

"I won't."

" _I said leave_!"

Rin pulled himself up from the sand, turning to Haruka with a tired, crazed smile. This was a despair he had never known; he'd lost any sense of control of himself, and he feared he might lose it, just like his...their...mother.

"Why...why do you never listen? You are so headstrong, Haru..."

"Rin-"

"You heard her. You heard our mother."

He laughed bitterly, turning to face the geyser behind him, facing away from Haruka, who had slowly began to approach him

" _Our_ mother...she is a well woman, Haru. I told you...I told you that."

The Sultan felt a hand on his shoulder and he whirled on him, smacking it away with an enraged shout of "Don't touch me!"

"Rin, let me-"

"Let you _what_!? What is there to speak of!?"

The tears ran down his face, and he finally could see Haruka's expression. The wanderer's eyes were wide, looking as if he, too were on the verge of a breakdown, his hand nursing his elbow.

"Haru, it's...we-"

"Rin, breathe. Calm down, there's...there must be some sort of..this...this can't-"

" _It is_! You heard her! She looked at you like she'd seen a ghost!"

His hands went to Haruka's shoulders, gripping him like iron, and he scarcely recognized the sound of his own voice, twisted with anguish as he began to laugh quietly.

"Don't you see? I was right. I was right all along. _Fate_ brought you here. _Fate_ brought you to our home..."

"Rin, don't-"

"I told you that from the very beginning...I should have sent you home, but my own pride and selfishness...you're here. You stayed."

"Please, let go...you're hurting me."

"You're my brother."

. . .

He burst out laughing now, head dropping to face the sand. It was an insane cackle.

 _Slap_.

His cheek stung with the hard smack it received from Haruka, and he fell silent.

. . .

When he leaned forward, Haruka leaned away.

. . .

The wanderer and the Sultan stared and stared, wondering what to do, if they should do anything. What to say, if anything needed to be said. Of course, there were many things to be said, but none of them needed to spoken of now.

Perhaps Rin had allowed his desire to grow out of hand, to the point of lies and deception.

Perhaps Haruka should have been more firm upon their first meeting.

Perhaps they had gone too quickly with their passion.

Perhaps they should have spoken more.

Neither of them were solely to blame.

The brothers were victims of fate and of misfortune.

They were silent, and suddenly Rin looked up, seemingly having gathered his composure back.

"...I don't care..."

"Rin...don't say anything, not now. You're not well. We need to go back, we need to-"

" _Did you hear me_!? This changes nothing! I won't let it!"

"Rin, _do you hear yourself_!?"

" _I still love you_!"

Just then, there was a thunderous crash from above, and the ground shook violently beneath them. Screams could be heard even from here, even from this cavern under the palace. The brothers clung to one another in fear, the tremors sending them crashing down to the sand, and then...all was silent.

. . .

...silent?

Their heads turned to the geyser, only to see that it was gone.

The water had stopped flowing.

And the world was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://soundcloud.com/aminly/hidemind
> 
> Translation: http://hoshi-yuki.livejournal.com/24110.html
> 
> I really don't know what to say. It's been two months of me writing this story. It's been near constant work, it's always been on my mind, and to have the first act down is just...so satisfying. I can't explain it. This is the biggest thing I've ever written, most in quality and in quantity. I honestly feel very lightheaded, haha.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who followed along with me. I'll be finishing a few oneshots now, as well as my Makoharu story 'Life Lessons.'
> 
> I can't promise "Sand of my Skin" will be coming soon, but you'll know. Soon-ish. Haha~
> 
> Again, thank you all. Have a good night and/or morning. Also, if anyone catches any errors in grammar/typos, this browser crashed on me FIVE TIMES while editing. I'm fairly frustrated at the moment, but I went back and did my best!
> 
> -Tay


End file.
